RWBY reacts to Death Battle (My Version)
by GreenBlue1
Summary: This is my version of RWBY reacting to Death Battle. My version is simple, censored, and focuses heavily on the reactions. Excuse my grammar mistakes, if I made any. Tell me if you want me to continue this story. UPDATE: Chapter 15: Yang vs Tifa is up. Click to view it.
1. RWBY reacts: Dante vs Bayonetta

**Notes: Do you want me to continue this story? I will, if you want. I just need to hear it from you. Otherwise, I will stop it for a while and move on to something else. What would you like to see in the future? Do you want me to change something? I'll see what I can do. It might take long because I have a few things going on with my life.**

 **This story takes place before season 3 and after season 2 of RWBY, by the way. I don't like swear words, so I censored them. I hope you understand.**

 **I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Dante belongs to Capcom.**

 **Bayonetta belongs to Sega.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack. I used the video and script as sources to help me write this story.**

 **All songs and copyright material belong to their respective owners.**

Team RWBY was hanging out in their dorm room, when Ruby announced their next activity.

"Guys! Look what I found!" Ruby yelled.

WBY turned to Ruby.

"It's Death Battle! And they look like they're new too. Maybe we should watch them. It's been such a long time after all," Ruby said as she pulled the Death Battle case from her closet.

"That sounds like a great idea, sis! I am getting so bored here, but maybe Death Battle will entertain us like it used to before," Yang responded.

"I agree. I'm pretty bored myself, but the idea of watching Death Battle again sounds like a refreshing activity," Blake said.

"Okay. Sounds good. But only because it's been almost a whole year since we last saw it. I hope that dolt Boomstick keeps his thoughts to himself," Weiss shuddered.

"It's decided then! Let's watch whatever episode falls first, team!" Ruby beamed as she puts a disc on their team's disc player.

"Oh. Demon slayers huh? This is gonna be awesome," Yang said as she reads the episode's description.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: For some action heroes, it's not enough to just save the world.

Boomstick: They've gotta look good doing it!

"I couldn't agree more! Looks are important, even when fighting against the Grimm," exclaimed Yang cheerfully.

"Of course, leave it to Yang to obsess over such things as 'good looks' in battle," Weiss declared, with a serious tone.

"You're jealous that you aren't as stylish as me, ice princess!" Yang said, laughing.

"All right, you guys, knock it off," Blake said with a hint of annoyance.

Wiz: Dante, the Devil Hunter.

Boomstick: And Bayonetta, the Umbra Witch. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

"Cool! A 3d battle!" exclaimed Ruby.

 **Dante**

(*Cues: Devils Never Cry - Devil May Cry 3*)

Wiz: Take a walk down Slum Avenue and you'll find all sorts of hangouts for the scum of the underworld. The Bullseye Bar, a random strip club, and even a run-down service shop called "Devil May Cry."

"Eww. No. Definitely not on my list of places I want to visit," Weiss said in a displeased way.

Boomstick: But the services they're selling aren't like washing your car or fixin' your plumbing. Oh no! Long as you got the cash, this shop specializes in delivering demonic beatdowns. Who's crazy enough to try and make a living this way you ask? His name is Dante.

"Ohhh. I'm liking this demon slayer! I'd like to get to know him better!" Yang announced. Ruby could only give her older, half-sister a questioning gaze.

(*Cues: Lock & Load - Devil May Cry*)

Wiz: From the very beginning, Dante's life was always unusual. Born from the unholy union of a human mother and demon father, Dante and his twin brother Vergil had their first supernatural encounter at the young age of eight.

 **Background:**

 **Half demon, full awesome (Just how Yang likes it)**

 **Mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante**

 **Son of Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight**

 **Perpetually drowning in debt**

 **Lover of red trench coats**

 **Favorite dessert: strawberry sundae (Ruby is enchanted by this 'strawberry sundae')**

Boomstick: Yeah, see, his demon dad was a badass who single-handedly conquered the underworld and imprisoned its demon emperor, Mundus. But after Dad died, Mundus' minions felt brave enough to take some revenge, by slaughtering his family, leaving Dante an orphan. Bummer. Hate it when that happens.

"Me too. It's so unfair how these characters have to go through so much pain all the time," declared Ruby.

"The way Boomstick said how he hates it when that happens might have implied that he may have gone through something tragic as well," replied Blake.

Wiz: With his mother gone and his brother assumed dead, Dante was left with only one option: Become the ultimate demon hunter, and perpetuate the cycle of vengeance.

Dante: This party's getting crazy! Let's rock!

After failing to turn the boombox on, Dante solves the issue by slamming his fist on it.

"I'm gonna try that the next time my jukebox fails," Yang said.

"You have a jukebox? Surprising," Weiss said.

(*Cues: Devils Never Cry - Devil May Cry 3 again*)

Wiz: Despite the dangerous nature of his occupation, Dante always maintains a carefree spirit when dispatching devils of the underworld.

"Carefree is the way to go! Right sis?" asked Yang.

Ruby smiled. "Right!"

Boomstick: It's part of his charm. Hell, when you've got abilities like Dante's, why not be a little cocky? He's faster than the mortal eye can see, strong enough to grapple with the underworld's toughest demons, and straight up man enough to shake off being stabbed through the chest like every god damn day!

"Dante is clearly ready to fight demons with those abilities. That's very impressive," Blake said, awe-struck.

 **Powers and abilities:**

 **Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability**

 **Healing factor**

 **Teleportation**

 **Expert marksman**

 **Proficiency with any weapon (Ruby likes this)**

 **Devil Trigger**

 **Transformation which increases all of his attributes**

Wiz: That's thanks to his regenerative ability. In fact, all of that is made possible due to his demonic heritage, and made even more deadly by his plethora of weapons, his favorites being his dual pistols and enormous sword.

"But I want to see all of Dante's weapons," Ruby said.

Boomstick: Like any proud weapon owner, he gives his tools of destruction pet names. His guns, Ebony and Ivory, specialize in long-range shots and rapid-fire barrages respectively. These hand cannons are so powerful they can each obliterate demons in a single shot.

(*Cues: Taste the Blood - Devil May Cry 3*)

Dante kills a demon with one shot

Dante: I think that look suits you better.

"I so love that catchphrase!" Yang exclaimed.

Boomstick: Rebellion is a large, magical sword given to him by his pops, which can cut any demon down to size in the blink of an eye. He's also got his brother's sword, Yamato, which can cut through dimensions!

"A dimension-cutting katana? You have my interest," Blake was fascinated.

 **Weapons:**

 **Rebellion**

 **Magical claymore-style sword**

 **Ebony & Ivory**

 **Dual semi-auto pistols**

 **Yamato**

 **Katana capable of slashing through space itself (Blake was intrigued)**

 **Nevan**

 **Demonic guitar with electric powers**

 **Pandora**

 **Briefcase which becomes 666 different weapons (Ruby fangirled)**

 **Lucifer**

 **Backpack containing unlimited spike projectiles**

Wiz: Throughout his adventures, Dante also collected a wide assortment of additional weaponry called Devil Arms, physical manifestations of powerful demons he has defeated.

RWBY leaned closer to hear about this.

Boomstick: Remember Mega Man? It's that, but on steroids.

"I recall Mega Man, but please leave drugs out of this," Weiss stated.

Wiz: His armored Gilgamesh gauntlets increase his striking power, letting him shatter huge monoliths with a lethal one-inch punch.

"I want those gauntlets!" Yang fangirled.

Boomstick: With Lucifer, the backpack, not the devil, Dante basically throws infinite lightsabers, he's also got an electric guitar, which is literally electric, ice-powered nunchucks, grenade launchers, shotguns, and I kid you not, a briefcase that can transform into 666 different weapons, ranging from a giant Beyblade to a flying turret gun. Where does he possibly keep all this stuff?

"Please give me that briefcase! I'll take care of it! I promise!" Ruby couldn't control herself.

Wiz: Really, really deep pockets, or perhaps it's one of his Styles, abilities he's also acquired from defeating demon bosses. With Doppelganger Style, he can duplicate himself, with Trickster Style, he can teleport instantly, with Royalguard Style, he becomes a nigh-impervious dreadnaught, and he can even slow down time with the Quicksilver Style.

"Dante is incredibly powerful. Impressive," Blake commented.

(*Cues: Blackened Angel (Battle) - Devil May Cry 4 )

Boomstick: On the rare occasion Dante feels he needs to get serious, he enters the Devil Trigger, a transformation which taps into his demonic heritage to unleash his true devil form. Devil Trigger dramatically increases his strength, speed, and healing power, and he can fly!

"I can't handle this much awesomeness!" Yang shouted.

Wiz: Being so well armed, Dante is more than capable of handling entire courts of demons on his own, although this doesn't stop some of his allies from joining in from time to time. This includes Trish, a demon lady who occasionally fights alongside him, and happens to resemble his deceased mother...talk about giving somebody an Oedipus complex.

"Weird," Ruby stated.

Boomstick: Hey, if I may quote an old family saying, "If she's not directly related, she's safe to be dated".

"Gross! I don't want to know about you or your family, Boomstick!" Weiss was grossed out.

"Wait. What did he say?" Ruby asked.

Wiz: That explains a lot. Luckily, and quite surprisingly, that avenue was never explored, thank God.

"Thank goodness!" Weiss exclaimed.

(*Cues: Shall Never Surrender - Devil May Cry 4*)

Boomstick: Dante is a walking, talking, feat achieving machine. One time, after getting impaled by four demons at once, he pushed one so hard, it exploded and dropped a ceiling fan on the other three, all while eating a slice of pizza. Oh, and when their friends showed up, he challenged them to a game of billiards. (Dante shoots a ball, causing it to hit every other ball in mid-air to knock out multiple targets at once) He won.

"That's how you play ball," Yang laughed.

 **Feats:**

 **Runs fast enough to catch fire due to air friction (Ruby awed)**

 **Stopped a punch from The Savior with his bare hands**

 **Can be stabbed through the heart or shot in the head and brush it off (Weiss was shocked)**

 **Defeated Vergil, his virtual equal**

 **Barely fazed when hit by meteors**

 **Has defeated the Underworld's most fearsome demons**

Wiz: Dante has run down the side of a building so fast he caught fire, similar to a spacecraft reentering the atmosphere at approximately 17,000 miles per hour.

"That is so awesome!" Ruby cried.

Boomstick: And he's even capable of taking out others just as overpowered as himself. Like his brother Vergil, who was not dead, but evil.

"Vergil? He seems strong. I wonder if we'll see him in a death battle," Blake wondered.

Wiz: He stopped a colossal punch from this titanic monster without breaking a sweat, shrugged off bombardment by meteors, and eventually avenged his mother by defeating the demon lord Mundus, in space.

"I can't believe this," Weiss said, shocked at the feats.

Boomstick: You may be asking yourself, "Can anything stop this guy?", yes. Dante does have a limit to how much punishment he can take, but if there's anything that could take him down, it's his own cocky attitude.

"I suppose with that kind of power, Dante was bound to be cocky," Blake commented.

Wiz: In the words of the ancient Chinese philosopher Laozi, "There is no greater danger than underestimating your opponent."

"Ugh. I can tell there is going to be a lot of arrogance in this fight," Weiss stated.

Boomstick: I'm gonna have to disagree with old Laozi here, I'm pretty sure there's no greater danger than telling a woman those pants do, in fact, make her ass look fat.

"Boomstick! Language!" Weiss said angrily.

Sid: You bastard!

(Sid charges at Dante)

Dante: And jackpot. (Dante shoots him)

Dante is one of the most powerful combatants in Death Battle. Ruby loves his weapons and red coat. Weiss and Blake were astounded by his feats. Yang simply thought he was cool as well as his weapons.

 **Bayonetta**

(*Cues: Advent of the Angels I - Bayonetta*)

Wiz: From the angels of Paradiso to the demons of Inferno, there is a name feared by both the light and the dark, and her name is Bayonetta.

 **Background:**

 **Real name: Cereza**

 **Height: 7'7" 232 cm**

 **Weight: approx. 288+ lbs**

 **Her standard clothes are her hair (RWBY was confused by this)**

 **One of two surviving Umbra Witches**

 **The "Left Eye of the World"**

 **Once babysat her childhood self (RWBY: What?)**

"Bayonetta is one cool name," Ruby said.

(*Cues: Tokyo Game Show - Bayonetta*)

Boomstick: To any normal guy walking down the street, she may look like your average seven-foot tall gargantuan amazon woman with good fashion sense, but Bayonetta is actually one of the last Umbra Witches, a clan of mystics allied with demon-kind.

"Demon-kind? Wonder how she'll get along with Dante," Blake wondered.

Wiz: Named Cereza upon birth, she spent her early life growing up an outcast due to her parents being from rival clans, her father, a Lumen Sage, and her mother, an Umbra Witch.

Boomstick: See, the Sages and Witches had one rule to follow: Don't make babies with the opposite clan, because according to prophecy, it would bring on the destruction of the universe. So naturally, it was only a matter of time before somebody couldn't keep it in their pants. (sighs) Pulling out works every time, but the last time.

Ruby was confused by what Boomstick, but decided to ignore it.

(*Cues: Friendship - Bayonetta *)

Wiz: You would know. With the pact now broken, war ensued between the two factions, in the end, only two witches survived; Cereza, and her rival/future friend Jeanne. Hoping to prevent the apocalypse, Jeanne used a special dagger to seal away Cereza's memories and put her into a five hundred years long coma.

"That sounds cruel," Ruby stated.

Blake reassured Ruby. "I wonder if it's for the best."

Boomstick: When Cereza woke up from her epic power nap, she took on her new name: Bayonetta, and set out to find her lost memories. Luckily for her, she had just the right weapon for the job; her hair!

Yang leaned forward. "Her hair? Hair can be a weapon too?" Yang grabbed her hair and looked at it in pride. She daydreamed about using her hair as a weapon.

(*Cues: Love is Blue Equipped - Bayonetta 2*)

Wiz: As an Umbra Witch, not only does her hair serve as her clothing-

Boomstick: Which I'm having a really hard time deciding whether or not that's hot, or just disgusting.

"I'm leaning towards disgusting," Weiss said.

Wiz: She can also use it to summon the demon Madama Butterfly to aid her in battle. This technique; the Wicked Weaves, creates portals for the giant demon to deliver devastating punches and kicks.

RWBY was interested in this Madama Butterfly and hope to know what she looks like.

 **Powers and abilities:**

 **Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability**

 **Witch Time**

 **Dramatically slows the flow of time**

 **Witch Walk**

 **Walks on walls and ceilings in the light of a full moon**

 **Beast Within**

 **Animal transformations granting increased speed, flight, and damage negation (Blake was fascinated)**

 **Blazingly fast reflexes (Ruby likes a fast combat style)**

 **Proficiency with any weapon (Ruby also likes variety)**

Boomstick: Bayonetta can also walk on walls and ceilings with Witch Walk, and even transform into animals to fly, run super fast, and dodge attacks.

"Those animal transformations seem very useful," Blake commented.

Wiz: But her most useful technique is Witch Time. By slowing down time itself, Bayonetta can dodge practically anything while unleashing a barrage of attacks.

"Ooohh. I'm liking this Witch Time," Ruby said.

(*Cues: One of A Kind - Bayonetta*)

 **Weapons:**

 **Love is Blue**

 **Four supernaturally powerful handguns**

 **Shuraba**

 **Katana which sucks the soul of its victims (Blake is fascinated)**

 **Durga**

 **Gauntlets which strike with fire or electricity (Yang: So awesome)**

 **Alruna**

 **Whip imbued with poison**

 **Takemikazuchi**

 **Hammer which causes earthquakes on impact**

Boomstick: Bayonetta is basically a tall, sexy armory. She wields gauntlets called Durga which attack with fire and electricity, a huge scythe that rots the souls of its victims, and a freaking lightsaber called Pillow Talk. She has a bow that fires poison arrows, a chainsaw made of dragon scales, a massive hammer that can cause earthquakes with every strike, and even ice skates which attack with ice. Obviously.

"And the scythe too! I want to see all of these weapons!" Ruby cheered.

Wiz: But her most beloved weapons are her four pistol set called Love Is Blue. Rather than swap between them like a normal person, she somehow manages to wield all of them at once, by using not only her hands but also her feet.

"Cool! I need to add gauntlets to my legs! Time to upgrade my fighting style!" Yang beamed.

Boomstick: How does that work? Does she have like, some kinda weird thumbs on her ankles or something? That would kinda detract from the hotness factor just a bit-OH MY GOD! She's covered in hair, and she uses her feet like hands, she's a monkey! MONKEY WITCH!

Ruby and Yang laughed, while Weiss facepalmed.

"Hey. Can Sun fight with his legs too, Blakey?" Yang asked.

"Please Yang. Enough of this 'Blakey' name-calling," Blake signed.

Bayonetta: This is awkward...

Wiz: I highly doubt that. She probably just uses some sort of magic. Speaking of magic, when Bayonetta wants to unleash her full potential, she triggers her 'Umbran Climax'.

Boomstick: (Chuckling)

"Don't get any funny ideas, Boomstick, you perverted dolt," Weiss said, annoyed.

Wiz: Which increases her strength and lets her summon Madama Butterfly's full unrestrained power. When fully unleashed, Madama Butterfly can shatter huge meteors by headbutting them.

"Headbutt meteors? That is so awesome," Ruby beamed.

"You keep saying that, Ruby," Weiss responded.

Boomstick: (sighs) Climax.

(*Cues: Fly Me To The Moon (Climax) - Bayonetta*)

 **Feats:**

 **Defeated Jubileus, The Creator**

 **Headbutt a skyscraper across a city**

 **Threw a colossal satellite with her legs (Yang approves)**

 **Dodged bullets when they were instantly repositioned behind her**

 **Fought her way through inferno and back**

 **Tanked a superpowered bullet to the face and was merely staggered**

Boomstick: By herself, Bayonetta has pulled off some impressive feats. She's strong enough to kick military jets into the air, headbutt skyscrapers across the city, and even throw satellites with her legs in outer space. Oh, by the way, she can survive outer space.

"Dante and Bayonetta are some of the most powerful combatants we have ever seen in Death Battle," Blake pointed out. RWY agreed.

Wiz: Using Witch Time, she was able to defeat this thing in only a matter of real-time seconds. Even without Witch Time, her reaction speed is astronomical. For example, when a Lumen Sage stopped time to position newly fired bullets about three feet behind her, she managed to not only turn and identify the incoming threat but also dodge all 16 of them. Considering regular bullets travel around 2,500 feet per second, she must have pulled all that off in less than 1,000th of a second.

"Oh my dust. Looks like our ammunition is useless against Bayonetta," Weiss remarked.

Boomstick: And then there's that one time when she killed God. You know, by scissoring her hair with Jeanne's and punching the creator's soul across the entire solar system into the sun!

RWBY's jaws dropped.

"I want to punch that hard too," Yang said under her breath, astounded.

Wiz: Okay, obviously Bayonetta's feats and abilities are absolutely ridiculous, but she is sometimes rather inconsistent.

RWBY had confused expressions on their faces.

Boomstick: Despite her reaction time, she's been caught off guard by enemies ranging from a half-god called Lobster or something like that, and even a plant monster that managed to grab her out of the air.

"Hey! We're not always perfect, no matter how strong we are. We have flaws too, you know," Ruby spoke in wisdom. WBY also agreed with Ruby's statement.

Wiz: But regardless of whatever weaknesses she may have, Bayonetta's achieved more than anyone could possibly imagine, despite being 100% human.

"What?!" RWBY shouted in unison, surprised by the fact that a human can be extremely powerful, like Bayonetta's case.

Boomstick: Wait, she IS human?! Dibs.

Bayonetta: All right, let's dance baby.

Bayonetta is impressive to RWBY's eyes. Ruby and Yang were intrigued by Bayonetta's arsenal. Weiss and Blake were fascinated by what she accomplished.

"Okay team! Who is gonna win? I'm going with my favorite color, red. Dante. How about you guys?" Ruby asked.

"It's a tough call. But isn't Bayonetta stronger than Dante based on her accomplishments?" Blake questioned.

"Certainly seems like it. Let's not forget about Dante's cocky attitude," Weiss added.

"Regardless of who wins, this is gonna be a heck of a fight," Yang stated.

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

 **Death Battle**

(*Cues: Out of Darkness (Prologue) - Devil May Cry 4*)

Dante is in a clock tower. There, he is seen examining a doll. Bayonetta appears behind him.

"I must say, the animation is breathtaking," Weiss commented. "But I do wonder how Bayonetta suddenly appeared like that,"

Bayonetta: Another wandering lost soul I see?

Dante walks to Bayonetta.

"Ha ha. Love the whistle Dante made," Yang said

Dante: Lost? Nah. I'm looking for something called the Left Eye. Care to give me a hand? Could be fun.

Bayonetta: Hmph, I see. But if you're looking for the Left Eye, that would either make you an angel...

(*Cues: Genocide - Devil May Cry *)

Dante approaches Bayonetta. As soon as he does, both start exchanging blows. Bayonetta reveals her outfit and clashes in to Dante.

Bayonetta: Or a demon!

FIGHT!

"Let's go!" Ruby screamed.

Dante and Bayonetta begin fighting. Bayonetta shoots at Dante. He catches a bullet in his mouth and spits it out.

"Oh yeah! Definitely gonna try that!" Yang shouted.

Dante leaps in the air, and Bayonetta catches him in mid-air.

"Impressive aerial combat," Blake stated.

(*Cues: Blackened Angel (Battle) - Devil May Cry 4*)

Dante escapes and lands. Bayonetta summons Kafka.

Bayonetta: Take this!

Dante dodges and slashes at the arrows. He charges at Bayonetta, who uses Witch Time.

"Okay. Here goes Witch Time," Ruby said.

Bayonetta: Too slow.

Bayonetta lands many hits on Dante. She later summons the Iron Maiden, and throws Dante in, impaling him as blood splatters.

"Yuck. This is really bloody," Weiss said.

"But really, really awesome!" Yang yelled.

Bayonetta: Mmm, what a disappointing finish…

Dante breaks free from the trap, no injuries inflicted.

Dante: That all you got, sister?

"Wow. Dante is looking very good," Yang remarked, captivated.

Bayonetta laughs and takes out Rakshasha.

Bayonetta: Ah. Looks like you're more of a man than I thought!

Dante: C'mon!

"I really like the detail in this fight," Blake shared her opinion.

Dante sends energy waves at Bayonetta. She dodges them and uses Witch Time. She charges at Dante, who then uses Quicksilver to keep up with her speed. Bayonetta was surprised by this.

Bayonetta: What?

Yang laughed at Bayonetta's reaction.

Dante: Haven't used this in a while. Still got it!

Dante kicks a chair at Bayonetta.

Dante: In the money!

"Cool move, Dante!" Ruby yelled.

Bayonetta destroys the chairs being hurled at her. A chair hits her from behind.

Dante: Ha ha ha! Jackpot!

"Don't get too comfortable just yet. Remember what Chinese philosopher Laozi said," Weiss stated.

Bayonetta: You're a naughty boy hitting a girl like that. You need to be taught a lesson!

Bayonetta uses Arluna. She fights Dante again.

"When are we going to see Dante use his other weapons?" Ruby whined.

Dante: Ho ho ho! Now, this is what I'm talking about.

"I know right?" Yang said, excited for the fight.

Bayonetta: If you liked that, you're gonna love this.

Gomorrah is summoned. Dante salutes while smiling. Gomorrah devours Dante, only for him to hold the demon's mouth open.

"That won't be enough to take Dante out," Blake said.

Dante: Phew! Your breath stinks!

"I'm sure it does," Weiss replied.

Dante immediately kills Gomorrah. Bayonetta then slams Dante down in the lower floor. They clash against each other afterwards.

"This fight is like a cookie jar! I love it!" Ruby said.

"What does that even mean?" Weiss asked.

(*Cues: Max Anarchy OST- Find You*)

Bayonetta: This is where we part ways, love.

Dante: After you.

Trish shows up to help.

Trish: Dante!

RWBY was surprised by this sudden entrance.

"Trish?" Blake questioned.

Trish throws her motorcycle at Bayonetta. Jeanne intervenes and pushes the bike back at Trish. Trish slices it in half.

"And Jeanne too. I thought no outside help was allowed," Weiss said.

"Whatever. This is gonna make it so much fun. I love the fight so much," Yang said.

Ruby agrees. Tag battles are always fun. This opportunity won't always be present in Death Battle.

Dante turns to Trish.

Dante: C'mon Trish, you missed!

Trish: Oh don't be a baby. Let's finish her off!

"I'm actually excited for this," Weiss replied.

Back at Bayonetta and Jeanne.

Bayonetta turns to Jeanne.

Bayonetta: Jeanne.

Jeanne: Cereza. Having some guy trouble?

Bayonetta reassures her ally.

Bayonetta: Not to worry, I've got this one handled.

"Don't be so sure," Blake said.

Trish quickly interrupts the fight.

Trish: Wait, we're getting paid for this one, right?

Dante: C'mon!

Both teams begin fighting each other. Great team work is displayed, as RWBY were on the edge of their seats.

Trish readies her attack.

Trish: This is gonna hurt!

Jeanne is knocked back. Ruby is enjoying the fight a lot more now.

Dante begins fighting Bayonetta and calls his partner.

Dante: Trish!

Trish: Bye Bye!

Bayonetta is kicked back as Jeanne is then seen attacking Dante. Dante mocks his opponent.

Dante: What's wrong? Can't keep up?

"Don't underestimate your opponents, people," Weiss kindly reminded.

Bayonetta teleports and uses Witch Time. She kicks Dante back.

Bayonetta: So close.

Dante uses Pandora. Pandora turns into a chair with missiles. He and Trish both charged their attacks at Bayonetta and Jeanne, who both turn into panthers to escape. All four combatants eventually fight on top of a falling clock tower.

"That was a CATastrophe. Am I right, Blake?" Yang joked.

"Please stop, Yang. Ugh. Just because Bayonetta turned into a panther," Blake groaned at Yang's teasing.

(*Cues: Bayonetta 2 - Aesir*)

Jeanne is seen fighting Trish.

Jeanne: Where'd you get that outfit, a thrift store?

Trish: You're one to talk, that color looks terrible on you!

RWBY gasped.

"Don't ever say that to a woman," Weiss said.

Trish's sword misses Jeanne.

Jeanne: Ugh, *****!

Weiss was surprised. "Wait. Was that censored?"

Ruby showed her teammates a button. "This button did it. It censors swear words the moment it hears them. It replaces swear words with different noises. I bought it because you all know how there can be a lot of swearing in the show sometimes,"

"Ruby. I applaud you. Especially with Boomstick being a host to shis show, that's actually a great idea," Weiss remarked.

"Thank you Weiss," Ruby said, while giggling.

Jeanne kicks Trish off the clock and follows her.

"Uh oh," RWBY said together.

Dante: Trish, wait!

Bayonetta starts fighting Dante again.

Bayonetta: Best pay attention boy!

"Don't let your guard down," Blake advised.

After fighting for a bit, Dante uses Devil Trigger.

"Okay. This is gonna rock," Yang said, hyped to witness the Devil Trigger.

Bayonetta summons Madama Butterfly to punch Dante multiple times. Dante blocks every punch.

"Cool moves as always," Ruby replied.

Bayonetta summons Madama Butterfly's full form.

"Madama Butterfly," Blake simply stated, recalling how Madama Butterfly can shatter meteors without effort.

Bayonetta: Pretty or not, don't **** with a witch!

"Oooooh," RWBY reacts to Bayonetta's comment, while Ruby's anti-swear button does its work.

Madama Butterfly unleashes a punch at Dante, who he blocks and sends a clone to push Madama Butterfly back. Dante uses Yamato to cut Madama Butterfly's leg, then her head, killing the giant. Bayonetta is shocked by this.

Bayonetta: No! That's not possible!

"Bayonetta is at disadvantage without her giant," Weiss pointed out.

Dante and Bayonetta fight one last time until both shove their swords into each other. Dante loses his demon form while Bayonetta drops her gun.

"Is Dante dead?" Ruby asked.

"What about Bayonetta?" Weiss asked as well.

(*Cues: Burial Knocked Down Exhaustless Lucifer - Devil May Cry 4*)

Dante and Bayonetta step back. Dante shows no signs of pain, but Bayonetta is badly hurt.

Bayonetta: Augh, not possible…

"Bayonetta is injured!" Ruby cried out.

"Dante is fine though. It must be his healing factor," Blake pointed out.

Dante activates Lucifer and throws spikes at Bayonetta, injuring her more. Dante throws a rose at Yamato, which was inside Bayonetta.

Dante: Bullseye.

When the rose touches Yamato, Bayonetta explodes, leaving a bloody mess.

Blake was stunned while Weiss was grossed out.

Yang laughed. "Ruby killed Bayonetta!"

"What?" Ruby asked. She didn't understood what Yang meant until she realized that a rose killed Bayonetta, and ruby's surname is Rose.

Ruby laughed. "Oh. I get it now!"

After the clock lands on the streets, so does Dante, with a sword stuck in his chest.

Dante: How come I never meet any nice girls?

"I can be one of those nice girls for you,Dante," Yang purred at Dante.

Ruby continued to laugh. "He still has a sword in his chest! But he doesn't care!"

KO!

Results

(*Cues: Forza del Destino - Devil May Cry 4*)

Boomstick: Worst. Date. Ever!

"But best fight ever!" Ruby commented.

Wiz: Yeah they even lost their friends... I think? Whatever happened to Trish and Jeanne? Are they still fighting?

"Yeah. What happened to them?" Blake wondered.

Boomstick: Well I'll show you how I think it went down in my new show DBX!

RWBY was dumbfounded.

"A new show? I'm hyped!" Yang said.

Wiz: Wait, what? Did you actually do analysis on your own?

Boomstick: Heh heh, hell no! I'm just gonna make them fight!

Weiss facepalmed. "Not surprised at all. Boomstick only knows how to be a perverted dunce."

Wiz: Ugh! You would. What actually matters, it's true that Bayonetta's satellite throwing feat trumps any and all of Dante's physical displays of strength. However, Dante edges out in every other category.

"So Bayonetta had an edge in strength, but Dante outclassed her everywhere else," Blake said

Boomstick: His arsenal matched and exceeded Bayonetta's blow for blow. Hell, even a giant demon like Madama Butterfly is nothing new to this demon slayer for hire. But most of all, Bayonetta didn't have many ways to actually kill him. I mean the dude shrugs off mortal wounds every day like they were nothing more than bug bites! Both can take a bullet, but unlike Dante when Bayonetta's stabbed, it hurts! That's why avoiding attacks were her specialty.

"Probably a defect of being 100% percent human," Blake said.

"Blake. Did you just lowballed humans?" Weiss asked.

"What I meant is that humans don't possess healing factors. I never said humans are weak, Weiss," Blake clarified.

"Oh. Okay then," Weiss understood.

Wiz: But she can only dodge for so long against somebody like Dante. Early in their careers, Dante and Vergil obliterated each and every raindrop in a twelve-foot radius, briefly creating a completely open space in a rainstorm. Up to 30 raindrops can occupy a cubic foot on average, meaning they destroyed 108,000 raindrops in less than a second. Without any extra abilities or styles. Even with Bayonetta's absurd reaction speed, Dante striking so much space in so little time far outclasses anything she's ever had to avoid.

"Dante is just too fast for her. Speed is important," Ruby said, smiling.

Boomstick: Even when she tried avoiding him with Witch Time, Dante's Quicksilver evened the playing field, basically making it useless.

"They cancel each other basically," Blake said.

Wiz: It was just a matter of time before Bayonetta suffered the fatal blow.

Boomstick: Well you know what they say, hair today, gone tomorrow.

"Hey! Don't disrespect the hair!" Yang cried out.

Wiz: The winner is Dante.

"I knew this death battle was gonna be good," Yang said.

"All death battles are good, Yang," Ruby added.

"We should watch more every now and then. The fight scenes in this one was incredible," Blake commented.

"Yes. But look at the time, you guys. It's late at night. We should all be sleeping," Weiss reminded everyone.

"Okay. Let's watch death battle every now and then," Ruby said as she and her team head off to their beds. Ruby smiled when she laid her head on her pillow, excited for more death battle in the future. "Good night everyone."

 **Thank you for reading. Comment and send requests. Check out my polls and other stories in my profile. Also, would you be interested in me creating original characters for RWBY? I could base them off some of the Death Battle combatants. That is it for now. Bye.**


	2. RWBY reacts: Ratchet Clank vs Jak Daxter

**Notes: I added "Yang vs Tifa" on my poll for what Death Battle RWBY should react to next. I noticed that this particular episode gets requested a lot, so I put this new choice on my poll to see how popular it is. If it gets voted/requested alot, I will consider doing it in a near future. Remember to look at my profile page to see the poll or my other fanfiction stories.**

 **More notes: This fanfiction is being focused on by some certain critics. I fear of the possibility that this will be taken down. What can I do? Where else can I put this fanfiction? AO3 maybe? Please help me with chapters updates are taking a long time. Please be patient. How are you liking this so far? Do you want me to continue? Or should I quit? Should I focus on RWBY Reacts To Smosh more? Would you like OCs based on the combatants? Thank you for your time reading this. I could use some encouragement.**

 **Ratchet, Clank, Jak, and Daxter all belong to Sony.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack. I used the video and script as sources to help me write this story.**

 **All songs and copyright material belong to their respective owners.**

"Alright, team. Let's watch a Death Battle," Ruby announced suddenly.

"Okay. Let's watch one and then go to sleep," Weiss stated.

"Cool! I hope we get another 'tag team' battle. The last one was awesome," Ruby said.

"I agree. I want more of that," Yang said. Blake agreed as well.

Team RWBY settled down in the center of their room, laid down on their blankets, and ready to watch more Death Battle.

Ruby started the video.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Sometimes, the most unlikely of friends can become the best of heroes.

Ruby looked at Weiss, smiling. Weiss looked back, but was confused. Ruby was disappointed that Weiss didn't get it. They both started off as an unlikely pair, but later became great friends as well as heroines.

Boomstick: Ratchet and Clank, the cosmic commandos.

Wiz: And Jak and Daxter, the masters of Eco.

"Another battle with partners! I'm loving this already," Ruby gasped.

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

 **Ratchet & Clank**

(*Cues: Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty - Credits*)

Wiz: It was a time of chaos. The unstoppable Cragmite empire wreaked havoc across the galaxy until a race of unlikely heroes fought back: the Lombaxes, who may be some sort of lemur-wombat?

"Must be a cat thing," Yang said.

Blake looked at Yang questioningly.

Yang noticed this. "Oh. I didn't mean it like that."

Boomstick: Well, whatever they are. they're pretty good at kicking the **** out of Cragmites and ended up stopping the empire by banishing them to another dimension. Well, all except one and boy, would that come back to bite 'em in the ass!

"If they were organized, this wouldn't happen," Weiss said.

Wiz: Raised as one of their own, the last Cragmite betrayed his foster Lombaxes, raised an army of fish people, and, in some sense of cruel ironic justice, banished the entire Lombax race to their own dimension as well. And, just as ironically, missed one who would prove to be his greatest adversary.

"Huh. That is ironic," Blake remarked.

(*Cues: Ratchet & Clank - Kyzil Plateau*)

 **Ratchet:**

 **Background:**

 **Species: Lombax**

 **Height: 4'10"**

 **Weight: 97.5 lbs**

 **Born: Around year 5339**

 **Naturally gifted mechanic**

 **Given the code name "Dead Meat" by Captain Quark**

 **Has a vendetta against wooden crates (Ruby laughed)**

Boomstick: This lone Lombax's name was Ratchet, and he spent most of his days stranded on a random planet, dicking around with mechanical stuff, and dreaming of one day exploring the galaxy. So, this alien...kitty cat...thing scrounged up all the scraps he can find, used his natural gift with machines, and built a space ship so incredible, it would finally take him off this boring planet once and for…

RWBY leaned forward, excited.

Ratchet's ship breaks down.

Boomstick and Ruby: Aww...

Wiz: Without an onboard robot ignition system, this hunk of junk would never fly.

Boomstick: And with Ratchet's luck, it's not like one was just gonna drop out of the sky or something.

"Yeah. Good luck with that, Ratchet," Weiss said.

Clank's ship crashes.

(*Cues: Ratchet and Clank - Clank in Space*)

Boomstick: Well, I'll be damned.

"Hmph. How convenient," Weiss said.

Wiz: This was the sentry bot serial number XJ-0461.

"That sounds a bit too hard to pronounce," Ruby said.

Boomstick: But that's hard to say in conversation, and he makes a clanky sound when he falls over, so...

Ratchet: Maybe I'll just call ya... Clank.

"There, much better," Ruby said.

 **Clank:**

 **Background:**

 **Real name: XJ-0461**

 **Birthday: October 26, 5354**

 **Height: 2'2"**

 **Weight: 17 lbs**

 **The son of an interdimensional being and a conveyor belt (Ruby found this curious)**

 **Favorite number: 83,000,000,004.7**

Wiz: Clank had just been assembled maybe half an hour earlier, and was already running for his life.

"Poor Clank. That's not fair at all," Blake said.

Boomstick: Yeah, see, he came from a robot killing machine making factory, but when the factory malfunctioned and made this little guy, it decided to scrap him for parts. So, naturally, he got the hell out of there, ended up with Ratchet, and together they became the greatest hero duo in the galaxy.

"Yay! Happy Endings do exist after all. Thank goodness," Ruby said.

(*Cues: Flight of the Jetpack - Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus*)

Wiz: While they started out as an unlikely pair, they've picked up all sorts of experience along the way. Ratchet has been trained as a commando and is proficient in martial arts, heavy weaponry, survival skills, stealth...,

Boomstick: Ballroom dancing and origami.

"Nice set of skills there," Yang said.

Wiz: And despite his diminutive size, Clank is an asset in combat as well, when paired with Ratchet, he can act as a personal helicopter or even a jetpack.

"Jetpacks? If the Atlas Army had jetpacks, they'd be more versatile," Weiss pointed out.

"Not to mention more useful as well," Yang added.

Boomstick: Also, turns out Clank wasn't a mistake after all.

RWBY was interested in this.

Wiz: He possesses the soul of a Zoni, energy-based creatures with the ability to manipulate time and be immune to time altering effects, and eventually, these powers manifested in Clank as well.

"Time manipulation? That sounds like a key to victory," Blake commented. RWY agreed that this is very important.

Boomstick: That's right, he's a robo time wizard.

Ratchet: Who did you say gave you this thing?

Clank: The Zoni! They are little invisible creatures, who travel through time!

Ratchet: Oh...right...

"Awww. He's so adorable. I wish we could keep him somehow, if he existed in our world," Ruby said.

(*Cues: Main Theme - Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus*)

Wiz: Both Ratchet and Clank are loaded with Nanotech, microscopic machines which instantly repair their bodies after any injury, though their number is limited.

"That kinds of feels like aura," Yang stated.

 **Weapons:**

 **Vortex cannon**

 **Miniturret glove**

 **Mr. Zurkon drone**

 **Liquid nitrogen gun (Weiss's favorite)**

 **Shredder claws**

 **Groovitron**

 **Sheepinator (Ruby thinks this is cute)**

 **Fusion grenade**

 **RYNO V (Yang's favorite)**

Boomstick: But Ratchet and Clank's true strength lies up their arsenal...heh heh.

Weiss facepalmed. "That was uncalled for, Boomstick. That's not even funny."

"Actually, Boomstick can be pretty funny sometimes. I like that joke," Yang laughed.

Boomstick: Ratchet's packing your usual Solana style weaponry, from his trusty OmniWrench to rocket launchers, but the real beauty lies in all his wacky weapons, like the Vortex Cannon, which sucks up tiny enemies, and blasts them back out like little flaming meteors. The Miniturret Glove can deploy dozens of auto-targeting machine guns, which can destroy tanks, and of course, there's also a disco ball, which forces foes to helplessly dance for them.

Ruby is liking Ratchet's arsenal a lot. "I wish Ratchet was here. I would ask for all of those weapons."

Wiz: Ratchet's gadgetry also includes energy shields, close range shredder claws, and a variety of drones to assist him in battle. He's even picked up a gun that turns enemies into tiny, adorable sheep.

"Is that the Sheepinator? I love it! We can replace all of the grimm with adorable sheep," Ruby squealed.

Boomstick: But hang on, we can't forget my all-time favorite, the RYNO V.

RWBY's ears perked up, especially Yang's

(*Cues: Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time - The 1812 Overture*)

Boomstick: Part minigun, part rocket launcher, this beauty unleashes a glorious river of death in whatever direction she's facing, all set to Tchaikovsky's "1812 Overture".

"This is the best weapon ever. So much destruction," Yang said.

"I want that weapon!" Ruby drooled.

Wiz: I'm honestly surprised you know how to say his name.

Boomstick: Well yeah, the dude played my favorite musical instrument.

Wiz: What? The piano?

Boomstick: No no, cannons...

Wiz: Oh...

"Of course. Cannons. I'm not surprised," Weiss said.

"But cannons are awesome," Yang said.

(*Cues: Ratchet's Main Theme - Ratchet & Clank Movie*)

 **Feats:**

 **Can HALO jump without a parachute**

 **Won countless gladiator battles**

 **Survived many crash landings, including one riding an asteroid (Yang: How fun!)**

 **Held back a War Grok with only an Omniwrench**

 **Dodged a laser blast at close quarters**

 **Downed a gigantic alien which could destroy skyscrapers in one blow**

Boomstick: Anyway, in their adventures, Ratchet and Clank have done some pretty impressive things, they were skilled enough to win numerous gladiator battles, strong enough to stop the blow of a War Grok with nothing but an OmniWrench, fast enough to dodge close range laser fire, tough enough to survive an explosive shipwreck, and even the vacuum of space.

"So many accomplishments. Impressive," Blake said.

"I know right?" Ruby added.

Wiz: However, their ability to survive deadly blows is entirely dependent on their supply of Nanotech, if they run out of microbots, the next blow is sure to be fatal. But Ratchet and Clank's greatest strength doesn't come from any outlandish weapon, or body rebuilding nanomachine, rather, it is their unbreakable bond of friendship and teamwork.

"Alright! Teamwork is where it's at!" Ruby cheered.

Boomstick: Oh God, that was so friggin' lame!

"No it's not, Boomstick!" Ruby cried out.

"Disrespectful dolt," Weiss said to Boomstick.

Clank: Robots are not so easily fooled.

Ratchet: Ah! What's that?

Clank: What?

Ratchet: Uh-huh...

RWBY thought this was a cute scene of Ratchet and Clank. "Awww," they all said together.

Ratchet and Clank are a great duo. Ruby and Weiss are reminded how teamwork is precious. Of course, Ruby and Yang liked the weapons too. There were so many of them. The more weapons there are, the happier ruby is happy to see people working as allies as well.

 **Jak & Daxter**

(*Cues: Title Screen - Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy*)

Wiz: Long before the world bred life, it was filled with Eco. Left behind by godlike beings called the Precursors, Eco came in six different types, each possessing a different power. But what became of the Precursors? How did they harness the power of Eco? The answers, they say, lie in the destiny of the mischevious teenage boy named Jak.

RWBY was ready to learn about this new topic.

 **Jak:**

 **Background:**

 **Real name: Mar**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight: 185 lbs**

 **Left-handed (Weiss is proud)**

 **Spoke his first words at age 17 (RWBY: What?)**

 **Can catch 200 lbs of fish out of one river in about 60 seconds**

Boomstick: Jak was born into royalty as the son of King Dumbass.

Ruby and Yang laughed. Weiss facepalmed while Blake gazed blankly.

"That can't be his real name," Weiss groaned.

Wiz: Damas.

Boomstick: Dumbass, ruler of Haven City, but Jak lost his future as heir to the throne when some douche named Baron Praxis overthrew his dad, the former king was separated from his son and banished to the wastelands, leaving Jak to grow up a wandering orphan.

"That's just horrible," Blake said, mad that Jak became an orphan due to the actions of another.

Wiz: Until he was taken in and raised by Samos, the elder of Sandover Village. Here he met his best friend to be, Daxter.

"Ah. His ally," Ruby said.

Boomstick: Though, I don't know why he would ever want to be friends with a guy that NEVER shuts up.

 _Kind of like Yang,_ Weiss thought.

 **Daxter:**

 **Background:**

 **Height (Ottsel): 2'10"**

 **Weight (Ottsel): 48 lbs**

 **Once worked as an exterminator**

 **Owns a bar called the Naughty Ottsel**

 **A surprisingly good hacker**

 **Thing he wants the most: a pair of comfy shorts (Ruby laughed at this)**

Daxter: The sage yaps on about the Precursors that built this place all the time, "Where did they go? Why did they build this crap?"

(*Cues: Misty Island - Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy*)

Wiz: Before long, Jak and Daxter became inseparable and did just about all their teenage tomfoolery together, like stealing a speedboat to explore the forbidden Misty Island.

"Hey. You gotta respect the adventurous type, you know," Yang remarked.

Boomstick: Yeah, turns out it was forbidden for a pretty damn good reason.

Jak bumps into Daxter, who falls into a pool. He then comes out, but as an Ottsel. RWBY was surprised at Daxter's transformation.

Daxter: Man, that stung!

Boomstick: OH NO! He fell into the Weasel Pool!

"What? I thought he was a rat," Yang said.

Wiz: Well, technically he fell into a pool of Dark Eco which transformed him into an Ottsel, whatever the hell that's supposed to be.

"Must be some kind of made-up animal based on weasels then," Blake said.

Daxter screams. Jak covers his ears, and so does Weiss as she finds it irritating.

Boomstick: Daxter took it pretty well, all things considered.

Daxter: I'm fine, I'm fine.

Daxter grabs onto Jak and screams.

Yang laughs at this scene. "I like Daxter. He's really funny."

(*Cues: Hellcat To The Rescue - Jak & Daxter: The Lost Frontier*)

Boomstick: By the way, where's the Un-Weasel Pool?

Wiz: It's not so simple, in order to reverse Daxter's transformation, they would have the find the Sage of Dark Eco. To prepare them for this journey, Samos trained them to harness the power of Eco and, in turn, to become formidable warriors.

"Oooh. Eco. I want to know more about it," Ruby said.

 **Eco Powers**

 **Green Eco**

 **Heals wounds and creates shields**

 **Blue Eco**

 **Greatly increases speed and reflexes (Ruby's favorite)**

 **Yellow Eco**

 **Ability to throw energy projectiles**

 **Red Eco**

 **Doubles physical strength (Yang's favorite)**

 **Dark Eco**

 **Dark Giant, Dark Strike, Dark Blast, invincibility**

 **Light Eco**

 **Flash Freeze, gliding, health regeneration, shield**

Boomstick: With Green Eco, Jak can restore lost health and create shields, with Yellow Eco, he can launch energy projectiles from his hands, Blue Eco doubles his speed and reflexes and Red Eco does the same for his strength, allowing to take down tough enemies with a single strike.

"This is kind of similar to dust," Weiss commented.

Wiz: But when their tinkering with ancient Precursor technology sent them tumbling into a dystopian future, it's a long story, Jak was captured and experimented on by Baron Praxis, who wanted to turn him into a super soldier.

"Praxis again? Jak must really hate him now," Blake said.

Boomstick: Too bad he didn't really know what he was doing, and poor Jak was stuck as his lab rat for two straight years until Daxter finally busted him out. Jak was so happy, he spoke his first words ever.

"Two years? That's horrible. At least he spoke his first words later on, which is odd," Ruby said.

Jak: I'm gonna kill Praxis!

RWBY was shocked by Jak's words, but they understood why.

(*Cues: Haven City Guard Pursuit - Jak 2*)

Boomstick: Aww. My first words were: 'BEER, NOW!'

Yang laughed out loud.

"Of course. That totally sounds like Boomstick," Weiss rolled her eyes.

Wiz: Unbeknownst to Praxis, while his experiments failed to turn Jak into Captain America, they did grant him the ability to consume Dark Eco and temporarily transform into the mighty Dark Jak.

RWBY was interested. They want to know what this form can do.

Boomstick: Dark Jak can use Dark Eco for a bunch of powerful projectiles, and he can even triple in size and strength. On top of that, Dark Jak is also COMPLETELY INVULNERABLE!

"That dark form looks really strong. I want to channel Dark Eco too," Yang remarked.

Daxter: That's right. We bad! You haven't forgotten what I taught you, Jak.

Wiz: If one super form wasn't enough,

(*Cues: War Factory - Jak 3*)

Wiz: Jak gained another when he came face to face with the Precursors themselves, and turns out, they're all ottsels like Daxter.

Jak, Daxter, and Veger as well as RWBY stare, surprised.

Jak: Oh my God…

"They're weasel creatures like Daxter too," Ruby commented.

Wiz: They gave him the ability to consume Light Eco, in order to counterbalance the darkness within.

"Seems about right. Balance is always good," Blake stated.

Boomstick: Never guess what they called it. Give up? It's Light Jak.

"Light Jak? Don't kid around. I thought it was Weasel Jak," Weiss replied sarcastically.

Wiz: In this form, Jak can glide through the air, create a forcefield, regenerate from wounds and even freeze time itself.

"Although I must admit, that light form of his is pretty majestic," Weiss said, admiring Light Jak a lot.

"I want some of that Light Eco too," Ruby said.

(*Cues: Jak X: Combat Racing - Track 8*)

 **Morph Gun**

 **Red Mod**

 **Scatter Gun, Wave Concussor, Plasmite RPG**

 **Blue Mod**

 **Vulcan Fury, Arc Wielder, Needle Lazer**

 **Yellow Mod**

 **Blaster, Beam Reflexor, Gyro Burster**

 **Dark Mod**

 **Peace Maker, Mass Inverter, Super Nova (Weiss is amazed by its versatility)**

Boomstick: When there's not enough Dark or Light Eco on hand to run around blasting people with god-like energy, Jak wields one of the most versatile weapons ever created: the Morph Gun. Powered by different types of Eco, it can work like a shotgun, grenade launcher or minigun. It can fire ricocheting laser shots, homing needles, and even freaking lightning!

"That gun is useful. The Atlas army needs to step up their game," Weiss said.

"I could use a gun with many functions. My Crescent Rose is getting jealous," Ruby beamed.

Wiz: And when Jak sets the Morph Gun to Mass Inverter mode, it can blast a wave of Dark Eco so absurd, it alters the very laws of gravity on anybody within its reach.

"So cool!" Ruby said. "Please, more functions!"

Boomstick: Yeah, but if that fails, they can just blast them with the Supernova. It basically one-shots about anything.

Jak fires the Supernova, causing a gigantic explosion

"I'm sold. I want that Morph Gun," Yang said.

"You said it, sis!" Ruby laughed.

Daxter: This place has too much excitement. We need to move back to the country.

Wiz: Armed to the teeth with weapons and Eco, Jak and Daxter successfully dethroned Praxis and saved Haven City, thanks to several impressive feats along the way.

"At least Praxis is taken care of," Blake stated.

 **Feats**

 **Won gladiator duels in a lava arena (Yang thought this was cool)**

 **Took first place in the Kras City Grand Championship while poisoned**

 **Obliterated a Precursor robot with a blast of light eco**

 **In Dark form, can survive being buried under rubble**

 **Blew up a planet-destroying machine by themselves**

Boomstick: Like getting up no problem after getting crushed in a cave-in, or tearing through solid metal doors like wet paper. Daxter helps when he can, usually by steering missiles into people, but most of the heavy lifting is done by Jak.

"Jak does all the work? That doesn't sound like teamwork," Ruby replied.

Wiz: Like the one time he did this.

Jak absorbs enough Light Eco to one-shot Gol and Maia's giant robot.

"I like this Light Eco too," Weiss said.

(*Cues: A Captain's Sacrifice - Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier*)

Boomstick: Jak and Daxter are incredibly resourceful. They won a gladiator-style battle with nothing but an unmodified Morph Gun.

"I can win tournaments with my fists alone," Yang said.

Wiz: And their drive to win is so strong, they even took first in the Kras City Grand Championship while poisoned.

"That's determination, alright," Blake said.

Boomstick: Even giant terraforming robots trying to destroy the world fall to their teamwork. Provided they have enough Eco.

Wiz: They can only carry so much Eco at once, roughly under a minute worth in combat for each color type, and so, they rely on replenishing their power by pulling Eco through the environment. Also, Jak can be a bit reckless and doesn't always think things through.

"He should plan ahead then," Weiss advised.

"Eco has limits too. I'm disappointed," Ruby replied.

Boomstick: Even still, don't underestimate the duo of Jak and Daxter. It's the last thing a lot of bad guys ever did.

Daxter does karate while Jak stares on. Daxter falls back due to an explosion.

"Like I said, Daxter is really funny," Yang laughed.

Jak and Daxter are a great duo too. Ruby and Weiss liked everything about Eco. Weiss especially liked Light Eco. Blake admired their teamwork. Yang loved the destructive weapons.

"I like Ratchet and Clank more. Better teamwork, cool weapons, and a whole bunch of them too," Ruby casted her vote.

"Jak does have some powerful Eco on his arsenal though," Yang said as she laughed, recalling Boomstick's "arsenal" joke.

"Light Jak might come into play too. He can freeze time, which is an incredibly resourceful ability to have," Weiss shared her thoughts.

"I think Clank is immune to time manipulation effects," Blake added.

"Well. We'll have to wait and see," Weiss said.

 _Let the weasel guy live though,_ Yang thought.

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

 **Death Battle**

(*Cues: Edvard Grieg - Morning Mood*)

On Sandover Village, Ratchet and Clank's ship crashes into a bird and into a house.

"No! Poor birdie," Ruby cried out. WBY was sad about the bird's death too.

Ratchet: (Jumps out of his ship) Uhh... That's the last time I let Qwark fix the warp system.

"Who is Quark?" Weiss asked.

"Didn't he gave Ratchet the nickname 'Dead Meat?'" Blake responded.

"He did," Ruby reminded.

Clank: (Uses his heli-pack to land next to Ratchet) Actually, weren't YOU the one who overclocked the accelerator?

Green Eco surrounds Ratchet.

Ratchet: Huh. This is new.

Jak appears as he absorbs Green Eco.

(*Cues: Tekken 7 - Jungle Outpost*)

Jak: Hey! Do you have any idea what you've done!?

"Oh. That's his home village. And Ratchet broke into it," Ruby said.

Daxter jumps onto Jak's shoulder.

Daxter: (Sarcastic) Yeah, hey guys. Welcome to our home. Make yourself comfortable on the couch. If you can find what's left of it!

Ratchet: Bah, this isn't so bad.

Ratchet's ship explodes, destroying the house it crashed into.

"Ratchet, you're responsible for property damage. Do you know what this means to you?" Weiss said firmly.

"Cut it out, Weiss. You're not a lawyer," Ruby said.

Ratchet: (Whips out his OmniWrench) I can fix that!

Clank: I'm very sorry for your loss, Mr. Weasel.

Daxter: (Angered by Clank's comment) Weasel!?

"But you are Mr. Weasel," Yang teased.

Daxter: (Jumps off Jak's shoulder) Well, well, well. Looks like it's us who need to fix you!

"This is not going to end well," Blake said.

Ratchet's wrench extends as Clank jumps onto Ratchet's back.

FIGHT!

Daxter leaps back onto Jak's back as Jak runs up to Ratchet and kicks him.

Jak: Bring it!

Daxter leaps onto Ratchet's face and begins punching him.

Daxter: Take that! And that! And one more for your mama!

"Okay. Enough of these immature 'mom' jokes. They are getting annoying," Weiss complained.

Clank kicks Daxter off Ratchet. Jak fires at Ratchet with the Morph Gun. Ratchet fires back with the Dual Omniblasters.

"The guns are so cool," Ruby said, impressed. "I wish I could join the fight somehow."

Daxter: Get'em, Jak!

Jak jumps onto his JET-board and uses it to glide across the battlefield, firing his Morph Gun at Ratchet.

Daxter: Yeeee-ha ha!

Ratchet: What the-!? (Dodges Jak and Daxter's bullets, then whips out his Vortex Cannon) Get a load of this!

Ruby squealed. "Vortex Cannon!"

Daxter: Whoa! Hey! Whoa!

Daxter is pulled into the Vortex Cannon and fired back at Jak. Daxter is stunned and gets up, tail on fire.

"Look! Daxter is a Charmander!" Ruby giggled. WBY also laughed at Ruby's comment.

Daxter: AHHH! Wo-wo-wo-wo-wo! (Puts it out) Hey, Fuzzball, you're pissing me off! I've got 'em! (Runs towards Ratchet)

Ratchet takes out the Megarocket tube. Daxter is at the end of it.

Daxter: Um, mercy?

"Don't count on it," Blake said.

Ratchet: Um, no.

Ratchet fires Daxter away into the sky.

"Heh heh. Bye bye Daxter," Ruby said.

Ratchet: You're done for!

The rockets home in on Jak, but he uses Green Eco to block all of them with his shield. He then uses Blue Eco to charge toward and rush around Ratchet.

Clank: Watch out!

Jak: You can't keep up?

Jak punches Ratchet, which knocks Clank off his back. Jak uses the Mass Inverter to immobilize Ratchet, and knocks him up into the air.

Jak: Rest in pieces.

Jak fires the Super Nova rocket at Ratchet, which Ratchet blocks with his shield, but the explosion knocks him back further into the air.

Clank: Ratchet!

"Good teamwork is heavily required here," Weiss said.

Clank takes off into the air with his Jet Glider. Jak transforms the Morph Gun into the Vulcan Fury, and Clank morphs onto Ratchet's back and flies toward Jak while dodging Jak's shots.

"How is Jak not hitting them?" Yang asked.

"That form of gun is not suitable for long distant targets, Yang," Blake answered.

Ratchet: Can't you go any faster?

Clank: I wasn't designed for this!

Ratchet puts on his Megaturret Glove.

Ratchet: Let's try this!

"Hey! Sweet glove you got there, Ratchet," Yang said.

"I wish I had turrets too," Ruby signed.

Ratchet shoots turrets near Jak's location. They aim at Jak.

Jak: Any MORE weapons you want to throw at me?

Ratchet lands.

Ratchet: Like I need any more.

Jak takes massive damage from the turrets.

"Oh. That's going to hurt tomorrow," Ruby said.

Jak turns into Dark Jak. He leaps and lands, eliminating the turrets. Jak roars in anger.

"Oh oh. This is gonna be a problem for Ratchet," Ruby said worriedly.

Ratchet: Huh, well, ahem, maybe just one more. (Pulls out RYNO V)

"Oh yeah. RYNO V, Here we go," Yang said.

Ruby jumped in excitement. "Everyone calm down. The RYNO V is here!"

"Calm down, Ruby. I know you're a gun freak, but geez," Weiss complained.

Daxter shows up, riding a rocket.

"I thought the weasel creature was done for," Weiss crossed her arms.

Clank: (pointing) Ratchet, behind us!

Ratchet: Now what?

The rocket hits near Ratchet and Clank, and RYNO V is knocked out. It then bounces randomly.

Team RWBY was laughing at RYNO V bouncing around.

(*Cues: Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time - The 1812 Overture*)

Jak grows huge, and starts swinging at Ratchet.

Daxter: Get'em Jak!

Jak throws Ratchet towards a house. Later on, Clank kicks the RYNO V towards Jak. Jak reverts back to normal after a direct hit. Ratchet shows up to beat him with his wrench.

"Jak is sustaining a lot of damage. He needs to get out of this soon," Blake remarked.

Jak then channels his Light Eco to become Light Jak. Ratchet and Clank look at each other, nods, and Ratchet pulls out his Liquid Nitrogen Gun.

"Hey. I think that's the Liquid Nitrogen Gun," Ruby pointed out.

"A freezing gun? This catches my fancy," Weiss said.

Jak becomes Light Jak, as Ratchet pulls out the Liquid Nitrogen Gun. Jak freezes time, but Clank is not affected by this.

"Aaah. Clank's immunity to time control," Ruby pointed out.

Clank touches the Liquid Nitrogen Gun, freeing Ratchet from time manipulation. Ratchet then uses the Liquid Nitrogen Gun to freeze Jak and Daxter. Clank throws Ratchet's wrench in midair. Ratchet catches it and shatters Jak and Daxter's frozen forms. RYNO V is still bouncing around.

Ratchet: Aaand curtain. (Gives a thumbs up)

Clank: (Laughs)

KO!

Ratchet and Clank are seen sunbathing as a bird nibbles at Jak and Daxter's frozen remains.

Results

(*Cues: Ratchet's Main Theme - Ratchet & Clank Movie*)

Boomstick and Yang: Awww, not the weasel guy!

Wiz: Jak and Daxter were formidable fighters, especially when they had enough Eco on hand. But Ratchet and Clank's better teamwork, superior defenses, and overwhelming arsenal trumped them in the end.

"Yes! Taste the power of teamwork and guns!" Ruby said.

Boomstick: While they both had ways to patch themselves up, Ratchet's Nanotech was way more reliable and plentiful than Jak's Green Eco.

Wiz: And Ratchet's shields and incapacitative weaponry were more than enough to put a stop to Jak's more offensive Eco.

"Basically, Ratchet has more than what Jak has," Blake commented.

Boomstick: Haha, take that nature!

"Oh quit it Boomstick!" Weiss complained.

Wiz: While Jak and Daxter's Morph Gun was one of the more versatile weapons we've ever seen, it absolutely pales in comparison to the sheer size and power of Ratchet and Clank's arsenal.

"So, Ratchet just overpowered Jak? That's it?" Yang asked, still hurt over Daxter's demise.

Boomstick: Jak's best shot was his Dark form, but like everything Jak and Daxter had, it didn't take long to run out of juice, while Ratchet and Clank had more than enough gadgets and weaponry to keep up the fight.

Wiz: Plus Clank is an infinitely more capable sidekick than Daxter, especially his time manipulation and immunity powers.

"Called it. Clank's immunity to time control was a key factor to this fight," Blake said.

Ruby quickly added after Blake's comment. "And don't forget teamwork! Oh, and most importantly, guns! The Awesome RYNO V!"

Boomstick: It was Game Overture for Jak and Daxter.

Wiz: The winners are Ratchet and Clank

"I love this episode. It was so fun. Tag team battles are way better than fighting alone. Don't you agree, guys?" Ruby said.

"I know. It certainly made it unique," Weiss responded.

Ruby smiled. "I knew you'd agree, Weiss."

"Of course. But let's all go to sleep already. I'm tired," Weiss said.

Blake and Yang liked the episode too. It gave them memories of them using teamwork during their fights.

RWBY laid on their beds. Ruby smiled. She then dreamed of turning grimm into sheep with the Sheepinator. Weiss got turned into a sheep by accident in the dream. Ruby giggled at the silly image. She also dreamed of having Ratchet's full arsenal for herself. "Good night everyone."

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Check out my profile page for more stories and to vote on polls. I'll update as soon as possible. Once again, thanks. Take care.**


	3. RWBY reacts: Joker vs Sweet Tooth

**Notes: I'm considering doing Yang vs Tifa in the future. I see a lot of people requesting that one. I want to make it unique though, so please give me some time.**

 **More notes: I should also mention that the Earth exists and is alive in this fanfiction. Team RWBY would love to visit the Earth. Supposedly, it's in another dimension. I'll discuss this later on hopefully. I could also use some encouragement to write this fanfiction. Would you like to see some OCs based on the combatants in the future? Thank you for reading this. Stay tuned for more episodes.**

 **Joker belongs to DC Comics.**

 **Sweet Tooth belongs to Sony.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack. I used the video and script as sources to help me write this story.**

 **All songs and copyright material belong to their respective owners.**

Ruby was happy to be able to watch Death Battle again with her friends. Ever since she and her teammates found that mysterious box of Death Battle discs, she knew she was in for a pleasant surprise. Ruby and her friends were curious about Earth though. Based on the clues RWBY found in the box, the Earth is a real world, and it's alive as well as the people and animals that live there. Team RWBY would love to visit Earth one day. They could meet the people there, visit its many places, and create fun memories. But this is a topic for another day. As long as the Earth is still alive, Team RWBY has a chance to visit the Earth. "We could all visit the Earth together," Ruby said this to herself on a regular basis.

Ruby was happy after watching the last Death Battle. There were so many weapons used, and as a weapon fanatic, Ruby was nearly satisfied. Now all she needs is a vehicle combat based Death Battle, and she will go to sleep all satisfied. Little did she know, that's what she'll get.

"Hey guys! Let's watch another Death Battle already!" Ruby beamed.

"Okay, okay. No need to scream, you dolt," Weiss groaned.

"These episodes are fun. I must say, I'm having a good time," Blake said.

"Right on! Now you're talking, Blake," Yang exclaimed.

"I hope we see cool vehicles next," Ruby hoped. She pressed play.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: They visit you for birthday parties, cheer you up when you're sad, and probably also want to kill you.

RWBY shuddered at the image of a scary clown with sharp teeth.

"Clowns? We're watching clowns now?" Yang questioned.

Boomstick: Clowns... The Joker, Gotham's jester of genocide.

Wiz: And Sweet Tooth, the violent victor of Twisted Metal.

"Clowns. I'm not sure what to think about this," Ruby said. WBY didn't know what to think either. Regardless, they were still interested and wanted to watch.

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

 **Joker**

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Boomstick: Gotham City, a vile breeding ground for criminals and crazy people.

"Hey. It's Batman's city," Blake pointed out. Blake and her friends recalled Batman and his city.

Wiz: In such a bleak city, it's important to look for humor wherever you can, even if it's during the act of murder. And no one gets more jollies out of ruthless felonies than The Joker.

Joker: I'm here, *****es! And I brought favors for everybody!

"This is the Joker? He looks mentally unstable and evil," Weiss remarked.

(*Cues: Bat Attack - Batman: The Animated Series*)

Boomstick: But before he became the Clown Prince of Crime, who was he? A thief who accidentally got his pregnant wife killed? A mob boss who stabbed Batman's girlfriend? A petty thug in the wrong place at the wrong time? Nobody knows for sure, not even The Joker himself.

"Joker has many different incarnations," Blake said.

 **Background:**

 **Other name: "Jack"**

 **Age: approx. 40**

 **Height: 6'5" | 195 cm**

 **Weight: 192 lbs | 87 kg**

 **Criminal Mastermind**

 **Clinically Insane**

 **AKA The Red Hood**

 **Arch nemesis of Batman (RWBY awed)**

 **Iranian UN ambassador**

Wiz: What we DO know is that most likely at some point, he fell into a vat of mysterious chemicals, and Batman was involved. However he came to be, from that moment on, his body and mind were altered forever.

(Joker laughs maniacally)

"Dang. This clown isn't clowning around? Eh? Eh?" Yang joked.

"You're not funny, Yang," Ruby booed at her sister.

"Ouch. That's just cruel, Ruby," Yang replied.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Boomstick: With a new smile big enough to rival the Grinch, the Joker decided he'd make sure the whole world would share in his sick joke.

Wiz: And what comedy act would be complete without a few wonderful toys?

"See Yang? Even the Joker knows how to be funny," Weiss teased Yang after seeing pie tossed at Batman's face.

"Okay. You don't have to keep pushing my buttons, ice princess," Yang grumbled.

Boomstick: This guy may like his pistols, machine guns, and explosives, but outside of that, his taste in weaponry is anything but simple.

"Huh?" Ruby questioned.

(Batman punches Joker in the face)

Joker: OW! My eye!

(Joker's eye falls out, but it turns out to be an explosive that's about to go off)

Joker: Sucker!

(Batman and Batgirl just barely escape the explosion)

"Cool! Joker has some cool weapons! Please show me more!" Ruby was excited.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

 **Weapons:**

 **9mm Long Barrel Gun**

 **Machine Guns**

 **Tommy Gun is his favorite**

 **Bombs, Rockets & Explosives**

 **Explosive toys & Fuse Bombs (Yang likes explosives)**

 **Jester Cane Sword**

 **Joker Venom**

 **Acid flower**

 **Razor Sharp Playing Cards**

 **Jokermobile (Ruby is interested)**

Boomstick: Like a true prankster gone mad, he carries razor-sharp playing cards, a gag flower filled with acid, an electric hand buzzer that goes a...little too far…

"Nora would love that hand buzzer," Ruby said.

Wiz: But deadliest and most haunting of all is his trademark Joker Venom, a deadly concoction which poisons its victims, forcing them into fits of laughter so uncontrollable that they suffocate and die, while contorting their facial muscles into a nightmarish grin.

RWBY gasped at the horrifying effects the Joker Venom has on its victims.

Boomstick: Talk about killing the audience. (chuckles) Oh...man, that **** looks dangerous to carry around.

"This is more disturbing than the gas the White Fang used on innocent civilians," Blake said. She recalled some scary memories of the torture methods she witnessed back then.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: Fortunately for the creepy clown, he's manufactured so much Joker Venom over the years, repeated exposure has given him immunity to his own toxin. But the laughing gas isn't all that makes him a threat in battle.

"Come on! Show me more weapons please," Ruby begged.

(A mobster comes up, Joker grabs him and slams his head down on a pencil he stuck in the table, embedding it into his eye)

Joker: Ta-dah! It's...ah, it's gone!

"Ouch. I didn't see that coming. Get it? 'I' sounds the same as 'eye?'" Yang joked.

RWB ignored Yang. Yang grumbles again.

(*Cues: And I Thought My Jokes Were Bad - The Dark Knight*)

 **Feats:**

 **Outsmarted Batman several times (Weiss is impressed)**

 **Infiltrated The Pentagon**

 **Beat Ra's al Ghul in chess**

 **Killed 12 League of Assassin ninjas**

 **Beat Wonder Woman**

 **Survived dozens of explosions & falls**

 **Killed the second Robin (RWBY gasped)**

 **Resists mind control**

Boomstick: He's a cunning strategist who screws with the minds of the sane and insane alike. He can whip up disguises so convincing, that not even the world's greatest detective recognized him, and for a guy this lanky, he's also surprisingly great going fist to fist.

"Oh my. Joker is actually intelligent, for a maniac," Weiss was astounded by Joker's intelligence.

Wiz: And like most heroes and villains who've been in the game since the 1940's, of course, he has his own car.

"No way! We're going to see awesome vehicles now?" Ruby hoped.

Boomstick: Look at that thing! God, I really need to get back to work on the Boomstickmobile.

"A hot dog car? Couldn't you pick something else, Boomstick?" Weiss shook her head.

"I want a Cookie-mobile, and I want one now!" Ruby cheered.

"That's impossible. That's just pure fantasy, you dolt," Weiss stated.

"Please Weiss. You're ruining the moment," Ruby whined.

Wiz: The Jokermobile, as it's called, was built to compete with the legendary Batmobile.

"How unfair was it that we didn't get to see the Batmobile when Batman fought Captain America and Spiderman," Yang said.

Boomstick: It has mounted machine guns, a bulletproof exterior, and a lethal cannon up top that can spew missiles everywhere!

"My Cookie-mobile would spew explosive cookies everywhere. It would also carry strawberry missiles," Ruby fantasized.

"Why not a Scythe-mobile since you love scythes so much?" Weiss suggested rudely.

Ruby had stars in her eyes and started drooling. "Never mind a Cookie-mobile! I want a Scythe-mobile right now! I'm gonna add hundreds of snipers to it! That's a great idea, Weiss!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. Blake and Yang giggled at Ruby's adorable reaction.

 **Abilities & Techniques:**

 **Hand to Hand Combat**

 **Insanity can grant almost superhuman strength**

 **Excellent chemist**

 **Resistance to poisons & gases**

 **High tolerance to pain (Yang tolerates a lot of pain)**

 **Master of disguise**

 **Criminal strategist (Weiss likes strategy)**

 **Experienced in manipulating the sane & insane (Blake recalls "manipulating techniques" in the White Fang)**

Wiz: After so many years of terrorizing Gotham and beyond, The Joker has more than earned his role of sworn enemy to the Batman. Despite Batman's ludicrous skill and intellect, The Joker's forethought and planning has outsmarted Bats numerous times. In some cases, he's even gone hand to hand and held his own with the Caped Crusader.

"I can see why Joker is Batman's main nemesis," Blake said.

Boomstick: Who was trained by ninjas!

Blake remembered hearing about Batman training with ninjas.

Wiz: He's outfoxed plenty of other heroes too, including Superman, whose brain can function thousands of times faster than humans, like Joker.

"Yeah. He's definitely intelligent," Weiss admired intelligence.

Boomstick: He incapacitated Wonder Woman with just a puff of Joker Venom, blew up Robin after viciously beating him with a crowbar, and when he tracked down Batgirl...

Joker shoots Batgirl.

Boomstick: Well, let's put it nicely and say that she became handi-capable from that point on.

"For a mere human, Joker has done some big accomplishments. Kind of like Batman," Blake said.

(*Cues: Final Confrontation - Batman*)

Boomstick: And thanks to his own insanity, The Joker has stupidly high pain tolerance. The dude got a batarang lodged in his eye, and was still running around, laughing and shooting people! God damn, that's almost as bad as the time he had his own face cut off for giggles.

RWBY gasped and was disgusted by Joker cutting his own face off. Yang attempted to brighten the room by making a joke about 'eyes' again, but immediately remembered how that turned out when she joked liked that earlier in the episode. She decided against it.

"Oh my dust. I think I might fall down," Weiss said, grossed out by Joker cutting his own face off.

Wiz: That's way worse! Ugh! He can certainly take the pain, but this sadistic psychopath is still no harder to kill than most of his victims.

"He is human, after all. Heh heh," Ruby pointed out.

Boomstick: He can die from certain poisons, neck snapping, being stabbed by Pirate Batman, getting bitten by Vampire Batman, and even just a good old-fashioned Superman high five.

"Pirate Batman and Vampire Batman? That's just absurd," Weiss crossed her arms.

Wiz: But one thing remains certain, having this clown show up for your party would make it one bad day.

(Joker, being held by Andrea Beaumont, sees the entire place exploding and collapsing around him, and just laughs)

Joker is definitely worthy of being Batman's rival. Ruby loved the weapons and the Jokermobile, and so does Yang. Weiss liked his smart behavior, and Blake liked his strategies.

 **Sweet Tooth**

(*Cues: Calypso Industries - Twisted Metal (2012)*)

Wiz: How far would you go to have your greatest wish granted? How much would you destroy to get your way?

Boomstick: Any extreme!

"But it is important to be a good person at all times. It's good to have dreams, but you have to be honest and be the best person you can be," Blake spoke in wisdom. RWY agreed too.

Wiz: For those willing to go to any extreme, the annual Twisted Metal contest is right up your alley!

RWBY was interested in this tournament and are ready to listen.

Boomstick: In Twisted Metal, competitors smash vehicles into public property and each other, and that's when they're not shooting crazy **** like rockets and bombs all over the place! God, that'd be fun…

"Oh yeah! That'd be super fun. I would ride my Bumblebee all over the place. Right, Ruby?"

"Right, Yang! I want to see some cool cars!" Ruby cheered.

(*Cues: Main Theme - Twisted Metal (2012) *)

Wiz: The insane lure of Twisted Metal attracts some of the most deranged and unstable minds in the world, including a clown with a flaming scalp, the driver of the infamous ice cream truck called Sweet Tooth.

"Wait. The vehicle is an ice cream truck and is called Sweet Tooth?" Ruby wondered.

(*Cues: Sweet Tooth's Return - Twisted Metal (2012) *)

Needles lights his scalp on fire with a cigar.

Needles: Light 'em up, boys. (laughs evilly)

"Oh great. Another maniac," Weiss groaned.

"But his head is on fire. That's so awesome! I want my hair to burn like fire. But not burn it off course. I mean my hair would be made of fire. Wouldn't that be awesome?" Yang asked.

"I don't think hair made of fire is a possibility, Yang," Blake remarked.

Yang was disappointed.

(*Cues: New York - Twisted Metal 2*)

 **Background:**

 **Real name: Marcus "Needles" Kane**

 **Age: approx. 42**

 **Height: 5'9" | 175 cm**

 **Weight: 185 lbs | 84 kg**

 **Approx. body count: 1,000 (RWBY was shocked)**

 **Best friend: a paper bag (Ruby laughed hard at this)**

Boomstick: Before he was a scary serial killer driving a truck, Marcus Kane was a scary ice cream man driving a truck, and like every ice cream man I know, Marcus had a serious evil split personality problem.

"Hear that, Weiss. Are you still comfortable buying from ice cream trucks?" Yang teased.

"Who said anything about me buying ice cream from trucks. Quit with the teasing already. Geez," Weiss rolled her eyes.

Wiz: Trapped within his head, this sinister side desperately clawed for freedom, eventually forcing Marcus to finally give in and carve his new persona a face. On that day, Marcus Kane died, and the rampage of Needles Kane began.

"So the clown himself is called Needles Kane. Okay," Blake understood.

Boomstick: Needles spent his days murdering anyone he could find, including his own wife and child.

RWBY was horrified at this. "How could he? Murderer!" Ruby cried out.

Wiz: He prefers killing up close and as violently as possible, with his giant serrated machete.

"I think he's even crazier and violent than the Joker," Weiss put her palm near her mouth.

 **Weapons:**

 **Signature machete**

 **Molotovs**

 **Rocket launcher (Yang loves explosives)**

 **12-gauge shotgun**

 **Chainsaw**

 **Land mines**

Boomstick: Which tons of people have been introduced to. They're dead now.

"I can imagine," Blake was still horrified.

Wiz: By his own account, he slaughtered a thousand people before he was finally arrested, it was here he was cursed by a preacher named... Preacher, to suffer the fires of Hell, which apparently means having your head burst into flames, forever.

"Maybe I don't want my head to be on fire anymore," Yang said.

Boomstick: Enraged, he busted out and was eventually found by a man named Calypso. See, Calypso was the one organizing the Twisted Metal tournament, and he thought Needles would be just perfect for it.

"Calypso succeeded in finding a violent candidate," Weiss remarked.

Wiz: For Needles, winning Twisted Metal meant having any wish of his choosing granted, he could finally end the everlasting pain... or have all the candy in the world, anything, really, how could he say no?

"My wish would be to have a never-ending pool of cookies. Or even better, a Scythe-mobile!" Ruby fantasized as she giggled.

"You and your absurd fantasies, Ruby," Weiss shook her head.

Boomstick: Needles knew just the car that would take him to victory, complete with tasty treats! His ice cream truck, the Sweet Tooth.

"I hope it carries ice cream cookie sandwiches. Yum," Ruby said.

(*Cues: The Bedroom - Twisted Metal 4 *)

 **Sweet Tooth:**

 **Modified Chevrolet Step Van (Yang would love to upgrade her bike one day)**

 **Specializes in armor and damage output**

 **Weapons**

 **Dual Gatling guns**

 **Missiles**

 **Laughing Ghost**

 **Flight**

 **Gatling gun**

 **Sweet Bot transformation**

 **Sweet Slam**

 **Laughing Death**

Wiz: This modified Chevrolet step van is anything but what it appears to be, with its shocking maneuverability and durability, Sweet Tooth is like a tank, capable of taking loads of damage without stopping.

"That's how I would describe myself," Yang grinned.

Boomstick: The Sweet Tooth menu includes front mounted spikes, Gatling guns, and homing ice cream cone missiles, and for the cherry on top, he blasts the explosive clown head from the roof as a homing weapon, which laughs and goes through walls. If that's not enough, it transforms into a God damn robot!

"A robot!?" Ruby and Yang fangirled.

Wiz: The Sweet Bot carries a massive, multi-barrel Gatling gun, reinforced armor plating, and can even throw its own head like a grenade.

"Don't lose your head over it, Ruby!" Yang joked.

"Yang. Stop. I'm watching robots and vehicles," Ruby complained.

"Fine," Yang said.

Boomstick: But the real beauty's in the Sweet Slam, an attack where the bot launches into the air with its jetpack, and drops like a hammer, with enough force to crush a whole building.

"Sweet Tooth sounds unstoppable," Blake said, amazed.

(*Cues: Keen Instinct - Twisted Metal: Black*)

 **Feats:**

 **Won Twisted Metal numerous times**

 **Killed Calypso twice**

 **Murdered an entire hospital (RWBY was horrified)**

 **Ran Twisted Metal once**

 **Survived electric chair & escaped**

 **Strong enough to throw people out of reinforced windows**

Wiz: Sweet Tooth can take dozens of missiles and keep on trucking, but even without his wheels, Needles is one tough son of a *****. He's strong enough to casually shatter reinforced windows, tough enough to take a stab to the face…

"I didn't see…" Yang started, but was interrupted.

"That 'eye' joke is getting old. Stop it," Blake said.

Yang signed.

Boomstick: And even survived the electric chair, doesn't that mean he gets to walk free? I read that on the internet once.

"In your dreams, Boomstick," Weiss said.

Wiz: No, first, that's a myth, second, a person wouldn't be able to walk after getting blasted with over 2,000 volts of electricity, stopping their heart, burning their body, paralyzing their muscles, and melting their eyes, unless your Needles Kane, who broke out of the chair, killed everyone, and escaped.

"Nora's semblance is useless against him," Ruby awed.

Boomstick: See, this is why anytime I meet a clown, I take 'em out right away.

Wiz: When has a clown ever done anything to you?

Boomstick: They've never had the chance. Heh, who's laughing now, Chuckles?

"That's because you're a maniac too, you dunce," Weiss shouted at Boomstick.

Wiz: But Needles is by no means unkillable, and Calypso has played him for a fool more times than not, like when he wished to find his missing daughter, so he could kill her, and wound up trapped and suffocating in her coffin, underground, because she was already dead.

"Must be his punishment," Blake said.

Boomstick: Still, it just goes to show, Needles and his Sweet Tooth will do anything it takes to get the kill.

Man: Wh..What have you done with my son?

Needles shoves an ice cream scoop into the man's face.

RWBY was disturbed again.

Boomstick: ****ing clowns!

Blake gazed on. "I know right?"

Needles and his Sweet Tooth make a deadly combination. Ruby liked the Sweet Bot. Yang also thought it was cool and hopes she can upgrade her bike one day. Although not as enthusiastic as the sisters, Blake and Weiss thought the Sweet Tooth was cool, minus the fact that a psychotic clown is driving it.

"I don't think I'm rooting for these two jokesters, because they're, you know, crazy and evil," Ruby said.

"At least the vehicles are cool," Yang said.

"Speaking of vehicles, how is Joker going to get passed the Sweet Tooth and its robot form?" Blake wondered.

"Seeing as how smart and unpredictable the Joker is, he might find a way. After all, he outsmarted Batman multiple times, which is pretty impressive, for a clown," Weiss answered.

"It would be sweet if we get to see the Jokermobile fight the Sweet Tooth," Yang added "sweet" for humor, only to receive no response as usual.

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

 **Death Battle**

Joker finds the Batmobile at night in a city.

Joker: Hmm, I like the model, but not really my color...

"Make it yellow!" Yang shouted.

"No! Red!" Ruby screamed.

"I like the Batmobile's current color just fine," Blake said, admiring the Batmobile's dark color.

"Please. Knowing the Joker, it's going to be white," Weiss blankly stated.

(*Cues: Dom Vs. Brian - Fast and Furious 4 *)

After painting the Batmobile, Joker drives the Batmobile, now a Jokermobile, and takes the streets. Weiss smirked a little at the Jokermobile's white color, but didn't cared for the green and purple colors.

Yang laughed. "The car even has a mouth! What's it gonna do? Eat some ice cream?"

Joker: Hoo hoo hoo! Yeah!

Scene shifts to Needles holding an ice cream cone.

Needles: Ahh, (sniffs it) it's perfect!

The Joker drives by and steals the ice cream cone.

Joker: Yoink! (Joker drives off laughing which infuriates Needles) Sigh, like taking candy from a baby.

"Yeah! Like that time I stole Weiss's strawberry ice cream cone!" Ruby said happily.

Weiss is angry. "I won't forget that, you dolt!"

"Don't blame me. I love strawberries," Ruby raised her hands in defense.

Needles's hand forms a fist.

"I wonder if Joker knows what he got himself into," Blake said.

Needles catches up to Joker on the Sweet Tooth. He hits Joker's car, and the ice cream cone is spilled.

"No! Not the strawberry ice cream cone!" Ruby was horrified.

Both clowns face each other in their cars.

FIGHT!

After a corner turn, Joker emerges from his car's hatch. He takes out the tommy gun.

Joker: Let's get wild!

Joker shoots at the Sweet Tooth, but it doesn't damage it. The Sweet Tooth activates its Gatling guns and fires. The Joker goes back in his car.

"Not even a scratch," Ruby was impressed by the both car's ability to tank damage, quickly forgetting the strawberry ice cream cone.

Needles: You're road kill! ROAD KILL! YOU HEAR ME!?

"Geez. What a _hothead_! Right guys?" Yang joked.

RWB groaned.

"You guys don't understand humor like I do," Yang said, a bit hurt.

Joker observes the many buttons in his car.

Joker: Ooh, so many buttons! Eeny, meeny, miney... all of them!

Ruby and Yang laughed. "Joker is one funny guy," Ruby laughed.

Blake and Weiss thought Joker acting silly was just a nature of his character, but also amusing nonetheless.

Joker presses all of the buttons, firing many kinds of weapons at the Sweet Tooth. He then spots a button with a lightning bolt.

Joker: Hmm, what's this one do? (pushes it) Boop!

The Jokermobile gains a speed boost, passing the Sweet Tooth and jumping from a truck's ramp.

"Look! DBX!" Ruby pointed out. WBY noticed as well.

Joker: BEST BUTTON EVER!

"I love that button too!" Ruby beamed.

"You people are having way too much fun," Weiss crossed her arms.

The Sweet Tooth throws its clown head at the Jokermobile. It hits, and the car crashes into a building. Joker gets out quickly.

"What? That's it? No more Jokermobile?" Ruby asked in disappointment.

(*Cues: Blood Bag - Mad Max: Fury Road*)

Joker: Really? Can't just let a guy have his fun...

"You better start taking this seriously," Blake said to Joker.

Needles stops the Sweet Tooth. Joker gets up.

Joker: Okay okay, let's go!

Needles: Here I come, scrawny!

"Yikes. He's gonna be roadkill," Ruby remarked.

Needles and his Sweet Tooth charge at Joker. Joker proceeds to taunt him.

Joker: All right let's see it! Come and get it, tough guy! (The Sweet Tooth continues speeding forward) You miserable excuse for a clown! Come on! (Needles prepares to hit his target) Come on!

Joker takes out a gun and shoots at the Sweet Tooth's tire. As the ice cream truck loses control, Joker leaps inside it.

"Wow! Nice jump, Joker!" Yang awed.

Joker: Oooh excuse me! I want to drive!

Joker and Needles fight over the steering wheel and crash into multiple vehicles. Joker stops when the flames on Needles's head burns his hand. Joker yells in pain.

"Of course they don't care," Weiss facepalmed at how the two are causing chaos to the streets.

Joker: Let me put that out for you!

Joker sprays his acid flower in Needles's face while laughing, causing the car to go even more out of control. He eventually regains his sight.

"He's too funny. Joker is such a funny guy," Ruby repeated once more, in between laughs.

Needles: Shut up and bleed you motherf-

Joker electrocutes Needles with the hand buzzer. It doesn't work on him.

"If he can survive the electric chair, he can certainly withstand a little hand buzzer," Blake commented.

Needles: Get out!

Needles kicks Joker out.

Joker: Ow! My spleen!

"Oh. You'll be fine," Yang said.

Needles stops the car.

Joker: Can't take a joke, can you, big guy?

The Sweet Tooth forms into the Sweet Bot.

Joker: Okay... THAT'S funny.

"And dangerous. And really cool!" Ruby added.

The Sweet Bot throws Joker all the way into a building.

"Yep. He's super dead," Weiss said.

Joker is alive, but impaled on a pole. Sweet Bot slowly approaches.

"He's not. He has high pain tolerance, remember?" Blake reminded.

"Pfft. I can survive that too, you know?" Yang said arrogantly.

"Okay. So he's not dead. But there is something strange and scary about being impaled by a pole like that. Especially if it's from behind," Weiss shivered at the scary thought.

(*Cues: Immortan's Citadel - Mad Max: Fury Road*)

Joker: Okay... let's, let's talk about this. Killing someone from inside a tin can? That's no fun! (The Sweet Bot stops)

"Wait. Why is Needles stopping?" Ruby pondered.

Joker: The cold of their skin... The blankness of their eyes... The reveal, of who they really are... So much better when you savor all the little emotions...

Needles exits the robot. He drags his machete towards Joker.

Joker:...right?

Needles: Right…

"Oh. I see. Joker manipulated Needles to get him out of the robot. That's pretty smart," Weiss was impressed.

Needles picks Joker up and stares at him.

Needles: I want to see you bleed... I want to watch you die…

"Joker is taking advantage of Needles's mental state," Blake replied.

(*Cues: Spikey Cars - Mad Max: Fury Road*)

Joker: Just... one more lesson, capiche? The best kind of punchline...(chuckles) is the one you don't see coming!

Joker uses his Joker Venom on Needles. Needles grabs his face.

Needles: Ugh! What is this!?

"What?! The Joker Venom can affect him?" Ruby was shocked.

Joker laughs. Needles goes to Joker and strangles him.

Needles: DIE DIE DIE die... hehehe

Screen turns black with images slowly appearing. RWBY is left to wonder what is going on.

(*Cues: Immortan - Mad Max: Fury Road*)

Needles starts laughing. He sees images of the Joker while he laughs. Eventually, so much laughter lead up to slaughter as Needles dies from the poison. Joker keeps laughing as police cars start showing up.

KO!

Results

(*Cues: Final Confrontation - Batman again*)

Boomstick: Oh come on. It wasn't that funny.

"But Joker was super funny," Ruby defended.

"Joker puts the 'laughter' in 'slaughter!' Eh? Eh?" Yang laughed.

RWB got angry and shouted at the same. "Stop it, Yang!"

Wiz: Both clowns were skilled in combat, but Joker's superior tactics and unpredictable weaponry gave him the leg up he needed.

Boomstick: When you have a toxic gas so deadly it can take out the entire Justice League, all The Joker needed was one opportunity to use it.

"So it can affect the whole Justice League. This gas is way worse than I thought," Blake said.

Wiz: And despite his lanky frame, The Joker can take a lot of punishment, and he's good enough to survive hand to hand combat with Batman.

"No wonder he survived that crash to a building," Weiss understood.

Boomstick: Hell, he's smart enough to trick Batman and even manipulate the incorruptible Superman into being pawns in his schemes.

"And he's really smart too. Finally, smart combatants using manipulative techniques," Weiss further added.

Wiz: As opposed to Needles, whose mental capacity is limited to just one thing...

Boomstick: Murder, murder, and more murder, with a dash of ice cream.

"Shame about the strawberry ice cream cone, though," Ruby remembered.

Wiz: The Joker has plenty of experience manipulating the minds of homicidal maniacs. In fact, many people like Needles have wound up in Joker's game. It was only a matter of time before he made his opportunity to use the Joker Venom.

"Looking back, that's how the higher leaders of the White Fang recruited many members for their cause. They were manipulative and clever," Blake recalled.

Boomstick: Joker wasn't clowning around in this gas of a fight that had us on pins... and needles.

Wiz: We should really put you on a limit.

"Yeah. You're just as bad as Yang in cheap jokes," Weiss said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Yang shouted.

Boomstick: Aw, come on, Wiz. Those puns were Sweet.

Wiz: (annoyed) The winner is The Joker.

Joker: (signed) Well. That was fun. Who's for Chinese?

"We're all annoyed too, Wiz. Boomstick and Yang just can't get a hint," Blake said.

"Whatever. Nobody appreciates a good comedian anymore," Yang said, annoyed how throughout the episode, her puns were shot down every time.

Ruby laughed. "Silly Yang. You're not the Joker."

"No I'm not. I'm Yang Xiao Long. Master of puns!" Yang responded.

 _More like master of boredom and annoyance,_ Weiss thought, rolling her eyes.

"Guys. Please. We're all tired. Let's rest for tomorrow, okay?" Blake attempted to calm everyone down.

RWBY agreed as they all went to their beds. Ruby dreamed about driving the Scythe-mobile while Yang drived her bike, Bumblebee. In the dream, Ruby and Yang dispatched hundreds of grimm with upgraded versions of their vehicles. Ruby laughed and awed at the cool scenes this brought up. "Good night, everyone."

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Check out my profile page for more stories and to vote on polls. I'll update as soon as possible. Once again, thanks. Take care.**


	4. RWBY reacts: Meta vs Carolina

**Meta and Carolina belong to Rooster Teeth.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack. I used the video and script as sources to help me write this story.**

 **All songs and copyright material belong to their respective owners.**

Today, RWBY will react to a unique episode of Death Battle. Ruby brought her team together to watch Death Battle's first crossover episode. The girls were very surprised when an unfamiliar voice started speaking instead of Wiz and Boomstick.

Vic: "Who would win in a fight?" Now, if that's not the most popular question asked around Project Freelancer, I don't know what is. Oh! No, wait-it'd probably be "Hey, where do these AI keep coming from?" or "Have you noticed that we're looking pretty evil lately?" Anyway, there's been plenty of action-packed punch-outs and kick-ass karate matches over the years, but we never really saw a match-up between two of our heaviest hitters: Carolina and the Meta. Let's see if we can do something about that.

RWBY wondered who just spoke.

The words "Meta vs. Carolina: Dawn of Awesome" float into frame.

"Meta vs. Carolina: Dawn of awesome. Huh. That sounds like a movie title," Ruby said.

Cut to Valhalla, where Grif and Simmons are seen standing at Red base.

"Hey. Is that Master Chief?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think so. There are two of them," Blake said.

Grif: Hey.

Simmons: Yeah?

Grif: You ever wonder...who'd win in a fight between Carolina and the Meta?

"Who could they be? We haven't even seen what they look like yet?" Yang stated.

Simmons: Pfft, no! Only hopeless nerds on the Internet care about that kind of crap.

"I agree with you on the 'hopeless nerd' part," Weiss said.

"Then what are we when we watch Death Battle?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"Definitely better than hopeless nerds," Weiss responded.

Ruby smiled.

Grif: Uh, yeah. Why do you think I'm asking you? Come on, picture it. It'd be totally bad-ass!

Simmons: Well, yeah, I'd guess... Carolina would definitely win though.

Grif: Bull****! You're just picking her because you're scared of girls! Meta's WAY scarier. He threw a Warthog at me!

"You all are getting me hyped up for this fight," Yang said.

Simmons: Oh, I didn't realize "scariness" was the deciding factor in a fight to the ******* death! Genius!

Caboose: Hey Reds! What are you talking about?

"A blue one? Just who are these people?" Ruby pondered.

"I think they might be from a webshow. Whatever that webshow is, its using character models from Master Chief's franchise," Blake explained.

Simmons: Oh, Grif was just asking what would happen if Carolina and Meta fought.

Caboose: Fought who?

Simmons: One another.

Caboose: Another who?

Simmons: What?!

Caboose: What?

"The blue one is an idiot," Weiss facepalmed. "Then again, maybe everyone in that webshow is."

Grif: Just ignore him.

Caboose: Oh...you mean DEATH BATTLE!?

"Wait. Are they aware of Death Battle's existence?" Ruby asked.

Simmons: I mean, sure?

Caboose: Oh! Awesome! Hang on, I know some smart people that can help! Be right back!

"Alright! Who could they be?" Yang wondered.

Simmons: Do you have any idea what he's talking about?

Grif: No, but I DO know that you're still ******* wrong.

Caboose: Okay, I'm back.

Simmons: That was fast.

"It sure was," Ruby giggled.

Caboose: Yep, I called Command and they sent two of their best scientist fighting people to help us!

Simmons: Their best? Really?!

Boomstick: And THAT'S how you write your name in buckshot.

Wiz: Alright, alright, enough screwing around. We've got a job to do.

"Wiz? Boomstick?" Ruby was shocked.

"I get it. It's a crossover episode. That webshow and Death Battle are making a special appearance in one single episode," Blake clarified.

"What? That can't be how they look like," Weiss said.

"At least Wiz picked the cooler color," Ruby said, noticing Wiz's red armor.

Boomstick: Oh, fine...

Grif: I think you're forgetting that Command's best is just a step up from incompetent.

Simmons: They sent us Donut.

Grif: I rest my case.

"Donut? You've got to be kidding me," Weiss signed at the absurd name.

Caboose: Introducing... Jizz and Broomstick! Ick, ick, ick, ick…

Yang laughed. "Wow. What a way to butcher Wiz and Boomstick's names."

Wiz: It's "Wiz" and "Boomstick".

Grif: Wow, those are the dumbest names I've ever heard.

Simmons: Franklin. Delano. Donut.

"I don't know about the first two, but Donut sounds pretty dumb," Blake retorted.

Grif: ...And I retract my previous statement.

Boomstick: Yeah, well you've got the dumbest face I've ever seen.

Grif: Uh, I thought you were supposed to be smart. I'm wearing a helmet.

Caboose: Oh my God, me too!

Ruby and Yang laughed at the ridiculous scene. Weiss kept facepalming while Blake stares on.

Simmons: Alright, so how do you guys do this? You just, like, draw names out of a hat? Count some chicken bones around?

Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle.

"There we go. We were totally missing that little quote," Ruby was satisfied.

Simmons: ...Why did you say it like that?!

Boomstick: Just...j-just watch.

 **The Meta**

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Before there was Red vs. Blue, there was Project Freelancer. The Freelancers were highly-trained soldiers with experimental weaponry and a mission so secret, not even they knew what it was.

"The show must be called Red vs. Blue. It makes sense, considering how these so-called soldiers are bickering over pointless arguments," Weiss stated.

Boomstick: Kind of stupid in hindsight, but these were true soldiers. The biggest and strongest of them all was Agent Maine.

(*Cues: Red vs Blue - Debris Field*)

 **Background:**

 **Codename: Agent Maine**

 **Assigned AI: Sigma**

 **Freelancer Ranking: 7th**

 **Mute due to throat injury**

 **Prefers EVA & CQB armor**

 **Aggressive, devious, and sociopathic**

 **Extremely brutal when angered (Yang can relate)**

Wiz: Maine was the muscle of the team, relying on his brute strength, wrestling styles and his unwavering ferocity to intimidate and crush his foes.

"Oh yeah. That's my style!" Yang cheered.

 **Arsenal:**

 **M374 Hephaestus Combat Suit**

 **M66 Magnum Pistol**

 **Magazine: 8 rounds**

 **Range: 152 ft | 50 m**

 **Type-25 Grenade Launcher**

 **Max Ammunition: 18 grenades**

 **Developed by Covenant Jiralhanae**

 **8 Artificial Intelligence fragments**

 **Sigma, Eta, Iota, Omega, Gamma, Beta, Theta, Delta (RWBY was interested)**

Boomstick: While he likes carrying an M6G magnum pistol into battle, he really likes a certain alien grenade launcher he stole, the Type-25 Grenade Launcher, A.K.A the Brute Shot.

Back to Red vs. Blue

Boomstick: I mean, seriously, look at this thing! It's got a blade and can fire up to four rounds in three seconds. Let's test that, shall we?

"Yes please!" Ruby responded to Boomstick.

Grif: Hey! That's mine! Give it back!

Boomstick fires the Brute Shot at Grif

Grif: AHH! OWW!

RWBY was laughing.

"That's kind of funny actually," Blake said.

Boomstick: *sigh* Well, in conclusion, I love this thing.

Resumes Death Battle segment

(*Cues: Red vs Blue - Planning the Heist*)

Boomstick: So, the guy was a badass fighter. Too bad Project Freelancer ended up turning him into a monster.

"Oh no. Don't tell me they used him as a lab rat," Ruby retorted.

Wiz: Long story short, the Director of Project Freelancer received a rare artificial intelligence for testing.

Boomstick: The Director imagined an army of super soldiers paired with but he can only get the one.

Wiz: Being the resourceful scientist he was, the Director decided to torture the A.I, forcing it to separate it's raw emotions into multiple personalities to save itself. These personalities were captured as individual A.I fragments and paired with different freelancers. Trust me, that's science.

"I'm having a hard time wrapping my head over this 'science,'" Ruby said. WBY had a hard time following along too.

Boomstick: Maine was given Sigma, the A.I fragment representing ambition and creativity. And apparently, being creative means you're ******* evil.

"What kind of dumb logic is this?" Weiss was confused.

Wiz: Desperate to gather his fellow A.I fragments and reform into a perfect A.I, Sigma manipulated and brainwashed Maine, turning him into the murdering psychopath known as The Meta.

"That's just really scary. Remind me not to play with science ever again," Yang said worriedly.

Boomstick: The Meta went on a rampage, betraying his fellow Freelancers and stealing their . It was like the Predator, but tougher, meaner and with tons of overpowered equipment.

"At least the equipment sounds interesting," Ruby said.

 **Armor Enhancements:**

 **Active Camouflage**

 **Adaptive Camouflage (Blake likes camouflage)**

 **BioScan**

 **Domed Energy Shield**

 **Enhanced Motion Tracker**

 **Overshield**

 **Super Strength (Yang's favorite)**

 **Temporal Distortion**

 **Voice Manipulator**

Wiz: His Domed Energy Shield creates a nigh impregnable force field.

Boomstick: It can block bullets, explosions and even shells from tanks.

"Sounds like some high-tech defense mechanism," Weiss said.

Back to Red vs. Blue

Boomstick: Allow us to demonstrate.

Boomstick places a domed energy shield around Grif

Boomstick: Here's Grif inside an energy shield...

Grif: Yeah. So?

Caboose gets into a tank.

Boomstick: ...and here's a tank operated by Caboose.

Caboose: And what could go wrong?

"Don't say that quote. Action movies have taught me that nothing ever goes right," Yang warned.

Grif: Oh ****.

Caboose: Fire in the hole, in-1!

Caboose fires at Grif, completely missing the shield.

"Come on! Hit the shield already! I want to see how good it it!" Ruby shouted.

Grif: Phew...

Boomstick: Let's try that again, Blue buddy.

Caboose: Yes sir, Captain Deadpan!

The shield runs out of energy and drops.

Grif: Huh? Wait, it ran out of-GYAAAH!

Caboose fires again, squarely hitting Grif.

RWBY laughed. "But I wanted to see the shield's effects," Ruby immediately complained.

Boomstick: Now, if the energy shield had been there, Grif would've been fine.

Caboose: Wow. Science is fun!

Simmons: (off-screen) I've said it for years!

Yang laughed. "Poor Grif. He's a lab rat."

Resumes Death Battle segment.

(*Cues: Red vs Blue - The Meta Theme*)

Wiz: As if that weren't enough, The Meta's Active Camouflage turns him practically invisible, his Strength Boost enhancement grants him, well, super strength, and, most impressively, his Temporal Distortion device can slow time to a crawl.

Blake was fascinated with the camouflage. Yang liked the Strength Boost. Ruby enjoyed the Temporal Distortion. Weiss thought all this tech was impressive.

Boomstick: He can turn invisible and stop time? This guy sounds unstoppable!

"Oh yeah! Give me that armor. It's time for Yang Xiao Long to be unstoppable," Yang cheered.

Wiz: Unfortunately, running so much equipment alongside so many AI fragments consumes a lot of power. But, that hasn't stopped him from killing several Freelancers and stealing seven other AIs.

 **Feats:**

 **30+ confirmed kills**

 **Survived 9 shots to the throat**

 **Killed an armored soldier in 1 punch (Yang: Awesome)**

 **Lifted and threw a Warthog vehicle**

 **Survived machine gun fire and missiles**

 **Defeated North Dakota, Tex, Washington**

 **Assaulted Freelancer Command Headquarters singlehandedly**

 **Survived 4 shotgun shells point-blank**

Boomstick: Not to mention the dude can take a hit and keep on going, even when that hit is taking nine shots point-blank to the neck. Man, and I thought my voice made my throat hurt. No wonder he never talks.

"Kind of sad that he lost his voice though," Ruby said.

Wiz: The only thing that could stop him was when a couple of idiots stabbed him in the chest, tied him to a car, and threw that car off a cliff into the freezing ocean.

"He lost to a couple of idiots? That doesn't sound like a smart soldier," Weiss replied.

Boomstick: But let's be fair, Wiz, that's a pretty ******* hardcore way to go.

Maine jumps on the hood of Rhee Seibel's car and stabs him with the bayonet of his brute shot.

Back to Red vs. Blue

Grif: Hey, wait a minute! Where'd you get all this footage? Have you been spying on us?

Wiz: Don't worry about it.

"Yeah. How do Wiz and Boomstick get this footage?" Weiss pondered. RBY wondered as well.

Maine is as menacing as he is powerful. Ruby likes the Temporal Distortion. Weiss likes the advanced equipment. Blake admires the camouflage options. Yang just likes the powerful weapons.

 **Agent Carolina**

(*Cues: Red vs Blue - Extraction*)

 **Background:**

 **Real Name: [Unknown] Church**

 **Daughter to Dr. Leonard & Allison Church**

 **Age: 34**

 **Freelancer Ranking: 2nd**

 **Former AI: Eta, Iota, Sigma**

 **Ambidextrous (Weiss awed)**

 **Prefers Rogue & Recon armor**

 **Confident, caring, & daring**

 **Inferiority complex (Ruby: Kind of like Pyrrha)**

Wiz: Leading the troops of Project Freelancer, Agent Carolina was supposedly the best of the best. She commanded the team through many successful missions, mastered several martial arts, and her top spot on the leaderboard seemed untouchable.

"She seems like a great leader," Ruby admired Carolina already.

 **Arsenal:**

 **Humbler Stun Device**

 **Grappling Hook Gun**

 **M6G Magnum Pistol**

 **Magazine: 8 rounds**

 **Range: 152 ft | 50 m**

 **BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle**

 **Magazine: 36 rounds**

 **Fire modes: Single or 3-shot Burst**

 **Epsilon Artificial Intelligence (RWBY was interested)**

 **Fragment of the Alpha AI**

 **Can possess others**

Boomstick: Until a mysterious stranger showed up out of the blue and ruined everything, but we'll get to that later. Carolina carries a wider variety of weapons than most Freelancers. Over the course of her career, she's favored the standard magnum pistol, dual plasma rifles, a grappling hook which can operate in outer space, a humbler stun device which is basically a shock baton, and a long-range BR55 Battle Rifle.

"So many cool weapons," Ruby cheered.

Back to Red vs. Blue.

Grif is running away behind Boomstick.

Boomstick: It's not as flashy as a shotgun, but it's got an impressive range of over 3,000 feet.

Boomstick shoots Grif with the Battle Rifle.

Grif: Oww! Why me!?

Boomstick: It just feels right.

RWBY laughed. "That rifle is like a sniper," Ruby said in between laughs.

Resumes Death Battle segment

(*Cues: Red vs Blue - Pelican Cruise/ Infiltration*)

Wiz: Like many other Freelancers, Carolina also possesses an A.I companion, several, actually, but for this matchup, we'll be focusing on the time she spent with Epsilon, the memory of the original Alpha A.I the Director fragmented. It's also known as Church. Like the other A.I fragments, Epsilon experiences time 205 times slower than a human being and therefore drastically speeds up Carolina's thoughts and reaction time.

"Boy. That's a _quick thinker_ ," Yang punned. As usual, no response back.

Boomstick: Too bad he's kind of an *******, and by kind of, I mean, that's basically his thing.

Church: Guys, I'm an *******.

Ruby and Yang laughed. Weiss stared blankly, as well as Blake.

"What's wrong with these people?" Weiss put her hands on her hips.

 **Armor Enhancements:**

 **Active Camouflage**

 **Adaptive Camouflage (Blake's favorite)**

 **BioScan**

 **Domed Energy Shield**

 **EMP**

 **Grav Boots**

 **Healing Unit**

 **Speed Boost (Ruby's favorite)**

Boomstick: In her post Freelancer career, Carolina made it her mission to track down as much experimental armor equipment as possible, and let me tell you, she did a very damn good job. Like Maine, she managed to acquire the Domed Energy Shield, but also picked up Adaptive Camouflage, a Speed Boost, and a Healing Unit.

"Unlike Maine, Carolina has speed boosting and healing equipment," Blake retorted.

Wiz: Unfortunately, just one AI fragment isn't enough to run all this equipment at once. In battle, if Carolina's not careful, she can accidentally push Epsilon too far and essentially short-circuit him.

"Awww. That's disappointing," Ruby whined.

Boomstick: Yeah, for a leader, she's kind of hot-headed and super competitive. Like when Agent Texas joined the Freelancer crew and started showing her up, Carolina started making a lot of stupid mistakes.

 _Ruby made dumb mistakes too, but she's alright now_ , Weiss thought.

Wiz: There's a lot going on here. Turns out, the Director was Carolina's father all along and Tex was actually the AI fragment memory of his deceased wife, meaning Carolina's greatest rival for her father's approval was actually her own mother.

Back to Red vs. Blue

Grif and Simmons: (In unison) Wait, WHAT?!

RWBY gasped.

"I didn't expect this plot twist," Yang remarked .

Grif: You're making that up!

Wiz: You guys didn't know that? Where have you been? Pay attention.

Caboose: Ah, yeah seriously, guys, it's like super obvious.

Simmons: Huh. Suddenly, everything makes a lot more sense.

Grif: ****, dude. Remember when all we used to do was stand around and talk?

Simmons: Yeah, good times.

Grif: Good times...

Boomstick beats up Grif with his Brute Shot.

Grif: Oww…

RWBY laughed again. "He deserves that. What a dunce," Weiss giggled.

Boomstick: Hehe, still love this thing.

Resumes Death Battle segment

(*Cues: Red vs Blue - Freelancer Implosion*)

 **Feats:**

 **Defeated dozens of Tex clones**

 **Discovered the Director's secret location**

 **Led the Freelancer team (Ruby found this admirable)**

 **Dodged point blank shots**

 **Saved Chorus from civil war**

 **Defeated York, Sharkface, Felix, & Locus**

 **Blocked a nuclear explosion**

Wiz: Regardless, Carolina is one tough woman. She's defeated several other Freelancers, saved an entire planet from civil war, and once blocked the shock wave of a nuclear explosion.

"I want to be a strong leader too," Ruby said.

Boomstick: She and Epsilon were even skilled enough to track down dear old Dad after he went into hiding just to help him kill himself. Geez, that got dark real fast.

"Yeah. That's just horrible," Blake signed.

Santa: WHO ARE YOU?

Carolina: I'm your true warrior.

Carolina is one strong leader. Ruby likes her Speed Boost and leadership. Weiss admires Carolina overall. Blake likes her camouflage choices. Yang likes Carolina's many weapons.

"I'm going with Carolina," Ruby casted her vote.

"Me too. Weird that she reminds me of Pyrrha," Weiss said.

"Both are kind of similar, aren't they? How curious," Blake shared her opinion.

"I just want to see two super soldiers battle it out already," Yang said

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

 **Death Battle**

Somewhere inside of Mother of Invention, Carolina is seen training in the room, punching and kicking the targets,

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

The Meta comes in and sees her through the window, Carolina finished her training.

"This fight is unique. Both are from the same series," Blake pointed out.

"And so was Goomba vs Koopa," Ruby recalled.

Carolina: Time.

Church's AI fragment appears.

Church: Oh, yeah, just point zero three milliseconds too slow. Looks like i'm picking the movie tonight.

"What kind of movie?" Yang leaned closer.

Carolina: Ugh, can it not be another garbage action movie?

Church: Oh come on, they're hilarious. Everyone talks in one-liners, the plot's non-existent. It's like the characters are just there to beat the **** out of each other.

"Exactly. I love it when people beat each other up. Action movies are awesome," Yang said.

(An alarm goes off)

Church: Uh oh.

Carolina: What is it?

Church: Uhhh...I think we're about to have company.

The scene cuts to Meta, who balls his fists up as Carolina points her pistol up to Meta.

Carolina: Maine?

Church: Not exactly.

"I wonder what's their history with each other," Ruby said.

(*Cues: Slingshot - Trocadero*)

The Meta's AI fragments appear and tell Meta to kill Carolina and take her AI. The Meta takes out his Brute Shot.

"Geez. Don't you think that's a lot of AIs?" Weiss retorted.

Church: OK, if we win, you can totally pick the movie.

The Meta breaks through the window.

FIGHT

Meta thrusts down the Brute Shot but Carolina rolls away and shoots at Meta but he blocks the bullets with the Brute Shot.

Church: Not working!

Carolina: I can see that!

"At least Carolina has Church on her side," Ruby said.

Meta uses the Brute Shot to attack, but Carolina blocks the attacks although Meta kicks her away. Meta then attacks Carolina's head, but she blocks it and shoots at Meta's head. Meta counters and headbutts Carolina, throwing her pistol away. Meta then tries to hit Carolina but she dodges it and pulls out her Humbler Stun Device. Both Meta and Carolina charge at each other. Meta tries to hit Carolina but she blocks it and stuns Meta multiple times, knocking his Brute Shot away with an air kick. Meta then sees his fallen Brute Shot, instead of picking it up, he growls and punches his fists together and walks towards Carolina as he tries to punch her many times but Carolina dodges them as she stuns Meta and kicks him down.

"It's good that she knows martial arts," Blake said.

Church: You sure you can't set that thing to kill?

The Meta growls and punches the ground to get up and walks towards the Brute Shot to pick it up.

Carolina: Just hold on!

Carolina activates her Speed Boost and runs towards Meta. As The Meta picks up the Brute Shot, Carolina punches Meta and starts to run up the walls.

"There we go. Speed Boost!" Ruby called.

The Meta tries to shoot at Carolina but he misses all the shots as Carolina dashes towards The Meta then punches him to a wall. Carolina rolls and pulls her Battle Rifle as she shoots towards The Meta but he activated Domed Energy Shield and Overshield. The Meta activates Active Camouflage as the Domed Energy Shield and Overshield drops.

"That camouflage is very reliable," Blake commented.

Carolina: Church, where is he?

Church: I'm on it, scanning...your left!

The Meta appears and slashes Carolina's Battle Rifle in half.

"No! Not the rifle!" Ruby groaned

Both continue their brutal hand-to-hand combat. It ends with The Meta punching Carolina away.

Carolina: Church, I need Armor Enhancements.

Church: Which ones?

Carolina: All of them!

Carolina activates all of her Armor Enhancements.

"Wait. Is that really a good idea?" Weiss said.

Church: Uh that doesn't seem like a good ideaaaaahhhhhh!

Carolina charges at Meta, but quickly freezes Carolina with Time Distortion.

Church: Huh?...Aw ****.

"This is bad. Carolina could be in real trouble here," Blake was worried.

Meta then pulls out his Brute Shot and knocks Carolina into a wall. Carolina is horribly damaged.

Church: Dammit! OK, uhhh focusing on the Healing Unit, I got you. Carolina, you hear me?

"Thank you, Church. That's really helpful," Ruby signed in relief.

The scene cuts to Meta reloading his Brute Shot. Carolina rolls forward, grabs her pistol and shoots at Meta. As she successfully lands multiple hits, Meta drops to one knee.

Church: You got him!

"Was that some kind of pressure point?" Yang wondered.

Meta stands back up, growls and slowly walks towards Carolina.

Church: OK seriously, what the ****.

Carolina reloads her pistol as she tries to shoot at Meta again, but Meta throws his Brute Shot as it slashes Carolina and sticks into the wall. Meta punches multiple times then grabs Carolina and is about to punch her in order to finish the fight.

Meta throws his Brute Shot at Carolina. Carolina is thrown to a wall, badly injured. Meta is ready to end her.

"No please!" Ruby cried out. WBY was worried too.

Church: Hey, hey wait wait wait! Wait, hold up.

(Meta growls)

RWBY leaned forward, curious to know how it will end.

Church: Uhhh hey so I know you're about to pummel her ginger face in and all, but you also talk in grunts so I'm just gonna say this one line for you okay? Just this one time.

Carolina then pulls out Meta's Brute Shot and points at Meta's head.

Church: Oh! Son of a *****!

Carolina shoots at Meta's head, blowing it off completely.

RWBY remained silent.

Yang spoke up. "Hey. Don't lose your head over it, Maine." RWB groaned.

KO

Carolina: Church?

Church: Yeah?

Carolina: No action movies.

M

Results

Grif: Holy ****!

Caboose: I know! He did not even have a head under his helmet! He was a ghost the whole time!

Ruby and Yang laughed at their stupidity. Blake had a blank expression.

Weiss signed. "How did they even become soldiers anyway?"

Simmons: I told you, I TOLD you!

Caboose: (under his breath) Like Bruce Willis…

"Who's that? An action movie star?" Yang was curious.

Grif: Bull****! Meta's stronger. He should've won!

"Someone is salty," Blake replied.

Wiz: Not true, Grif.

(*Cues: Red vs Blue - Planning the Heist*)

Wiz: As the Freelancer leaderboard proves, strength isn't everything. Carolina's mastery of martial arts let her hold her own and her use of equipment allowed her to match and even counter The Meta's. He may have gained an upper hand with his Temporal Distortion, but Carolina's Healing Unit quickly repaired damage done during the attack.

"Ah. Carolina's equipment is superior then. Atlas needs to take notes of this," Weiss said.

Boomstick: Even though The Meta had all that powerful equipment, it drained his suit's energy way too fast. Carolina tried to use all of her equipment at once and failed. Luckily, she had Epsilon to change tactics and focus on recovery.

Wiz: Which brings us to what is perhaps the most important factor of the fight: the relationship between Freelancer and artificial intelligence. The Meta was brainwashed and manipulated by eight different AI, effectively filling his head with an unintelligible mess of voices and commands. In contrast, Carolina and Epsilon work together as partners with a mutual trust, both capable of making judgment calls to make up for each other's weaknesses.

"Oh yeah! Teamwork triumphs all once again," Ruby cheered. WBY agreed.

Grif: Whatever. I still say it should've been the Meta.

"I'm glad Grif got the 'lab rat' treatment. He's incredibly annoying," Weiss said.

Wiz: Says the guy who can't tell the difference between a car and a puma.

Grif: I can tell the difference! It was a matter of comparison!

Boomstick: The Meta just couldn't get ahead of his competition.

WBY groaned. Yang smiled at the pun Boomstick made.

Wiz: The winner is Agent Carolina.

Post-Results

Sarge: Hey! What in Sam Hill are you two doing fraternizing with the blue devil and a...who the hell are these dirtbags?

Wiz: Wha-ho! Easy there, sir. We're just here from Command!

Boomstick: Hey, nice shotgun! I like the cut of your jib!

Sarge: Hehehe. Well, whaddaya know? Someone who has an eye for the finer things in life!

Boomstick: Hoho, you better believe it!

"Who's this man? He seems like he would be a good friend for Boomstick?" Blake commented.

Sarge: Y'know, you remind me of someone-almost like the son that I...never wanted...

Boomstick: Well, that's funny. I was about to say you're like the Pappy I never had. When I was a kid, he ran out on us to join the Army and never came back.

RWBY gasped. "How could he abandon Boomstick? That's just terrible," Yang said. It reminded her of Raven and how she walked out of Yang's life. She was distraught when she first heard about it.

Sarge: Huh. Well..how about that? Time to move along, I guess. Nothing to see here. Do-do-do Do-di-do Do-do.

Sarge walks away and the singing fades away slowly. Everyone looks at Boomstick.

Boomstick: What a nice guy.

Ruby is left pondering. "Hey. Does this mean Red vs. Blue is a part of Death Battle?"

Yang is unsure. "I dunno." Yang approaches her bed. "You know. I would like to know more about Earth. I think it would be fun to go there. The place where the Death Battle discs originated from. At least the Earth is alive and well."

"Sounds interesting, Yang. The Earth is from another dimension, most likely. Why else has nobody in Remnant heard of it?" Blake shared her thoughts. "By the way, just because an episode is a crossover doesn't mean it is canon or part of the same universe," Blake answered Ruby's question.

"Whatever. Hearing those immature dolts with helmets for brains arguing over nonsense has worn me out. Let's go to sleep already," Weiss remarked.

RWBY went to their beds to catch some sleep. Ruby imagined herself doning Carolina's suit. She thought it would be cool to have a Freelancer as an ally. "Good night, everyone."

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Check out my profile page for more stories and to vote on polls. I'll update as soon as possible. Once again, thanks. Take care.**


	5. RWBY reacts: Tracer vs Scout

**Tracer belongs to Activision Blizzard.**

 **Scout belongs to Valve.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack. I used the video and script as sources to help me write this story.**

 **All songs and copyright material belong to their respective owners.**

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

"Okay team. How about we watch another death battle? Last episode was pretty unique. I look forward to more episodes like that. But right now, I want a speed based death battle," Ruby said.

Having a semblance that boosts speed, Ruby looked forward to combatants who either run fast or run a lot. She'll be seeing that soon enough.

Once everyone settled down, Ruby hit play to begin the video.

Wiz: To be the elite, you must surround yourself with the best of the best. Whether you band together to save the world, or just a worthless plot of land.

"Nah. I'd rather save the world," Ruby retorted.

Boomstick: And every good team needs a good hit and runner.

Ruby's ears perked up. Yang noticed this. "I suppose someone is interested in today's episode," Yang smiled.

Ruby was excited. Hit and run is one of her favorite strategies.

Wiz: Like Tracer, the spunky agent of Overwatch.

Boomstick: And The Scout, the Boston-born merc of Team Fortress. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

 **Tracer**

(*Cues: Overwatch - The World Could Always Use More Heroes*)

Wiz: Thirty years from the present, mankind would become careless. Their machine servants rose up to fight for freedom, and so began a worldwide war.

"Luckily for us, Remnant doesn't suffer from such problems," Weiss said. "Especially in Atlas."

Boomstick: But one organization stood between world peace and total chaos: Overwatch, a team consisting of the world's greatest scientists, cyborgs, ninjas, cowboys, and pilots.

Blake's attention was on ninjas. She is just fascinated by them.

 **Background:**

 **Real Name: Lena Oxton**

 **Age: 26**

 **Height: 5'4" | 162 cm**

 **Birthplace: London, England**

 **Became a full member of Overwatch by age 21**

 **Agent ID: 3945_50**

 **Specializes in hit-and-run tactics (Ruby likes this strategy)**

 **Favorite catchphrase: "Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!"**

Wiz: Including Lena Oxton, codename: Tracer. The youngest pilot ever inducted into Overwatch's flight program, Tracer is a free-spirited and fearless flying ace, always laughing in the face of danger.

"Kind of like you two huh?" Weiss told Ruby and Yang. Both sisters are always having fun, even through their battles against the grimm.

Boomstick: After helping secure world peace, no big deal, right? She was chosen to test a new prototype fighter jet...which could teleport!

"Even Atlas's technology isn't that advanced," Weiss commented.

Wiz: But then everything went horribly wrong. Instead of teleporting from Point A to B, the fighter jet accidentally transported her through time.

RWBY gasped at the scary image of being trapped and lost in time.

(*Cues: Overwatch - Collection Screen Theme*)

Boomstick: How do you accidentally create a time machine and put it in a fighter jet?

Wiz: A word to the wise, this is why you use animals before moving to human trials, like I always do.

Ruby got really annoyed. "No! I would never sacrifice Zwei for anything!"

Wiz: Anyways, Tracer essentially existed as a ghost, uncontrollably phasing in and out of time. It looked like Overwatch's prized pilot would be decommissioned forever.

"That's just sad and scary," Blake said.

Boomstick: Until her teammate, good friend, and gorilla scientist Winston made a special techno doohickey to keep her locked in the present.

(*Cues: Overwatch - Rally the Heroes*)

Wiz: This Chronal Accelerator doesn't just anchor Tracer's time displacement. It also gives her two different ways to manipulate her own time flow. In a near instant, she can zoom approximately 23 feet away. This Blink ability is not true teleportation, but instead speeds up time only for Tracer, while propelling her in any given direction.

Boomstick: What?

"Yeah. This is too complicated," Yang said, holding her head.

Wiz: She can briefly jump herself forward in time, though from an outside view, it looks like a blur.

Boomstick: Got it.

"Huh. Makes more sense. Kind of," Yang finished.

Wiz: More than that, she can also reverse time for herself with the Recall ability, which returns Tracer's health and spatial position back to where they were a few seconds before. While usually, Recall only turns back three seconds, in some instances, she's gone as far back as fifteen.

"How does that work? Can it be controlled at all? That doesn't sound very safe to me," Weiss said.

"At least you get your health back," Ruby added.

 **Arsenal:**

 **Chronal Accelerator (Ruby's favorite)**

 **Blink: Boosts user in any direction, Blinks recharge every 3 seconds**

 **Recall: Rewinds self-time**

 **Pulse Pistols**

 **Draws power from Chronal Accelerator**

 **Mag Sizer: 20 rounds per pistol**

 **Pulse Bomb (Yang's favorite)**

 **Blast Radius: 10 feet | 3 meters**

 **Charges over time**

Boomstick: Well, thank God her weapons aren't as confusing as that ****! She carries dual rapid fire Pulse Pistols as her primary pain dispensers, each can empty twenty rounds in a single second.

Wiz: But what the Pulse Pistols have in power, they sorely lack in range and accuracy.

"They look pretty strong, but the lack of range ruins it for me. I'd rather stick with Ember Celica," Yang commented.

Boomstick: Good thing she also has her Pulse Bombs! I'll put it this way, pretty much anybody she sticks this thing to, has exactly two seconds to make their peace before going to the big capture point in the sky.

"So. It just sends enemies flying basically," Blake summarized.

Wiz: Tracer maximizes her unique weaponry with hit and run tactics, frustrating her enemies and making her very difficult to pin down.

Ruby smiled with pride.

Boomstick: Yeah, in addition to blinking and recalling all over the place, she can jump fifteen feet in the air.

"Wow. Just like a bunny faunus. Like Velvet. Right, Blake?" Yang asked.

"I wouldn't know for sure, Yang," Blake answered.

 **Feats:**

 **Survived time displacement**

 **Can avoid sniper fire (Ruby: Crescent Rose can't hit her?)**

 **Successfully disarmed Widowmaker**

 **Can jump over 10 feet**

 **Defeated Widowmaker & Reaper**

 **Survived a 3 story fall**

 **Helped end the Omnic Crisis**

Wiz: She's disarmed the highly trained and literally cold-blooded assassin, Widowmaker, protected the Doomfist gauntlet from theft, and even once avoided a sniper shot from just thirty feet away! A sniper round usually travels almost 1,800 miles per hour when fired, meaning Tracer had to react within one-hundredth of a second.

"You're sniper is useless against her, Ruby," Weiss retorted.

"Heh heh," Ruby laughed lightly.

Boomstick: Unfortunately, that bullet found another target.

[We see Mondatta fall and his lights go out]

Boomstick: (sighs) Rest in peace, Robot Gandhi.

(*Cues: Alive - Overwatch*)

"How unfortunate. That peacemaker was at the wrong place at the wrong time," Blake signed.

Wiz: Although Tracer is a slippery opponent on the battlefield, her chronal accelerator has its limits. If used too many times in succession, it can overheat, forcing Tracer to wait for a recharge. As her pistols are linked to the accelerator, this can sometimes cause them to overload as well.

Boomstick: Plus, she's a pilot first, and not exactly a crack shot while on foot, if she doesn't get in close, she's not hitting anything but air.

"Those are some very concerning flaws," Weiss pointed out.

Wiz: In spite of that, Tracer doesn't let any of it get her down. Wherever there's danger, she'll be there in the blink of an eye, with a cocky smile and a barrage of bullets.

"At least Tracer is having fun. She refuses to let that bring her down. I respect that," Ruby smiled.

Boomstick: Wait, whatever happened to that time-warping fighter jet?

Wiz: I don't know…

"Did Overwatch seriously forget about the jet?" Blake said without emotion.

(Tracer hides and sees two young boys staring at her)

Tracer: Uh, don't worry, luvs, cavalry's here!

Tracer has mastered the hit and run tactic, through fighting and accomplishment. Ruby loves the hit and run tactic as well as the Chronal Accelerator. Weiss likes the technology, while Blake admires Tracer's steadfast attitude. Being a fan of explosions, Yang likes the Pulse Bombs.

 **The Scout**

(*Cues: Team Fortress 2 - Archimedes*)

Wiz: In the year 1850, an extremely wealthy entrepreneur passed away, leaving his family land and business to his two sons. But like brothers are prone to do, they ended up fighting over each other's land right off the bat.

"Great. This is going to be like Red vs. Blue, isn't it? With all the dumb dolts arguing over nonsense," Wess complained.

Boomstick: This went on for decades, and then the brothers began recruiting mercenaries to literally wage war. And that's when things really got out of control.

RWBY was sad by this, especially Ruby and Yang. "Why do they have to fight? They're brothers! Siblings! Can't they share?" Ruby said.

Yang calmed her sister down. "At least you and I have a healthy, good relationship, lil sis."

Ruby was grateful she had Yang as a sister, even if she was her half-sister.

(*Cues: Team Fortress 2 - Drunken Pipe Bomb*)

Wiz: Each hired gun contributed with their own specialized expertise.

Boomstick: The Sniper killed from afar, The Engineer slaughtered with machines, and The Heavy mowed people down with the biggest goddamn gun they'd ever seen. What kind of sandwiches were they feeding that guy?

"The Sniper sounds cool," Ruby said.

"The Engineer has some interesting machines," Weiss retorted.

"The Heavy has such an awesome gun. I want that gun so bad," Yang fantasized.

 _I wonder if there are ninjas,_ Blake thought in her mind.

 **Background:**

 **Real Name: Unknown**

 **Born: Boston, Massachusetts**

 **Height: 5'10" | 178 cm**

 **The youngest of eight boys**

 **Expert in hit-and-run tactics (Ruby: Yay! More hit and runners)**

 **Self-proclaimed ladies' man**

 **Knows how to Tango**

Wiz: But one everyman only relied on his cunning, his two feet, and a baseball bat. This was The Scout. Born in Boston, Massachusetts in the 1950s, the mercenary only known as Scout was the runt among seven older brothers.

Weiss put her hands on her hips. "Doesn't Jaune have seven older sisters? I suppose Jaune is the runt of his family. Not too surprising considering the dolt is constantly vomiting all over the place."

Boomstick: And all of them loved to wander the town looking for a good fight. Problem was, Scout's brothers were so big and tough, the fights would be over before he could get the chance to throw his own punches.

"Yep. He's the weakest alright," Yang stated.

Wiz: Desperate to fight alongside his siblings, Scout realized that what he lacked in strength, he could make up for in speed.

"Yeah! Ignore strength. Speed is everything!" Ruby cheered.

(*Cues: Team Fortress 2 - Faster Than a Speeding Bullet*)

Boomstick: So he started running, and running, and running, until one day, he was fast enough to not only keep up, but get ahead.

"Man. Seeing this makes me want to run more 5Ks," Ruby said.

Wiz: Speed was his moniker, delivering pain was his game, and somewhere along the way, he even learned how to jump off of thin air. Suddenly, the pathetic runt of the pack became the smart mouth terror of Boston.

The Scout: Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brotha', I hurt people!

"He even sort of sounds like Jaune," Weiss huffed at the image of Jaune.

(*Cues: Team Fortress 2 - Main Theme*)

 **Arsenal:**

 **Baseball Bat**

 **Winger pistol**

 **Mag Size: 5 rounds**

 **Increases jump height**

 **Scattershot Shotgun**

 **Mag Size: 6 rounds**

 **Force-A-Nature Shotgun (Yang likes shotguns of different kinds)**

 **Mag Size: 2 rounds**

 **Flying Guillotine butcher knife**

 **Bonk! Atomic Punch**

 **Grants 8 seconds of invulnerability**

 **Makes firearms unusable**

 **Contains at minimum 11 lbs of sugar**

Boomstick: The only thing he was lacking was discipline. Which he could get in the military, but that didn't sound like any fun, so he became a mercenary instead. Scout travels light, relying on a lovely shotgun and a baseball bat. Yes, a baseball bat. This guy is crazy enough to try and take out a rocket launcher-wielding Soldier with a pop fly.

"He's brave, I'll give him that," Blake said. "Or maybe reckless."

Wiz: Which surprisingly works. Opponents are stunned by the size of his balls, both literally and figuratively, leaving them open for Scout to race up and finish them off with his guns.

Yang laughed really hard. Ruby was confused as to why Yang was laughing.

"What's so funny, Yang?" Ruby asked.

"You don't want to know, Ruby," Blake said while blushing. Weiss facepalmed at Yang's sense of humor.

Boomstick: While he's got a Pistol for pin-point accuracy, Scout's favorite tools for killing are definitely shotguns. The Scattergun is a confusing miracle of shotgun-gineering that can somehow hold six shots in a double-barrel, and is reloaded via divine intervention when you pull its lever. It's like the baby of a shotgun, rifle, and a revolver. But his most powerful gun is the Force-A-Nature.

"Wow. That's so many guns in one," Ruby was amazed.

(*Cues: Team Fortress 2 - Intruder Alert*)

Boomstick: A shotgun that only has two shots, but kicks so hard, it can boost him even higher into the air.

"That is some seriously flawed logic," Weiss crossed her arms.

Wiz: Regardless, a well-placed shot can quickly take down almost any mother mercenary. To make the Force-A-Nature even more ridiculous, he can strap a can of energy drink called Bonk! Atomic Punch to it, which somehow gives him five more midair jumps.

Boomstick: That's right, this guy flies with shotguns. But that's not all the soda has to offer. With just a sip of Bonk, Scout becomes totally invincible for eight seconds, but he can't use any of his guns at that time.

Yang whistled. "That soda sounds really tasty."

Wiz: Probably due to the shakes, Bonk contains several hundred times the daily recommended sugar intake. An adult male's suggested daily dosage is 25 grams, meaning Bonk contains, at minimum, eleven pounds of sugar. So much sugar, he can't take another drink for at least twenty seconds, and on top of that, it's radioactive.

"You might want to think twice before you drink something like that, Yang," Blake advised Yang.

Boomstick: You gotta have one tough body to handle that stuff, tough enough to survive the onslaught of three rockets at once, or to swing a baseball bat hard enough to send a guy flying eighty feet away.

"But Bonk contains so many benefits. It's like the perfect drink for me," Yang said. "And besides, all this talk about Bonk is making me thirsty. I wonder if there is a soda nearby."

Wiz: Possibly due to long-term Bonk exposure, but testing is still out.

 **Feats:**

 **Killed a bear with one strike**

 **Survived three rockets**

 **Helped kill the Bread Monster (Ruby laughed)**

 **Survives frequent use of Bonk! Atomic Punch (Yang: I really want Bonk!)**

 **Defeated the Heavy in close-quarters combat**

 **Can outrun sentry gun auto-targeting**

 **Survived having a dove surgically embedded in his chest**

Boomstick: Scout can defeat foes as strong as the Heavy in close quarters combat, run seventeen miles per hour for long periods of time, and even kill a bear with nothing but a hotdog suit and Amelia Earhart's skeleton. I'm serious…

Weiss had her mouth opened. "What? I don't even..." Weiss was out of loss for words.

Wiz: He has a knack for avoiding bullets, missiles, and even tentacles from a Bread monster, but at the cost of wearing little to no armor, making him a glass cannon, and true to his reckless, unrestrained personality, Scout often runs headfirst into battle, regardless of the risk.

"Reckless. Like Ruby," Weiss said.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled.

Boomstick: But if you wanna take down The Scout, your gonna have to catch him before he catches you, that means you too, ladies.

Yang and Blake blushed. Weiss rolled her eyes, while Ruby gazed on.

Scout: (to Spy) That's right, fancy pants, myself! So why don't you take your little failure, roll it up sideways, and...

(Spy points to his wristwatch)

Scout: Okay, crap, I gotta go, (he finishes a drink and goes, then peeks back in.) screw you, though.

Scout has proven himself to be a great hit and runner as well. Ruby likes his hit and run technique. Weiss likes the standard equipment. Blake admires how Scout worked his way up to compete with his brothers. Yang may like the shotguns, but she still wants to get her hands on Bonk.

"Guys. I like hit and runners. So you can imagine how hard of a time I'm having to know who to root for," Ruby said.

"Well, Tracer has those unique futuristic weapons, especially the Chronal Accelerator," Weiss reminded.

"Oh yeah. The Chronal Accelerator. I love that device." Ruby finished.

"Scout also has some silly and unpredictable tricks up his sleeve as well," Blake recalled.

"That Bonk is going to come into play. I just know it. And I want Bonk!" Yang exclaimed.

"Well then. Let's begin," Ruby was excited.

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

 **Death Battle**

(*Cues: S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Marvel VS Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds*)

Scout runs outside, seeing Tracer with a briefcase.

Scout: Alright, *******!

Tracer stops running.

Scout: You're toast! Woah!

Scout falls in love with Tracer.

Ruby laughed. "He really is like Jaune." Ruby remembered the many times Jaune tried to pick up Weiss with his one-liners.

Scout: Uh... hey there, hot stuff.

Tracer: 'ello!

Scout smooths his hair.

"Not even going to take your hat off?" Blake stated.

Scout: If I told you you had a great bod, would you, uh, hold it against me?

Tracer: Umm... that's nice. I was just leaving.

Weiss facepalmed. "How rude."

Scout: Oh, sure thing, come back anytime. Just, uh, put that briefcase back before ya go. Thanks.

(*Cues: Max Anarchy OST - Mortified*)

Tracer puts the briefcase on her back and whips out her guns.

Tracer: Sorry, love. Overwatch needs this mooooore than you do!

FIGHT!

Scout begins shooting his Scattergun at Tracer.

Weiss was shocked. "You're just going to kill her after falling in love with her? Again, where is the logic in that?"

Scout: Here!

Tracer dodges with her Blink ability. She begins shooting at Scout with her Pulse Pistols.

"Those pistols have bad aim. It would make more sense if Tracer brought a sniper with her," Ruby advised, fantasizing about futuristic snipers.

Scout: ****!

Scout dodges the bullets. Scout tries shooting at Tracer, but she blinks a few times, taunting him.

"Tracer should've just shot Scout right there instead of taunting him," Blake pointed out.

Scout: Yo toots! How you doing that?

Scout takes out his Force-A Nature shotgun. He shoots, but Tracer leaps into the air.

Tracer: Bombs Away!

Tracer tosses her Pulse Bomb at Scout's feet.

Scout: Oh, that's just great…

After the bomb explodes, Tracer backs away. When the smoke clears, Scout is seen drinking a can of Bonk.

Another noise of a soda can is heard. RWB turned to Yang, who is drinking a People Like Grapes soda. "What? I really want soda," Yang defended.

(*Cues: Max Anarchy OST - Mortified Instrumental*)

Scout: Supposedly this stuff'll liquefy your esophagus after just one can, but, ya know, it's also very handy when feel like, not getting blown up.

Tracer: That's not very fair!

Scout: Listen sweetheart...

Scout takes out his baseball bat.

Scout: I never play fair.

"You don't play very smart too. I mean, who brings a bat to a gunfight?" Weiss asked

(*Cues: Max Anarchy OST - Mortified again*)

Tracer shoots Scout, but Scout is unaffected. He swings his bat at Tracer.

Tracer: Is that all?

Tracer's Chronal Accelerator breaks down.

"Awww, dust bunnies!" Ruby said worriedly.

Tracer: Ah bullocks!

Scout impacts Tracer with his bat.

Scout: Batter at the plate!

Scout delivers his home run attack and sends Tracer flying in the air.

"You're a shooting star, Tracer!" Yang laughed while drinking soda.

"What does that even mean?" Blake asked.

Scout: It's outta the park!

Scout walks over to pick up the suitcase Tracer dropped after the attack. Tracer crashes through a number of barrels and a wall, severely damaged from the attack. She is bleeding as she lays on the ground.

"Ouch. That looks so painful," Ruby cringed.

(*Cues: Max Anarchy OST - Mortified Instrumental again*)

Scout arrives near Tracer, his Bonk effect fading away. He aims his gun at Tracer.

Scout: Alright doll. Fun's over.

"I'd hate to be in Tracer's position," Blake retorted. "Imagine laying on the ground, defenseless, as your enemy stands before you, ready to attack you."

Tracer grabs her side as her Chronal Accelerator starts booting up.

Tracer: Not yet, mate!

Scout fires the bullet at her face as the Chronal Accelerator becomes active again.

Tracer: The cavalry's here!

Tracer uses Recall to rewind time back to the position she was in when Scout launched her.

"Just in time. You better start taking this seriously, Tracer," Weiss advised.

(*Cues Max Anarchy OST - Mortified once more*)

Tracer heals and blinks towards Scout's location. Scout is surprised at Tracer's sudden disappearance.

Scout: ****!

"So much swearing," Ruby cringed again.

Tracer kicks Scout to the air and continues to kick him. Scout is launched to the ground. He gets up and takes out another Bonk, but Tracer stops him.

Tracer: Not this time, yankee!

Tracer blinks away with the Bonk. She reappears and places a Pulse Bomb on Scout's back.

"Time to send Scout flying!" Yang cheered.

Scout: Oh come on! Gimme a...

The bomb blows up and kills Scout. Tracer warps back to the bomb site to pick up the suitcase.

"Or explode him," Yang finished.

Tracer: Phew! Well, that was fun!

Tracer picks up the suitcase and warps away.

KO!

Tracer looks inside the suitcase and is surprised by it's contents and quickly closes it, while Archimedes flies out of Scout's hat.

Results

(*Cues: Overwatch - Overture*)

Boomstick: And he's out!

"And dead," Ruby finished.

Wiz: Scout was fast and tough, but Tracer's unique arsenal and evasiveness pulled her ahead.

Boomstick: Scout's greatest feat was potentially surviving an assault from three rockets at once, however, the rocket's point of impact is never directly shown, and since direct hits from rockets regularly obliterate far tougher mercs, it's unreasonable to assume this was any different.

"Finally. Some good logic," Weiss signed.

Wiz: Scout could sprint up to seventeen miles an hour for an extended period of time, which is slightly faster than the average humans fifteen miles per hour, but Tracer's natural reactive instinct gave her the edge. For example, avoiding that sniper round from thirty feet away means she can react twenty-five times faster than the vast majority of other human beings.

"Yeah. Crescent Rose is out of the question," Ruby laughed lightly.

(*Cues: Overwatch - Victory*)

Boomstick: Which means Tracer could avoid almost anything Scout threw at her, even when she couldn't, her Recall ability not only helped her survive but effectively ruined any of Scout's elements of surprise.

"Not even Scout's unpredictable strategies could save him," Blake retorted.

Wiz: This allowed Tracer plenty of opportunities to take him out.

Boomstick: And just like that, Scout was gone, without a trace.

Yang laughed while her teammates groaned.

Wiz: The winner is Tracer.

"That was so much fun. There is no better exercise than running. In fact, I say we run a quick lap around campus. What do you say, guys?" Ruby suggested.

"No, you dolt. We need to sleep now," Weiss stated. She turned to Yang. "And you. Enough soda. It's unhealthy for you."

"But I like soda," Yang groaned.

Blake took Yang's second soda, Dr. Piper, from her hand. "You'll get headaches overnight. Is that what you want?"

Yang groaned again as she obliged. Everyone went to their beds.

Ruby was in her bed. She smiles as she dreams of frustrating the grimm by shooting them and running at the same time. She began to wonder how much more stronger she would be with the effects of Bonk, but decided not to because it's radioactive. "Good night, everyone."

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Check out my profile page for more stories and to vote on polls. I'll update as soon as possible. Once again, thanks. Take care.**


	6. RWBY reacts: Hulk vs Doomsday

**Notes: Thank you for reading this fanfiction. I have decided that I will post a few more chapters. After that, I'm going to stop writing this fanfiction for a while. I'm going through a rough time right now. Some negative feedback regarding this fanfiction is making me want to stop this story anyway. There are many people who are not reading my author notes, and this is causing me a lot of stress. I'm tired of all this negativity. But I promise I'll post at least a few more chapters eventually. Enjoy them for what its worth. Thank you.**

 **Hulk belongs to Marvel Comics.**

 **Doomsday belongs to DC Comics.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack. I used the video and script as sources to help me write this story.**

 **All songs and copyright material belong to their respective owners.**

RWBY was once again excited for another episode of Death Battle. Yang was hoping to see combatants with a focus on raw strength. Her wish will be granted soon.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Pure, unadulterated rage. Usually, in a stressful situation, you'd want to avoid this sort of emotion, in order to keep yourself focused.

Yang's eyes lit up. She can't help but acknowledge how anger can sometimes cloud her judgement.

Boomstick: Unless you're a giant, rampaging pile of muscles, like these two.

RWBY sees two muscular giants. "Wow. They look incredibly strong," Yang retorted.

Wiz: Dr. Bruce Banner, The Incredible Hulk.

Boomstick: And Doomsday, the monster who killed Superman. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

"He killed Superman! Holy cow! He's terrifying!" Ruby awed, as well as her teammates.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

 **Hulk**

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)/In the SA version (*Cues: The Incredible Hulk - Give Him Everything You've Got*)

Wiz: Within each of us, off times, there dwells a mighty and raging fury, and this suits no one better than the mild-mannered scientist, Bruce Banner.

"That kinds of describes Yang," Weiss snickered.

"Hey!" Yang said as if she was offended. "Well. You're not far off actually."

Boomstick: Cause when Bruce gets angry, oh boy, you wouldn't like him when he's angry.

"Oh. That escalated quickly," Blake said, watching Dr. Banner turn into Hulk. RWY was impressed too.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

 **Background:**

 **Real name: Robert Bruce Banner**

 **Height: 8' 8'' | 288 cm (Hulk)**

 **Height: 5'10'' | 177.8 cm (Bruce Banner)**

 **Weight: 2,400 lbs | 1,086.6 kg (Hulk) (RWBY awed)**

 **Weight: 128 lbs | 58 kg (Bruce Banner)**

 **Born: Dayton, Ohio**

 **Graduated from Oxford University**

 **Likes dogs (Ruby: Just like me!)**

Wiz: Dr. Robert ''Bruce" Banner may have grown up with few friends, but what he lacked in popularity, he made up tenfold with his intellect. However, in spite of his gifts, it was never enough to earn the respect and love of his father.

RWBY felt sad for Bruce. It's cruel to not be loved by your family, no matter how hard you try to seek their approval.

Boomstick: Partly because Bruce was so smart, that his alcoholic dad literally thought he was a monster, and expressed that to Bruce pretty thoroughly...

(We see Brian Banner send young Bruce flying with a slap)

RWBY was horrified.

"How could he do that to him?! That monster!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs.

WBY was on Ruby's side too. Raven may have left Yang, but Bruce was abused by his father as a baby. Yang's eyes turned red at this. "That's just wrong," Yang said, trying to control her rage.

Boomstick: God damn! How much distance do you think he got there, Wiz?

Wiz: Eh, nine, ten feet?

"How could they be joking about this? Those two idiots!" Weiss shouted. Her father is nowhere near as bad. Not even close.

Boomstick: Man, with an arm like that, he could really go places, like the nuthouse, after he murdered his wife right in front of Bruce. Aww…

"And he killed Bruce's mom too. What a horrible man," Blake said angrily.

(*Cues: The Lonely Man - The Incredible Hulk (TV Series)*)

Wiz: Understandably traumatized, Bruce coped by creating an imaginary friend to talk to.

"Understandable," Ruby quietly said.

Boomstick: You know, I had an imaginary friend once.

Wiz: You did? What was his name?

Boomstick: Dad.

Yang shuddered. She recalled how a couple of episodes earlier, the Sarge from Red vs. Blue abandoned Boomstick to join the army. "Pathetic excuse of a father," Yang said angrily. It reminded her of her own mother walking out of her life. "No children should experience something like that."

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)/In the SA version (*Cues: The Avengers - A Little Help*)

Wiz: Oh...well, Bruce's friend served as an emotional outlet all the way through his college graduation, however, his advice to Bruce was oftentimes... destructive...

"His rough childhood is taking a toll on him," Blake signed.

Boomstick: So, when the U.S. military recruited Bruce to make weapons, it was actually kind of fitting.

(We see a bomb with a very inappropriate shape, with an asterisk in the far right and the words NOT A ****)

Yang laughed really hard. Blake blushed hard. Weiss had her mouth dropped open, ready to rant on what she just saw.

"Wait. What's going on?" Ruby asked, naive to her teammates sudden reactions. It seems the girls immediately forgot about Bruce's troubled past in a matter of seconds.

Wiz: Bruce was tasked with developing a gamma bomb, which would use gamma radiation to target enemy weapons and buildings without endangering human lives. At least, that's what Bruce was told.

"And Bruce just believed them like that?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

Boomstick: Surprise surprise, gamma radiation is actually pretty ******* harmful, and when it came time to test the bomb, and some dumb kid decided to play his harmonica right in the test zone, Bruce asked his assistant to stop the countdown and dashed off to save him. But, turns out his assistant was a Russian spy who set off the bomb anyway.

"Grrr. Dumb harmonica kid," Yang said, angry again.

Wiz: On that strange, strange day, Bruce's imaginary friend became a real-life terror, as he transformed into...the Incredible Hulk.

(Hulk roars and destroys a tank.)

"Darn! That's so awesome!" Ruby and Yang said, happy all over again.

Boomstick: Heh heh heh, really?

"How is that even possible?" Weiss questioned.

Wiz: Yes, apparently. Ever since, whenever he's angry, Bruce's body and mind morphs into that of The Hulk's, granting him unmeasurable power.

(Hulk stands on a cliff and roars as a storm rumbles in the sky)

"That's a cool scene," Yang awed.

/In the SA version (*Cues: The Incredible Hulk - Give Him Everything You've Got again*)

 **Powers & Abilities:**

 **Incredible strength (Yang approves)**

 **Enhanced durability**

 **Rapid healing factor**

 **Super speed (Ruby's favorite)**

 **Power increases via anger (Yang awed)**

Boomstick: While he loses Bruce's brain power, The Hulk is ridiculously strong, he can leap great distances, survive the harshest environments, and most importantly, smash the crap out of everything with his bare fists.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Yang beamed.

Wiz: He also knows a technique known as the Thunder Clap, which creates a shockwave that can deafen foes, level forests, and push back explosions.

"That's a nice technique, actually," Blake retorted.

Boomstick: As if he needed anything more than that, The Hulk has a healing factor that gives Wolverine's a run for his money.

(Caiera stabs Hulk through the chest, only for him to pull the arm out and the wound to instantly heal)

Caiera: You're healing, you should be dead!

"Wow. He can even heal. Cool!" Ruby exclaimed.

Boomstick: He's super strong and super hard to kill, what's not to like?

"I know right?" Yang said.

Wiz: Well, there's one little detail that kind of ruins the whole experience. Bruce can't really control The Hulk, in fact, The Hulk is his own being, and they both hate each other, fighting for dominance over Bruce's body, and yet, Bruce and The Hulk are often reminded of how much they depend on each other for survival.

Blake recalls about the book she read a while back about a man with two souls, fighting for dominance.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Boomstick: Bruce figured, if he was stuck with this big green goliath forever, he might as well try using him for good, eventually joining the Avengers, Defenders, the Fantastic Four, and even the Illuminati.

"He teamed up with the likes of Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man," Ruby stated.

/In the SA version (*Cues: Avengers: Age of Ultron - It Begins*)

Wiz: Hulk has held up a 150 billion ton mountain, escaped Earth's gravitational pull with a single jump…

RWBY was amazed with the feats.

Boomstick: And one time, when a planet's tectonic plates started splitting apart, threatening to shatter the whole world, he just jumped right in there and pulled the planet back together.

"So powerful! Like superman and Goku!" Yang fangirled.

Wiz: The estimated average mass of a single lithospheric plate is nearly 45 quintillion tons, and The Hulk pulled two of these together with nothing but his bare hands.

"Oh my dust," Weiss is taken back by the Hulk's sheer power.

 **Feats:**

 **Destroyed asteroid twice earth's size**

 **Regenerated half his body in 18 minutes**

 **Pulled two continental plates together**

 **Created earthquakes with his footsteps**

 **Destroyed a planet (RWBY was impressed by these feats of power)**

 **Escaped Earth's orbit in one jump**

 **Withstood Fin Fang Foom's fire breath**

Boomstick: And he's not just strong and tough, he's more than twice as fast as a fighter jet, which puts him over Mach five speeds, at least, and he can always go faster if he's pissed off enough.

"He's got the speed to back up his strength," Ruby said, being a fan of speed.

Wiz: This is because the Savage Hulk's strength is directly related to his anger, the angrier he gets, the more powerful he becomes. In theory, this means his maximum level of strength is potentially infinite, and when he taps into that immeasurable rage to the fullest, he truly lives up to his name of "World Breaker".

Yang whistled. "World Breaker is one cool sounding name."

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Boomstick: Bigger, stronger, and oozing with gamma radiation, the World Breaker Hulk is so powerful, with a single stomp,

/In the SA version (*Cues: The Incredible Hulk - That Is The Target*)

Boomstick: He created earthquakes felt hundreds of miles away. In his battle with Sentry, basically Marvel's Superman, they almost destroyed New York, and when battling another World Breaker Hulk, a single collision between 'em obliterated an entire planet.

"The Hulk sounds unstoppable," Weiss said. "Atlas just pales in comparison."

Wiz: Even the mutant Darwin's power, which specifically adapts to counter any enemy, decided that the best defense against The Hulk was to be somewhere else.

"The Hulk is one of the strongest combatants we have ever seen," Blake said.

Boomstick: Holy hell, who could even stand up to this madness?

"Doomsday, maybe?" Ruby wondered.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: Not many, obviously. Typically, Bruce does his best to contain and limit the Hulk's power, in fact, World Breaker Hulk is the result of Bruce relinquishing that control entirely. In terms of combat, usually only cosmic beings like Silver Surfer or Zeus have the might to challenge The Hulk.

"Makes sense," Weiss said.

Boomstick: Oh yeah, like that one time Zeus hit him so hard, it burned out his healing factor.

Wiz: But even gods sometimes have to learn the hard way, you do not mess with the Incredible Hulk.

Loki: I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by—

(Hulk grabs Loki and slams him into the floor five times like a rag doll, then leaves him lying face-up in the resulting crater)

RWBY laughed hard at this.

"Just like a ragdoll," Ruby laughed. "That scene is very funny! Is it from a movie? If it is, then I want to watch that movie!"

"I like Hulk! He's super strong!" Yang beamed.

Hulk: Puny god.

Hulk is no doubt ready to smash with that sheer amount of power. Ruby likes the cool abilities. Weiss likes the abilities too, but doesn't admire the Hulk's lack of intelligence. Blake likes how Hulk is fighting for a good cause despite being angry all the time. Yang just loves how strong the Hulk is overall.

 **Doomsday**

(*Cues: Injustice Gods Among Us - Betrayal, Revenge, and Murder*)

Wiz: What if all you had ever known was hatred and aggression, violence and pain? This life is reality for Dooms...

Boomstick: YouTube comments...Do-Doomsday, yeah, the D-Doomsday guy.

"The dolt probably meant those whiny fanboys who spent time complaining on the internet," Weiss put her hands on her hips.

 **Background:**

 **Classified "The Ultimate Lifeform"**

 **Height: 8'10'' | 269 cm**

 **Weight: 914 lbs | 415 kg**

 **Created through rapidly-accelerated evolution**

 **Once temporarily gained sentience**

 **Huggability level: Cactus (Ruby and Yang laughed)**

Wiz: Thousands of years ago, on an uninhabitable, prehistoric planet which would one day be known as Krypton, a scientist named Bertron intended to engineer the ultimate lifeform.

Boomstick: Yep, it's another one of those stories, but with one hell of a twist!

"Why do I think this is going to end badly?" Blake pondered.

(*Cues: Injustice Gods Among Us - Main Theme*)

Wiz: See, at this time, Krypton was a harsh wasteland, filled with nothing but sharp rocks, poisonous air, and violent predators.

"That's Superman's planet in the old times?" Ruby asked.

Boomstick: Bertron believed that if he could create something that could live through that, they could survive just about anywhere.

Wiz: To realize this theory, Bertron acquired an infant from...somewhere, and through a rapidly accelerated evolution process, attempted to transform him into his dream creation.

RWBY wondered what Wiz meant by this.

Boomstick: Oh, don't try to dance around it, Wiz, Bertron put that little sucker into a baby cannon, blasted him into the wild to get murdered by any number of things, sucked up what was left of him with a vacuum cleaner, and just cloned a new one out of the mess to do it all over again.

RWBY gasped.

"Are you kidding me?! Another child abuser?!" Yang shouted.

"There are too many of them," Ruby signed.

"More like a baby murderer. Even worse. This Bertron disgusts me," Weiss sneered.

Blake agreed with her friends as well.

Wiz: Well...yeah, the idea being each new clone would be stronger than the one before, thus covering millions of years of evolution in just a few decades.

Boomstick: That...doesn't sound like science…

"Bertron is evil and disgusting," Weiss retorted angrily.

Wiz: No, it doesn't. So, after thirty straight years of...baby murder, one of the clones finally survived the tests. Amazed by his own success, Bertron named this baby "The Ultimate."

Boomstick: The ultimate baby!

Ruby laughed. "The ultimate baby!" Ruby mimicked Boomstick. She was still upset over the baby murder committed by Bertron.

Wiz: But to the rest of the universe, he was their Doomsday.

(*Cues: Doomsday Rising - Superman: Doomsday*)

(Doomsday walks out of the fire that was left after an explosion from a truck)

Boomstick: See Wiz? Reloading as it is, patenting my baby cannon was a good idea.

"Don't even joke like that," Blake said, annoyed.

(*Cues: Justice is Done - Injustice: Gods Among Us*)

Wiz: Successful as Bertron's experiment was, it was anything but a good idea. Turns out, while Doomsday usually appears to be a mindless beast, he remembered every single time Bertron had him killed. As a result, Doomsday had been unintentionally programmed, at a genetic level, to hate everything that lives.

"Oh my goodness. That's so much hatred," Blake was scared along with her teammates.

Boomstick: Bummer. Needless to say, Bertron was pretty screwed.

Wiz: Because even with thirty years of development, Bertron had never quite figured out what to do if his experiment actually worked, because Bertron is the worst.

"Yes he is. He's a baby murderer for crying out loud!" Ruby shouted. WBY agreed with Ruby.

Boomstick: I mean, he did do what he set out to do, he made an eight-foot ten monster that doesn't need to eat, breathe, or have internal organs to live, it just kills and kills and kills some more.

"This monster is so out of control. How does one stop it?" Weiss wondered.

 **Powers & Abilities:**

 **Immense strength (Yang like this)**

 **Superhuman durability**

 **Rapid healing factor**

 **Quickly adapts to his foe's attacks (Weiss was astounded)**

 **If killed, will revive immune to cause of death (RWBY awed)**

Wiz: Doomsday possesses enormous strength, incredible durability, and poisonous spikes, which can extend, but due to Bertron's experiments, Doomsday's greatest power of all is his ability to adapt to his opponent's powers.

"And he can evolve too? What kind of organism does that?" Weiss is left to wonder more.

Boomstick: After taking his sweet revenge, Doomsday stowed away on a supply ship and ravaged dozens of planets, until he finally found himself on Earth.

RWBY leaned forward at the mention of Earth.

Wiz: On that day, Doomsday did the unthinkable, on that day, Doomsday killed Superman.

RWBY gasped. "Not even Superman can take him on," Ruby said quietly.

Wiz: Well, kind of, he actually put him into a super sleep, after several days, he kinda woke up more powerful…

"Oh. He's fine then. Good," Ruby retorted.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Boomstick: Yeah yeah yeah, we all know, Wiz, at least Supes took Doomsday down with him...or maybe not. Turns out, whenever Doomsday dies, he just comes back to life, forever immune to whatever killed him in the first place.

RWBY all dropped their jaws. "What?!"

(Superman tries to use his heat vision to lobotomize Doomsday as Justice Lord Superman did, but it fails and Doomsday just knocks him away)

Doomsday: Ah ah ah, can't beat me the same way twice.

(*Cues: Gotham City - Injustice: Gods Among Us*)

Boomstick: He's been punched to death by Superman, blasted apart by the Radiant's energy, brutally ripped in half, incinerated by Imperiex, and just curb stomped by a Kryptonian horde.

"He becomes immune to the last thing that killed him? He sounds invencible," Blake retorted.

Wiz: Practically invulnerable at this point, Doomsday's taken on Darkseid, tanking his Omega Beams and beating him to near death. He's single-handedly defeated most of the Justice League and took on an energy attack that wiped out a fifth of a planet.

"No wonder they pit him against the Hulk," Weiss pointed out.

 **Feats:**

 **Survived Darkseid's Omega Beams**

 **Battled Gogs for 100 nonstop years**

 **Survived a one million nuke equivalent explosion**

 **Defeated the Justice League (Ruby: Holy cow!)**

 **Can tunnel through the center of the Earth**

 **Defeated the Green Lanterns & Darkseid**

 **"Killed" Superman**

Boomstick: He's punched through the Phantom Zone, battled super beings called Gogs for a century, and even broken Wonder Woman's arms, arms strong enough to help pull the Earth.

"This guy's insane!" Yang exclaimed.

Wiz: And during his rematch with the Man of Steel, after witnessing Doomsday survive an explosion equivalent to one million nukes, Superman realized that the only way to stop him was to send him to the end of time.

"That makes a lot of sense. He's too powerful," Ruby said.

Boomstick: At his most powerful, Doomsday's mere presence can boil the ocean and disintegrate buildings, a casual stroll across Africa made Wildebeests an endangered species, just by walking around, but what he's got in strength, he really lacks in brains.

"So. He's just as dumb as the Hulk," Weiss said, unimpressed.

Wiz: Not that he's dumb, he just literally lacks a brain, more often than not, Doomsday is little more than a one track mind killing machine, this makes his intentions predictable, and a clever opponent could use this to, say, lead him into a trap, and should that foe come up with a new way to hurt Doomsday, he could be killed.

"Oh. He basically has the same mindset of a grimm. Just a predator," Weiss stated.

Boomstick: Still, that's gotta be pretty God damn hard to do.

(Doomsday beats on Superman)

"Poor Superman," Ruby said in a sad tone.

RWBY flinched as Doomsday is beating Superman.

Doomsday is ready to cause havoc with all those insane abilities. Ruby and Weiss thought his power were cool, like being able to adapt to his opponents' powers. Blake felt sad about Doomsday's tragic past, similarly to how she felt sympathy for the Hulk. Yang thought Doomsday being strong is a bonus.

"Anyway. I'm rooting for Hulk. He suffered a lot, he's a superhero, and he's awesome. How about you guys?" Ruby casted her vote.

"You bet I'm rooting for Hulk! Hulk will smash that mindless killing machine!"

"I want to root for Hulk too, but Doomsday's adaptability might turn the fight to his favor," Weiss said worriedly.

"Not to mention Doomsday has been killed before many times, so he's going to be immune to many different potential causes of death," Blake pointed out.

"I still believe in Hulk!" Yang shouted.

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

 **Death Battle**

A meteor crashes into a city.

(*Cues: Tekken 7 - Devil's Pit - Final Round (Volcano 2nd)*)

Doomsday appears and starts killing people. RWBY flinched.

"Ugh. All those poor people," Blake said.

"Hey. Is it just me, or did I see Sonic the Hedgehog run by?" Ruby said, noticing a blue blur quickly speeding by the streets.

(*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing - Metal Gear Rising Revengeance*)

A capsule lands near Doomsday. Hulk emerges from the capsule and confronts Doomsday.

Hulk: HULK SMASH UGLY FAKE HULK!

"Stop that monster, Hulk! Save the day!" Ruby cheered for Hulk.

Hulk and Doomsday clash each other.

FIGHT!

"People are still getting injured," Weiss shook her head.

(*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing (Instrumental) - Metal Gear Rising Revengeance*)

Hulk lands some hits in.

Hulk: HULK CRUSH YOU LIKE BUG!

"I like the way Hulk speaks," Yang laughed.

Doomsday soon retaliates and lands his own punches.

Doomsday: DIE!

Doomsday kicks Hulk far back, knocking the capsule he emerged from.

(*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing - Metal Gear Rising Revengeance again*)

Doomsday throws a bus at Hulk, whom he catches it. Doomsday forces himself into the bus and causes an explosion. Doomsday prepares a heavy, charged punch.

"For a mindless beast, that was a good strategy," Weiss was impressed. "I just hope no one was inside that bus."

Doomsday: DOOM!

(*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing (Instrumental) - Metal Gear Rising Revengeance again*)

Doomsday sends Hulk flying. Hulk crashes to a building and ends up on top of another building. Doomsday destroys a building by running through it.

"Doomsday is almost as strong as the Hulk," Blake said.

(*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing - Metal Gear Revengeance again*)

Doomsday throws cars at Hulk. Hulk parries them and catches a police car.

Hulk: STUPID GRAY MAN!

Hulk turns the police car into punching gloves.

Yang whistled hard. "I seriously need to try that. I want cars for fists so badly now."

Hulk: CARS CAN'T HURT HULK!

Hulk lands on Doomsday, attacking him.

Hulk: HULK SMASH!

Hulk punches Doomsday with his newly acquired police car gloves.

"Words can't express this awesomeness!" Ruby shouted.

(*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing (Instrumental) - Metal Gear Revengeance again*)

Doomsday is launched inside a building. Hulk follows inside.

Hulk: HULK HATE YOU!

(*Cues: Hot Wind Blowing - Metal Gear Revengeance again*)

Doomsday stands up.

Hulk: HULK HATES SPIKY BEARD! SMASH!

Hulk uses his Thunderclap technique. Doomsday is affected, but powers through it. He walks towards Hulk and punches his hands, destroying the building they're in.

Ruby cringed and spoke about the scene she just witnessed.. "That must've hurt, even to Hulk." WBY was also worried.

Doomsday escapes from the rubble. Soon enough, so does the Hulk, but in a damaged state.

"Hulk's healing factor is taking a toll," Blake pointed out.

Hulk: You break buildings good.

Hulk achieves World Breaker status, shaking the very Earth beneath him.

Hulk: But Hulk...BREAK WORLDS!

"Such tremendous power!" Yang fangirled again.

(*Cues: Sky Should be High - Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-*)

Hulk and Doomsday clash once more, destroying the whole city.

Ruby jumped up and down. "This is the best fight ever!" Ruby screamed.

"But what about the innocent civilians?" Weiss kindly reminded.

Hulk gets an advantage, and slams his enemy to the ground.

Hulk: SMASH!

Hulk breaks Doomsday's arm. Hulk roars, only for Doomsday to create some spikes and stick them in Hulk's leg. Doomsday heals his broken arm and sticks more spikes inside Hulk, this time, in Hulk's right arm. RWBY is shocked at what they are seeing, especially Yang.

"I can't believe this. Hulk is in danger," Yang said, horrified. "And why did Doomsday have to have to hurt Hulk's right arm?" Yang shuddered. Yang gets easily disturbed at the sight of right arm injuries, although she doesn't know why.

Doomsday keeps sticking more spikes until Hulk gets exhausted, his healing factor breaking down. Hulk falls on his knees.

"No! Get up, Hulk! Please get up!" Yang was terrified as she yelled. RWB felt Yang's pain.

Doomsday laughs and begins punching Hulk many times, green blood covering the screen.

"Oh my dust. That's just nasty," Weiss held her stomach.

Doomsday: ARGGGH! DIE!

Doomsday grabs Hulk's head.

Doomsday: DOOM!

Doomsday rips Hulk's head off. Hulk's body collapses, while Doomsday roars in victory.

KO!

Results

(*Cues: Hall of Justice - Injustice: Gods Among Us*)

Boomstick: (sniffles) Oh, that was beautiful!

Yang sniffled too. "It is, but why did it have to be Hulk?"

Wiz: With The Hulk's immeasurable power and Doomsday's impossible immortality, this truly felt like a fight between an unstoppable force and an immovable object.

"This was the most intense battle I have ever seen," Blake said.

Boomstick: Hulk may have had the advantage in raw strength, at least at his full potential, but Doomsday could certainly hold his ground. His victories against the likes of Superman and Darkseid prove he can take a hit from someone strong enough to break planets.

"He's pretty durable, alright," Weiss commented.

Wiz: And by experience, Doomsday had the speed advantage. He regularly fights foes with lightspeed capabilities, while that kind of speed is an extreme rarity in the Marvel Universe. In fact, the only foe that fast who Hulk's ever seemed to keep pace within a one on one match was Sentry, and that was when he was at his most powerful stage, World Breaker Hulk.

"Oh. He has experience fighting fast opponents," Ruby understood.

Boomstick: So overall, Hulk had strength and Doomsday had speed, but neither completely outclassed the other. At first glance, this one looked like it can go either way.

RWBY agreed with that statement.

Wiz: Which means the devil's in the very tiny details.

Boomstick: So why couldn't The Hulk's infinite strength just keep rising and eventually overwhelm Doomsday?

"That's what I want to know," Yang retorted.

Wiz: Well, even assuming Hulk's strength WAS infinite, his healing factor was not. Don't get me wrong, it can only be overtaxed by hits from absurdly powerful beings such as Zeus or Sentry, who Doomsday certainly compares.

Boomstick: Naturally, Doomsday's crazy strength and speed started wearing that healing factor down.

"Doomsday's stats are much crazier than the Hulk's. I'm astonished," Weiss said.

Wiz: Here's where it gets a bit tricky, The Hulk may look like a giant green monster, but he's still technically human, and his power directly correlates with his anger. A human being's anger stems from an increase in hormones and adrenaline in the body. However, the brain can only produce these chemicals at such a rate for a limited time, eventually giving up and turning apathetic. Therefore, Hulk's limitless power could never have existed without his healing factor, it's the key! It allowed his body to continue producing hormones and adrenaline far beyond the norm, theoretically an endless supply, thus increasing his superhuman power to an immeasurable degree. So, Doomsday overtaxing his healing factor meant the Hulk could no longer maintain his increasing rage and Hulk form.

RWBY kept listening.

Boomstick: And if you're still skeptical, that's why there's a bunch of times in comics when a huge impact forced The Hulk to turn back into Bruce Banner, including that battle between World Breaker Hulk and Sentry. With his healing power beaten down, he literally couldn't keep himself angry enough to stay in Hulk mode.

"I see. It makes a little more sense," Ruby stated.

Wiz: I love science, but there's still one more thing. Thanks to his battles with Superman and other Kryptonians, Doomsday has evolved to a point where it's basically impossible to kill him with brute force alone.

Boomstick: So Hulk couldn't have killed him just by getting angry enough to punch harder than Doomsday ever felt.

Wiz: Precisely, here's the proof: Superman and Doomsday eventually had a rematch, in which Superman was much more powerful than their first battle. As we discussed before, Superman's power is also potentially limitless by way of continually absorbing solar energy, and at this point in the story, he'd begun to discover that.

Boomstick: But try as he might, despite his increased power, Supes couldn't kill Doomsday with blunt force a second time.

"I knew Doomsday's immunity to certain causes of death would play a key role here.

Wiz: Ultimately, Doomsday's immunity to being ripped, impaled, incinerated, blasted with energy, and being beaten by blunt force from both focused and multiple sources means Hulk just didn't have the options available to take Doomsday out before his healing factor was overtaxed.

Boomstick: On this day, Hulk met his doom. D-Doomsday...

Yang laughed lightly. "That's kind of funny."

Wiz: The winner is Doomsday.

RWBY grew tired.

"Wow. Longest explanation ever. But best fight ever," Ruby said.

"You keep saying that to every fight, Ruby," Weiss said.

"This is one of the best ones though," Ruby responded.

"I can see why you two were looking forward to this one," Blake said to the two sisters.

"Awesome episode. This episode was so good, I forgot to make a lot of puns," Yang said as she got in her bed, her teammates following her example. "Seriously though. I wanted Hulk to win."

Ruby got in her bed and started dreaming. She dreamed about those times Yang got angry over losing in her favorite video games. The sight of Yang getting angry made Ruby recall how angry the Hulk can get. Ruby laughed at the dream. "Good night, everyone."

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Check out my profile page for more stories and to vote on polls. I'll update as soon as possible. Once again, thanks. Take care.**


	7. RWBY reacts: Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake

**Lara Croft belongs to Square Enix.**

 **Nathan Drake belongs to Sony.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack. I used the video and script as sources to help me write this story.**

 **All songs and copyright material belong to their respective owners.**

RWBY is at the point of watching the newer episodes. They'll notice that the logo for Death Battle has changed quite a bit. Of course, RWBY is watching the episodes without regard to order, so they don't know what to expect. But enough of that. RWBY will react to two treasure hunters duking it out. Ruby plays the video.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Sometimes, an archaeologist needs a bit more than a shovel and brush, especially when they're on the hunt for the most legendary of treasure.

Boomstick: Yeah, if it were that easy, everyone would be doing it. The best treasure hunters are the ones with the brawn to match their brain.

"I have the brawn!" Yang exclaimed.

"And I the brain!" Ruby cheered.

Wiz: Like Lara Croft, the Tomb Raider.

Boomstick: And Nathan Drake, seeker of the uncharted. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

"Alright! Treasure hunters!" Ruby cheered again.

 **Lara Croft**

(*Cues: Tomb Raider: Anniversary - Main Theme*)

 **Background:**

 **Height: 5'8" | 175 cm**

 **Weight: 131.6 lbs | 59.7 kg**

 **Birthday: February 14th**

 **English archaeologist**

 **Countess of Abbington (Weiss awed)**

 **Credited with 16+ archaeological discoveries**

 **Greatest fear: aunt's pet corgi (Ruby: But corgi's are so cute)**

Wiz: Most people spend their entire lives in pursuit of wealth, status, and power, but Lara Croft was lucky enough to be born into them. However, despite attending the best schools and living in her own mansion, she was missing one crucial thing: adventure!

"Everyone needs adventure!" Yang stated cheerfully.

(*Cues: Tomb Raider: Legend - Main Theme*)

Boomstick: Man, rich people are always looking for some crazy way to help keep themselves entertained! But if you have a lot of money and you take a lot of trips, it's good odds that one of those trips is bound to go horribly wrong.

"Like you know anything about rich people, Boomstick," Weiss huffed.

Wiz: And guess what? It did!

Boomstick: Before she was even old enough to order a drink, a crash landing left her stranded in desolation. She had to learn for herself how to adapt and survive for over a week before returning to civilization as a whole new lady.

"I can't imagine what I would do if I were in Lara's situation. I don't think even my money can save me from such a problem," Weiss stated.

Wiz: In whatever Tomb Raider timeline you're looking at, whether it's on an island or the Himalayas, Lara's destined to this life-changing fate.

Boomstick: I'm never getting on a plane with her!

"Me neither," Yang laughed.

Wiz: Surprisingly, Lara's experience left her far from traumatized. Instead, she was inspired, hooked by the thrill of perilous adventure. So she struck out on her own, seeking lost treasure across the globe to make a name for herself.

"That sounds like adventure. I love adventure," Ruby smiled.

Boomstick: But Lara's no fool, so first, she made sure she'd be ready for anything. She tracked down the best teachers she could find to learn her the ways of stealth, survival, and martial arts.

"Good for her. It's important to know survival skills. Stealth is also very helpful," Blake said, impressed.

Wiz: She became proficient in numerous types of firearms, and her martial art of choice appears very reminiscent to kickboxing. She can even fight while blindfolded!

"Awesome!" Yang shouted.

(*Cues: Tomb Raider: Legend - Mission Summary*)

 **Arsenal:**

 **Dual Pistols**

 **Heckler & Koch USP Match .45**

 **Glock 17**

 **Assault Rifles**

 **Submachine Guns**

 **Dual Ingram MAC-10 "Uzis"**

 **Combat Shotgun (Yang likes shotguns)**

 **Competition Bow**

 **Climbing Axe**

 **Grappling Hook**

Boomstick: So she's basically Batman, who treasure hunts, with guns! Speaking of which, Lara is famous for her trademark dual Heckler and Koch pistols, and I'm not talking about the things under her sweater. But she's also skilled with shotguns, assault rifles, submachine guns, even grenades! And she uses them to take down everything from armed thugs to T-Rexes!

Weiss huffed again. "Did Boomstick make a sexual joke? Just what this show needed," Weiss said, annoyed.

"Forget that! Lara can fight T-rexes!" Ruby cired out.

Wiz: Lara is also skilled with a competition compound bow, perfect for stealth kills.

"I like that bow. I'd use something like that," Blake smiled.

Boomstick: And she's got enough trick arrows to make Green Arrow proud. She's got fire arrows, poison arrows, explosive-tipped arrows, and even rope arrows for crossing gaps or grappling things. And while her climbing axe is supposed to be used for scaling up cliffs, you can imagine what the thing does to a human skull. Oh wait, you don't have to, watch!

(Lara jams it into a guy's skull and throws him away with it)

Weiss was grossed out. Ruby and Yang had surprised, happy expressions on their faces. Blake admired Lara's ferocity.

Boomstick: Mmm, lovely.

"Lovely? More like beautiful," Ruby had stars on her eyes.

(*Cues: Tomb Raider: Underworld - Main Theme*)

 **Feats:**

 **Survived multiple plane crashes**

 **Killed a T-Rex, Velociraptors & a dragon (Ruby fangirled)**

 **Infiltrated and escaped Area 51**

 **Pushed blocks of the Great Pyramid**

 **Survived a 250-foot dive into a river**

 **Twice battled Egyptian God Set**

 **Defeated the God-Queen of Atlantis**

Wiz: Gruesome murder aside, Lara's extensive training paid off in big ways. She's discovered the legendary blade Excalibur, the Philosopher's Stone, the Ark of the Covenant, Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, and even Bigfoot, whom she also promptly killed.

"No way. Mjolnir? Thor's weapon? Lara's tomb raiding skills are off the charts," Weiss admired.

"Thor was such a cool God. I would to see him again in a death battle," Yang added.

Boomstick: Suck it, Sasquatch. She's survived dinosaurs, the Kraken, a Chinese dragon, and she even found the long-lost Led Zeppelin song, "Stairway to Heaven".

Wiz: What? No, no, no, she found a literal stairway to Heaven.

Boomstick: Really?! Holy ****!

"Lara has accomplished a lot for a human," Blake awed.

Wiz: For a 132-pound woman, she's surprisingly strong, she's held up a heavy gate for thirty-six straight seconds while drowning. She also regularly pushes around enormous boulders, like the giant blocks in the Pyramid of Giza. This makes her easily strong enough to, say, punch a man through a wooden beam.

"Heck yeah! Who says women can't be strong?!" Yang cheered. Weiss was smiling in pride as well.

Boomstick: Lara's also a crack shot. She can precisely tag multiple targets in less than a second, even if their button-sized bolts or kunai flying through the air.

Wiz: She's skilled enough to infiltrate and escape Area 51. She's tenacious enough to take a bullet in the heat of battle and keep fighting. And she's tough enough to dive off a 250-foot cliff into water, with no injury whatsoever. The highest documented dive ever recorded is 193 feet, but unlike Lara, this diver underwent weeks of preparation and still broke his collarbone.

"Oh my gosh. I'm going to be your number one fan, Lara!" Ruby fangirled again.

Boomstick: Hell, this girl can survive almost anything.

(*Cues: A Survivor is Born - Tomb Raider (2013)*)

Boomstick: When she was younger, she got impaled by a rusty metal spike, and was still able to complete an entire adventure while in constant pain.

Wiz: She wasn't even able to properly treat it. She had to cauterize it with a burning arrow tip.

"Lara is the ultimate survivor," Blake was impressed again.

Boomstick: Damn, that's hardcore! I think I've found my next ex-wife. And then there was that one time she threw her climbing axe at a helicopter, and it just... it just exploded!

Yang had stars in her eyes. "Oh my goodness!"

Wiz: Yeah, the only logical explanation being she threw the axe into the chopper's air intake, shredded its internals, which caused a spark that reached its gas tank...

Boomstick: She made the helicopter explode with nothing but an axe! That girl's got one hell of an arm.

"I have to meet this lady in person!" Yang was taken back by Lara's many accomplishments.

Wiz: I think we can all agree Lara is a badass. But she thinks so too and can get a bit reckless.

"I suppose overconfidence can be a weakness to even the most skilled of huntresses," Weiss retorted

Boomstick: If she gets too full of it, she could always find herself at the wrong end of a tree branch, crushed by boulders, mauled by wolves, shot in the head, stabbed through the face, all sorts of horrific, fatal mistakes.

RWBY flinched at the possible death scenarios.

Wiz: Even knowing that the risk doesn't keep her from any of her bewildering adventures.

"No. She mustn't give up," Blake said.

(We see Lara in a robe, about to shower, she is about to remove it when she stops and looks at the screen)

Lara: Don't you think you've seen enough?

(She pulls out a shotgun and fires at the screen)

"Darn. Lara is looking really fine," Yang said with a smirk. WBY looks at Yang questioningly, causing Yang to look back at them. "Hey. Don't get the wrong idea. I don't swing that way."

Lara's skills and feats are what made her the ultimate tomb raider. Ruby awed at her many feats. Weiss thought a noblewoman becoming a huntress was cool. Blake awed at Lara's accomplishments. Yang looks up to Lara in general.

 **Nathan Drake**

(*Cues: Sir Francis Drake - Uncharted: Drake's Fortune*)

Wiz: Sic Parvis Magna. To most people, these words hold little meaning. But for globetrotting explorer Nathan Drake, it's his life motto. Greatness from small beginnings.

"I like that quote. Perfectly summarizes our journey to becoming huntresses," Blake said. RWY agreed too.

 **Background:**

 **Born: 1975**

 **Height: 5'11" | 180 cm**

 **On his own by age 15 (RWBY was sympathetic)**

 **Largely self-taught**

 **Encyclopedic knowledge of history**

 **Master of the half-tucked shirt**

 **Hates clowns**

 **Bridges like to collapse beneath him (RWBY laughed)**

Boomstick: And beginnings don't get much smaller than his. Little Nate spent half his childhood in a boy's home, where he was raised by nuns, picked on by bullies and pretty much just hated on for every second of his life.

Blake signed. It reminded her of her childhood. Some bullies picked on her due to her faunus heritage.

Wiz: Nathan found solace in his fascination with history, particularly the explorer who found El Dorado, Sir Francis Drake. And like his idol, Nathan dreamed of one day escaping the orphanage to go on treasure hunts of his own.

"I would too if I were in his shoes," Yang said undoubtably.

Boomstick: And he did, with his big brother, Sam. The treasure? Their dead mom's old journals about Mr. Drake himself. Turns out they were in some old lady's house, so they broke in, she called the cops and then immediately died from a heart attack.

"Oh. That went a bit too quick," Ruby commented.

Wiz: Obviously not wanting to be caught trespassing and standing over a dead woman when the police arrived, Nathan began a life on the run.

Boomstick: Talk about ****** luck. Man, all he wanted was a book!

"This young lad can't seem to catch a break," Weiss signed.

(*Cues: Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception - Main Theme*)

Wiz: Fortunately, Nathan seemed born for the treasure hunter's life. He's exceptionally athletic, has the encyclopedic historical knowledge, and can find a way out of almost any bad situation with his quick wit.

"Boy. He's a quick thinker," Yang punned. RWB thought this joke was as dry as any other.

Boomstick: He'd make sure that everyone would remember the name, Nathan Drake.

Wiz: After several solo adventures, Nathan eventually teamed up with Victor Sullivan, a former Navy officer turned expert con artist. Sully taught Nathan the ways of combat, both with his fists and with firearms.

"I like this Sully guy. He seems like a good father figure for little Nate here," Yang smiled.

 **Arsenal:**

 **Pistols**

 **.45 Defender**

 **Desert-5**

 **Assault Rifles**

 **Shotguns**

 **Sniper Rifles (Ruby: Oooh. Snipers!)**

 **Dragon Sniper**

 **T-Bolt Sniper**

 **Mk-NDI Grenades**

 **Grappling Hook**

Boomstick: Good thing too, because it seems like everybody out there wants to take a shot at Nate. He almost always has a 45 Defender or 9mm pistol on hand, as well as a couple of grenades. Nate can also rack up the body count with just about any weapon he touches, including machine guns, shotguns, grenade launchers, and sniper rifles. Hey, when there's a literal army of bad guys out to kill you, you gotta become a one-man army yourself!

"I'm a one-lady army! But thankfully, I have some cool teammates," Yang said.

"Awww. How sweet, Yang," Blake smirked.

 **Feats:**

 **Found 5 lost civilizations**

 **Jumped 19 feet without a running start**

 **Survived train wreck with a bullet wound**

 **Survived many 25+ footfalls**

 **Defeated a whole band of pirates**

 **Survived stranding in desert for 2 days (Blake admires tenacity)**

 **Moved 20-ton boulder**

Wiz: Ready for anything, Nathan set out to follow in his idol's footsteps and then some, he's discovered five lost civilizations, stopped multiple world-ending threats, and even unlocked the secret of El Dorado like Sir Francis Drake before him.

Boomstick: Yeah, turns out it's not a city of gold, just a dead guy that turns people into zombies!

(Gabriel Roman is infected with the virus and turns feral, he is shot by Atoq Navarro)

"Remind me to think twice before I go exploring on my own to these places. It's really disappointing to encounter treasure, only for it to be some kind of horrible disease," Weiss remarked.

Boomstick: Didn't see that one coming. Anyway, Nate wouldn't have done any of those things if he weren't physically fit for the job, he's strong enough to move boulders twice his size, and hold up a four-ton gate for four seconds.

(Nate holds the gate long enough for Elena to pass through, then lets it go, and somersaults out of its closing)

"Pfft. I can do that and much more," Yang said with a cocky smile.

Boomstick: He can climb huge cliffs with nothing but his fingertips, and constantly jumps humongous gaps without needing a running start.

"Don't bring Velvet into this again, Yang," Blake warned Yang, knowing she was going to make a rabbit faunus related pun. It wouldn't be the first time.

Wiz: The standing broad jump world record is twelve feet and three inches, in this instance,

(*Cues: Cat and Mouse - Uncharted 2: Among Thieves*)

Wiz: Nathan Drake was able to make a nineteen-foot jump from a standstill, nineteen feet! And he's always clearing similar jumps throughout his adventures.

"Or you can use Ember Celica's recoil to do the jumping for you," Yang teased.

Boomstick: Nate's got hops, but he's also got an iron hide, the dude is constantly falling dozens of feet, and just shaking it off, like that time he did a forty foot belly flop and got right back up like it was nothing, that could kill a normal guy.

"Pfft. I can survive way worse than that," Yang said again. She recalled that time Nora sent her flying to the sky in their food fight.

Wiz: Nathan Drake is nothing if not determined when he found himself cornered on a train and bleeding out from a bullet wound, his solution was to simply blow the whole thing to oblivion.

"That's pretty cool," Ruby said.

Boomstick: What a convenient pile of propane tanks.

"'Convenient' is the right word, Boomstick. First smart thing I heard you say," Weiss replied.

Wiz: But of course, he survived the crash, and even climbed to safety, despite having no way of knowing he'd get out of this whole mess alive at all.

Boomstick: On top of all that, look what he's wearing! It's freezing up there!

"That's determination, right there," Blake admired resolve.

Wiz: Actually, explosions seem to be his exit of choice, like when he blew up a cargo plane while flying over Saudi Arabia.

"I love explosions. Keep exploding more things, Nate!" Yang was optimistic.

Boomstick: After surviving the trip to the ground, he wandered the desert for two straight days, with zero food or water, but even with all that, when he found a bunch of mercenaries who wanted to kill him, he was still able to fight them off. How is this guy real? What kind of deal did he make with Satan? Cause he should know that that stuff comes with a terrible price, believe me.

"What a dolt. Of course you make unwanted deals," Weiss shook her head.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: All of this just proves how careless and haphazard Nathan really is, this man rarely, if ever, has a plan for anything at any point, nearly every moment of his life, whether he's in or out of danger, Nathan's philosophy insists that he simply roll with whatever punches come his way. When it comes down to it, much of his survivability can be chalked up to an abundance of good luck.

"So he's lucky all the time?" Ruby asked.

"Seems like it. But I wouldn't rely on luck all the time. Luck can't save you forever," Blake advised.

Boomstick: And also, his incredible knack for improvising and adapting. Lucky or not, hundreds, if not thousands of bad guys have tried to beat him to some treasure and lost. It's good odds that if you go up against Nathan Drake, your not just gonna lose that treasure, your gonna lose your life.

(Nathan and Chloe Frazer bring a wounded Elena Fisher to Safety)

Chloe Frazer: What the hell did you do back there?

Nathan Drake: Oh, you know... saved the world.

RWBY admires someone who likes to save the world.

Nathan Drake, seeker of the uncharted, is ready to nab the next treasure. Ruby likes Nathan's carefree attitude. Weiss enjoys treasure hunters and their adventure. Blake looks up to tenacity, and Nathan has that. Yang loves explosions, so she likes Nathan's style of creating explosions a lot.

"I like them both. They's so cool. I wish we could meet them," Ruby retorted.

"Me too. Especially Lara. I think we'd get along fine," Weiss smiled. "I'm rooting for her."

"I'm rooting for the two, but I want to meet Nathan. He and I will cause so many explosions. It will be radical," Yang voiced her opinion. "He's also very lucky."

Blake shared her point of view. "What did I say about relying on luck? Luck can only take you so far. And besides, Lara has some mad skills and accomplishments. She might have this in the bag."

"Okay. Okay. Let's watch some treasure hunting already!" Yang was excited.

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

 **Death Battle**

Nathan is seen in a temple. Someone is observing him.

"Lara must be observing Nathan," Ruby awed at the high-tech binoculars.

Nathan approaches a cage-like mechanism.

Nathan: Damn. It's cold up here.

Nathan examines the area.

Nathan: Ok, let's try...

He steps on a panel. The mechanism reveals the Holy Grail.

"What? That's it? I thought the puzzle would be harder," Weiss remarked.

Nathan: Heh, aha! Gotcha.

Before he could grab it, he hears a gun being loaded.

Lara: Stop! Turn around. Slowly.

"I wonder what Lara was doing there the whole time," Blake pondered.

Lara is behind Nathan.

Nathan: Aww crap.

Nathan puts his hands up.

Nathan: Hey there! I'm guessing the whole "finders keepers" rule isn't gonna apply...

Lara: Cut the chit-chat! The grail's coming with me.

(*Cues: Final Fantasy XV - Invidia*)

Lara Croft: Either walk away or die right here. Choose wisely…

"We know what he's gonna choose," Ruby said.

Nathan: Ok missy, first rule about me...

Nathan takes out his AK-47 and aims it at Lara.

Nathan: I don't walk away…

"Okay. Show me some explosions, Death Battle!" Yang happily retorted.

FIGHT!

Both begin shooting at each other. They run to avoid each others bullets. Nathan gets behind a pillar.

Nathan: It never fails! I get to the gold at the end of the rainbow and somebody tries to kill me!

Ruby laughed. "It's funny because everyone wants to kill him!"

Lara runs to Nathan. Nathan shoots, but Lara dodges by jumping from a pillar's side. Lara gets near Nate and starts kicking. Nathan dodges the kicks.

"Oh yeah. Lara is more skilled in close combat," Blake recalled.

Nathan uppercuts Lara with his rifle. He headbutts Lara, knocking her back as she prepares to shoot again with her pistols.

Later, Lara's bullets causes the Holy Grail to fly. Nathan catches it.

Nathan: Heh heh, not a scratch.

Lara: Do you know what you've done!?

"But didn't you shoot the grail from its pedestal, Lara?" Ruby asked.

The pedestal that held the Holy Grail sinks down, leaving a hole wide opened.

Nathan: That's probably not good...

The temple's rubble begins to fall down. Both treasure hunters step back.

Nathan: Ok, that's DEFINITELY not good…

RWBY agreed that this is not going to end well.

As the temple begins to fall, both treasure hunters notice the Jeep near the entrance. The two run two it and approach a huge gap on the ground. They both jump.

Nathan: Crap!

Nathan makes it to a ledge. Lara didn't, and she falls a great distance down.

"Oh no. Lara can't jump far like Nathan can," Ruby worriedly stated.

Lara grabs her axe and sticks it to a wall. She saves herself from further falling.

Ruby signed in relief.

Nathan escapes the temple in his Jeep. He looks at the grail with glee.

Lara arrives in bike. She gets in the Jeep, bow in hand.

"Hey. Nice bike," Yang said. She thought it wasn't as cool as her Bumblebee though.

Lara swings her bow at Nathan and retrieves the grail. Nathan grabs Lara. Lara tries to impact Nate, but dodges and punches Lara, followed by a headbutt. Lara soon retaliates and hits Nathan in the stomach. Nate takes out a gun, but Lara kicks it away. Lara kicks Nate away and takes out her bow.

Lara: Sorry... have to do what I have to do.

"That bow would kill Nathan very quickly," Blake remarked.

Ruby shivered at the thought of an arrow striking a person. She thought that was a horrible way to die.

Lara notices on time that the Jeep is going to crash into rubble. She jumps out of the Jeep. Nate realizes where his Jeep is heading.

RWBY was concerned.

Nathan: Ah crap...

The Jeep crashes and explodes. Lara is injured in her arm, but Nate is nowhere to be seen.

"Needs more explosions," Yang stated.

Lara's helicopter starts operating, making noises with its blades. Nathan taunts Lara from the helicopter. Lara takes out her axe.

Ruby's eyes glowed. "She's gonna explode the helicopter!"

Weiss signed. "I wish I had my own helicopter," Weiss said like a spoiled lady.

Lara tosses her axe at the helicopter. It explodes, and Nate is sent falling to the ground. He falls on his back and tries to get up, but the helicopter's blade comes down and kills him instantly. Lara appears and recovers the grail.

"That's it? I wanted more explosions," Yang complained.

Lara: Hm, not a scratch!

Lara leaves the scene.

KO!

Results

(*Cues: Tomb Raider: Underworld - Main Theme again*)

Boomstick: Ho ho, nice shot! Told you she had a good arm!

"Indeed. But not as good as mine," Yang retorted arrogantly.

Wiz: Lara and Nathan have both displayed impressive feats of strength, durability, agility and weapon skills, but Lara tended to have the edge in every category.

RWBY listened carefully.

Boomstick: Both of them were way stronger than you'd think. Nathan shoved a boulder large enough to weigh twenty tons. That means he literally had the strength of ten men.

Wiz: But in Lara's case, she moved several limestone blocks used in the Great Pyramids. Not only did she move them much farther distances than Nathan, but given their size and makeup, these blocks should weigh up to twenty-seven tons each.

Weiss smirked at the thought of a woman being stronger than a man.

Boomstick: Lara's way tougher too, and has been through things that would've definitely taken Nate out.

Wiz: Like when she was impaled by rebar but was still able to accomplish everything necessary to survive a hostile island for a week. Nathan suffered a bullet wound in the same area of the body, and while he powered through the pain for a short time, he soon passed out and was unconscious while under intensive care for three days.

"Nathan seems more realistic, now that I think about it," Blake pointed out.

Boomstick: Take my word for it, I've been through pretty much everything you could think of, and I'd rather take a bullet than rebar any day. And that rebar thing happened when Lara was pretty young. Later, she got all sorts of combat and survival training from experts, while Nate was mostly self-taught, with a few pointers every so often from a con man. Also, when the pressure's really on, Lara manages to always keep a cool head, much better than Nate.

Elena Fisher: So, you got a plan C?

Nate: Yeah, floor it.

Elena: What?

Nate: I'm getting on that train.

Elena: What, are you crazy?

"Nathan isn't as prepared as Lara is," Weiss commented.

Wiz: Nathan Drake did just about everything by the seat of his pants, and eventually, luck always runs out.

"I told you, Yang," Blake told Yang.

"Yeah. I get it," Yang laughed lightly.

Boomstick: Yeah, she was just too croft-y for him.

Yang laughed out loud. RWB groaned.

Wiz: The winner is Lara Croft.

"Well. The noblewoman with a collected mind won the bout. That's a wrap up. Now, off to sleep, everyone," Weiss said pridefully.

"I like the fight. Treasure hunting is so much fun," Ruby said.

"I wanted more explosions," Yang whined.

"Another time, Yang," Blake responded.

RWBY went to sleep. Ruby dreamed about going on an expedition with her team. She and her friends would be having a fun time encountering treasure. "Good night, everyone."

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Check out my profile page for more stories and to vote on polls. I'll update as soon as possible. Once again, thanks. Take care.**


	8. RWBY reacts: Power Rangers vs Voltron

**Power Rangers belong to Hasbro.**

 **Voltron belongs to Toei Animation.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack. I used the video and script as sources to help me write this story.**

 **All songs and copyright material belong to their respective owners.**

Today, RWBY will react to a special episode. One of most requested battles of all times: the Power Rangers vs Voltron. Ruby and Yang are going to love it. Ruby began the video.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: It's finally time for one of the biggest match-ups in Death Battle history.

RWBY was interested.

"Big like Goku vs Superman?" Ruby asked.

Boomstick: Yeah, the giant robot fight of all giant robot fights.

"Giant robots?!" Ruby and Yang exclaimed.

Wiz: The Megazord, the heavy-hitting mech commanded by five Power Rangers.

Boomstick: And Voltron, the defender of the universe, piloted by five paladins.

Wiz: For this match-up, there will be no Dragonzords, no Galaxy Garrisons, no robot Brachiosaurus and no... mice.

"Thank goodness," Blake said silently upon hearing about the lack of mice.

Boomstick: Just a good old 5v5 war of the giant robots. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

"Awesome!" Ruby beamed.

 **Power Rangers**

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: Since the dawn of time, good has battled the forces of evil. The vicious witch Rita Repulsa and her giant monsters waged war with the good-natured galactic sage, Zordon.

"Zordon? He's from the Power Rangers series right?" Ruby wondered. She briefly recalls watching an episode where a robot called Tigerzord fought another robot.

Boomstick: Their two thousand year war finally ended, when Rita zapped him into a time warp, but not before Zordon managed to lock her up, in a space dumpster?

"What?" RWBY exclaimed together.

Wiz: Yes, apparently that thing is a "space dumpster", or to put it more accurately, a "galactic recycling bin." Uh, however, Zordon knew it was only a matter of time before Rita escaped to conquer Earth once more.

"Stereotypical villain stuff," Blake said blankly.

Boomstick: Good thing Zordon had thousands of years to come up with a fool-proof plan. He could summon the five greatest warriors from around the galaxy to defend the planet, or...

Zordon: Teleport to us five overbearing, and over-emotional humans.

Alpha 5: No! Not that! Not teenagers!

Weiss facepalmed. "Why?"

(*Cues: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - 'Go Go Power Rangers (Orchestra Version)*)

Wiz: That plan is asinine! But somehow, it worked! Zordon granted five teenagers the ability to draw power from a dimension called the Morphin Grid. This molecular transmutation turns them into superhumans with access to mighty mechanical beasts called Zords, becoming the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

"Tigerzord must be from the same series as this," Blake recalled the Tigerzord.

(*Cues: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Go Go Power Rangers (Instrumental)*)

Zack: Mastodon!

Kimberly: Pterodactyl!

Billy: Triceratops!

Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger!

Jason: Tyrannosaurus!

All together after morphing: Power Rangers!

 **Jason: Red Ranger**

 **Full name: Jason Lee Scott**

 **Birthday: October 20**

 **Zord: Tyrannosaurus**

 **Megazord Role: Pilot**

 **Trained in kenpo, taekwondo, shinkido, & judo (Yang approves)**

 **Benched 3,000 reps in 1 day**

 **Became a World Peace Ambassador**

 **Enjoys Sushi (Blake approves)**

Boomstick: *singing* Go Go Power Rangers! (does an air guitar riff), First, there's Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger. He's a fearless leader, expert martial artist, and owns one of the coolest Zords of the bunch: the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"That is a cool Zord!" Ruby had stars on her eyes.

 **Billy: Blue Ranger**

 **Full name: Billy Cranston**

 **Birthday: April 1**

 **Zord: Triceratops**

 **Megazord Role: Technician**

 **Invented a body-switching machine (RWBY wondered what it would feel like to switch bodies with someone else)**

 **Built the Rad Bug**

 **Can go 0 to 3,000 mph in 2.8 seconds**

 **Member of 6 school clubs**

 **Enjoys reading (Blake approves)**

Wiz: Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger, is the genius of the group. He loves to work with machines, especially his impressive Triceratops Zord. With its grappling hook horns, this 140-ton behemoth can stop a foe in its tracks.

 **Trini: Yellow Ranger**

 **Full name: Trini Kwan**

 **Birthday: August 9**

 **Zord: Sabretooth Tiger**

 **Megazord Role: Tactics (Weiss likes tactics)**

 **Formerly afraid of heights**

 **Became a World Peace Ambassador**

 **Favorite superhero: Wonder Woman (Pyrrha's favorite too)**

 **Enjoys extra-spicy chili dogs**

Boomstick: Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger, is equal parts brains and martial arts specialist, she's a threat both outside and inside her speedy Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord.

"I like the design," Blake smiled.

 **Kimberly: Pink Ranger**

 **Full name: Kimberly Ann Heart**

 **Birthday: February 14**

 **Zord: Pterodactyl**

 **Megazord Role: Communications**

 **Fluent in American Sign Language**

 **World class gymnast**

 **Enjoys Tommy Oliver**

 **"Too much pink energy is dangerous"**

 **Zordon, 1880 (Nora would disagree)**

Wiz: Kimberly Ann Hart, the Pink Ranger is a smack-talking valley girl who has the skies covered in her Pterodactyl Zord, which can fly at two and a half times the speed of sound.

"So fast," Ruby had stars on her eyes again.

 **Zack: Black Ranger**

 **Full name: Zachary Taylor**

 **Birthday: May 3**

 **Zord: Mastodon**

 **Megazord Role: Weapons Specialist (Ruby loves weapons)**

 **Created the Hip Hop Kido martial art**

 **Missing his left middle finger**

 **Became a World Peace Ambassador**

 **Enjoys dancing**

Boomstick: Last, but not least, there's Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger, who's mastered his own fighting style called "Hip-Hop Kido."

(*Cues: Go Green Ranger Go Instrumental Version*)

Boomstick: Yep, this kid fights aliens with the power of dance, along with his Mastodon Zord. Although slow, this Zord can freeze-blast enemies with ice, or...saran wrap if you're short on budget.

"What's saran wrap?" Ruby wondered.

Wiz: But when five giant mechanical beasts aren't enough to keep the villains down, these machines join together to...

Boomstick: Forge the coolest friggin thing you've ever seen in your life!

(*Cues: Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Instrumental Theme again*)

Red Ranger: Power Rangers, bring 'em together!

The Megazord performs its iconic transformation sequence.

"Please Oum. I want to become a Power Ranger," Ruby hoped.

 **Megazord:**

 **Height: 333 feet/101.5 m**

 **Weight: 172,000 lbs/78,018 kg**

 **Solar-powered (Weiss is fascinated)**

 **Cranial laser**

 **Tank Mode**

 **Mastadon Shield**

 **Reflects most energy projectiles**

 **Power Sword**

 **Killed 18 giant monsters**

Wiz: This is the Megazord, a 333-foot colossus with enough power to effortlessly tear down buildings, sometimes unintentionally. All five Rangers pilot the Megazord as one, combining their own martial arts skills to defeat giant monsters.

"I can't handle this much awesomeness!" Yang shouted.

Boomstick: It's like a giant Rock'em Sock'em Robot, with laser beams! It can fry enemies with its cranial laser, blast fireballs from its hands, shoot immobilizing beams from its eyes, and even use the Mastodon's face as a shield. And when it's time to send someone to an early grave, they summon their blade ex machina, the Power Sword.

(*Cues: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Zords (Instrumental) *)

Wiz: Little known fact: Simply touching the Power Sword can recharge the Megazord if it's low on power.

"That Power Sword is impressive," Weiss was surprised.

Boomstick: It's not just a battery, this giant sword is over one hundred feet long, and orbits the Earth when not in use. Plus, it can launch energy waves and cut down almost any monster with just one swing.

"Just imagine how cool it would if my baby is flying around space like that sword," Ruby said, talking about her Crescent Rose.

Wiz: And there's even more, it's a surprisingly versatile weapon, like with this feature they implemented against the Knasty Knight.

Zack: Any energy we throw at him, he just reflects back at us, that's why our weapons all burned out.

Jason: So what do we do about it?

Zack: Reflect his energy back at him, along with a bit of our own!

Boomstick: I don't get it.

"Me neither," Ruby scratched her head.

Wiz: Apparently, the Power Sword can absorb oncoming kinetic energy and turn it against the attacker, drastically increasing the Megazord's striking power.

"That technology is beyond astounding. Atlas. Take notes," Weiss replied.

Boomstick: Well, after pummeling monsters every weekday afternoon, the Power Rangers have been through almost everything, from fighting a world-destroying dragon to a giant walking pumpkin who raps?

Pumpkin Rapper: Ooh, you Rangers make me mad, waking me up with a rap that bad!

"That's just silly," Ruby giggled.

Wiz: They've even fought Kimberly's purse.

"Watch out, Weiss! Your expensive purse could be a monster," Yang teased.

"Shut up, dolt," Weiss responded.

Boomstick: Man, these villains were getting desperate, and so were the writers.

"At least the Megazord fought a variety of enemies," Blake said.

Wiz: Anyway, the Megazord is strong enough to lift and throw the 170-ton Dragonzord into a mountain with little effort.

Boomstick: So long, gay Bowser!

"What's a gay Bowser?" Ruby asked, oblivious to the Super Mario reference.

Wiz: Even the individual Zords can support the weight of whole monsters on their own. While many of these monsters should weigh similar to the Megazord, some certainly weigh even more, in fact, in a general scale, when you double the size of an object, its weight increases by a factor of eight. Comparing these organic monsters to human beings means some of them could weigh as much as ten thousand tons.

"All this math talk is making my head hurt," Yang groaned.

Boomstick: And the Megazord even gut punched one of them over a hundred feet into the air.

Wiz: Assuming that monster is ten thousand tons, lifting it 133 feet would require about ninety million newtons of force, fifty times as much force as a space shuttle's launching thrust.

"Megazord seems more impressive than the Tigerzord," Blake commented.

Boomstick: With that kind of strength, I bet you could backhand a person into outer space.

Wiz: That's oddly specific.

"I wish I could slap Roman Torchwick all the way to outer space," Ruby giggled.

Boomstick: Strange, wasn't it? Regardless, they've used that strength to take down countless monsters capable of wiping out all life on Earth. They even went toe to toe with Cyclopsis, a war zord designed to conquer entire worlds.

"Megazord is the robot we need!" Yang rooted.

Wiz: But even for the Power Rangers, defending the Earth is no small job. When they least expect it, the Megazord's energy supply can be quickly exhausted in the middle of combat.

"I'm tired of all this 'quickly run out of energy' garbage," Weiss signed.

Boomstick: And it doesn't help that half the reason is because they just get hit so damn much! Despite the Megazord's awesome power, it's really lacking in the whole maneuverability department, I mean, come on! It can at least try to avoid an attack!

"Yeah! What gives! You're an evil-stopping robot, Megazord. Defend yourself better," Yang advised.

Wiz: But when the enemy hits hard, the Power Rangers hit back even harder, with the fate of the world lying in their hands, no one can ever take them down.

"But can Voltron take them down?" Ruby pondered.

Red Ranger: Bring him down!

Rangers: HIYAH!

(The Megazord slashes through a monster, destroying it)

The Megazord is an amazing robot worthy of Death Battle. Ruby and Yang thought the Megazord was awesome. Weiss likes the versatility. Blake likes the design, especially the tiger.

 **Voltron Lion Force**

(*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Robeast Arrives*)

Wiz: From days of long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend.

Boomstick: In less cryptic terms, 1,200 years ago, the evil Drule Empire nearly conquered the entire known universe, but not everybody was cool with fleets of ships shooting up their planets, so a team of scientists and magic priests decided to fight back.

"Of course this is similar to the Megazord story," Weiss crossed her arms.

Wiz: Through the marriage of magic and technology, they forged a 300-foot tall living automaton so powerful that it single-handedly pushed back the Empire's onslaught. Before long, the whole universe had heard of the mechanical knight known as Voltron.

"Voltron is such a cool word," Ruby said.

(*Cues: Voltron Theme Heavy Metal*)

Boomstick: Pissed that he was losing everything because of some space robot, the Empire's King Zarkon ordered a space witch to kill Voltron with a magic space spell, and it kind of worked? Instead of being destroyed, Voltron was split up into five very merchandisable robot lions.

"Yes. Very similar indeed," Blake added.

(*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - To Go Home*)

Wiz: Divided and stripped of its sentience, the universe's best hope had fallen.

Boomstick: Until five space explorers crash landed on Arus, the exact same planet the Lions just so happened to be hiding on. Destiny or some crap led 'em to the castle, where the Princess Allura gave them a life-changing opportunity: Pilot the long-lost Lions and go around saving the universe for a living.

"Alright! Time for some cool Voltron facts," Yang was excited.

(*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Theme Song*)

 **Keith: Black Lion**

 **Full name: Keith Akira Kogane**

 **Age: 30**

 **Home planet: Earth**

 **Head & Body of Voltron**

 **Leader of Voltron Lion Force**

 **Earned the Solar Cross Medal of Bravery**

 **Best Pilot in the Galaxy Alliance (RWBY was impressed)**

Wiz: Keith Kogane is the head of the Lion Force in more ways than one. As leader of the team, he commands his cohorts, and he pilots the Black Lion, the literal head of Voltron.

"Ha ha ha. Because he's the head of the team. Get it you guys?" Yang said.

Weiss facepalmed. "That wasn't even a pun, Yang."

Yang signed.

 **Lance: Red Lion**

 **Full name: Lance Charles McClain**

 **Age: 27**

 **Home planet: Earth**

 **Right arm of Voltron**

 **Brash, but brave**

 **Nearly expelled from Space Explorer Academy for his temper (Yang has a short temper too)**

Boomstick: Lance McClain is the Han Solo of the group. This hot-headed show-off controls the Red Lion, which forms Voltron's right arm.

 **Hunk: Yellow Lion**

 **Full name: Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garrett**

 **Age: 27**

 **Home planet: Earth**

 **Left leg of Voltron**

 **Bent prison bars with his bare hands**

 **Demolitions expert (Yang approves)**

 **Constantly hungry**

Wiz: Tsuyoshi Garett, better known as Hunk, is the muscle of the team. He pilots the Yellow Lion, which forms Voltron's left leg.

Boomstick: The Blue Lion is piloted by Sven Holgersson-

(We see a scene of Sven being killed by a scimitar)

 **Allura: Blue Lion**

 **Full name: Allura**

 **Age: 25**

 **Home planet: Arus**

 **Right leg of Voltron**

 **Princess of planet Arus**

 **Required little training**

 **Communicates with mice (Ruby giggled)**

Boomstick: Oh, he dead. Ahem, the Blue Lion is piloted by Princess Allura herself, taking over after the original pilot got a bad case of stabbing. Her Lion forms Voltron's right leg.

"Poor Sven," Ruby silently replied.

 **Pidge: Green Lion**

 **Darrell "Pidge" Stoker**

 **Age: 24**

 **Home planet: Balto**

 **Left arm of Voltron**

 **Trained in TechnoNinjitsu**

 **Expert engineer and saboteur**

 **Youngest Space Explorer Academy graduate**

 **Absolutely crazy (RWBY: What?)**

Wiz: Last up is Darrell Stoker, you can call him Pidge. Pidge pilots the Green Lion, Voltron's left arm.

Boomstick: And he's also, well, a little unhinged.

Pidge runs screaming, a grenade in hand.

Hunk: Pidge, get rid of that grenade!

Pidge continues like a madman, screaming and running with the grenade.

"Who recruited this little psycho?" Weiss wondered.

(*Cues: Voltron Theme (Edited)*)

Boomstick: At least his outfit matches his Lion's colors. I mean damn, it's not that hard, people!

"I know right? It's confusing," Ruby replied.

Wiz: And when all five Lions combine, Voltron lives again.

Keith: Activate mega thrusters!

Voltron Lion Force: VOLTRON!

(the Lion's combine)

Keith: Form feet and legs! Form arms and body! And I'll form the head!

Ruby and Yang had stars in their eyes. They both shouted together. "That is so awesome!"

Boomstick: Hey Wiz, you ever think about how the pilots stay in the heads of the Lions when their fighting? That has to be, like, ridiculously nauseating.

"I was going to ask about that," Blake stated.

Wiz: Oh, undoubtedly, that's probably why they usually travel by flight and prefer long range combat over hand to hand.

"That's actually very smart," Weiss commented.

(*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Voltron Transformation*)

 **Voltron:**

 **Height: 300 feet/91.44 m**

 **Weight: 5,500 tons/4,989,516 kg**

 **Powered by the elements & the Sun (Weiss found this fascinating)**

 **Stingray Missiles**

 **Lion Torches**

 **Spinning Laser Blades**

 **Electro Force Cross**

 **Blazing Sword**

Boomstick: Speaking of which, Voltron got busy fighting Zarkon's giant robeasts and saving the universe with a huge assortment of weapons. Voltron can shoot Stingray Missiles and even pillars of flame out of its hands and feet, or blast the Lion heads off like rockets. It can stun enemies with Ion Dart lasers from its head, or use the Electro Force Cross attack from its chest.

"So many weapons. I love Voltron already," Ruby said, amazed.

Wiz: On Keith's command, the Lion Force can manifest Voltron's most powerful weapons out of thin air, everything from spinning laser blades to javelins, to nunchucks.

Boomstick: But the real show stopper is the almighty Blazing Sword.

"Blazing Sword? Let's see it already!" Yang was excited.

Keith: Form Blazing Sword!

Boomstick: With this blade, Voltron can slice through most robeasts like jello, and dish out the Star Fire attack, which splits robeasts apart and also makes a friggin' tornado for good measure.

"There is the Blazing Sword, Yang," Blake commented.

Wiz: The Blazing Sword can also conduct electricity to recharge Voltron itself.

"Another sword that is a battery?" Weiss questioned, but was interested regardless.

Boomstick: Why are all these swords also batteries?

"I just totally asked that," Weiss said.

Wiz: The Blazing Sword is enormously powerful, capable of destroying a satellite hundreds of times larger than Voltron. Voltron himself is powerful enough to melt meteors, kick giant machines sky high, and take explosions the size of countries.

"I think Voltron is even stronger than the Megazord!" Yang was amazed.

Boomstick: The Voltron Lions have even traveled between galaxies in less than a day, making them several times faster than the speed of light.

Ruby whistled. "Okay. I want to be a part of Voltron's team now!"

(*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Detecting Voltron*)

Wiz: Voltron has also survived landing on the Omega Comet, which is so dense, it possesses the gravitational force of a black hole.

"Voltron is the strongest robot I've ever seen," Blake said, impressed.

Boomstick: Okay, that all sounds insane, but even giant robot man-lions have their limits, like getting ganged up on by multiple robeasts at once, or getting stabbed and sliced open, but black hole levels of gravity? Huh, that's a cakewalk, right?

"Voltron sounds inconsistent," Weiss remarked.

Wiz: Voltron may be strong, but it lacks the finesse and skill of one trained in martial arts. Voltron also carries a shocking design flaw, if the release plates on its joints are struck in combat, it could jettison an entire limb from the core body.

"Awww. That ruins the whole robot piloting experience," Ruby complained. "But it would still be cool to pilot Voltron."

Boomstick: Wait wait wait, you're telling me that if I kick Voltron, fricking Voltron, in the shins hard enough, he'll just lose a leg? It'll just pop right off?

Wiz: Essentially, yes, though it has only happened in training.

"But what about in a battle to the death?" Yang curiously asked.

(*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Robeast Arrives again*)

Wiz: Even so, whether the Lion Force is up against a technical issue or a colossal robeast, the universe can always depend on Voltron.

(Voltron slashes through a robeast, destroying it)

Voltron is no doubt the legendary defender of the universe. Ruby and Yang enjoy Voltron just like any other robot. Weiss likes the unique, advanced arsenal, especially the Blazing Sword's functions. Blake actually likes the lions' design better than the dinosaurs that formed the Megazord.

"I can't pick. These robots are too awesome!" Ruby shouted in glee.

"Me neither, lil sis. I love these two robots!" Yang shouted too.

"I think Voltron has done more impressive feats. The arsenal is especially useful," Weiss commented.

"The Megazord does fight at close range though. And isn't Voltron bad at fighting up close?" Yang wondered.

"Voltron can just fly around and attack the Megazord from afar. Because Voltron is really fast, it shouldn't have an issue with this," Blake explained. "We'll see how it plays out."

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

 **Death Battle**

The Voltron Paladins are moving about in their lions.

Blake fancies the design of the lions once more.

"Heh. You've always been a cat person, Blake," Yang happily stated.

"Enough kidding around. Just watch, okay?" Blake responded.

Keith: Scanners on, team! Seems the prehistoric activity originates here!

Lance: Finally! If I don't see a dinosaur today, I'm blaming you.

Keith's scanners start beeping from an incoming force.

"Just seeing the inside of the lions makes me want to pilot them even more," Ruby squealed.

Allura: Quiet Lance, I'm picking up something...

Five beams drop from the sky. The Power Rangers emerge from them.

(*Cues: Stronger Together - Brandon Yates*)

Power Rangers: Power Rangers!

"Cool entrance," Yang said.

Hunk approaches them to say hello.

Hunk: Helloooo!

Ruby giggled at Hunk's reaction.

Jason: We need Dinozord power, now!

The Zords start appearing. Pidge approaches Hunk.

Pidge: Hunk, what's happening?

Hunk: I think I found the dinosaurs…

"And some trouble, too," Weiss finished.

The Rangers enter their respective Zords.

Jason: Alright Rangers, log on!

Zack: Zack here, this is kickin'!

Billy: This is Billy, all systems go!

Trini: Trini reporting, ready to rock!

Kimberly: I love this part! Let's tame these kittens!

 _Not these kittens,_ Blake thought, rooting for the lions.

The Zords start forming into the Megazord.

Keith: Form Voltron!

Two screens appear, each showing the formation of both robots.

Keith: Form feet and legs! Form arms and body! And I'll form the head!

"The transformations are so cool!" Ruby fangirled.

The Megazord finishes forming and prepares a battle stance.

Jason: Megazord Battle Mode!

Voltron leaps back onto the ground and prepares to fight.

Voltron Force: Voltron!

Voltron looks upwards to see a towering Megazord walk towards it.

"Wow. The Megazord is super big," Weiss was taken back.

FIGHT!

"Team! Prepare for awesomeness!" Ruby yelled at her teammates.

Megazord punches Voltron and throws it to the ground. Megazord prepares to stomp it.

Billy: C'mon!

Voltron flies away, keeping a far distance.

Keith: Form Spinning Laser Blades!

Voltron sends spinning laser blades towards the Megazord, damaging it. Voltron fires a laser, which the Megazord dodges.

"Those blades! So awesome!" Ruby yelled again.

"Ruby. Please stop yelling and saying 'awesome' all the time," Weiss groaned.

Zack: Who are these guys?

Voltron fires more lasers at the Megazord, which it uses the Mastodon Shield to deflect them back at Voltron. The impact forms an explosion, sending Voltron back.

Yang stands up. "Explosions!" She cried out.

Jason: We need the Power Sword, now!

The Power Sword drops from the sky, hitting Voltron along the way. The Megazord picks it up and swings it, knocking Voltron into a canyon.

"Seriously. How cool would it be for Crescent Rose to travel through space," Ruby fantasized.

Billy: Ha! Stay down!

The Megazord bumps it's shield and sword together.

Jason: Let's show 'em how it's done!

Power Rangers: Yeah!

Voltron gets up.

Hunk: It's a sword!

Keith: Seriously! Form Blazing Sword!

Voltron forms the Blazing Sword, while the Megazord powers up it's Power Sword.

"Amazing animation," Yang retorted.

"Is the Megazord going to absorb kinetic energy? That would be the smart way to go," Weiss advised.

Both robots clash each others swords.

Kimberly: Um...Isn't this usually the part where we win?

The Megazord knocks Voltron back. Voltron starts slashing at its enemy, but the Megazord retaliates and disarms Voltron. The Blazing Sword is sent flying until it pierces another area.

Ruby was watching carefully with excitement. "What are you gonna do, Voltron?"

Lance: Wait, the sword!

Pidge: No time!

Voltron grabs the Megazord and drags it, its back scraping the Earth.

Ruby and Yang were cheering at how cool that was.

Launched at a canyon, the Megazord fires a beam at Voltron and hurls it at a cliffside. The Megazord uses its shield to freeze Pidge and his lion.

"Using ice to trap your enemies is a smart strategy," Weiss remarked.

Ruby and Yang were jumping in excitement. Blake enjoyed the fight quietly.

Trini: Jason look! It's wide open!

The Megazord readies its attack.

Lance: Pidge, no!

RWBY stared carefully.

Lance takes the impact to save Pidge. Lance and his lion are cut off from Voltron.

RWBY gasped as Voltron's right arm came off. Yang was especially worried about this for some reason. She knew Voltron was a robot, but for some reason, this scene really scared her.

"Now what?!" Ruby screamed.

Pidge: LANCE! NOOOO!

Jason: Alright guys, let's finish this!

"You better do something quick, Voltron," Blake kept her cool.

The Megazord prepares another attack. Pidge and his green lion prepare to retaliate.

Allura: We need to move!

Pidge: GET AWAAAY!

The green lion punches the Megazord before it can attack.

"Yeaaaah!" Ruby yelled and jumped up and down. Weiss covered her ears.

Keith: Pidge, the sword!

The green lion removes itself from Voltron to retrieve the Blazing Sword. The Megazord noticed this strategy.

"Give Voltron a _hand_ , Pidge!" Yang joked. She looked at her teammates for a reaction, but no luck again.

Keith: Give him covering fire!

Allura: With what?

Keith: Everything!

"Everything!" Ruby mimicked with high energy.

Voltron uses all of its arsenal to overwhelm the Megazord. Pidge manages to retrieve the Blazing Sword.

"Teamwork! Teamwork! Teamwork!" Ruby repeated many times, high on adrenaline.

Billy: Quick, redirect the energy!

Jason: It's too much!

The green lion attaches itself to Voltron. Voltron charges at the Megazord to deliver a final killing blow. The Megazord is destroyed, and the Power Rangers are no more. Voltron leaves behind a cool scene, along with an explosion. Yang puts on some random sunglasses and smiles. She hands some to Ruby too.

KO!

Results

(*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Try This*)

Boomstick: Now that's what I call a battle!

Ruby sniffled. "This is what I always wanted!"

Wiz: There's a good reason why Voltron is the defender of the universe. While the Megazord boasted excellent abilities in hand to hand, and sword combat, Voltron couldn't go down so easily.

Boomstick: Voltron's huge arsenal put it ahead, especially in long range, even when the Megazord could get in close, it couldn't keep up with Voltron's blazing speed. I mean, Voltron travels between galaxies in a matter of hours, and it can fly.

WBY was going to speak, but Ruby interrupted. "Speed triumphs all!"

Wiz: The Megazord once punched a monster weighing at most, ten thousand tons, 133 feet into the air, in contrast, Voltron kicked a 3,900 ton mutated bulldozer nearly 1,900 feet up. Despite Voltron's monster weighing less than the Megazord's, this is still a more impressive feat. Comparing weight and distance traveled for both feats, Voltron's requires at least five and a half times more strength.

WBY was going to speak again, but Ruby interrupts "Yeah. But don't forget speed."

(*Cues: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Zords (Instrumental) again*)

Boomstick: Plus, Voltron clearly had the superior durability, especially with that black hole comet feat.

Wiz: The Omega Comet's pull could destroy entire planets within 62 miles of itself, which means the comet could output forces of over 13 sextillion newtons.

Ruby interrupts WBY again. "Don't forget speed."

Boomstick: The Megazord couldn't survive anything close to that level of power, we can prove it. Later in Power Rangers history, they upgraded their mech to the Thunder Megazord, which is specifically stated to be more powerful than the original Megazord in every way.

"Oooh. Cool form, Megazord," Ruby said.

Alpha: The new Zords will serve you well.

Zordon: Once mastered, your Zords will reveal even greater powers.

(*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender - Theme Song again*)

Wiz: When this new Megazord fought against a giant Zord called Serpentera, which, at full power, could destroy planets, a single blast from it easily tore the Thunder Megazord apart, and that blast didn't even use half of Serpentera's power.

Ruby awed at this little fact.

Boomstick: Voltron outclassed the Megazord in almost every way that counted, including strength, speed, and durability, trust me, I'm not "lion".

Yang snickered quietly.

Wiz: The winner is Voltron.

"Best fight ever," Ruby retorted.

"It must be for you. Your screaming damaged my four ears," Blake groaned. "But I'm happy Voltron won. I like Voltron better."

"Ruby. One, don't interrupt. It's rude. Two, quiet down will you? Your constant screaming could wake up the dead one day," Weiss criticized.

"She can't help it, Weiss. Ruby loves cool fighting robots more than all of us. And that's saying something, because I love cool fighting robots too," Yang defended Ruby.

Weiss was angry. "I don't care. Ruby. Lay off the adrenaline. Stop yelling so much at these videos."

"No!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss shrugged and gave up. "I tried."

RWBY went to sleep. Ruby then dreamed about piloting her own robot. The four girls would pilot it, and Zwei would join just to add the capacity to five members. Ruby thought of many names for her robot. RWBYbot, Scythe Master, Rose Warrior, Crimson Speed, and many more came into mind. Ruby smiled at the possibilities. "Good night, everyone."

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Check out my profile page for more stories and to vote on polls. I'll update as soon as possible. Once again, thanks. Take care.**


	9. RWBY reacts: Balrog vs TJ Combo

**Notes: Thank you for your nice comments from the last chapter of this story. Last chapter was one of my best chapters. I hope you enjoy this one and the rest. As a sign of appreciation, I promise I will have RWBY react to "Yang vs Tifa" in the future, one of my biggest requested chapters. It will take a while though. For now, enjoy this chapter, tell me if you like it, if it needs some changes, and have fun.**

 **Balrog belongs to Capcom.**

 **TJ Combo belongs to Microsoft.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack. I used the video and script as sources to help me write this story.**

 **All songs and copyright material belong to their respective owners.**

Yang has always been a fan of boxing. So when she realized what the next battle was going to be about, she got very excited. Ruby started the video.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Boomstick: Thousands of years ago, one Greek guy punched another Greek guy, and then they just turned it into a sport.

Yang was curious about what Boomstick said.

Wiz: Indeed, boxing is one of the oldest Olympic sports, and has since been refined and perfected over nearly 3,000 years.

"Boxing? I always wanted to see boxing in Death Battle!" Yang was very excited.

Boomstick: And today, we're pitting two of gaming's toughest boxers head-to-head.

Wiz: Balrog, the crazy buffalo from Street Fighter.

Boomstick: And TJ Combo, the hard-hitting champ from Killer Instinct. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

 **Balrog**

(*Cues: Balrog Theme - Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo HD Remix*)

Wiz: Boxer. Gambler. Cheater. Heavyweight champ Balrog has been called many things. "Merciful" was never one of them.

"He looks menacing," Ruby retorted.

 **Background:**

 **Height: 6'4" | 193 cm**

 **Weight: 298 lbs. | 135 kg**

 **Born: September 4, 1968**

 **Nickname: "Crazy Buffalo"**

 **Boxing Style: Slugger (Yang heard about this style)**

 **Likes: Gambling, bourbon, winning**

 **Dislikes: Fish, math, effort**

 **Former Heavyweight Champion**

Boomstick: Hard to blame him, given his rough upbringing. Born and raised in a ghetto neighborhood, the young brawler to be had one goal: to leave his poor family and taste that sweet, sweet American dream. You know, the boozing, gambling, and womanizing kind of dream!

"Of course. Poor life choices are being made once again," Weiss crossed her arms.

Wiz: A brute at heart, Balrog learned early on that he had a gift for roughing others up. A gift which he soon turned into a professional boxing career.

Boomstick: Does that really surprise anyone, though? I mean, look at the guy! His skin can barely even contain his own muscles!

"Darn! That's impressive," Yang commented.

(*Cues: Theme of Balrog - Street Fighter V*)

Wiz: At 6"4 and 298 pounds, Balrog is a monster. Compared to real-life boxers, Balrog would be the second largest heavyweight champion in the entire history of the sport.

"It's crazy how fiction can sometimes incorporate exaggerated stats in their characters," Blake commented.

Boomstick: Talk about a beast! He makes good use of that size and strength, as he specializes in slugger style boxing.

"Alright. Slugger style," Yang leaned forward.

Wiz: Out of the four generally accepted styles of boxing, sluggers are the most straightforward. They sacrifice mobility and finesse in favor of unwavering perseverance and terrifying brute force.

"I think that style suits your brute force, Yang," Blake said.

"I like to think that as well," Yang responded.

 **Techniques:**

 **Turn Punch**

 **Dash Straight**

 **Dash Upper**

 **Buffalo Headbutt**

 **KKB (Evasion technique)**

 **Super Moves (Yang likes the names)**

 **Gigaton Blow**

 **Dirty Bull**

 **Crazy Buffalo**

Boomstick: And Balrog embodies this style to a tee! Sluggers are great at taking lots of hits without going down, and then KOing their opponents with just a couple big punches. In Balrog's case, his Dashing punches let him come in swinging. His Screw Smash uppercut is so brutal, it can power through other attacks. But Balrog's strength REALLY shines with his famous Gigaton Blow, or with his incredibly deadly Turn Punch... if he's able to hit anything with it, that is. The longer he tenses his arm up for, the more powerful the move gets.

"Note to self. I need charge up my punches more often," Yang said.

Wiz: While all these moves are fair game in the rules of boxing, fairness is the last thing Balrog cares about.

"He's a cheater then?" Ruby asked.

(*Cues: Balrog Theme - Super Street Fighter IV*)

Boomstick: Damn! This friggin guy is crazy! I mean, really, look at those eyes! That's the same look old grandpappy Boomstick had every time he came home with some fresh poultry dinner. 'Til the damn chickens got him...

"I'd rather not know what happened," Weiss frowned.

Wiz: Unfortunately, his victory was short-lived, when he returned to the ring, he ended up killing his opponent. With his career ruined, Balrog returned to the life of gambling, booze, and women.

RWBY gasped. Balrog killing someone is pretty serious.

 **Feats:**

 **M. Bison's right-hand man**

 **Flipped a car while possibly being influenced by Pandora**

 **Killed an elephant with one punch (RWBY groaned sadly)**

 **Survived a 1,272-foot fall**

 **Staggered Zangief**

 **Defeated Necalli, Bernardo, & Jumbo Flapjack**

Boomstick: Man, he got to kill a guy and drink all day? Talk about living the life! But B-Rog wasn't done flexing his fighting skills, he joined the crime syndicate Shadaloo, and basically punched his way up to become its founder's right-hand man, and who wouldn't want someone as rough and tough as Balrog at their side?

"Not me. He's crazy," Weiss replied.

Wiz: Especially since he's so strong, he once killed an elephant with just one punch. See this one? His name's Kudal, Balrog killed his best friend.

RWBY was shocked by this. "How could he do that? That's animal cruelty," Ruby cried out. Her teammates agreed.

Boomstick: Good, frigging elephants had it coming for years, never shut up! And someone always loses on Dhalsim's stage!

"Oh. Shut up, Boomstick! I just had about enough of you," Weiss shouted.

(*Cues: Volcanic Rim Opening Version - Street Fighter IV*)

Wiz: Elephants commonly use their skulls to knock down trees, meaning they can withstand a force of at least 10,000 pounds. The strongest punch ever recorded comes from heavyweight champ, Frank Bruno, with a force of 1,420 pounds, a dangerous amount of strength, to be sure, but still only one-seventh of Balrog's potential.

"Like I said. Exaggerated stats," Blake commented.

Boomstick: But Balrog wouldn't be a true slugger if he couldn't take a beating. He battled the sumo wrestler E. Honda, and the two fell off a cliff, and they both survived!

"See you next fall!" Yang teased.

Wiz: We know this fight takes place in Thailand, and on a cliff overlooking the river, this area is very similar to the northern Kwai Yai river, which can be more than 300 feet wide. By comparing that to the with of the river as seen here, we can estimate the cliff to be 1,272 feet high.

Boomstick: But while Balrog may have the raw power of a slugger, he's got all the downsides that come with it, too.

"Boxing styles have their flaws too," Yang pointed out.

Wiz: A smart enough opponent could potentially predict and counter his attacks, this is how he lost to other Street Fighters like Dudley and Alex.

Boomstick: Yeah, he's not the brightest shed in the tool, if you know what I mean.

"You said that wrong, you dolt," Weiss blankly said.

Wiz: Tool in the shed.

Boomstick: You're a tool!

Weiss put her hands on her hips. "Don't try to insult me!"

Boomstick: After Shadaloo's head honcho was defeated, Balrog got a promotion and ran the whole crime syndicate himself, until he ran the whole organization into the ground.

"He's too mentally unstable to be in charge," Blake retorted.

Wiz: Probably a few too many blows to the head.

Boomstick: But hey, we're not here to test his management skills. Balrog has been out of the ring for years, but today, he's here to show he's still got what it takes to win. At the end of the day, you've gotta respect the crazy buffalo.

"I don't. He killed a poor elephant," Ruby moaned.

Balrog: I can almost smell the money now. If I can pull this off, I'll be on easy street forever.

Balrog certainly lives up to his name of Crazy Buffalo. While the RWB in RWBY admired some his moves, Yang was deeply intrigued and hopes to perform some of those moves herself.

 **TJ Combo**

(*Cues: Killer Instinct - Main Theme*)

Boomstick: (Announcer voice) Standing 6" 1 and weighing 220 pounds, TJ Combo is the definition of a champion.

"Man. For a boxer, he looks great," Yang smiled.

 **Background:**

 **Real Name: Tyler-Johnson Garrett**

 **Height: 6'1" | 185 cm**

 **Weight: 220 lbs | 100 kg**

 **Age: approx. 45**

 **Boxing Style: Out-boxing (Yang likes this style)**

 **Used cybernetic arm enhancements (Yang was interested)**

 **Trained with Maya**

 **Once wore an eyepatch**

Wiz: But he didn't start out that way. Born to a poor family on the Texas coast, Tyler-Johnson Garrett was in for a rough road to fame and glory. TJ didn't have much, but he did have boxing.

"At least TJ had something to hold onto. It's important to have at least one thing you like to do," Blake spoke.

Boomstick: TJ's dad trained him to box, and he joined a Junior League when he was 12 years old, where he promptly lost.

Wiz: But instead of learning from his mistakes and trying again the next year, TJ replaced the padding in his glove with a roll of quarters and got his revenge with one savage blow. If he learned anything that day, it was only how good it felt to win.

"Oh my goodness. That's so cruel," Ruby retorted sadly.

Boomstick: Well, the Junior League didn't exactly agree, so they kicked him out. For the rest of his childhood, he was in and out of trouble. But unwilling to give up, TJ eventually took what little he owned to start a new life at a boxing gym in Chicago...as a janitor. Hey, you gotta start somewhere.

"That's true, Boomstick. You gotta start somewhere," Blake stated.

(*Cues: Yo Check This Out! - Killer Instinct*)

Wiz: TJ's love for boxing never died. Every dollar he earned was spent on boxing lessons, every spare minute studying legends like Mike Tyson and Muhammad Ali.

"That reminds me. I have to continue to research boxing. I need to enhance my battle techniques," Yang stated.

Boomstick: You could say he was really "cleaning it up in the ring". Until he finally got a shot at the Heavyweight Championship.

Wiz: Like his hero, Ali, TJ fights using an Out-Boxer style, staying outside an opponent's reach with evasive maneuvers and taking advantage of missed swings.

"That sounds like strategic boxing," Weiss replied.

"It is, Weiss. I have to get into Out-Boxer style more often," Yang responded.

Boomstick: And TJ's go to attack is his mighty Powerline. Wait a minute...isn't that the band from "A Goofy Movie"?

Wiz: No.

RWBY was interested in this movie.

 **Techniques:**

 **Powerline**

 **Shoot Toss**

 **Tremor**

 **Vortex Punch (Yang: That sounds cool)**

 **Flying Knee**

 **Back Step (Juke)**

 **Last Breath**

Boomstick: Aww. It's a straight punch that knocks even the toughest opponent backward. His Tremor Punch is a flying overhand attack that can hit the ground so hard, it creates a shockwave that knocks people off their feet. And he can even send them skyward with his Vortex Uppercut.

"I need to learn those moves!" Yang was enthusiastic.

Wiz: But his fighting style goes beyond mere punches, his Flying Knee is good for aggressively closing in on opponents, and his Shoot Toss sets them up for his famous combos.

"That sounds very beneficial," Blake said.

Boomstick: That's where he got the nickname "TJ Combo".

Wiz: Is that how you got your nickname, Boomstick?

Boomstick: Nickname? What in the hell are you talking about?

Weiss facepalmed. "Even to this day, I fail to understand why anyone would name their child 'Boomstick.' Preposterous."

Wiz: Oh, never mind. Through years of hard work and dedication, TJ eventually won the heavyweight championship.

"I admire TJ's resolve," Blake smiled.

(*Cues: A Warrior's Journey - Killer Instinct (2013)*)

Wiz: At last, fame, fortune, and glory were in his hands, and then they all went to his head. TJ got lazy, blowing his prize money on parties.

"What's with these people and parties?" Weiss asked.

Boomstick: Good for him.

Weiss groaned.

Wiz: And ignoring his training until he lost the title.

"Awww. That's sad," Ruby said.

Boomstick: Aw, shoot, man, this poor guy just can't keep it together, can he?

"I know right?" Ruby replied.

Wiz: That's when the world dominating mega corporation Ultratech, aka evil Walmart, offered TJ an experimental surgical procedure to put him back on top.

Boomstick: And TJ remembered the lesson he learned long ago: If all else fails, just cheat shamelessly.

"And he was on good tracks too," Blake signed.

Wiz: Ultratech fused titanium implants into TJ's arms, drastically increasing his striking power. Within six months, TJ won his title back, and held it for twenty years, but Ultratech wanted a favor in return.

"Arm implants, huh? That sounds interesting," Yang leaned forward to listen.

Boomstick: They waited twenty whole years to cash in the favor? Nobody's that patient.

"Right," Ruby said.

Wiz: Ultratech had a new product, a robot warrior they wanted to showcase in a battle against the boxing champ. They left TJ with one word of instruction: Lose.

Boomstick: But TJ smashed it to pieces in front of a live audience, because screw perfectly legal, long-term business contracts.

"Losing is just not an option. I'd do the same too," Yang grinned.

Wiz: In response, Ultratech exposed TJ for the cheater he was, and thus, he was banned from boxing, again! But this time, TJ refused to go out in disgrace.

"I hope TJ keeps his act together.

Boomstick: So he ripped the metal right out of his arms with his bare hands. Like a badass!

"Cool," Yang silently replied. Her teammates dropped their jaws.

(*Cues: The Instinct - Killer Instinct (2013)*)

Wiz: Or a complete idiot, but by some extreme luck, Ultratech experimentation left him with a minor healing factor, which ensured his arms weren't ruined forever. What's more, he also learned he could enter a berserker mode, which enables him to move and punch faster when in desperate situations.

"Wish I had a berserker mode," Yang fantasized.

"Your semblance is not enough, Yang?" Blake crossed her arms. Yang laughed lightly.

Boomstick: Well, robo arms or not, TJ is one impressive fighter, his punches can launch heavy enemies like Fulgore over thirteen feet into the air, and holding the championship for twenty years is way longer than the world record.

(*Cues: I'm Back (to Rise) - Killer Instinct (2013)*)

Wiz: Currently, the longest held heavyweight title belongs to Joe Louis, whose reign lasted eleven years, eight months, and eight days. TJ defended his title for nearly twice that length.

"TJ Combo! Boxing champion!" Ruby announced while giggling.

 **Feats:**

 **Held Heavyweight title for 20 years**

 **Survived tearing his cybernetics out (RWBY was still shocked)**

 **Survived a 1,162-foot fall**

 **Helped save the world from Gargos**

 **Defeated Fulgore, Riptor, Spinal, & Orchid**

 **Beat Fulgore Mk 02 w/o implants**

Boomstick: Plus, TJ's got plenty of experience outside the ring, without implants, he's defeated the secret agent, Orchid, the upgraded warbot Fulgore mark II, and killed multiple Ultratech super dinosaurs! That's right, this is a boxer who kills frickin' velociraptors on the regular.

Ruby and Yang had stars in their eyes.

Wiz: And he's obviously very resilient to pain, like when he survived jumping out of an Ultratech skyscraper, based on the amount of time it takes other unfortunate visitors to fall from the top floor, this building must be 1,162 feet tall.

"More high jumps. I bet I can do those two," Yang said.

Boomstick: But we all know this boxing champ never had a perfect record, he lost fights to Glacius, the ice alien, and twice was outmatched by squads of Ultratech super soldiers.

Wiz: Also, while TJ's Out-Boxer style is quick and resilient, it can be overwhelmed by an aggressive enough opponent, if he gets overconfident, he's sure to lose an important fight sooner rather than later.

"I wonder if this will become a problem against Balrog," Weiss pondered.

Boomstick: But since being outed, he's determined to prove his skill is all natural, it's gonna take a lot to bring down a champion like TJ Combo.

TJ: And don't think for a moment that I'll let anything get in my way, cause if you give me that moment, I'll win!

TJ Combo is ready to prove that he's the real boxing champion. Ruby and Weiss likes the Out-Boxer style better than the Slugger style. Blake was glad that TJ was able to keep it together and help do good in the end. Yang looks up to TJ as her new favorite boxer and hopes to learn some of his moves.

"I'm so hyped for this battle!" I'm going to root for TJ. How about you, girls?" Yang was optimistic.

"Ruby and I agreed that TJ has this in the bag. His style of boxing is way smarter and efficient," Weiss voiced her opinion.

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered.

"I agree. And besides, TJ seems like the better person of the two boxers," Blake pointed out.

"I know. But let's watch this boxing tournament already! I'm excited!" Yang cheered as well.

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

 **Death Battle**

Yang beamed. "That boxing ring looks so detailed! I love it!"

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen; Introducing our first fighter: He's big, he's crude and all rawhide-

(*Cues: STREET FIGHTER V : Ed Theme*)

Balrog appears.

Announcer: He's Balroooooog!

"They even have an announcer. I like the detail in this," Blake commented.

"What's this "Blue Apron" advertisement I keep seeing?" Ruby wondered as she looked at the ads in the boxing arena.

Announcer: Now for the challenger: a heavyweight champion with a shady history who's here to prove he can beat the best of the best even without awesome metal arms!

(*Cues: I'm Back (To Rise)- Killer Instinct*)

TJ Combo appears.

Announcer: He's TJ Comboooo!

"This fight is getting me hyped up! Just imagine me in a boxing arena. Everyone better cheer for me!" Yang exclaimed.

Both TJ and Balrog step into the ring and meet each other.

TJ Combo: Man, think you got what it takes to beat the champ?

TJ and Balrog punch their hands to each other.

Balrog: (laughs) You won't even make it to Round 2, wimp!

(*audio quality improves*)

Both boxers make poses before the announcer starts talking again.

"Go, TJ!" Ruby and Yang hollered.

Announcer: Here we go! Aaannnd...FIGHT!

Balrog gets the upper hand. He lands some hits on TJ.

Announcer: And Balrog starts strong and ferocious! Better stay out of his way, TJ!

After some more punching from both sides, Balrog punches TJ hard. TJ stumbles back.

"Balrog's raw strength is terrifying," Weiss pointed out.

Announcer: TJ's quick, but Balrog is clearly overwhelming him!

Balrog throws a dashing punch once TJ has gotten up, trapping him into a corner.

Announcer: JUST LIKE THAT, BALROG PUTS COMBO IN A CORNER! AND HERE HE COMES FOR THE FOLLOW UP! TJ IS NOT IN A GOOD SPOT!

"Come on, TJ! Retaliate!" Yang hollered.

Balrog punches TJ before TJ escapes the corner. He quickly reappears and punches Balrog to a corner.

"His Out-Boxer style taking a role," Blake said.

Announcer: Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! Did TJ just turn this around?

TJ punches Balrog in the head. Balrog tries to aim some heavily charged punches on TJ, but TJ jumps and hits Balrog, sending him to the floor.

"That's like me punching the floor in Junior's place!" Yang happily retorted, having too much fun.

Announcer: INCREDIBLE! OUT OF NOWHERE, BALROG'S THE FIRST TO FALL!

Balrog gets up off the ground.

Balrog: *heavy breathing/growling* Annoying bastard... I'll break you like a rag doll!

"He's scary," Ruby replied nervously.

Before resuming their stances, the bell rings, and the holds his arms out, stopping the boxers.

Announcer: That's the bell, ending Round 1! Folks, it looks like Balrog clearly had the reign in this fight, but I'd say TJ proved he can give as good as he gets!

"Don't underestimate your opponent. That's all I'm saying," Weiss said.

The two sit in opposing corners of the ring, taking a breather.

Announcer: Moving into Round 2! I think this is too close to call!

The bell rings and the referee gives them the sign to begin fighting.

TJ Combo: Whatchu got, huh? Huh? HUH?

Both fighters exchange blows. This continues until Balrog uses a dirty move. He grabs TJ, headbutts him, steps on his foot, and knocks him over with a fist. The crowd boos at this move. Ruby and Yang booed at the dirty move too.

Announcer: A dirty move for Balrog.

The referee immediately tries to step in, only for Balrog to beat him down.

"That's illegal! Balrog should be banned from this fight!" Weiss criticized. RBY agreed with Weiss.

Announcer: Woah! That's not appropriate!

Balrog rips off his coat and tosses it outside of the ring as TJ regains his footing.

Balrog: Come on tiny. Just you and me!

TJ Combo: Bring it on, *******!

"Yeah! Bring it!" Yang bumped her fists together.

TJ grabs Balrog and slams him to the ground, unleashing his combos. Balrog retaliates by punching TJ in the air with his combo. TJ immediately uses his Combo Breaker.

KI Announcer: C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!

"I want to learn how to combo break too!" Yang awed.

Balrog is knocked backward.

Announcer: They won't stop! How long will this go!?

"It's a fight to the death. It makes me wonder if the audience in the background know about this," Blake wondered.

Balrog unleashes more punches as TJ dodges them. Balrog sweeps TJ off the floor and uppercuts him. TJ gets away from Balrog's stomp.

"Hey! No more cheating!" Ruby hollered.

Both boxers land heavy hits on each other, crumbling the ring due to their sheer power. Both charge at each other. TJ is left opened as Balrog uses his Gigaton Blow.

Balrog: You won't hear the full ten count! Why don't you go to hell!?

The cameras flash as TJ falls to the ground due to Balrog's Gigaton Blow.

"No way. Don't tell me it's all over," Yang leaned close.

Announcer: I can't believe it! Combo's down! This could be over...

Balrog approaches TJ.

Yang clenches her fists. "Come on TJ. Get up."

TJ punches the ground.

TJ Combo: I ain't done!

TJ enters his berserker mode.

Balrog: Wait, what?

"Berserker mode!" Ruby beamed.

"Yeah!" Yang shouted.

TJ dodges Balrog's punch.

Announcer: TJ's back up with his Last Breath!

TJ gets an advantage in speed, overwhelming Balrog. He breaks Balrog's right arm.

"Ouch. That's going to hurt a lot," Ruby gasped. WBY was shocked as well, especially Yang, who rubbed her right arm with her left hand.

TJ punches Balrog many times, further overwhelming Balrog. TJ unleashes a strong Vortex Punch, sending Balrog's head flying, killing him.

"That's even worse," Weiss added, shocked.

"But it's awesome!" Yang yelled.

Announcer: Holy Jumping Giblets! TJ Combo takes the title in an absolutely brutal fashion!

TJ walks away. Balrog's body falls down. The cameraman looks up, only to have Balrog's head fall on top of him.

RWBY gasped.

Announcer: Excuse me. I gotta hurl.

Yang laughed. "You lost, Balrog. Big deal. Don't lose your head over it!" She received no response from her teammates, who kept watching the video.

KO!

Results

(*Cues: Yo Check This Out - Killer Instinct again*)

Boomstick: Whoa-ho! It's just like Rock 'em-Sock'em Robots! Only, I don't think his head's getting reattached…

"Not even Remnant's finest doctors can bring him back." Weiss replied.

Wiz: This was an extremely close bout, in fact, both fighters were evenly matched in a lot of unexpected ways.

Boomstick: Being a slugger, Balrog was obviously used to having the strength advantage, but TJ actually had him matched.

"Wait. TJ is stronger than Balrog?" Ruby asked.

Wiz: Recall how Balrog killed an elephant, who's skull could withstand 10,000 pounds of force or 44,482 newtons. In comparison, TJ's Vortex Punch is capable of hitting opponents at a minimum of 13.4 feet into the air, even if they weigh as much as 550 pounds, like Fulgore. To launch something that heavy with just a punch, would require 44,820 newtons of force.

"Yeah. Math and stuff," Yang simply stated.

(*Cues: The End - Killer Instinct (2013)*)

Boomstick: Dang, that's close, and that's not even TJ's strongest punch. Even their ability to take hits were pretty similar, like Balrog falling off the cliff, or TJ jumping out of the Ultratech skyscraper, both of which were at similar heights.

Wiz: Luckily for TJ, analyzing real-life boxing trends revealed his inherent advantage over Balrog, the popular triangle theory of boxing, also called the "Rock-Paper-Scissors" theory, claims that sluggers, such as Balrog, naturally struggle against Out-Boxers like TJ.

"Yang. Have you ever heard of this theory?" Blake asked.

"No. I haven't," Yang answered.

Boomstick: Yeah, slugger punches are really strong, but they're predictable and require more energy, so a good Out-Boxer could just keep his distance, capitalizing on mistakes, and then wear the slugger down over time until the opportune chance for a knockout blow.

"I think being faster also helps," Ruby added.

Wiz: Obviously, it's called a theory for a reason, every boxer is different, however, when applied at a very fundamental level, the triangle theory holds weight.

Boomstick: Like when Ali took the title from slugger George Foreman in the famous "Rumble in the Jungle" by using those Out-Boxer tactics.

"Color me interested. I want to practice the Out-Boxer style," Yang grinned.

Wiz: And don't forget, TJ kept a heavyweight title for over twenty years, despite how closely matched their power and durability were, TJ's speed, tactics, and experience won the match by permanent knockout.

Boomstick: You could say TJ had the instinct for this fight, and it was a killer.

Yang laughed. "That's a good one!"

Wiz: The winner is TJ Combo.

TJ Combo: Yeah!

"That was a good fight. Did you guys see me bumping the air? I always wanted to see a boxing match like this one," Yang said.

"I liked the fight. I didn't think I was going to enjoy it that much. But I did," Blake said.

"Yeah! Who knew boxing matches would be so fun?" Ruby replied happily.

"Then this calls for a celebration! I'm going to practice some of TJ's moves now. I'll start with the Vortex Punch!"

"No! You'll ruin the room by recklessly punching about. And besides, it's time to sleep," Weiss warned.

"You can practice boxing at the local gym tomorrow, Yang," Ruby advised.

"Yeah. I guess I should. Thanks, lil sis," Yang remarked.

After the boxing tournament, RWBY went to sleep. Ruby dreamed about Yang picking up a career in boxing. Yang would become Remnant's newest boxing champion, standing pridefully with a smirk. Ruby smiled at the thought of her sister becoming a champion. "Good night, everyone."

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Check out my profile page for more stories and to vote on polls. I'll update as soon as possible. Once again, thanks. Take care.**


	10. RWBY reacts: Thor vs Wonder Woman

**Notes: Thank you for reading this. I appreciate it. By the way, in case you're wondering, RWBY has seen most of the older episodes of Death Battle season 1 and 2, but not all of them. I might do a few episodes of season 1 and 2 later on. This story focuses more on the newer episodes. I've seen authors do chapters of the older episodes, but I wanted to do the newer ones since they're not very common. RWBY has already seen Rogue vs Wonder Woman and Thor vs Raiden. Enjoy their reactions as they find out Thor and Wonder Woman have returned to fight one more time.**

 **Thor belongs to Marvel Comics.**

 **Wonder Woman belongs to DC Comics.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack. I used the video and script as sources to help me write this story.**

 **All songs and copyright material belong to their respective owners.**

RWBY is in for a surprise as they find out about the next combatants. Thor and Wonder Woman, much stronger than ever, return to show RWBY some godly fighting sequences. RWBY has seen Rogue vs Wonder Woman and Thor vs Raiden, but they are sure to enjoy this episode.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: The different pantheons of gods and goddesses have always been rife with conflict, and these heavenly wars can last for centuries.

"You sold me with the 'gods and goddesses' part, Wiz. Now tell us, who is fighting who this time?" Yang asked.

Boomstick: Like with Thor, Norse champion of Asgard and son of Odin.

RWBY stared in astonishment. "Thor?" Ruby asked.

Wiz: And Wonder Woman, Greek warrior of the Amazons and daughter of Zeus.

"And Wonder Woman too," Blake retorted.

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

"Thor and Wonder Woman have returned. I'm surprised and excited!" Ruby cheered.

"We've seen these two fight in Rogue vs Wonder Woman and Thor vs Raiden, right?" Blake asked.

"Definitely. These gods are as powerful as they are awesome," Yang responded.

"Interesting. Nora's favorite superhero against Pyrrha's favorite superheroine," Weiss pointed out. RWBY recalled giving the Death Battle discs to JNPR. They remembered Nora and Pyrrha picking their favorite superheroes from the older episodes.

 **Thor**

(*Cue: Mark Petrie - Eye of Horus (Epic Majestic Orchestral))

Wiz: This is the Realm Eternal, root of the World Tree, and noblest of the Nine Dimensions, Asgard.

Boomstick: Like a protector for your butt?

Weiss facepalmed. Her teammates laughed at Boomstick's line.

Wiz: Shh, shh, shh... Asgard. Since ancient times, this colorful realm has been inhabited by warriors so powerful, many believed them to be immortal deities.

"That's what gods are. Immortal," Blake remarked.

Boomstick: And they sort of were, but being immortal in Asgard is a funny thing. See, every few thousand years, these fellas go through a little apocalyptic event where everybody dies.

RWBY listened carefully.

Wiz: Then they're born anew with only vague memories of their previous lives. This is the cataclysmic event known as Ragnarök. And Asgard's newest king, the All-Father Odin, was determined to break this cycle.

"Okay," Ruby simply stated.

Boomstick: So he fathered the best damn warrior the realms had ever seen.

(We see young Loki with the words "Not You Dummy", then young Thor with the words "This Kid")

Ruby and Yang laughed hard. "Oh my goodness! That's just cruel!" Yang kept laughing. Blake and Weiss stared on.

Boomstick: The Mighty Thor.

"Cool! Nora's favorite superhero," Ruby exclaimed.

Wiz: Thor spent most of his life living among his people and defending his realm from its enemies.

"I hope we get to see Mjolnir again," Ruby said.

 **Background:**

 **Real name: Thor Odinson**

 **Aliases: God of Thunder, Donald Blake**

 **Height: 6'6" | 1.98 m**

 **Weight: 640 lbs | 290 kg (RWBY wondered how Thor was that heavy)**

 **Asgardian Prince**

 **Son of Odin & Gaea**

 **Has 2 pet goats named Toothgnasher & Toothgrinder**

 **Was once turned into a frog (Ruby: Didn't Thor speak to frogs at one point?)**

Boomstick: And he was good at it, like, really good. He's their tank and DPS all rolled into one when it comes to raiding other realms, and boy, does he look the part. This guy is six feet, six inches of pure muscle, and possibly lead, because he somehow weighs 640 pounds.

"Why is he that heavy?" Weiss wondered.

"Must be his heritage. He's a god after all," Blake answered.

Wiz: Thor was trained by the best in Asgard and has proven his mettle across multiple worlds. He helped found the Avengers, and has defeated everything from giants, to demons, to other gods.

"I'm so jealous. I want to battle gods, giants, and demons too," Yang said. It sounded like an adventure to her.

 **Abilities:**

 **Super Strength (Yang approves)**

 **Super Speed (Ruby is fascinated)**

 **Near-Invulnerability**

 **Healing Factor**

 **Earth Manipulation**

 **Warrior's Madness**

 **All-Tongue**

 **Can be understood universally (Blake thought this was interesting)**

Boomstick: As a real-life god, Thor is super strong, super fast, and super durable, and even on those rare occasions when he does get hurt, he patches up real quick with his healing factor.

"Just like the Hulk," Ruby commented. "Hulk can heal very quickly."

Wiz: And of course, being the God of Thunder lets him control lightning and even the Earth itself.

"Atlas doesn't even have technology to control lightning or weather. This is impressive," Weiss awed.

Boomstick: But Thor isn't complete without his iconic arsenal. He wears the Belt of Strength, which doubles his already impressive might, and he swings around the most awesome tiny little hammer you've ever seen.

RWBY remembered the hammer. "It's Mjolnir!" Ruby said with stars on her eyes.

Wiz: Mjolnir is an ancient weapon. 65 million years ago, it was forged by dwarves by harnessing a star. Its construction was so intense, it caused the star to explode, and its fiery remains eradicated the dinosaurs.

"I think we heard that before. It's still impressive," Blake stated.

Boomstick: Talk about metal!

"Nora would love that hammer!" Ruby exclaimed.

Yang laughed. "Did you guys heard that pun Boomstick made? Metal? You get it?" Yang laughed. She didn't receive any response however. Yang smirked and kept watching the video.

Wiz: Speaking of metal, Mjolnir is forged from Uru, an extremely durable iron like ore that is highly susceptible to enchantment. Mjolnir, in particular, is enchanted to house a cosmic storm powerful enough to shake black holes. And yes, the wielders of Mjolnir can access the storms powers, including levitation and control over weather.

Boomstick: Never wanted anything so bad in my life…

"Yeah. Nora would so love that hammer too, Boomstick," Yang commented.

"I want a hammer like that, too! Or even better, a scythe that controls the weather! That would be the best thing ever!" Ruby beamed.

 **Arsenal:**

 **Mjolnir**

 **Weather Manipulation**

 **Flight**

 **Energy Projection**

 **Energy Absorption**

 **Teleportation**

 **Returns to wielder when thrown (RWBY awed at all of these abilities)**

 **Jarnbjorn**

 **Megingjord**

 **Doubles Thor's strength (Yang is interested)**

Wiz: Unfortunately, only those the hammer deems worthy can actually wield it, or even pick it up for that matter. You must be pure of heart and noble of mind, or else it won't even budge.

Ruby pondered for a moment. "I wonder if we have enough purity in our hearts to wield Mjolnir." WBY wondered about this too.

Boomstick: Well, lucky for Thor, he's worthy of adding Mjolnir's awesome power to his own, and with their powers combined, nothing can stop 'em.

"Nothing is going to stop Nora from getting that hammer too, knowing her obsession with electricity and hammers," Weiss crossed her arms.

Wiz: Thor has easily tagged Quicksilver, who, at his best, can run around 670 million miles per hour, and Thor can move even faster than that when his hammer is dragging him around.

"No wonder Mjolnir is his weapon of choice," Blake awed.

Boomstick: Yeah, that's a thing, Thor doesn't really fly on his own in the same way people like Superman or Captain Marvel do, instead, he literally chucks his hammer as hard as he can, and hangs on for dear life as it takes him for a ride.

"Hey. Didn't Nora's Magnhild drag her around at one point? I think it was when we fought that Nevermore once," Ruby commented.

Wiz: Thor has said Mjolnir is fast enough to reach the edge of the universe in sixty seconds, this means it can travel at least 350 trillion miles per hour, or over 500,000 times the speed of light.

"That's a lot," Ruby lightly laughed.

Boomstick: Don't let go, Goldilocks, hitting pavement at that speed might hurt even you.

Wiz: Eh, he'd be fine, he can withstand a dip in the sun, where it can be over 27 million degrees Fahrenheit. And, while he was knocked unconscious, he did survive a bomb capable of planet busting, equal to a force of over 53 quadrillion megatons of TNT.

Yang whistled, remembering Superman can also go inside the sun. "Thor is as impressive as Superman. I'm starting to like Thor more."

Boomstick: I'm more impressed that he lifted this giant ass snake, look at that thing!

RWBY awed at the sight of the Midgard Serpent.

Wiz: The Midgard Serpent is massive, capable of wrapping around the entire Earth twice. It stretches nearly nine hundred miles wide and fifty thousand miles long. By comparing it to the largest living snakes, the 550 pound Green Anaconda, we can estimate the Midgard Serpent weighs about seventeen trillion tons.

"They really did their homework on this," Blake said in surprise.

 **Feats:**

 **Lifted the Midgard Serpent (Yang: So cool)**

 **Tagged Quicksilver**

 **KO'd the Phoenix Force**

 **Shattered planets (RWBY awed)**

 **Survived a planet-busting bomb**

 **Endured 17 days of torture**

 **Destroyed a helicopter while depowered**

 **Defeated Juggernaut, Silver Surfer, Iron Man & Hulk**

Boomstick: Hold on, Wiz. I know my snakes, and it looks like that mud-guard serpent is actually constricting the Earth. By squeezing prey, a snake can apply pressures sixteen times its normal weight, so Thor didn't just lift a really heavy snake, he outmatched 272 trillion tons of force.

Weiss awed. "I'm actually impressed. I don't think I would have figured this one out. At least not immediately."

"I know right? Most of these feats weren't mentioned in that other, older episode we saw Thor appear in," Yang added.

Wiz: Uh, that is correct, Boomstick.

Boomstick: God damn right it is.

"I should get into mythology more often," Yang beamed.

"Me too, big sister!" Ruby cheered.

Wiz: It is important to stress the unbelievable power Thor possesses, so much so that, in fights with other godly beings, whole worlds can shatter. If it ever comes to it, he can even enter a state of Warrior's Madness. While he loses some control doing this, his power increases tenfold.

"As if Thor wasn't strong enough," Blake. "Then again, he's a god."

"All these powers weren't mentioned the first time we heard about Thor. I'm actually more impressed by Thor more than ever," Weiss commented. "Looking back, Thor would have ended Raiden in a matter of seconds."

Speaking of Raiden.

Boomstick: Why did we put this guy up against Raiden again?

RWBY laughed out loud as they realized how much of a stomp Thor vs Raiden was in Thor's favor.

"Poor Raiden. He didn't stood a chance. Not even a little bit," Ruby sympathized and laughed at the same time.

Wiz: Well, Thor's cocky attitude has put him into all kinds of trouble. He's even lost Mjolnir's power more than once as a result.

"Oh yeah. Thor's cocky attitude. I remember that," Weiss said. "Let's hope he's not full of himself in his battle with Wonder Woman."

Boomstick: Yeah, the hammer isn't invulnerable, and if Thor's holding onto it, it's enchantment can even be tricked, like that one time The Hulk used his own hammer against him by moving his arm. Why you hitting yourself?

"That's kind of silly. How can Mjolnir be tricked that easily?" Ruby wondered.

Wiz: So, to teach Thor a lesson in humility, Odin banished him to Earth, transforming him into a handicapped human.

"I suppose even gods have to learn something every once in a while," Blake stated.

Boomstick: You call that a handicap? That's a limp. I'm over here with a friggin' shotgun for a leg, and I'm not even allowed to park in the special parking spaces.

Ruby and Yang laughed at the absurd image of Boomstick using his shotgun leg as an excuse for a special parking space. Blake didn't know what to make out of it. Weiss just signed.

Wiz: Still, it turns out sending Thor to Earth was all part of Odin's plan to alter the cycle of Ragnarök, as such a thing had never been done before, and it worked! Four thousand years after the previous Ragnarök, Armageddon was stopped for good. And the gods were free, all thanks to Thor, and a giant, time traveling, floating, sentient eyeball, but mostly Thor.

Boomstick: Can't make this stuff up.

Yang grinned. "Thor is as awesome as when we first heard about him. And I still admire his hairstyle."

"I really like his red cape," Ruby smiled.

(Thor faces a rock monster, which roars at him.)

Thor: I accept your surrender.

(the other bad guys laugh, Thor spins his hammer and smashes the monster to bits.)

Thor is worthy of taking on the Death Battle challenge one more time. Ruby loves Mjolnir and its capabilities. Weiss likes the elements Thor and his hammer have displayed. Blake likes Thor's mythology. Yang likes Thor overall because he's an awesome, mighty god.

 **Wonder Woman**

Wiz: Legend has it, that lost among the waves sits a solitary island called Themyscira, shrouded in secrecy and inhabited solely by women.

Boomstick: Hey Wiz, guess what's my new number one vacation spot?

Yakko and Wakko Warner: HELLO, NURSE!

Weiss facepalmed. "For the love of all that is good. Keep Boomstick and his perversion away from that island."

Yang laughed at both Boomstick's and Weiss's remarks.

Wiz: Despite their paradise isle far from civilization, the women of Themyscira are more dangerous than you'd think. They are Amazons, immortal warriors created by the Olympian gods. Their mission: To spread the peace and justice of the gods to a barbarian world.

"Sounds like a noble cause," Blake smiled, already interested in Wonder Woman's origins.

Boomstick: And ship anything to you for free within two days.

Wiz: If you pay an annual fee.

"Wait. Amazons are mailwomen too?" Ruby questioned.

WBY lightly chuckled at Ruby's comment. They thought Boomstick was probably joking.

Boomstick: But a bunch of centuries later, they were kinda out of the loop. These chicks had never even heard of shotguns before.

"We should introduce them with Remnant's many weapons. They'd be unstoppable," Yang suggested.

Wiz: Until the day a military plane crashed near the island. Determined to reconnect with the world and establish peace once again, the Amazons held a tournament to select a representative.

Boomstick: The final test requiring each lady to block a bullet from just a couple yards away. Damn, they don't mess around!

"I believe Wonder Woman was an expert at blocking bullets if I recall correctly from that older episode we saw long ago," Weiss established.

Wiz: The winner was one of their youngest, a brave woman known simply as Diana.

Boomstick: And that's how she became the Wonder Woman.

"There you go," Weiss smirked.

"Alright. Now it's Pyrrha's favorite superheroine's turn," Ruby declared.

 **Background:**

 **Real Name: Diana**

 **Aliases: Diana Prince, Goddess of Truth**

 **Height: Approx. 6"|1.8 m**

 **Weight: 130 lbs|59 kg**

 **Amazonian Princess**

 **Daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus**

 **Dated Superman and Batman (RWBY awed)**

 **Ran for President... twice! (Ruby: Cool!)**

Wiz: Due to her warrior heritage, Wonder Woman was trained from a very young age in just about every aspect of combat you can imagine.

"Now that is a skilled fighter," Yang said.

Boomstick: Cause what else you gonna do on that island? She's a master with swords, axes, spears, bows, shields... Ah hell, like pretty much anything that isn't a gun.

"Now just imagine her as a gun expert," Blake said.

Wiz: Her Amazon physiology grants her super strength, super speed, heightened wisdom, and the ability to heal from most wounds almost instantly.

"Hey! That's pretty similar to Thor," Ruby said. "Gods and goddesses are really something else."

 **Abilities:**

 **Flight (Weiss finds this useful)**

 **Super Speed (Ruby likes this)**

 **Super Strength (Yang likes this)**

 **Near-Invulnerability**

 **Master of close-combat**

 **Rapid Healing (Blake in intrigued)**

 **Suspended Aging**

Boomstick: And she can fly, just like Superman. How else do you think she'd get around, an invisible jet? That's stupid! How would you even remember where you parked it?

"Wait. She has an invisible jet? How is this even possible?" Weiss wondered. "I wonder if Atlas is working on something like that."

Wiz: To further improve her deadliness, she carries a rather unique arsenal, among which are her iconic Bracelets of Submission.

RWBY remembers those bracelets.

Boomstick: Ah. That sounds like some weird BDSM ****.

"Wait. What did he say? What did he meant by that?" Ruby asked.

"Sis. How about I tell you that in a future? When you're more mature, that is," Yang said, blushing.

"I'm mature enough. I told you I drink milk, didn't I?" Ruby responded.

"Okay. More mature. Like me, Ruby," Yang refused Ruby's request.

Ruby signed in disappointment.

Wiz: Well... they kind of were, but the universe has been reset more than enough times to change all that, thank God.

"Indeed," Weiss put her hands on her hips. Yang and Blake blushed a little while Ruby was still confused.

Boomstick: Right. Anyway, those bracelets are her greatest tool for defense.

Wiz: Forged by the smith god Hephaestus using the remains of Zeus' legendary Aegis shield, the bracelets are impervious to nearly anything, including gunfire, demon lightning, and Kryptonian heat vision. Which can be hotter than the sun.

"I think Pyrrha would enjoy those bracelets. That'll give her more defense aside from her shield," Blake retorted.

Boomstick: They can summon Zeus' lightning or even the indestructible aegis they were made from.

Wiz: To avoid collateral damage, the bracelets also suppress some of Diana's strength. Taking them off vastly increases her godly power.

"I didn't know that at all. I don't think the Rogue vs Wonder Woman episode covered that. It must be a new power," Weiss deduced.

"That episode was very old though. Maybe Death Battle has upgraded their research over the years," Blake shared her thoughts to her teammates.

Boomstick: Oh, and she can use them to summon weapons, like her magic sword.

Wiz: Also forged by Hephaestus, this sword's edge is so sharp that it can slice through microscopic atoms. This means a precision strike from Wonder Woman can cut through nearly any material.

"Vomit boy could use a sword like that. Jaune would be unstoppable then," Yang laughed.

 **Arsenal:**

 **Bracelets of Submission (Ruby is fascinated)**

 **Deflects bullets**

 **Summons Zeus' lightning**

 **Summons Zeus' Aegis shield**

 **Summons weapons**

 **Restricts Diana's full power**

 **Magical Sword (Blake is interested)**

 **Can slice atoms**

 **Lasso of Truth**

 **Gold Armor**

 **Tiara**

Boomstick: Man, this Asbestos god makes some top notch stuff. Wonder if he does commissions?

"Tell him to upgrade my gauntlets, please," Yang said.

Wiz: Well, he's not responsible for Diana's final weapon, the Lasso of Truth.

RWBY remembers the Lasso of Truth.

Boomstick: This unbreakable whip has the power to make anybody it touches tell the truth. Bad news for any cheating boyfriends she might have.

"That lasso would be very helpful in getting information from White Fang spies. Imagine how easier everything would be then," Blake replied.

Hippolyta: What other depraved thoughts must you be thinking?

Col. Steve Trevor: God, your daughter's got a nice rack.

Artemis: Shall I kill him now, my queen?

"That's kind of an awkward spot to be," Ruby giggled.

Boomstick: Of course, she doesn't need weapons to prove her awesome combat skills.

Wiz: According to Batman, Diana is the greatest melee fighter in the world, which is no small feat in a universe with people like Karate Kid, Deathstroke, and Batman himself.

"That's a huge deal if Batman himself said it," Blake retorted. Batman is one of Blake's favorite superheroes.

Boomstick: Did you say the Karate Kid? Man, Daniel-San's really moved up in the world.

Wiz: The point is, Wonder Woman is a master martial artist who's trained all her life, and while she has no official birthdate, we do know she was born during the age of the Roman empire, specifically when they employed centurions. Including the additional time she spent fighting in Valhalla before going back in time, this means Wonder Woman must be about 3,000 years old.

RWBY awed. "I am completely speechless right now."

Boomstick: All things considered, she looks pretty damn good for her age, and that's more than enough time to become a master ass kicker. It also helps that she's pretty darn quick, she's kept pace with Superman, and defeated the speedster, Professor Zoom, while blind!

"Fighting fast opponents must mean she has an edge in speed as well," Ruby said, fascinated with speed.

Wiz: At one point, Wonder Woman was battling an ancient god who had fragmented himself into trillions of pieces, each spread to different corners of the universe, and while he summoned his pieces back at faster than light speed, Wonder Woman was able to stand in his way and block all of them.

"Look at her go! Wonder Woman is more insane than I remembered back then," Yang said.

Boomstick: That's insane! I mean, she's moving so fast, there's like, a bunch of her.

Wiz: Moving thousands of times the speed of light can do that, in fact, she's moving so fast, she's probably breaking all manners of quantum physics.

"I want to move so fast that I can make copies of myself too!" Ruby cheered.

Boomstick: She's also ridiculously strong, she punched Doomsday into literal dust, and helped pull the Earth around.

"Doomsday? That's crazy! Not even Superman or the Hulk couldn't take him down," Weiss commented.

Wiz: The force needed to move an object out of the sun's orbit equals around one-thousandth of the object's mass, including the Earth itself. Assuming Wonder Woman was pulling her fair share, this means she can lift 2.2 quintillion tons.

"Yeah. Wonder Woman should have destroyed Rogue. That's all I'm saying," Yang said. She was now convinced that Wonder Woman would have ended Rogue very quickly given her current arsenal and abilities.

"Remember. That episode was really old," Blake reminded.

Boomstick: Huh, and Grandpappy Boomstick always told me women were the weaker sex, I don't see him lifting a third of the Earth.

"Wonder Woman is my newest role model. Women can be strong like men. If not, then even stronger!" Ruby exclaimed in pride.

 **Feats:**

 **Broke into Fortress of Solitude**

 **Tanked a nuclear warhead**

 **Helped moved the Earth (RWBY awed)**

 **Survived an artificial blackhole**

 **Held back Superdoom**

 **Withstood multiple Infinite Mass Punches**

 **Blocked pieces of the Shattered God**

 **Defeated Ares, Zoom, Mongol & Supergirl**

Wiz: She's also incredibly tough, nuclear explosions hardly even phase her.

Boomstick: Oh yeah, she punched a warhead and tanked it point blank, and then one day, Superman, who could see atoms, decided to split one to test her magic sword. Surprise surprise, it literally blew up in their faces. Ha ha, wacky antics.

"She can even tank explosions. Wonder Woman is my newest favorite superheroine," Yang admired Wonder Woman.

Wiz: Even more impressive was her fight with Zoom, in which she took several light-speed punches, which, according to her fellow Justice League member, The Flash, hit like a white dwarf star. That would equal two billion megatons of force.

"My word. She sounds unstoppable. No wonder they brought her back," Weiss said in shock.

Boomstick: Unfortunately, Wondy's not invincible, she's got her own Kryptonite, and it's a lot more common than radioactive alien rocks.

RWBY listened carefully.

Wiz: Her durability holds up well against almost everything, except for piercing weapons.

"Piercing weapons huh? Yes. That is probably more common than Kryptonite," Blake understood.

Boomstick: Which just seems like an unacceptable weakness when you're that strong. Knives, swords, spears, any kind of blade will do the trick, but especially bullets, which is probably why she's gotten so good at blocking them with those bracelets.

"That makes sense," Ruby said.

Wiz: Unfortunately for swordsmen and sharpshooters, Diana doesn't go down easily.

Boomstick: In fact, a good stabbing is more than likely just gonna piss her off, and that's when you learn just how dangerous Wonder Woman can really be.

"Wonder Woman is more dangerous than ever. I can agree on that," Weiss said

(Diana spins and changes into her Wonder Woman costume)

Wonder Woman returns to Death Battle, stronger, faster, and more durable than ever before. Ruby likes the Bracelets of Submission and how they can create swords.. Weiss likes the bracelets as well. Blake finds herself admiring the mythology behind Wonder Woman. Yang likes Wonder Woman in general due to her being a powerful, wonderful goddess.

"Thor and Wonder Woman. The gods are back, and stronger than ever. I just can't pick! They are superheroes and gods! What's not to like?!" Ruby hollered.

"Settle down, you dolt. No need to scream and be overdramatic," Weiss said. "Anyway, I'm rooting for Wonder Woman. She seems stronger and faster based on feats alone. And she's done some big accomplishments on her own. She might be victorious this time around. Although I wouldn't mind if she loses."

"Nice opinion, Weiss. I think Thor has this one though. He seems pretty durable and strong, especially when he lifted the Midgard Serpent. Not to mention he can control weather and lightning. He's gonna give a _shocking_ performance!" Yang punned, only to receive groans back. Yang signed. "Well. Regardless, I don't mind if Thor loses either. I like both characters, actually."

"I like the both of them too. Mythology has always been one of my favorite subjects," Blake stated. "But enough of that. Let's see where this all comes down to."

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

 **Death Battle**

(*Cues Thunder of Wonder - Werewolf Therewolf)

In Themyscira, Wonder Woman is practicing fighting skills when lighting drops from the sky. She investigates said lightning. Thor emerges from the lightning and checks his surroundings. Wonder Woman shows up.

"Themyscira is a beautiful island," Blake said. Her friends agreed with her.

Wonder Woman: You! No man can enter Themyscira unannounced.

"Oh yeah. Themyscira is inhabited by women only," Ruby commented.

Thor: Stand down wayward maiden. This sort of thing never turns out well for women like yourself.

"Don't get too cocky, Thor," Weiss advised.

Wonder Woman: Oh...

Wonder Woman summons a sword.

Wonder Woman: I don't think you've ever known a woman like me.

"Time for some godly fighting!" Yang hollered.

FIGHT!

The two deities charge at each other. Thor manages to break Wonder Woman's shield.

"Wow! Mjolnir doesn't mess around," Ruby had stars on her eyes.

Thor: You are a god!

Thor summons lightning, but Wonder Woman evades it.

Wonder Woman: Incredible...

Wonder Woman spins horizontally and strikes Thor, sending him backward. After some exchangements, Wonder Woman blocks one of Thor's attacks.

Wonder Woman: Time to stop holding back Diana!

Wonder Woman kicks Thor straight to a mountain. Thor break out of it, flying upward.

"Nice fighting style, Wonder Woman," Weiss said.

Thor: Mighty Tornado!

Thor summons a huge tornado. RWBY was amazed by it.

"Awesome! That hammer is so powerful!" Yang awed.

"Nora would take Mjolnir out for a spin wherever she goes. She'd go crazy with it, summoning lightning and tornadoes everywhere," Ruby laughed.

Wonder Woman flies inside it. Wonder Woman and Thor clash each other and are sent backward.

"I like that clash with Mjolnir against the Bracelets of Submission. Pyrrha and Nora would love this fight," Blake commented.

Wonder Woman summons two swords and leaps toward Thor. Thor shoots lightning at Wonder Woman, but she blocks it. Thor and Wonder Woman exchange blows until Wonder Woman sends Thor flying backward.

"I wish I had my own version of Wonder Woman's bracelets. I could summon any weapon out of them. How cool would that be?" Ruby fantasized.

Thor: Have at thee!

Thor throws Mjolnir at Wonder Woman. She avoids it as Thor lands on debris.

Wonder Woman: Hmph, such reckless abandon.

Mjolnir flies straight at Wonder Woman's back.

"Um, Wonder Woman? You might want to watch your back. Literally," Yang said.

Wonder Woman: Poor, misguided fool.

Mjolnir impacts Wonder Woman, stunning her. Thor recovers Mjolnir and starts spinning it.

Thor: Feel heaven's wrath!

Thor uppercuts Wonder Woman all the way to the moon. RWBY was amazed at the sight of Wonder Woman being sent to space.

"This fight is intense. Thor and Wonder Woman are going all out," Blake was excited.

"Yes. I love the scenery of the moon and the sun," Weiss was enjoying the fight too.

"The moon is so cool! Please don't break the moon, you two!" Ruby shouted.

"This is my new favorite fight," Yang smiled. "And that quote, 'Feel heaven's wrath,' is super cool. I gotta use that in battle. Nora should use it too."

After getting up, Wonder Woman notices Mjolnir flying towards her. She uses her Bracelets of Submission to create a force field to defend her. Mjolnir collides with it, causing the moon to be destroyed.

"No! Why did you break the moon?!" Ruby exclaimed, horrified.

Yang had stars on her eyes at the amount of destruction being caused.

"I'm not going to lie. That field Wonder Woman created was a smart move," Weiss said, astounded. Blake nodded in agreement.

Thor recovers Mjolnir as the moon's fragments hit the ground. Ruby flinched as the moon exploded on impact. Wonder Woman flies toward Thor as he summons lightning.

Thor: Never shall the God of Thunder relent!

Thor directs the lightning to Wonder Woman's direction. She blocks the attack.

"It's not going to work. The hosts already showed us that Wonder Woman's bracelets are good at defending against lightning," Weiss reminded.

Wonder Woman: You will, to me!

Wonder Woman strikes at Thor. Thor begins to bleed and unleashes his berserker stage, Warrior's Madness.

Thor: I'll kill you! I'll kill you dead!

RWBY flinched at the sight of Thor losing control. "Yikes. Thor is scary when he's angry," Ruby replied. Yang recalls how she can lose control sometimes when she gets angry.

Wonder Woman turns to Thor.

Wonder Woman: Excuse me!?

Thor begins striking Wonder Woman while screaming. Thor sweeps Wonder Woman and slams her to the ground. Thor strikes again, but Wonder Woman blocks the attacks with her bracelets.

"Wonder Woman is so blessed to have those bracelets. Imagine what would have happened if she didn't have them," Blake said. RWY thought about it for a moment.

 _But her power would increase tenfold if she takes them off_ , Weiss thought in her mind.

She avoids Thor's final strike and takes out her Lasso of Truth. She wraps it around Thor's right arm, which is holding Mjolnir.

RWBY gasped. "No way. Wonder Woman is gonna make Thor hit himself with Mjolnir," Yang awed at this strategy.

Wonder Woman takes advantage and makes Thor hit himself with Mjolnir. The impact shuts down Warrior's Madness.

Thor: What?

Wonder Woman stabs Thor through the back of his head and through his mouth. RWBY flinched at this sight.

"Even gods can die," Ruby whispered. She immediately thought of the four Maidens and wondered if even they are safe from the clutches of death. Ruby calmed herself down and kept watching.

The scene cuts to Wonder Woman's bracelets, which were taken off, enhancing Diana's strength.

 _I knew it_ , Weiss thought to herself.

Wonder Woman: You're not worthy.

She pulls her sword out. Thor collapses to the ground. The God of Thunder is no more.

KO!

Results

Boomstick: Woah, go Wondy! Looks like somebody's been watching too much "Game of Thrones"!

"Looks like Thor lost this time," Yang said, a bit disappointed that Thor lost.

"And Wonder Woman won this time," Weiss replied.

"What's 'Game of Thrones?'" Ruby asked.

"Probably some kind of TV show from Earth," Blake responded.

Wiz: Thor and Wonder Woman matched each other in some surprising ways: Their weapons were enchanted, their years of experience were similar, and even their "Super Modes" did almost the same sort of thing.

Boomstick: But Lady Wonder had a couple big things going for her, Like her speed. Sure, Thor's fast enough to tag Quicksilver, and his travel speed with Mjolnir is just stupid fast, but Wonder Woman's shown that she's even more stupid fast in combat over and over again.

"I see. So speed played an important role here. Good to know," Ruby smiled.

Wiz: Such as when she blocked trillions of god shards flying at her from the edges of the universe, most likely faster than any speed Mjolnir was capable of. She was even able to catch Zoom in her lasso, despite how he wasn't just running ahead of her in physical space, but he was also ahead of her in time. Wrap your noggin around that one.

Ruby's eyes had stars on them. "That's super fast!"

Boomstick: Thor's durability was greater than Wonder Woman's, but the difference in strength was a different story. In fact, when comparing their Earth and Snake feats, she was 8,000 times stronger than him! But the final nail in Thor's coffin was their choice of weaponry.

RWBY awed at the difference in strength. "Wonder Woman is stronger than I thought," Blake said.

"See? Wonder Woman would have destroyed Rogue. You know I'm right," Yang said.

Wiz: Mjolnir may have been tough for Diana to defend against, but it couldn't exploit her weaknesses to piercing weapons. Meanwhile, Diana's magic sword could slice at a microscopic level. Something Thor couldn't possibly be prepared to defend against.

"So Wonder Woman had the weapon advantage as well," Ruby declared.

Boomstick: You can have skin so tough that you can take a bath in the sun no problem, but it won't do a damn thing to a blade that can literally sever your atoms.

"I can see why the hosts brought Thor and Wonder Woman back," Weiss remarked.

Wiz: Ultimately, while many of their talents were evenly matched, Diana's speed, strength, and weaponry proved too much for Thor Odinson.

Boomstick: Yep, he was done Thor.

Yang burst out laughing while her teammates groaned.

Wiz: The Winner is Wonder Woman.

"Great fight. It was good to see some returning fighters this time around. I wonder who'll return next," Blake thought.

"I hope we see more ice-based fighters in Death Battle," Weiss stated. "I also welcome strategic, smart combatants as well."

"Someone should remember to have Pyrrha and Nora watch this episode. This will be a pleasant surprise for them," Blake said.

"Yeah. I'll make sure they get to watch it. Although Nora would be upset that Thor lost. I'm kind of upset too. I really like Thor. He's such a cool god. It's sad that he had to die this time," Yang remarked.

Ruby's ears perked up. "Hey Yang. Do you know if the four Maidens are safe?"

"Huh? Where is this coming from?" Yang asked.

"Just watching a god die reminded me how even the most powerful beings out there aren't invencible. I always thought that the four Maidens were the closest thing Remnant has as gods because of how powerful the legends describe them to be. Kind and generous gods, at least," Ruby explained.

Yang smiled at her sister. "I think you're overthinking this, lil sis. Don't worry about them. I'm sure they'll be fine and safe. They're strong, so the bad guys won't be taking their powers for themselves sooner or later. Got it?" Yang reassured her sister.

Ruby smiled. Got it. Thank you, Yang. You're a great big sister."

"And you're a wonderful little sister, Ruby," Yang smiled back.

When everyone went to bed, Ruby started dreaming about Pyrrha wearing the Bracelets of Submission and Nora wielding Mjolnir. She dreamed about the both of them taking down grimm with the legendary weapons. Ruby smiled at the cool scenes this brought up. "Good night, everyone."

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Check out my profile page for more stories and to vote on polls. I'll update as soon as possible. Once again, thanks. Take care.**


	11. RWBY reacts: Sephiroth vs Vergil

**Notes: Thank you for reading this story as well as your positive comments. Since you've been kind to me and enjoyed this fanfiction, I promise I will have RWBY react to Yang vs Tifa soon. Once again, thank you for your support and your nice comments.**

 **Sephiroth belongs to Square Enix.**

 **Vergil belongs to Capcom.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack. I used the video and script as sources to help me write this story.**

 **All songs and copyright material belong to their respective owners.**

RWBY will react to the season finale of season 4 of Death Battle. RWBY will be awestruck as they witness two powerful, white-haired swordsmen clash each other. RWBY will also be introduced to popups. They show up at the top right of the screen. They show further information in the form of text.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: The great philosopher Plato once said, "The measure of a man is what he does with power".

"That sounds like a smart philosopher," Weiss commented.

Boomstick: But to these guys, power is the measure of a man.

"Man. Look at that white hair. You should join in and fight, Weiss," Yang grinned, looking at Weiss's hair.

"As if I wanted to, dolt," Weiss crossed her arms while huffing.

Wiz: Sephiroth, the fearsome One-Winged Angel of Final Fantasy.

"One-Winged Angel is one cool sounding name," Ruby gave a thumbs up.

Boomstick: And Vergil, the half-demon Son of Sparda from Devil May Cry.

"Hey. That's Vergil. Dante's brother," Blake pointed out. Her teammates noticed as well.

Boomstick: He's Wiz & I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

"They look so powerful. I can't wait to see their abilities!" Ruby beamed.

 **Sephiroth**

Wiz: Through the millennia, legends were passed of a source of unlimited energy: the Promised Land. Unfortunately, all hope of finding this sacred ground had been lost. Until the Shinra Electric Power Company excavated the remains of a being believed to hail from the very land they sought.

RWBY listened carefully. "I wonder what they'll do to her," Ruby pondered.

Boomstick: They called this weird, naked, purple lady Jenova and thought that if they could bring her back to life, she could help them find the Promised Land. But apparently, they just didn't have any Phoenix Downs.

"Wait. What's Phoenix Downs?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe it's an item that brings people back to life," Yang suggested.

Wiz: If they couldn't resurrect a being who could lead them to the Promised Land, Shinra decided they would simply create their own. After many experiments in fusing Jenova's cells with those of a human's, they finally found their savior. His name was Sephiroth.

"I have a feeling Sephiroth is extremely powerful," Blake said.

"No doubt. I wonder how he'll react when he finds out he's an experiment," Weiss wondered.

Boomstick: With hair like that, it's no wonder he was created in a lab! Look at how majestic that mane is.

"It is majestic," Yang retorted with a grin.

 **Background:**

 **Height: 6'1'' | 185 cm**

 **Weight: approx. 165 lbs | 75 kg**

 **Age: 27 years old**

 **AKA the One-Winged Angel**

 **1st Class SOLDIER**

 **Hero of the Wutai War**

 **Ambidextrous (Weiss finds ambidexterity fascinating)**

 **Voiced by the bass singer of NSYNC. No, really. (RWBY: What?)**

Wiz: According to Final Fantasy lore, Sephiroth has to use an entire bottle of shampoo and conditioner every single time he bathes.

"That's insane! I only use half of those," Yang awed.

"You should take it easy with the conditioner, Yang," Blake advised.

Boomstick: Why do you know that? Did you join his fan club or something?

Ruby giggled at the thought of Wiz joining a fan club.

Wiz: Uh, for research! But Shinra wasn't interested in Sephiroth for his hair, instead, he was an essential part of their SOLDIER program.

 **Arsenal:**

 **Masamune (RWBY was impressed by its length)**

 **Length: 7'2'' | 218 cm**

 **Gold Armlet**

 **Boosts Defense**

 **Tough Ring**

 **Boosts vitality and spirit**

 **Materia (Ruby likes the variety)**

 **Fire**

 **Earth**

 **Lightning**

 **Ice**

 **Revive**

 **Restore**

Boomstick: Wait, wait. This electric company has their own private military? I'd hate to miss a payment with those guys. Especially if they sent Seph after me. I mean, look at the ridiculously long sword he keeps with him! That's his Masamune. This 7' 2" behemoth of a blade is a lot like the Nodachi swords they used back in Feudal Japan. But instead of wielding something long with two hands like those, Sephiroth only needs one.

"I've never seen a sword like that. It's long range looks menacing," Blake stated.

Wiz: Even that speaks nothing of his effectiveness as a warrior.

"What else does he have?" Ruby asked.

Boomstick: Yeah, you know when people spread legends of someone, they usually make him out to be even better than he really is? It's the total opposite with Sephiroth.

"That is impressive. At least the legends about Sephiroth are true. He's stronger than what people make him out to be," Weiss remarked.

Wiz: With his superhuman speed, strength, and durability, Sephiroth was instrumental in ensuring Shinra's victory in the Wutai war, conquering the last free nation on the planet, he returned home a legend.

"Are things going to go bad from here? I wouldn't be surprised if they did," Weiss remarked.

Boomstick: But all those warm, fuzzy feelings of victory didn't last long. While on a mission to the town of Nibelheim, Sephiroth found a bunch of books on the Jenova project. That's when he discovered he was a secret science project the whole time.

"Ow. That's gotta hurt," Yang said in concern.

Wiz: The truth crushed Sephiroth and drove him mad. In a rage, he annihilated Nibelheim, but was stopped by a mercenary named Cloud Strife. Sephiroth was impaled by the Buster Sword and fell... to his death.

"Poor Nibelheim," Ruby signed. "Hey, I remember Cloud. And is Sephiroth really dead?" Ruby asked.

Popup: Shinra officially declared Sephiroth as "Killed in Action."

Ruby interrupted herself. "Hey. What's that text on the top right?"

"Must be a new way translate information," Blake responded.

Boomstick: Oh. Well, that's disappointing... which is what I would've said, if Sephiroth hadn't been dropped into a hole in the ground that led him to the giant Windows screensaver called the Lifestream.

RWBY wondered what the Lifestream is about.

Wiz: The Lifestream is a buried river of energy which basically maintains life across the planet. Normally merging with the Lifestream is the equivalent of entering the afterlife, but not for Sephiroth.

"Okay," Ruby retorted.

Boomstick: And this is where things get weird, so buckle up! Still conscious, Sephiroth's essence floated through the Lifestream for years until he absorbed enough energy to rebuild his body. With the energy of the Lifestream, he can control other beings with Jenova cells.

"That sounds like a strange power," Blake said.

Wiz: Including the corpse of Jenova, who he manipulated like a puppet and disguised as himself.

RWBY gasped.

Boomstick: Oh what the hell! That's his mom!? Who would do that to their own mom!? I mean, I know she's a genocidal alien monster, but c'mon! She probably makes a good breakfast…

"Darn. That is pretty weird," Yang retorted. RWB agreed.

 **Powers:**

 **Superhuman prowess**

 **Telekinesis (Weiss is interested)**

 **Illusion casting**

 **Unlimited magic pool (Weiss is intrigued)**

 **Techniques**

 **Octoslash**

 **Energy blade projectiles**

 **Heaven's Light**

 **Shadow Flare**

 **Heartless Angel**

 **Supernova**

 **Forms**

 **Bizarro-Sephiroth**

 **Safer-Sephiroth**

Wiz: But Sephiroth's descent into the Lifestream offered him even more. It transformed him from a mere super soldier into the most dangerous being on the planet. He's strong enough to throw a man hundreds of feet skyward, move at supersonic speeds, and withstand brutal stab wounds through vital organs.

"Who would've knew a near death experience can make one stronger," Weiss crossed her arms.

Boomstick: He's got illusion powers that can trick people by creating an entirely fake scenario. He can lift people with his mind, including himself and then he can just fly! That's how it works, right?

Yang shivered. She recalled fighting Neo a while back. She remembers her using some kind of illusion power.

Wiz: Additionally, Sephiroth can cast magic thanks to his on hand Materia. Materia is crystalized life energy which grants different powers depended on the type of Materia used.

"So in a way, it's similar to Dust. Dust has different variations," Ruby thought out loud.

Popup: Materia is composed of energy from the Planet. After submerging into the Lifestream, Sephiroth no longer needs Materia to cast magical techniques.

Boomstick: This lets Sephy attack with fire, lightning, ice, and earth-based magic. He can block attacks with Barrier and Reflect, and heal himself with Cure and Regen. And ever since jumping into the Lifestream, he's had unlimited access to his magical powers.

"That magic sounds very resourceful if you ask me," Weiss commented.

Wiz: With his new godlike abilities, Sephiroth began a plan to stop mankind from drying up the planet's life force.

"I'm confused by what that means," Blake pondered.

Boomstick: That... doesn't sound so scary. Does that mean he's an environmentalist, or ...?

"Or someone who cares about nature?" Ruby suggested.

Wiz: But to do this, he decided to use Black Materia to summon a giant meteor to destroy the planet and absorb all of its life energy for himself.

"There is our answer," Yang awed.

Boomstick: So like, an opposite environmentalist, a planet vampire! I mean, we're talking about a guy who kicked a dude through solid concrete, murdered the crap out of a 32-foot serpent with a spike through the face and tanked a dragon's flamethrower attack without getting a teensy bit hurt.

"Wow. I can't believe the Lifestream helped Sephiroth achieve all of that," Weiss was astounded.

"Hey. I can't help but wonder who that girl with black hair is. She keeps showing up with Cloud," Yang said, noticing Tifa a few times throughout the video. "She looks so familiar. But where could I have seen her though?"

"It's probably nothing, Yang," Blake reassured Yang. "Although I would like to explore this interesting universe if given the chance. There are many fascinating things going on out there."

Wiz: A particularly impressive feat considering this attack was capable of one-shotting fellow soldier Zack Fair.

"Hey. Don't you mean Cloud?" Ruby said.

Boomstick: Uh, Wiz? You might need to up your prescription, cause that's definitely Cloud.

Ruby agreed. "Yeah. I remember how Clouds looks like," Ruby added.

Wiz: No no, Cloud was just recalling false memories there, it was really Zack. However, it was Cloud who impaled Sephiroth pre-Lifestream with the Buster Sword.

"There's your answer, Ruby," Weiss said.

"So it was actually Zack. Got it," Ruby grinned.

Boomstick: Holy God is it huge! It's like, two feet wide! You'd think a stab from that thing would just cut him in half, but Seph just kind of shook it off.

"Even without the lifestream, Sephiroth is still a force to be reckoned with," Blake pointed out.

Wiz: And in his rematch with Cloud, he blocked an attack strong enough to crater the metal around him. Considering the diameter of the crater, the surface area of Sephiroth's feet, and assuming the most likely steel composition, I estimate this attack to equal nearly 1,600 tons of force.

"How do these guys find these calculations?" Yang was surprised.

Popup: Hironobu Sakaguchi, the creator of Final Fantasy, has said Sephiroth was nowhere near his full power in Advent Children.

 **Feats:**

 **Hero of the Wutai War**

 **Sliced through Mako cannons**

 **Tanked Genesis' fireballs**

 **Nearly destroyed the Planet (RWBY was astounded)**

 **Survived Buster Sword impalement**

 **Blocked a 1600 ton strike**

 **Defeated Zack, Genesis, Angeal, Tifa**

 **Got killed... but then got better!**

Boomstick: Sephiroth can use that wicked sword to lift wannabe heroes by their rib cage, slice through skyscrapers, and shoot energy beams that can shred these huge Mako Cannons. And from the Lifestream, Sephy figured out he could create new bodies or take on other forms.

"He can change forms? That sounds awesome! I want to change forms too. How cool would that be?" Ruby fantasized at the concept.

Wiz: These forms greatly resemble creatures found in Christian and Jewish mythology.

RWBY was interested in these mythologies.

Popup: The "Sefirot" refers to the ten manifestations of God. Also, the Lifestream itself is very similar to the Gnostic concept of the Absolute.

Boomstick: He certainly looks the part when he goes into his ultimate form.

"Man. Sephiroth reminds me of one those super hard final bosses I find in my favorite video games," Yang said.

Wiz: Regardless, Sephiroth does possess a single black wing, a blatant symbol of his fall from grace.

"I like the symbolism in this," Blake replied.

Boomstick: So basically Final Fantasy does everything it can to not be subtle, just like Sephiroth's most devastating attack: Supernova, which decimates an entire solar system! Wait, if Seph is that powerful, how does anyone ever beat him?

"That's the most powerful attack I have ever seen," seen Ruby said with her dropped down. WBY agreed that the attack is devastating.

Wiz: Don't get the wrong idea here. There's a lot of debate as to how Supernova actually works, but I think it's pretty clear Sephiroth isn't creating the explosion himself. Rather, he's transporting his foes to a specific point in time in an alternate dimension.

"If Sephiroth can do that, then he sounds practically unbeatable," Weiss said in disbelief.

"I want to know what Wiz thinks how Supernova works though," Blake said.

Boomstick: Careful Wiz, don't sell him short...

Wiz: Just look at him! When he uses the attack, reality literally crumbles away like glass. This is identical to the animation for certain Summon creatures. According to the Official Crisis Core complete guide, Summons draw their targets into their own unique space in order to attack. And this is no different. In the Dissidia fighting games, Sephiroth goes for a simple approach and opens a dimensional hole to the explosion. The attack is even described as sending "destruction even into other dimensions." And if he could summon planet busting meteors at will, why did he go through so much trouble to get the Black Materia, which literally summons meteors?

RWBY understood Supernova much better.

"I think I get it now," Ruby scratched her head. "But it still is a really powerful attack though."

Boomstick: That would explain why the Supernova doesn't hurt him. He's not really there, just using those illusion powers of his. With all these powers, I can't believe Cloud and his friends were able to take him down.

Yang shuddered at the thought of illusion powers. This kind of power can be pretty scary to face up against in a fight.

Wiz: He's not invincible, but he's damn powerful. Ever persistent, Sephiroth departed with a final, chilling promise.

Sephiroth: I will never be a memory.

Boomstick: Why does he sound so bored?

"More importantly, why is Weiss always bored?" Yang asked while laughing. Ruby and Blake laughed lightly.

"Quiet dolt. I'm not bored. I'm just focused. Like you're supposed to be," Weiss responded angrily.

Sephiroth will put Vergil's abilities to an ultimate test. Ruby was intrigued by Sephiroth's magical abilities. Weiss likes his elemental magic as well. Blake thought the Masamune was a cool unique sword. Yang likes Sephiroth's destructive power, especially Supernova. Supernova might be the coolest, strongest attack Yang has ever seen. She can't wait for Sephiroth to use it in battle.

 **Vergil**

Wiz: 2000 years ago, a great mutiny transpired in the Underworld. The demon warrior Sparda rebelled against his evil master, Mundus. To protect the world, Sparda did his best to seal the connection between Hell and Earth.

"I believe Sparda is Dante's father," Blake spoke.

Boomstick: But then Sparda got lonely, or maybe it was just a sausage fest in there. Either way, he snuck out of hell long enough to knock up this chick named Eva, and she popped out a couple of awesome demon slayers! Nice choice!

Wiz: You may remember younger of the two, Dante.

Boomstick: Oh yeah, he fought that witch chick with the hair.

"That was such an awesome Death Battle!" Ruby cheered.

"You're right, lil sis! I enjoyed every moment of Dante vs Bayonetta!" Yang added, smiling.

Weiss and Blake enjoyed that episode too.

Wiz: But the eldest and potentially deadliest brother was the one and only, Vergil.

"And now, it's Vergil's turn to take on Death Battle," Ruby grinned.

Boomstick: Vergil and Dante were rivals from birth. Dante was a goofball, Vergil was serious. Dante hated being a demon, Vergil loved it. It's that classic odd couple scenario.

"I wonder what happened to them over time," Weiss thought out loud. Seeing siblings clashing each other reminded her of her training sessions with Winter, her older sister.

 **Background:**

 **Height: 6'4'' | 193 cm**

 **Weight: approx. 182 lbs | 83 kg**

 **AKA the Son of Sparda**

 **Half human, half demon (Yang: What about full awesome?)**

 **Master of Iaijustsu (Blake is interested in this)**

 **Became Nelo Angelo**

 **Was once robbed after losing a drinking game**

Wiz: But then one fateful day, in an act of vengeance against the late Sparda, a group of rogue demons separated the two brothers and killed their mother. Vergil was believed to be dead. But in reality, Vergil survived and set out on his own path to seek his father's immense power for himself.

"So that's where Vergil has been all along," Ruby gathered.

Boomstick: And he's 100% equipped to be a butt-kicking demon slayer just like his Pops. As a half-demon, Vergil can jump several times his own height, move at supersonic speeds, and heal himself quickly kinda like that Wolverine guy. He can tough out getting stabbed through the lungs, intestines, the heart, body parts I'm pretty sure most people need.

"He has the same abilities as Dante," Blake said.

Wiz: Not if my experiment has anything to say about it...

Boomstick: You say something Wiz?

Wiz: I said not if Vergil's abilities have anything to say about it!

Ruby was confused by what Wiz meant. It was probably nothing though.

Boomstick: Well, sadly for any human, demon, or human-demon who gets in his way, Vergil also happens to carry some extra deadly weapons on hand, including a spiffy katana called Tomato!

Ruby and Yang burst out laughing. Weiss shook her head in disappointment. Blake kept watching.

Wiz: Yamato.

Boomstick: Eh. It's said that this sword can supposedly cut through anything, even dimensions, and probably tomatoes! Actually, Yamato was the exact thing Sparda used to seal Hell from Earth in the first place.

"I remember that sword. The fact that it cuts through dimensions is simply astounding," Blake said with interest.

 **Arsenal:**

 **Yamato (Blake's favorite)**

 **Cuts through dimensions**

 **Beowulf**

 **Element: Light**

 **Can fire light as a projectile**

 **Force Edge**

 **Summoned Swords (Ruby fangirled at this)**

 **Spiral Swords**

 **Blistering Swords**

 **Sword Storm**

 **Heavy Rain**

Wiz: Vergil's sword fighting prowess draws from his Dark Slayer Fighting Style, which emphasizes teleportation, lightning quick movements, and even quicker slashes straight from the sheath. This technique is directly influenced by Iaijutsu, the real-life Japanese art of the quick draw. And thanks to Vergil's demonic powers, he can attack so fast the blade seems invisible.

"So much speed. I love that blade!" Ruby beamed.

"I especially like Iaijutsu. I could learn a thing or two from this technique," Blake replied.

"You seem to be having a good time, Blake," Weiss stated, glad that Blake is talking about things that make her happy.

Boomstick: Eh, the only thing better than fighting with one sword is fighting with eight! With Vergil's ghostly Summoned Swords he can turn himself into a living Beyblade, fire them like a machine gun, or make it rain!

"It's like guns! But replace them with swords of course," Ruby said.

Wiz: Blades may be Vergil's bread and butter, but if he needs to focus on brute strength, he switches to Beowulf.

RWBY listened. "Beowulf sounds cool," Ruby said.

Boomstick: He can charge up blink-of-an-eye punches and kicks that hit like a cement truck made of lead and KO some of the toughest demons in just a few hits. And hey, looks like he digs Street Fighter!

"That Beowulf looks pretty awesome," Yang said. "Also, Ryu's shoryuken is always fun to watch. I gotta try that myself."

Wiz: There's one more trick up Vergil's sleeve. Thanks to his demon blood, he can access a form known as Devil Trigger, and this mode amplifies everything.

"Vergil is looking really strong already with all these crazy abilities. And he even has Devil Trigger," Weiss commented.

 **Techniques:**

 **Superhuman prowess**

 **Rapid regeneration**

 **Teleportation (Ruby's favorite)**

 **Judgement Cut (Blake's favorite)**

 **Dimension Slash**

 **Lunar Phase**

 **Dark Angel**

 **Devil Trigger**

Boomstick: His strength, speed, and healing all get a huge boost, making him several times deadlier than before. Plus, it just looks badass!

"I really like the blue. Even though I'm a bigger fan of red," Ruby giggled.

Wiz: In his quest to become as powerful as his father, Vergil's abilities skyrocketed. He's taken down dozens of demons in the blink of an eye and escaped an illusion from the sorcerer Arkham which makes normal people go crazy.

"This might help against Sephiroth's illusions," Yang pointed out.

 **Feats:**

 **Survived being cut in half (RWBY awed)**

 **Killed 8 demons in 1 second**

 **Destroyed 108,000 raindrops in less than one second (RWBY remembers this feat)**

 **Escaped Arkham's demonic illusion**

 **Scales to Dante, who caught the Savior's punch**

 **Defeated Arkham, Beowulf, Agnus, Dante**

Boomstick: But if anything's gonna show off what a Son of Sparda can really do, it's pitting him against his bro. Sure, Vergil can easily avoid Dante's bullets, but why dodge them when you can spin your sword, line them all up, and fire them back like a boss.

Ruby had stars on her eyes.

Wiz: In the same battle, they briefly created a 12-foot diameter open space in a heavy rainstorm with nothing but their sword swings. On average, storms can fill up a cubic space of as many as 30 raindrops. So Vergil and Dante must have destroyed 108,000 raindrops in less than a second.

RWBY remembers this feat from Dante vs Bayonetta. It is still one of the best accomplishments the girls have ever seen.

Boomstick: If Vergil can swing his sword that fast, I'd bet he'd make a killing mowing lawns, or chopping meat at the deli, or giving haircuts, or doing that thing where he chops bad guys to pieces so fast they don't realize they're dead yet! Like when he popped Beowulf, the monster, not the weapon. Then he punched him so hard he flew up 55 feet and hit the ceiling!

"I wish I had Beowulf. I want to keep increasing the power of my punches. I wonder if Vergil can teach me how," Yang grinned.

Wiz: When comparing Beowulf's size to Vergil, he appears as large as an elephant. Given what's available, this seems like our best measure of Vergil's strength, but there is one issue. The Devil May Cry series makes frequent use of slow motion to depict the absurdity of its characters, and this could be another case.

Ruby and her team was confused by this, so they provided the video their utmost attention. "This is a little confusing," Ruby said.

Boomstick: So let's look at another slow-mo feat: the rainstorm fight.

Wiz: At one point, the rain freezes in place for about 2.5 seconds as Vergil and Dante keep moving, indicating a 14,500% speed increase in real time. Applying the same degree to the Beowulf punch gives us an acceleration speed of about 4,882 feet per second. With that in mind, we can use that to apply our previous data to use that maximum height sans ceiling and determine Vergil's striking strength to be 720 million newtons of force.

Boomstick: That's a lot!

"It is a lot!" Yang laughed. "Thankfully, we don't have to do all this complicated math though."

"I know right? It's confusing," Ruby said.

"It sure is, Ruby. I still wonder how these guys are able to find all these crazy measurements," Yang responded.

Popup: Vergil scales to Dante, who blocked a punch from The Savior. Assuming limestone composition & generously measuring the punch's speed and distance, that was only about 1/2 the force of Vergil's Beowulf punch!

"Vergil is so cool and strong like Dante!" Ruby said happily.

Wiz: It matches Vergil's incredible toughness too.

Boomstick: We already mentioned his incredible healing factor, but it's even more overpowered than you think. Vergil once got completely cut in half, but healed so fast that it's impossible to even notice!

"I don't think our auras are that strong," Blake awed.

"My word. Vergil seems to be one of the strongest combatants ever. These two hosts have been talking about feat after feat, and ability after ability," Weiss pointed out. "You know, not to sound rude or anything, but it feels like they're overestimating Vergil to me," Weiss put her hand near her head in thought.

"Your point, ice princess?" Yang remarked.

Weiss huffed at Yang for calling her that nickname she so disliked. "Well, the Death Battle hosts have yet to cover Vergil's weaknesses. Like Dante having a cocky attitude, for example."

Wiz: And his regeneration ability can be worn down.

Boomstick: Yeah, that's how this weird, jester guy beat him.

"Weird jester guy," Ruby laughed at that line.

Wiz: But it takes a lot to pull off. And Vergil can always just use Yamato to hop through dimensions to get away if he wants.

"It's a good tactic to have. What if you're in danger and don't have many options?" Blake replied.

Boomstick: Sadly, Vergil never got to rule the demon realm like he wanted.

Wiz: Instead, the Demon King Mundus permanently transformed Vergil into his puppet, irreversibly manipulating his mind in the process.

"Awww. Vergil didn't get the happy ending," Ruby signed.

Boomstick: And then Dante kind of uh... exploded him... But one or two losses against someone who's basically goddamn Satan hardly make him a weakling.

"Vergil and Dante are the most powerful, demon-slaying brothers ever. And we're the most powerful sisters of Remnant. Right, sis?" Ruby said to Yang.

"Right, Ruby!" Yang exclaimed. Ruby and Yang high-fived each other.

Wiz: Hell and Earth trembles before the power of Vergil.

"No doubt about it," Yang grinned.

Vergil: It would be fun to fight with the Prince of Darkness. If my father did it, I should be able to do it too!

Vergil is ready to show of his demon slaying skills against Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel. Ruby likes Vergil's arsenal, especially the sword summoning. Weiss also likes his arsenal, but she also likes how Vergil isn't as cocky as his brother. Blake likes Vergil's sword and his fighting style. Yang likes how cool Vergil is overall, just like Dante.

"I have to say, I'm looking forward to this fight. I can tell it's going to be a lot of fun. What do you think?" Blake asked her teammates.

"Oh, it's gonna be fun alright. I think Vergil has this one. He is super fast, has some crazy abilities, he can heal instantly, and he can even summon swords," Ruby shared her opinion. "Plus, it would be great if Vergil wins a Death Battle, just like his brother, Dante."

"They're pretty strong alright, but I think Sephiroth might come out victorious in this fight. He has some strong magic on his side, his blade is longer, appropriate for long distant combat, and his Supernova can cause massive amounts of damage to Vergil, if not, kill him," Weiss explained. "Sephiroth can just hide Supernova and his other strategies with his illusions. And remember, Sephiroth is much stronger than the legends perceive him to be."

"Wow! Great explanations from the both you! As for me, I just want to see a wicked awesome Death Battle, and we're gonna get that right now. So let's watch this already!" Yang beamed. "Angel vs demon! Here we go!"

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

 **Death Battle**

(Cues One-Winged Devil - Therewolf Media)

Vergil walks through lonely ruins until he notices Sephiroth behind him.

"I must say, the scenery is breathtaking," Weiss commented. "But I do wonder how Sephiroth suddenly appeared like that."

Yang laughed. "I remember you saying something like that in Dante vs Bayonetta. Those words exactly. Must be deja vu or something like that."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Yang."

Yang snickered. _I wonder how many deja vu events will occur tonight. It's gonna be fun counting them all_ , Yang thought in her mind.

Sephiroth: Hmm. You are powerful. I can see it.

Vergil turns around.

Vergil: Who are you?

Sephiroth: Your despair.

"Cut to the chase huh?" Blake commented. Yang laughed when she heard Blake say "cut." She thought Blake made a pun.

Sephiroth charges at Vergil.

FIGHT!

"Let's go!" Ruby yelled.

Both exchange blows until Sephiroth is pushed back and charges at Vergil again. Vergil switches to Beowulf and strikes.

"Yeah! Use your strongest weapons first!" Yang cheered.

Sephiroth uses Wall to block Vergil's last kick, then uses Shadow Flare at an airborne Vergil.

"And explosions too!" Yang added.

Vergil is knocked back, but proceeds to fight Sephiroth. After a while, Sephiroth stabs Vergil through the chest. Vergil instantly teleports away.

Ruby whistled. "I always wanted the ability to teleport."

Vergil: Okay, you're strong.

Vergil draws Yamato.

Vergil: But are you fast enough?

Ruby had stars in her eyes. "Alright! Speed!" Ruby hollered.

Vergil charges and slashes Sephiroth at great speeds. He then uses Judgement Cut.

Vergil: Don't move.

The attack proves deadly, as Sephiroth begins bleeding.

"Sephiroth doesn't heal as fast as Vergil. But doesn't he have healing magic at his disposal?" Blake asked.

Sephiroth: Ngh. I suppose it can't be helped.

Sephiroth sprouts a wing, then unleashes several copies of himself to attack Vergil.

"Hey, Blake. That looks similar to your semblance. You know, the one where you make shadow versions of yourself?" Ruby told Blake.

"Yes. I guess it does look similar," Blake said. She smiled, knowing how resourceful her semblance can be.

Vergil's sword goes through one of them, and said copy disappears, hinting to Vergil that they are illusions. Vergil looks around as the copies fly about.

Vergil: They're fake?

"Ugh. I hope Vergil knows what he's hitting," Yang said. "It would stink if I had to deal with illusionary powers. I mean, what if I end up hurting someone? Like, breaking someone's leg at a tournament or something."

Three Sephiroth copies jump towards Vergil.

Vergil: Stop wasting my time.

Vergil uses Devil Trigger and unleashes another Judgement Cut, eliminating the illusions. He continues to slash at the illusions, using Beowulf too. He stops and looks around.

"This fight is so fun! It really feels like something out of a video game," Ruby cheered.

"Indeed. These two swordsmen are outstanding. And I'm not just saying that because both of them have white hair like me. Don't get any ideas, Yang," Weiss stated. Yang smirked.

Vergil: You're going down!

Vergil summons swords to help dispatch the illusions. As more Sephiroth copies appear, Vergil uses a Judgement Cut End to destroy the copies. RWBY awed at the powerful move Vergil just used. Blake thought she could maybe use Vergil's fighting style with her weapon. The real Sephiroth heals and proceeds to reveal Supernova.

Sephiroth: Behold the truth!

Supernova is revealed. RWBY's jaws dropped. "I knew that attack was coming, sooner or later," Weiss said, still surprised regardless.

"Is that the sun? It looks so beautiful," Yang had stars in her eyes.

Vergil turns around.

Vergil: What is that!?

Sephiroth: Super… nova.

Sephiroth starts explaining his strategy. A cutscene from Final Fantasy 7's Supernova replaces the scenery. RWBY was astounded by this unique cutscene. Ruby and Yang especially liked it as it reminded them of their favorite RPG games.

"Vergil has 9999 out of 9999 health points. Heh heh, I believe that," Ruby laughed. "Vergil must be a level 99. I want to be a level 99. Even better, a level 100."

Sephiroth: I saw you could pierce the fabric of our dimension, so I cast an illusion to disguise this. Witness oblivion!

Supernova begins incinerating Vergil. RWBY was shocked to see how powerful Supernova is. Screaming and burning, Vergil slices his way out of the dimension with Yamato. Vergil loses his Devil Trigger form. He is badly burned.

"I don't think even his healing factor can save him. Even if it did, Vergil's healing factor is all burned out," Blake commented.

Vergil: I'm… free.

Sephiroth stabs Vergil from behind. RWBY flinched. Sephiroth lifts Vergil up. Vergil is completely helpless and damaged to do anything as he drops Yamato.

Sephiroth: Hmph. So you are.

Sephiroth slices Vergil in half. Vergil's life has come to an end. RWBY was shocked to see Vergil go out like that.

KO!

Results

Boomstick: Mmm... extra crispy.

Wiz: These two were extremely powerful swordsmen, but Sephiroth's cunning and stronger abilities led to his victory.

"Yeah. Sephiroth is cunning, alright," Weiss stated.

Boomstick: Wait a minute. I thought the lore said Vergil's sword could cut through anything! Why didn't it cut through Sephiroth's sword?

"I'm confused by that too," Ruby scratched her head.

Wiz: Yamato was a unique weapon, but its legend clearly exaggerated. On multiple occasions, it's clashed with Dante's blade and even a common rocket launcher without cutting through either, and sometimes required an exuberant amount of force to cut through tougher materials. But let's discuss the REAL facts.

"That's it?" Ruby was disappointed by the analysis.

Boomstick: Like strength! With Beowulf, Vergil could do 720 million newtons, right? But there aren't a lot of good Sephy strength feats to compare.

Wiz: First, let's compare Sephiroth to a fellow 1st Class SOLDIER who had also been experimented on with Jenova's Cells... Zack Fair.

"Are you sure there aren't enough good strength feats to measure?" Blake asked.

Boomstick: Remember him? He's the Not-Cloud guy who fought that giant dragon.

Wiz: At his peak, Zack could cut through a large metal door with one swing, seemingly with most of his strength. Given the size and width of the door, this feat's sheer strength comes out to 980 million Newtons.

"A door? Seriously?" Yang asked.

Boomstick: And Seph was way stronger than Zack! In fact, look at their strength stats when they fought that dragon! Sephiroth was three and a half times stronger than Zack!

"Okay. Makes sense," Ruby replied.

Wiz: Putting Sephiroth's strength at over 3 billion newtons. That's almost as must force as thirty Hiroshima bombs.

"I've never heard of those bombs, but that's quite impressive," Weiss replied.

Boomstick: Strength isn't everything, though. Vergil was technically faster than Sephy, but Sephiroth has handled people of similar speeds before. Plus, Sephiroth could survive plenty of hits because his healing power is broken.

"What? Sephiroth has better healing powers than Vergil?" Ruby was caught off guard.

Wiz: The capabilities of Vergil's healing factor was nearly unprecedented, but it had its limits. In contrast, Sephiroth's healing abilities were only limited by his pool of magic... which was unlimited.

"Oh. That kind of makes sense too," Ruby retorted.

"Sephiroth's magic is just stronger in general," Weiss added.

Boomstick: Well, he also had to take some time to cast each healing spell, but that's why he distracted Vergil with his illusions.

Wiz: We know Vergil was susceptible to illusionary and mental attacks, as it's happened to him multiple times and even lead to his in-canon demise.

"Man. Those illusions are scary and a real pain to deal with," Yang stated.

Boomstick: And Sephiroth's illusions could hide his ultimate technique. Yeah, Vergil's healing was pretty awesome, but it was never gonna hold up to an exploding sun to the face.

"That was his ultimate plan of attack," Weiss commented.

Wiz: Vergil put up a good fight, but he could not match Sephiroth's superior strength, magic, and techniques.

Boomstick: Looks like this devil's cried for the last time.

"Oooh! I got one! Looks like Vergil was half the man Sephiroth was!" Yang punned.

RWB groaned at Boomstick's and Yang's puns.

Wiz: The winner is Sephiroth.

"Vergil did put up a good fight, but this time, strategy played an important role," Weiss declared.

"That's right. I really liked the stylish attacks too. Looks are important in a fight too," Yang said.

"Of course. Leave it to Yang to obsess over such things as 'good looks' in a battle," Weiss said with serious tone.

"You're jealous that you aren't as stylish as me, ice princess!" Yang said, laughing. Yang quickly stopped laughing. "Hey. Didn't we had this argument before?" Yang questioned. Yang laughed again. "Man. It really is deja vu! Or something like that."

"Alright, you guys. Knock it off," Blake said, annoyed. Yang laughed some more at Blake's familiar quote.

"You look like you're having a good time, sis," Ruby smiled.

"You bet I am, Ruby!" Yang exclaimed. She eventually calmed down and to bed, and so did her teammates. Yang then started thinking about something when she settled in her bed. "Seriously, though. I can't stop thinking about that girl with black hair. I feel like I may have seen her somewhere. But where?"

Ruby began to dream like she usually does. She imagined herself having the ability to summon scythes at her disposal. She smiled as she fought the grimm with her newfound power. "Good night, everyone."

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Check out my profile page for more stories and to vote on polls. I'll update as soon as possible. Once again, thanks. Take care.**


	12. RWBY reacts: Crash vs Spyro

**Notes: At this point, this fanfiction has 89 favorites, 89 followers, a little over 100 reviews, and a little over 20,000 views in total. I feel accomplished and excited that this fanfiction made it this far. Thank you so much for all your support. I want to thank you all by doing a Death Battle I have been receiving a lot of requests: Yang vs Tifa. Think of it as a small gift, from me to all the readers who enjoy this fanfiction. It is so heavily requested that I want to take some time in doing it. It is one of my longest chapters to date, but I will post it in this story. I don't know when, however. Also, make sure to look at the review section or my profile Fanfiction page. I occasionally post updates on either of those two pages. On the review section, you'll know its me if it belongs to GreenBlue1, my pen-name. To summarize, thank you for reading my fanfiction. Thank you for your kind comments. I look through them, and they make me feel good. I also want to announce that the next chapter will be about one of my favorite, recent Death Battle episodes. I worked hard on it, so look forward to it. Now, without further ado, enjoy the story and this episode.**

 **P.S. I notice I haven't worked on "RWBY reacts to Smosh" as of late. I'm sorry about this. Not to mention this particular story is popular at the moment. This fanfiction alone took a long time to put together. I have to deal with a lot stress too. My internet has been going very slow lately. To make matters worse, my Summer break is almost coming to an end. This means I won't have time to work on my fanfictions for a long time, including this story. College (My first time in college, so I don't know what to expect) and work is approaching, so I might have to leave this story and the rest of my other stories for a long while. I'm very sorry about this. If you're interested in any of this, you can let me know if you like. I could use some help or advice in these stressful times. Thank you for reading this. It was a long summary, but I appreciate it a lot. But now, for what its worth, here is my newest episode. Enjoy.**

 **Crash and Spyro belong to Activision Blizzard.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack. I used the video and script as sources to help me write this story.**

 **All songs and copyright material belong to their respective owners.**

RWBY will dive into Playstation history as they learn about Crash and Spyro, Playstation's original mascots. These mascots will battle it out in RWBY's big screen.

(Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates)

Wiz: The early 1990's played host to one of the biggest battlegrounds the world had ever seen, the console wars.

Ruby and Yang were excited at the sound of this. Both love to play video games, especially with each other.

Boomstick: Nintendo and Sega's mascots were locked in a merciless duel over the gaming throne.

"Those consoles sound cool. I would love to get my hands on one of those," Ruby smiled.

Wiz: But when the smoke cleared, a surprise third challenger was rising to the top.

Boomstick: The Sony PlayStation, and it didn't have just one mascot, it had two.

RWBY was excited to see the mascots.

Wiz: Crash Bandicoot, the mutated marsupial from down under.

Boomstick: And Spyro the Dragon, the powerful purple hero of the dragon realm. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

"Okay! Let's see some cool video game abilities!" Ruby and her teammates were excited.

 **Crash**

Wiz: Listen, I admire another brilliant doctor of science as much as the next guy, especially those with grand plans to take over the world, but I'm not sure Doctor Neo Cortex makes the cut.

"Oh boy. What kind of dumb things did this scientist do?" Weiss retorted while rolling her eyes.

Boomstick: Why not? He's an evil genius who made a mutant Aussie army of animals to take over the world.

"Didn't Dr. Eggman use animals to create an army of evil robots?" Ruby asked, briefly reminded of the old episode, Eggman vs Wily. Ruby felt sympathy for those poor animals.

Wiz: Sure, but when it came time to assign a general for this "army", Cortex chose, of all things, a bandicoot.

"What's a bandicoot?" Yang asked, scratching her head.

Boomstick: A bandi-what? You're making that up.

Wiz: It's a real animal, look!

(shows a picture of a real bandicoot)

RWBY squealed at how cute the animal was.

"So cute!" Weiss squealed.

"I want to pet one!" Ruby beamed.

"I've never even heard of faunus with animal characteristics of a bandicoot. What a cute little creature," Blake smiled.

"I'm so happy just looking at it. I wish I could get my hands on one," Yang grinned.

Boomstick: Aw, hey, it's kinda cute, how's that little thing gonna take over the world?

"Yeah! How?" Ruby giggled.

Wiz: With the Evolvo-Ray, Cortex did successfully mutate it into a powerful beast. However, when he tried to brainwash the creature, he utterly failed to create his fearsome general, instead, he got Crash Bandicoot.

"I find it silly how these scientists create their own worst enemies through their experiments. Talk about an embarrassing failure," Weiss shook her head.

 **Background:**

 **Height: 5 ft | 1.5 m**

 **Species: Eastern Barred Bandicoot**

 **Nationality: Australia**

 **Conservation Status: Endangered**

 **Mutated by Drs. Neo Cortex & Nitrus Brio**

 **Adopted by Aku Aku**

 **Expert driver**

 **Likes dancing and pancakes (Ruby: Nora would love this)**

Boomstick: So, Cortex threw him out like trash, and Crash became his worst nemesis ever, which is super embarrassing, cause this bandi-Crash is a few snacks short of a barbie, but his physical abilities make up for it, he's got parkour skills like nobody's business.

Wiz: Which is appropriate, as bandicoots are excellent jumpers, similar to their marsupial cousin, the kangaroo.

"I've definitely heard of kangaroo faunus," Blake remarked.

Boomstick: He's got superhuman strength, and can take a big hit and just keep on going, like an energizer bunny of pain!

"That sounds oddly specific," Ruby thought out loud.

Wiz: Crash can double jump in mid-air, slide incredible distances, and use Crash Dash to boost his speed.

 **Skills:**

 **Cyclone Spin**

 **Crash Dash (Ruby's favorite)**

 **Super Body Slam**

 **Death Tornado**

 **Rocket Jump**

 **Mojo**

 **Norris Roundhouse**

 **Triple Dragon**

Boomstick: He's also tapped into Mojo, a magical substance that's basically life energy, to enhance his battle techniques. He's got his Norris roundhouse and triple dragon, but his favorite move is the Cyclone Spin.

"I could use some mojo myself," Yang said with a smile. "I always look forward to enhancing my fighting skills all the time."

Popup: While Mojo is said to be the "essence of life itself", it may also contain nuts.

Wiz: He can even give this move a boost for the Death Tornado technique, though this can leave him dizzy and prone to counterattacks. Still, these brutal moves proved incredibly useful for rescuing his fellow mutant bandicoot girlfriend, Tawna.

Boomstick: Oh, why does she look like that? She's like, really hot, but also not at the same time, I'm really confused.

"Please, Boomstick. Enough of that garbage," Weiss groaned.

Wiz: Uh-huh, while Crash's natural abilities were enough to save her, his future battles with Cortex would require more sophisticated tools.

 **Arsenal:**

 **Copter-Pack (Weiss thinks this is useful)**

 **Jetpack**

 **Glider**

 **Jet Board**

 **Firefly**

 **Space Motorcycle (Yang's favorite)**

 **Fruit Bazooka**

 **Mech Suit (Ruby's favorite)**

Boomstick: Yeah, like the rad Copter Pack, he's even got himself the unicorn of motorsports, the Space Motorcycle. What I wouldn't give for one of those...

"Space motorcycle?!" Yang was shocked. "Weiss, you don't happen to know if Atlas has equipment to build space motorcycles right?"

Weiss groaned. "Atlas has advanced technology, but not that advanced."

Yang signed. "My Bumblebee could've used a new makeover. What a shame."

Wiz: To increase his firepower, he carries a special bazooka that uses a naturally occurring and easily obtainable form of ammunition, Wumpa Fruit.

"Fruits? Why fruits?" Blake wondered.

Boomstick: The same kind of fruit shooter that's on his power loader suit from "Alien", er, uh, I mean, this completely generic looking mech.

"I would love to ride that mech. It looks so fun," Ruby replied with a smile.

Popup: In the Japanese release of Crash Bandicoot, Wumpa Fruit was actually referred to as apples.

Wiz: But why fruit? I can't imagine it's a particularly effective projectile.

"Fruit shouldn't be used as ammunition anyway. You're supposed to eat it. It's a healthy diet," Weiss advised.

Boomstick: I don't know, Wiz, remember that time I shot you with my potato gun? Ah, you were stuck in a coma for like, a month.

Ruby and Yang laughed. "Potato gun? That's just silly, even for me," Ruby replied.

Wiz: Wait, what? You told me I lost that month because my time travel wristwatch finally worked.

"Wiz. You should know better. This is Boomstick we're talking about," Weiss stated.

Boomstick: Oh, uh, heh, well, where's Crash getting all this cool tech? He can't be building it himself, he's pretty dumb.

Wiz: They're all thanks to his kid sister, Coco, who's ten times the inventor Cortex is, but Crash isn't really dumb, he just lacks communication skills, he actually shows many symptoms of autism. Some people with autism, known as savants, are extraordinarily gifted in particular skill sets, and I think that describes Crash perfectly. While he may not know how to hold a conversation, he is a superb athlete and puzzle solver.

"I never heard of autism before. Yang, did I have autism as a child?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Yang pondered at what Ruby asked. "I mean, you were very socially awkward and had a hard time making friends, but I never really have given that much of a thought. At least you're more open to people at your current age," Yang explained.

Ruby kept wondering. "Thank you, Yang," Ruby smiled. She'll think about it another day.

Boomstick: Well, I'm sure it helps that he's surrounded by friends who encourage his better traits.

(Crash lets off a belch)

Coco: Hey, that was a good one!

(Crash chuckles)

RBY smiled at Crash hanging out with his friends. Weiss is slightly annoyed by the belch.

Boomstick: Like Aku Aku, his magical mask foster dad who's basically a god. Lucky bastard.

Yang felt bad for Boomstick. She knew why Boomstick said that.

Wiz: Aku Aku's magical mojo prowess is quite impressive, he's very protective of Crash and will often step in when Crash is in trouble, but not always.

RWBY smiled at the mention of Aku Aku helping Crash. Yang thought that's how a parent should act.

Boomstick: Wiz, why can he teleport across dimensions on his own, but can't teleport Crash very far at all?

Aku Aku: This is as far as I can take us, we'll have to fight our way to the robot's interior and save your sister!

Wiz: Well, perhaps his fatherly intuition is kicking in, encouraging Crash to learn from his own mistakes and become his own man, er, bandicoot.

"Maybe," Ruby thought.

Boomstick: Yeah, maybe he's just being a ****.

"Don't assume that. We don't know if that's why Aku Aku's power is limited," Blake said with a hint of annoyance. Yang was annoyed as well.

Popup: He can jack Titans because they are made of Mojo. He cannot jack other creatures.

Wiz: Well, thanks to Aku Aku and his own amazing abilities, Crash has performed some incredible feats while stopping Cortex's plans time and time again.

 **Feats:**

 **Climbed Stormy Ascent**

 **Withstood a 2 megaton crash (Yang laughed. She thought 'crash' was a pun.)**

 **Outran a 25 mph bear**

 **Threw an 8-ton boulder**

 **Stunned a titan with one kick**

 **Survived atmospheric re-entry**

 **Defeated Cortex, Dr. N. Gin, Crunch Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Mecha-Bandicoot & Uka Uka**

Boomstick: He's strong enough to lift his adopted brother Crunch over his head. Since Crunch is at least twice as big as Crash, that would mean Crash's strength is similar to the world's best powerlifter.

"I can lift heavier than that," Yang smirked.

Wiz: His Cyclone Attack can generate enough force to lift this large boulder and throw it so hard, it shatters on impact. Comparing its size to Crash, that boulder must weigh nearly eight tons.

"That's nice. I'm sure there is more impressive feats than that though," Weiss said.

Boomstick: He's also fast enough to outrun polar bears, which can move up to 25 miles per hour, but Crash really shines when it comes to durability, just look at how well he holds up after taking 112 falling wooden crates to the face.

"I'm kind of scared of the thought of 112 crates falling on me?" Ruby said, shocked by Crash's durability.

Wiz: Huh, where do they all come from?

Boomstick: I bet it's Aku Aku's fault, and he's right back up, like it didn't even happen, what a champ!

"Maybe the crates are part of a challenge or something," Blake retorted.

Wiz: Crash has endured an explosion of twenty-three crates of TNT all at once, which, given their size, could potentially level a city block, and with the help of Aku Aku, he even survived a crash landing from outer space.

Boomstick: What the heck is up with his hair?

Yang laughed. "I know right? But I like this hairstyle."

Wiz: This vessel was likely falling at 17,500 miles per hour, similar to the space shuttle's typical reentry, which means the force of its collision would be equivalent to more than two million tons of TNT.

"So many calculations. I'm having a hard time keeping up," Ruby scratched her head.

Boomstick: Wait, but why didn't Aku Aku just teleport them to safety?

"That's a good question actually," Weiss commented.

Aku Aku: I can't believe we're okay!

Boomstick: Oh, are you kidding me, Aku? You know what you did, er, didn't do! But what's the saying? "Any crash you can walk away from", right? Plus, given how easy it is for Crash's enemies to lure him into traps, his absurd durability is crucial.

"At least Crash can handle most _crashes_!" Yang punned. RWB groaned.

Wiz: Well, Crash isn't perfect, but with his amazing abilities, and a little bit of Mojo, he's saved the whole world many times over.

"He may not be perfect, but he's a hero," Ruby smiled.

Boomstick: And after years of this, he even finally learned how to speak.

RWBY focused their attention on Crash.

Coco: Now let's go home, and eat pancakes!

Crash: PANCAKES!

(He looks at the screen for a few seconds and smiles, fade to black)

Boomstick: Wait, that's it?!

"Crash only said that one line? I was expecting more," Weiss signed.

"Hey. At least Nora would approve," Ruby laughed lightly.

Crash may not be perfect, but he is a skilled fighter. Ruby likes Crash's many attacks. Weiss likes how Crash can use machinery and puzzle-solve. Blake likes his durability and the fact that he's an animal. Yang likes Aku Aku's assistance as well as the space motorcycle.

 **Spyro**

Wiz: Prophecy tells of a special purple dragon born every ten generations, destined to be a hero of his age, this was the legend of Spyro. But, when the ancient dark master Malefor learned of this, he swore to destroy Spyro before he even hatched.

"Alright! Dragons! I love dragons! Let's learn more about Spyro!" Ruby was excited to see a dragon in Death Battle.

Boomstick: By the way, there are at least three different timelines for Spyro, but we're mainly sticking with the "Legend of Spyro" version because he can do pretty much anything the other ones can, and more. Plus, I think they're all the same Spyro reincarnated anyway since that's what the prophecy says, and look, that's totally Skylands being made at the end of Dawn of the Dragon.

"Interesting. Spyro must be very popular on Earth if he has different versions of himself," Blake commented.

 **Background:**

 **Height: 4 ft | 1.2 m**

 **Species: Purple Dragon**

 **Nationality: Dragon Realm**

 **Adopted by dragonflies (Ruby thought this was cute)**

 **Adoptive brother to Sparx**

 **Said to have A.D.D.**

 **Trained by 4 Dragon Guardians**

 **Reincarnated every 10 generations**

Wiz: Ahem, wild fan theories aside, Spyro was saved from Malefor's wrath by Ignitus, a Guardian dragon. He decided to pull a Moses and send Spyro's egg floating down a river to who knows where. Okay, why do so many stories start with people just throwing babies into rivers? That's never a good idea!

"Yes. It is silly indeed. I keep hearing about these stories everywhere," Weiss stated.

Boomstick: Wrong, Wiz! It worked out fine for Spyro, he was found and adopted by a family of Dragonflies, and even without fellow dragons around, Spyro grew up to be a pretty good fighter. He's strong, tough, and makes good use of his horns, tail, and claws.

"But does he breathe fire?" Yang asked with curiosity.

Wiz: But not his wings, not yet. Without a dragon's parentage, Spyro remained mostly grounded during his childhood.

Popup: Although Spyro could not fly during his early years, he could glide for short periods of time.

"It's a start. Just like a baby bird learning how to fly over time as it grows. This could very well be a similar case," Blake retorted.

Boomstick: But he got pretty good at using his head, like, the fun way, not-not the brainy stuff, you do not wanna be on the other end of his charge attack.

"Now that's what I call _using your head_! Right guys?" Yang punned. RWB groaned again. Yang laughed at her own pun.

Wiz: But one fateful day, everything changed. During a game of hide and seek with his quote-unquote "brother", Sparx, they got into a bit of monkey business, and in desperation, Spyro unexpectedly breathed fire, this was Spyro's first hint that he was...

Ruby jumped in excitement. "A dragon!"

Wiz: (Gasps) Adopted!

Ruby gazed at the video. "Um. Yeah. But he's also a dragon!"

Boomstick: Hold up! You mean he thought he was an actual dragonfly the whole time? I can think of a few other hints, like, uh, I don't know, any time he saw his reflection!

"For once, Boomstick made a valid point," Weiss stated.

Wiz: This "revelation" prompted Spyro to go on a journey in search of his true home among other dragons, oh, and Sparx tagged along to help find treasure and protect his dragon brother from harm.

Ruby and Yang smiled as they saw Sparx travel beside Spyro. It reminded them of their close relationship as siblings.

 **Magic:**

 **Breath**

 **Fire (Yang's favorite)**

 **Ice (Weiss's favorite)**

 **Lightning**

 **Earth**

 **Elemental Furies**

 **Aether**

 **Light**

 **Dark**

 **Dragon Time**

Boomstick: Not like he needed it, he's the chosen one, *****! He's got a bunch of awesome dragon powers!

"Come on! Show us those awesome dragon powers!" Ruby demanded.

Wiz: As a purple dragon, Spyro was not limited to just his fire breath, after finding and rescuing four great dragon guardians, they each became his teachers in the arts of elemental combat.

"Elements huh? You have my attention," Weiss remarked.

Boomstick: Ignitus taught Spyro how to control fire and focus it into huge blasts. Volteer showed him how to use electric breath to stun enemies and toss them through the air. Cyril taught him to freeze foes solid and fire ice shards, and Terrador showed him how to use earth breath to split rocks and...roll up into a ball.

"Spyro has variety. That's useful for many kinds of scenarios," Blake pointed out.

 **Skills:**

 **Flight**

 **Claw Combos**

 **Air Launch**

 **Wing Shield**

 **Charge**

 **Stun Charge, Comet Dash, Ibex's Wrath**

 **Dragon Kata (RWBY was fascinated by the many options)**

 **Horn Jab, Slide, Toss, Tail Hammer, Swipe, Stab, Chi Wings, Punch, Roar**

Wiz: Spyro also honed his physical and chi combat with the martial art of Dragon Kata. Oh, and he finally learned how to fly!

Boomstick: 'Bout time!

"I told you. Give Spyro time to develop," Blake said.

Wiz: Speaking of which, Spyro learned how to briefly slow down time to improve his reactions.

"So many powers," Ruby awed.

Boomstick: Oh, damn! But all of this led to Spyro learning the ultimate element: the Convexity breath!

Wiz: Aether.

Boomstick: Convexity.

Wiz: Its Aether.

Boomstick: No, stupid! everyone calls it convexity!

Ruby and Yang were laughing at the exchange between Wiz and Boomstick. Blake thought it was amusing.

"I'm confused. Which one is it already? These dolts make the analysis so hard to comprehend sometimes," Weiss said while crossing her arms, annoyed.

Popup: Convexity is the name of the dimension that bridges the Dragon Realm with the Dark Realms.

Wiz: Okay, purple dragons like Spyro can use a mysterious energy, that is essentially the spiritual life force of the universe. While it's never officially named in canon, lead concept artist Jared Polin has gone on record to clarify its name and properties, and he calls it Aether. Eat that, Boomstick!

Boomstick: Don't convex me, Wiz! True fans know I'm right.

"Seriously. Cut it out already. Just tell me the name of the element already," Weiss said, getting more irritated.

"Let's just call it Aether. Wiz is usually right with his knowledge. And besides, Aether sounds better as a name," Blake responded.

Wiz: Aether is an extremely powerful element which binds the fates of the living and the dead. With Aether, Spyro pulls from the four elements to create energy which, according to Polin, has power comparable to that of an atom smasher.

Boomstick: Isn't that the thing that shoots an atom around at light speed for all sorts of sciencey stuff?

"Yes. Please explain. I'm confused by all of this science stuff," Ruby requested.

Wiz: Yes. They're particle accelerators with a moving photon beam containing 362 megajoules of energy.

Boomstick: Yeah, I said that.

Wiz: This beam can slice through a human skull in a nanosecond, just like what happened to Russian scientist Anatoli Bugorski when he stuck his head in one of them.

RWBY pictured an image of a sliced skull as a result of the beam. RWBY was disgusted by it.

"Oh my dust. I think I'm going to be sick," Weiss replied weakly.

Boomstick: Why the hell would he do that?! God, being Russian must be hard.

"That sounded very discriminatory," Blake said, irritated. She doesn't tolerate discrimination, even if its used for jokes.

Wiz: Bugorski took a beam less than a molecule thick through the skull, which obliterated all matter in its path in an instant. While he survived, half of his face around the microscopic hole in his head swelled, peeled apart and was permanently paralyzed. While he experienced the blinding light he described as "brighter than a thousand suns."

"I think I had enough of the sliced skull. Please move on to something else," Weiss pleaded.

Sparx: Hey, Spyro. What was that about?

Spyro: I don't really know. I just felt like I had to hit it, and when I did, the power of a thousand suns surged through my body!

"What a coincidence!" Ruby giggled.

Popup: Spirit Gems and the crystals that house them are made up of the Aether and are described as "a gift that empowers [dragons] with the spirits of the past."

Boomstick: Just imagine if that beam was the size of Spyro's super breath! No, wait, you don't need to! We've seen what it's like when he killed the Ape King!

"That sounds super strong! I love it!" Yang exclaimed.

Wiz: Of course, Spyro's Aether powers have other uses, as well, such as curing his fellow dragon Cynder of Malefor's corruption.

"I like that power. I wonder if it's possible to free the grimm from corruption," Ruby wondered.

Boomstick: Is he shooting ghosts at her?! What kind of magic were they smoking when they came up with that?!

"I don't think it's dumb at all," Blake stated.

Wiz: But Aether is dependent on a balance between light and dark. Should a purple dragon fall prey to their own anger and hatred, they risk being consumed by Dark Aether or Nether. Transforming into a blackened, rage-filled form.

"Oh. Spyro looks kind of scary in that form," Ruby replied.

Boomstick: Spyro's a really nice guy, but as Dark Spyro, he lets loose! He's stronger, faster and way more violent!

"Even I'd think twice before using something like that. I always welcome more power, but I would be worried if I became violent up to the point of losing complete control," Yang stated. RWB understood what Yang was talking about.

Wiz: Unfortunately, when Spyro is consumed by Dark Aether, he cannot return to his old self on his own, but with friends like Sparks and Cynder at his side, he's always found his way back.

Ruby flashed a big smile at this. She is a fan of friendship.

Boomstick: (singing) Through the power of love... (does air guitar) Right, Spyro?

Spyro: You gotta believe! Heh heh!

RWBY chuckled at Spyro's response. They thought Spyro was cute as he is powerful.

 **Feats:**

 **Mastered 5 elements (Weiss was impressed)**

 **Pushed a statue twice his size**

 **Withstood a 1.9 megaton hit**

 **Flew faster than 159 mph (Ruby likes this accomplishment)**

 **Matched a giant golem's strength**

 **Rebuilt the planet with Aether (RWBY awed.**

 **Defeated Ripto, Red, Dark Cynder, Gaul, Lava Golem & Malefor**

Wiz: With all these powers at his claw tips, Spyro is a force to be reckoned with. He's pretty quick, outracing biplanes that can fly over 159 miles per hour.

"I love dragons, especially the fast ones!" Ruby fangirled.

Boomstick: He's pushed a gold statue about twice his size, and he's pretty tough, claiming his scales are impenetrable.

Spyro: So I'm electricity proof too? I knew my scales were impenetrable, but now this?

"You must be one tough dragon, Spyro!" Yang exclaimed.

Wiz: A bold claim, but let's look at the facts. Spyro once took a punch from this massive magma golem, which then lost its arm and replaced it with a cathedral tower. This cathedral is very similar in size to St. Stephen's Basilica, a Roman Catholic Church in Budapest, Hungary. By taking the height, length, and depth of the basilica, and adjusting for empty space, we can estimate the arm's mass to weigh over 400,000 tons. Assuming a low-end punching speed of fifty miles per hour, that of the average humans, the golem must have hit with at least 1.9 million tons of force.

"Spyro keeps getting more impressive," Weiss awed.

Boomstick: And after getting all these powers, saving the dragons, and defeating the dark master himself, Spyro tapped into Aether one last time, to literally pull the exploding planet back together! What?! How the hell?! How?!

RWBY's jaws dropped. They are speechless at the mention of a feat like that.

Wiz: I'd say a mix of the power of love, magic of friendship and a smidgen of prophetic destiny.

Boomstick: Wiz, I want a pet dragon more than anything.

"Me too. I especially want Spyro to be my pet dragon. If nothing else, I can at least meet a dragon faunus in person. Blake, do you know if dragon faunus exist?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think so, Ruby. Sorry," Blake responded.

Ruby signed in disappointment.

Spyro: It's a sad sight, Sparx. Another noble warrior falls victim to the plague of love. Just look away.

Spyro just might be the coolest and strongest dragon in Death Battle yet. Ruby likes Spyro because he's a fast dragon with many abilities. Weiss likes his elements, especially ice. Blake thinks the concept of Aether is interesting. Yang likes Spyro because he's a dragon, he's powerful, and he can breathe fire.

"I actually like both of them a lot. I would love to play their respective video games as well. I can't really choose though," Ruby retorted.

"Spyro seems more impressive overall. He has elemental powers at his disposal. Not to mention his strength, durability, and speed," Weiss said.

"Spyro also has his dark form. That form enhances all of his stats. Of course, the only drawback being that he loses control when he uses it," Blake stated.

"Yeah. It kind of sounds like a curbstomp in Spyro's favor if you ask me. Maybe Crash will surprise us all if he can figure this puzzle out," Yang shared her thoughts. "But enough of all that. Let's watch this already!" She paused for a moment before remembering something. "And the fight better show the space motorcycle!"

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

 **Death Battle**

(*Cues: Off-Brandicoot - Brandon Yates*)

Crash is seen jumping on crates, smashing them. Crash bounces repeatedly on the last two boxes before he falls down face first. Spyro shows up and questions the silly scene.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang laughed at this scene.

"Well, he is pretty dumb," Weiss put her hands on her hips.

Ruby signed. "Weiss, that's just rude." Weiss rolled her eyes.

Spyro: Weird. Uh, what are you doing?

Sparx appears and surrounds Crash. Crash claps and kills Sparx. Spyro is horrified at this, as well as RWBY.

"No! Not the dragonfly!" Ruby exclaimed in horror.

"You mean Sparx," Blake said, horrified as well.

Spyro: SPARX! Noooo!

(Cues: Crash And Burn - Brandon Yates)

Spyro is angry and charges at Crash. Crash does the same. Both collide head-on.

"Understandable. I mean, Crash killed his adopted brother," Yang said. She wouldn't want anything to happen to her little sister. Ruby wouldn't want anything to happen to Yang either. They are such close siblings.

FIGHT!

Spyro slashes at Crash. Crash dodges and uses a Cyclone Spin. Spyro is pushed back.

Spyro: Alright.

Crash dances in glee.

"Already arrogant, I see," Weiss stated.

Spyro: You asked for it!

Spyro breathes fire at Crash. Aku Aku appears and guards Crash from the flames before vanishing.

"At least Aku Aku is there to protect him, like any good parent would. Seriously, what was Boomstick's deal with Aku Aku, anyway?" Yang said, annoyed by Boomstick's insults earlier on.

"Boomstick's father abandoned him, remember? It was probably envy that caused him to act like that. Envy that Crash has a father figure and he didn't," Blake clarified.

Yang signed. "You're right, Blake,"

Crash runs up a mountain and charges at Spyro in mid-air. Spyro makes a fiery explosion and sends Crash to the ground. Crash runs away from Spyro's fireballs.

"Why is Crash running away? He needs get back there and fight," Weiss facepalmed.

Crash notices the Mech Suit and runs to it.

"It's the Mech Suit!" Ruby yelled in excitement.

Crash gets in the Mech Suit and fires a Wumpa Fruit at Spyro, who avoids it.

Spyro: Wait a sec, was that a fruit?

"You know, Spyro would probably tank the fruit. It's not like fruit is deadly or anything," Blake said. RWY agreed with Blake's point of view.

Crash shoots more Wumpa Fruits while Spyro retaliates with fireballs and Electricity Breath. Crash is near a cliff's edge.

"Oh oh," Ruby said.

Spyro uses Ice Breath to freeze the Mech Suit. Spyro turns into a boulder and charges at Crash, knocking him off the edge.

"Nice strategy, Spyro. Using ice to stall your opponents and using another deadly element afterwards is always a good strategy," Weiss said, admiring Spyro's Ice Breath once again.

Spyro: Woohoo! Strrrrike!

Crash flies up with a Copter Pack. Yang was disappointed that it wasn't a space motorcycle.

Spyro: Where do you keep finding these things?

RWBY laughed as they thought it was humorous how Crash keeps finding gadgets in random areas.

Crash impacts Spyro multiple times. Spyro channels Dark Aether, transforming him into Dark Spyro.

Dark Spyro: I'm done with this!

"Looks like Spyro had enough of Crash's crazy tricks," Blake said in concern.

Dark Spyro destroys the Copter Pack. As Crash falls toward the ocean, he smirks and relaxes.

"Oh! Is he gonna summon the space motorcycle?" Yang hoped.

Dark Spyro flies below Crash and unleashes a Dark Aether Breath. Aku Aku appears and fires a beam back to protect Crash. Spyro's breath proves stronger as it disintegrates Crash and Aku Aku, killing them both. RWBY cringed as they saw Crash disintegrate. Dark Spyro flies to a cliff.

Dark Spyro: Nobody, messes with me, pal!

Dark Spyro flies off.

KO!

Results

(Cues: Crash And Burn again)

Boomstick: I don't think Aku Aku's gonna pull Crash from the grave after that.

"But what about Spyro? How is he gonna change back to his regular form? With Sparx dead, Spyro is stuck as Dark Spyro," Ruby wondered.

Wiz: Spyro had plenty of obvious advantages. His speedy flight let him control the pace of the battle, and his elemental arsenal gave him a much wider variety of attacks than Crash had ever seen in a one-on-one fight. Even with his extraordinary puzzle-solving skills, Crash was simply overwhelmed, but surprisingly, this wasn't nearly as one-sided as it looked on paper.

"Really? It felt like a curbstomp to me," Yang commented.

Popup: Crash could not jack Spyro, because it only affects creatures made of Mojo.

Boomstick: With the strength to throw an eight-ton boulder, Crash was actually stronger than Spyro, and both of them had survived impacts worth around two millions tons of force. How convenient. It's almost like they planned this all along!

"Well. If they planned it all along, then why compare their durabilities?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

Wiz: To be fair, we did have to lowball Spyro's durability against the golem's punch. However, both of them had shown durability which far exceeded much of their attack capability.

Boomstick: So even with his gadgets, Crash really didn't have a good way to hurt Spyro very much, but the funny thing is, Spyro didn't have many attacks that could firmly hurt Crash, either. They were both just too tough.

"It sounds like a stalemate to me," Blake commented.

Wiz: Well, until Spyro used the Aether Breath, which could literally break matter apart at an atomic level. Not even Aku Aku could save Crash from a beam that intense.

"That's it? The Aether Breath is what gave Spyro the victory?" Weiss said, unimpressed.

Popup: Even Aku Aku has been defeated/overpowered by forces far weaker than Spyro's Aether.

Boomstick: I guess Crash just couldn't spin this one.

Yang laughed. WBY groaned. "That's the most boring, dullest one yet," Weiss signed.

Wiz: The winner is Spyro the Dragon.

"That was a fun fight. It was pretty funny too," Ruby smiled.

"It was goofy alright, but I liked it," Weiss said, heading to her bed.

"I'm disappointed that the space motorcycle didn't show up," Yang signed.

"I love video games. The cool thing about them is that they're many different kinds of them. Kind of like Death Battle. There are many different kinds of fighters in Death Battle," Ruby giggled as she picked up a disc from the Death Battle box.

"Yes there are. If you don't mind, I would like to try out some of your RPG games one day," Blake told Ruby and Yang.

"Of course, Blake! I'll teach you the ways of being a video game player. I'm an expert in video games," Yang smiled.

"We should all play video games as a team one day. It's gonna be fun," Ruby beamed.

Ruby and her team went to sleep. Ruby dreamed about visiting the Earth with Weiss, Blake, and Yang. She would get her hands on some gaming consoles and play all the video games the Earth had to offer. She smiled at this possibility. "Good night, everyone."

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Check out my profile page for more stories and to vote on polls. I'll update as soon as possible. Once again, thanks. Take care.**


	13. RWBY reacts: Ryu vs Jin

**Notes: Ryu vs Jin is one of my favorite Death Battle episodes in a long time. I enjoyed it so much that I made this episode dedicated to it. I feel like I put more effort into this episode than most of my other episodes. Please, Tell me what you think about this chapter when you finish reading it. By the way, this story now has 97 favorites and 96 followers. Thank you for your support. I hope this story reaches at least 100 favorites and followers. I would appreciate it a lot. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. One more thing, my vacation is almost going to end. I will post a few more chapters after this, but I won't be able to work on my stories for a long time. And updates will be a lot slower. Sorry for the inconvenience. So, without further ado, enjoy this episode.**

 **Ryu belongs to Capcom.**

 **Jin belongs to Bandai Namco.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack. I used the video and script as sources to help me write this story.**

 **All songs and copyright material belong to their respective owners.**

RWBY is ready to watch another exciting episode of Death Battle between two iconic, video game fighters. Death Battle veteran Ryu returns as he fights Jin, Death Battle's newest combatant.

(*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*)

Wiz: Everyone has different reasons for studying martial arts. For a personal honor. To improve health.

Boomstick: and for kicking the crap out of the other people like with Ryu, The wandering world warrior of Street Fighter.

"Look guys! It's Ryu! He's back!" Ruby cheered.

"It's a good thing Death Battle brings back combatants. I don't mind," Blake said.

"If I recall correctly, Ryu lost to Scorpion. Right?" Weiss asked.

"Ryu did lost. But I'm glad that he's back. Ryu vs Scorpion was an awesome episode and one of my favorites. I look forward to Ryu's awesome fighting moves, like Shoryuken!" Yang beamed while throwing a fist in the air.

Wiz: and Jin Kazama the power-hungry martial arts master of Tekken.

"Ryu's new opponent looks really cool! I can't wait to learn about him! I love fighting video games so much!" Yang said in delight.

"Like Kung Fu Ninja Ultimate Slayer Death Battle 2?" Ruby said while giggling.

"Exactly!" Yang responded. "The game even has 'Death Battle' in its title. That's really cool," Yang added.

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

Yang started laughing. "Hey guys. I remembered something funny."

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake looked at Yang.

"Do you remember that time Boomstick translated one of Ryu's moves?" Yang asked.

RWB was confused by Yang's comment.

"And Diarrhea Joke Foot!" Yang hollered while laughing really hard.

Ruby and Blake started laughing with Yang. Weiss crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I remember that immature joke from that dunce known as Boomstick," Weiss said annoyed. Yang laughed, thinking Weiss made a pun when she said 'immature joke.'

"I think you mean the 'Joudan Sokutogeri,' Yang," Blake clarified.

"I know. But And Diarrhea Joke Foot is still funny! I hope Boomstick brings this 'joke' back in this episode. Get it? Joke. I said 'joke' after Joke Foot. Eh? Guys?" Yang punned. RWB groaned. Yang snickered. "I thought it was funny. But let's watch this episode already. I'm super excited," Yang finished.

 **Ryu**

Wiz: He's the hero the world never knew. His name means prosperous, plentiful and abundant. He is the wandering warrior. He is... Ryu.

RWBY was impressed with the introduction.

Boomstick: That's a pretty epic introduction for a hobo.

"It is. Oooh, I got one for myself!" Yang cleared her throat and made a similar intro for herself at the spot.

"She's the heroine Remnant will come to know. Her name means Little Light Dragon. She is the blazing, yellow brawler. She is… Yang Xiao Long!" Yang yelled in determination.

Ruby had stars in her eyes. "That is such an epic introduction," Ruby said in between breaths. Weiss and Blake agreed too.

"Thanks, sis!" Yang laughed.

 **Background:**

 **Birthday: July 21, 1964**

 **Height: 5'9" | 175 cm**

 **Weight: 150 lbs | 68 kg**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Trained by Gouken, Gen & Oro**

 **Likes: Mizuyokan, grapes, nature (RWBY loves nature)**

 **Probably has some foot fungus. (RWBY laughed)**

Wiz: Orphaned at a young age, Ryu was adopted by the martial arts master Gouken. Under Gouken's training and beside his fellow student, Ken Masters, Ryu was trained in the art of Ansatsuken.

"I remember Ansatsuken," Blake said. Her friends remembered too.

Boomstick: AKA: The Assassination Fist. This ancient fighting style was specifically designed for murder, which automatically makes it the best martial art ever.

"It is!" Yang beamed.

"Boomstick loves anything that has murder in it, doesn't he?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

Wiz: Well, Gouken actually taught Ryu a slightly altered variant of the Ansatsuken. Inspired by Karate, Kenpo, and Judo, Gouken's version was a generally non-lethal one.

Popup: Thanks to Gouken, Ryu's personal code forbids him from fighting dirty.

"I like it though. It's still a really awesome version," Ruby said.

Boomstick: Oh, lame.

"I don't think it's lame," Ruby signed.

Wiz: But the deadly side of the martial art lived on in Gouken's brother, Akuma; who would ultimately prove to be Gouken's downfall. One day, Ryu and Ken returned to their dojo to find their master... dead.

"That's horrible. I remember this from Ryu vs Scorpion," Blake signed. RWY thought it was sad too.

Boomstick: Eh, kind of. He got better later. But Ryu didn't know that, so he swore to wander the Earth, perfecting his abilities until he could take down Akuma himself.

"Wait. Gouken survived? I don't remember if Ryu vs Scorpion mentioned that," Blake wondered. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang wondered as well.

"Hey. I think they did mention that Gouken is still alive. I remember a little bit. It's been a long time. I think Wiz even compared Ryu's story to an outer space series. I don't remember too much," Yang said.

"I think it's Star Wars. The one where Luke Skywalker belongs," Ruby said happily.

"That must be it, lil sis," Yang smiled at Ruby. Ruby smiled back.

 **Ansatsuken:**

 **Hadoken**

 **Shoryuken (Dragon Punch) (Yang's favorite)**

 **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Hurricane Kick)**

 **Joudan Sokutogeri (Mule Kick)**

 **Mind's Eye (Parry) (Blake is interested)**

 **Shakeunetsu Hadoken**

 **Shinku & Metsu variants**

 **V-Trigger**

Wiz: With the Ansatsuken style, Ryu is a master at close quarter combat. With such techniques as the Shoryuken uppercut and flying Hurricane Kick, he can take down most foes in mere seconds.

"I love close quarter combat. Seeing Ryu do these moves is always a pleasure," Yang grinned.

Boomstick: He's like a living helicopter of pain! But he can also use his Ki as a weapon, firing a fireball of energy from his palms. Say it with me... "Hadouken!"

Ruby and Yang imitated Ryu's iconic attack. "Hadouken!" Ruby and Yang yelled out loud.

"Nice one, guys," Blake smiled. Weiss wasn't as invested, but she thought it was cool.

"Thanks, Blake," Yang smiled. Ruby giggled at Blake's compliment.

Popup: Ryu's fighting style is sometimes called Shotokan, despite bearing little resemblance to the real-life discipline of the same name.

Wiz: Gouken's version of the Ansatsuken also taught Ryu several defensive techniques, including the skill to parry most other attacks with precise timing.

"Defensive techniques, huh? That's some good strategic value. You have my interest," Weiss replied.

Boomstick: And with all these awesome powers of whooping ass, Ryu eventually made his way to the World Warrior Tournament.

"That would be a cool tournament to compete in," Yang retorted while bumping her fists.

Wiz: With his skills, Ryu quickly reached the top of the competition. For the title of World Warrior, he faced his toughest opponent yet; Sagat.

"I remember Sagat. He was a good sport, wasn't he?" Ruby asked. Ruby admired those who show good sportsmanship.

Popup: Ryu is confirmed to have won 1 World Warrior Tournament, and possibly a second, though it's left ambiguous.

Boomstick: Who ended up beating the **** out of him. But Sagat was surprisingly a pretty good sport; so when he thought the fight was over, he offered Ryu a hand up.

"Uh oh. I think I know what happens next," Ruby said, worried. WBY knew what she meant.

Wiz: And in that moment, something dark swelled from within Ryu's consciousness. A force so fierce and destructive, he couldn't contain it. And he lashed out. With an enraged shout and an explosion of blood, Ryu emerged as champion over Sagat's near-dead body. Ryu's dark side had been unleashed. This was the Satsui No Hado.

"That's pretty brutal. I'm not gonna lie, Satsui No Hado looks pretty cool, but it turns the user very violent. It's as crazy as when we all learned about it when Ryu fought Scorpion," Yang commented. RWB recalled Satsui No Hado and how powerful it was.

Boomstick: A violent inner force so extreme its name actually means Surge of Murderous Intent. If I ever knowingly father a child, I know what I'm naming him.

"First, that's a dumb name for a child. Second, your not fit to be a parent. And third, your child will become another immature drunk like you, Boomstick," Weiss said with an angry expression.

"I don't know, Weiss. Satsui No Hado is a pretty cool name," Yang said with a grin. Weiss huffed while Ruby and Blake giggled.

 **Energies:**

 **Satsui no Hado (Yang's favorite)**

 **Increases physical abilities & ferocity**

 **Causes the user to lose control**

 **New techniques**

 **Shun Goku Satsu (Raging Demon)**

 **Ashura Senku (Semi-Teleport)**

 **Ryusokyaku**

 **Chargeable Metsu Hadoken**

 **Mu no Ken (RWBY liked this a lot. Weiss's and Blake's favorite.)**

 **AKA The Power of Nothingness**

 **Increases physical ability & energy control**

 **New techniques**

 **Hado Kakuse**

 **Shin Shoryuken**

 **Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku**

 **Shin Ryu**

 **Combines Satsui no Hado & Mu no Ken**

Wiz: Under the influence of the Satsui no Hado, Ryu falls into an uncontrollable rage known as Evil Ryu, where his physical and spiritual power skyrockets.

"Evil Ryu is kind of like me. I'm pretty powerful when I'm angry," Yang giggled.

Boomstick: He can even teleport and use Akuma's favorite technique, the Shun Goku Satsu, which literally translates to Instant Hell Murder. Okay, ****. Now I gotta have two kids that I care about.

"Boomstick parenting one child is bad enough. But parenting two children? That'll end in disaster. And stop it with the silly names please," Weiss shook her head. RBY stared in amusement.

Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu, or the Raging Demon, is a fatal move which attacks the very soul of its victims with the gravity of all their past sins.

"That's an interesting type of attack. To attack a target based on their sins," Blake said in fascination.

"Sounds pretty cool," Ruby said with a grin.

Boomstick: To make them DIE ONE THOUSAND DEATHS!

"Heck yeah! One thousand deaths! One thousand times awesome!" Yang said while bumping her fist in the air.

Wiz: But while the Satsui no Hado is a manifestation of Ryu's dark side, he has achieved balance with the light. This is called Mu no Ken, or the Power of Nothingness.

"The Power of Nothingness has to be my favorite," Weiss remarked.

"Mine too," Blake added.

Boomstick: Wait, that doesn't make any sense. What's he gonna do with nothing?

"I thought you would know, considering you covered that power in Ryu vs Scorpion," Weiss rolled her eyes.

Wiz: By focusing on mental and spiritual refinement and detachment, Ryu has achieved the ultimate state of being. This begets a power strong enough to match and even surpass the Satsui no Hado.

"I always liked powers similar to The Power of Nothingness," Blake smiled.

Boomstick: Oh yeah. That's how Gouken survived Akuma's hell murder attack. And now Ryu's got the same power. Look at him go.

"I wonder if Ryu and Gouken ever got to meet again," Ruby wondered.

Wiz: With all this power, Ryu has performed some incredible feats. Aside from winning the World Warrior Tournament, he's dodged bullets, destroyed skyscrapers, and survived Balrog's Gigaton Blow.

"It's so much fun to learn about Ryu again," Ruby remarked.

Boomstick: Yeah, remember him from that boxing match we did? He's strong enough to kill an elephant in one punch. Ryu is so tough that he survived getting impaled and when he goes evil mode, he can just walk through gunfire.

"I remember Balrog. He lost to TJ Combo. Balrog lost his _head_ over that loss. TJ Combo was way _ahead_ of Balrog," Yang punned. RWB groaned. Yang smirked in pride.

Wiz: He's strong enough to lift this enormous boulder over his head. By estimating the boulder's volume compared to Ryu's height and assuming a sandstone composition, we can determine it must at least 36 tons.

"Ugh. More math problems. Not my cup of tea," Yang retorted.

Boomstick: Plus, there's a guy sitting on top of the boulder... and he's lifting his own boulder. Man, Oro's cool.

"He's lifting a boulder over another boulder? Man, that _rocks_!" Yang punned again. RWB groaned.

"Okay. We get it, Yang. Cut it out with the puns," Blake signed.

"How many boulder feats did these hosts use?" Ruby asked.

"Too many to count," Weiss responded with a sign.

 **Feats:**

 **Won the first World Warrior Tournament**

 **Lifted a 36-ton boulder**

 **Dodged gunfire in .06 seconds**

 **Obliterated a skyscraper**

 **Was on the island Akuma sank (RWBY was impressed)**

 **Survived Balrog's 5-ton Gigaton Blow**

 **Defeated Bison, Seth, Akuma, Oni, Necalli**

Wiz: While Ryu's fighting record isn't perfect, his wins far outnumber his losses. He's defeated Ken, the dictator M. Bison, and even a genetically engineered super warrior named Seth.

"But I wonder if Ryu will defeat Jin," Ruby pondered.

Boomstick: But those were just pit stops compared to his frequent battles with Akuma. And if you don't know, Akuma shattered an island with a single punch, split Ayers Rock in half in Australia, and jumped to the ocean surface from 4,000 feet below IN THREE SECONDS while destroying a submarine.

"I remember Akuma. He defeated Shang Tsung. Akuma just might be the strongest opponent Ryu has ever faced," Blake said in awe. RWY was awe-struck as well.

Wiz: That's about 3,000 miles per hour, by the way. And I guess he just powered through the bends.

Boomstick: Yeah, he's definitely final boss material.

"Akuma vs Shang Tsung was a very old episode. Imagine the hosts doing a new episode covering Akuma's feats," Weiss said.

Wiz: And so years after Akuma's attack on his foster father, Ryu faced him for the final time and with the power of Mu no Ken on his side. Ryu was victorious.

"Yeah! Go, Ryu! You are a winner!" Ruby cheered.

Boomstick: All in a day's work for everyone's favorite Street Fighter.

M. Bison: You actually have the power to defeat that beast. Now show it to me.

Ryu: This power is not to defeat. This is the power to push forward!

"I like that line. It's wise and really admirable," Weiss stated. RBY agreed.

"I agree. But I'm disappointed that Boomstick didn't make the And Diarrhea Joke Foot pun," Yang said with a sign.

Ryu, the Street Fighter champion, takes on Death Battle one more time. Ruby admired Ryu's journey to becoming a great fighter as well as his many fighting moves. Weiss liked Ryu's wise behavior and The Power of Nothingness. Blake liked the Power of Nothingness too. Yang liked the Satsui no Hado.

 **Jin**

Wiz: If you met Jin Kazama when he was just a boy, you wouldn't figure he'll grow up to be one of the most dangerous men to ever live.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. You don't know how strong children can become when they grow up," Weiss stated.

"You said it, Weiss!" Yang beamed.

Boomstick: Unless you already knew about his super deadly and super crazy family.

"Okay then. Let's hear Jin's backstory," Blake replied.

Wiz: Jin was raised by his single mother, who taught him the Kazama family style martial arts after his father abandoned them.

Yang groaned upon hearing this. "Why did Jin's dad abandoned him? That's horrible. I will never understand how some parents leave their children. Never," Yang said angrily. RWB sympathized with Yang

 **Background:**

 **Age: 21**

 **Height: 5'11" | 180 cm**

 **Weight: 165 lbs | 75 kg**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Trained by Jun & Heihachi**

 **Former CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu**

 **Host of the Devil Gene**

 **Likes sweet hot-rod flames (Yang: I like sweet hot-rod flames too!)**

Boomstick: Ah, story of my life. No really, those trainin' days with Mama Boomstick were some of the best times of my life.

"At least you had your mom, Boomstick. I still can't believe your dad left you," Yang remarked.

"Yeah. I wish I could've spend more time with mom," Ruby signed, referring to Summer Rose.

"Me too, lil sis," Yang said softly, knowing what Ruby meant. Weiss and Blake felt sorry for the sisters and promised to offer them their support through their difficult times.

Wiz: One day, Jin's mother sensed a great evil approaching. She told him that if anything were to happen to her, he should seek out his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima.

"Is Jin's mom going to be alright?" Ruby asked.

Boomstick: Right on cue, a big ass ogre showed up and attacked them. When Jin came to, his mom and Shrek were nowhere to be seen. Don't you hate it how moms are always right?

"Awww. Poor Jin," Ruby signed.

"It's okay, Ruby," Yang comforted Ruby.

"Wait. Who's Shrek? Is that the ogre that attacked Jin and his mom?" Weiss asked.

"It's probably Boomstick making a joke, Weiss. Shrek sounds like a character from a movie," Blake answered.

"Shrek sounds like a fun movie. I would love to watch a movie like that," Ruby cheered up a little.

Wiz: Thankfully, it wasn't too difficult for Jin to find Heihachi.

"How did he find him?" Ruby questioned.

Boomstick: Yeah, he's super rich and has a really tall building. Kinda hard to miss.

"There's our answer," Weiss said in awe.

Wiz: So rich, in fact, that Heihachi owned a multinational conglomerate empire, with its own banking, weaponry, military forces and just for kicks, a martial arts tournament.

"Wow. That's super rich. My family doesn't own some of those things or anything similar," Weiss remarked, very much surprised.

"I would like to own a martial arts tournament," Yang laughed.

Boomstick: Woah! Why didn't Mom tell him about this? Time to collect on those missing Christmas presents, Granddad.

"Unfortunately, my dad keeps forgetting about me and my sister, Winter, during special days. I can tell that this 'Christmas' is a special day," Weiss signed.

Wiz: Well she also forgot to mention Heihachi is a terrible father who's obsessed with throwing his own son off cliffs. Nobody's perfect I guess.

"Not perfect? More like a bad parent. I can't stand bad parents," Yang said, very annoyed.

Boomstick: Regardless, under Heihachi's guidance, Jin trained and perfected the Mishima-Ryu fighting style. With two types of martial arts mastered, he's got all sorts of techniques that can pack a punch.

"Okay. I'm listening," Yang said eagerly.

 **Martial Arts:**

 **Mishima Style Fighting Karate (Yang likes punching-based moves)**

 **God Fist**

 **Dragon Uppercut**

 **Flash Punch Combo**

 **Lightning Screw Uppercut**

 **Mishima Style 10 Hit Combo**

 **Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts**

 **White Heron**

 **Crescent Kick**

 **Kazama Style 5 Hit Combo**

 **Kyokushin Karate**

Wiz: Such as the Flash Punch Combo and the electrically-charged Lightning Screw Uppercut.

"I'm liking these moves. Keep them going!" Yang shouted.

Boomstick: Or his famous 10-Hit Combo Chain. Once he gets you stuck in flurry of punches and kicks, you're not going anywhere until he finishes you off with a classic Dragon Uppercut.

"That sounds like a deadly combo," Blake commented.

"I know right?" Yang said

Wiz: With these talents and a thirst for revenge, Jin entered his grandfather's King of Iron Fist tournament. There he came face to face with the ogre once again. But instead of, you know, interrogating him to find out what happened to his mother, Jin just killed him. Nice job, stupid, there goes the only lead you had.

"Hey! Don't criticize him. Jin killed the thing that attacked his mom. I would destroy those who harm my family and friends," Yang said with a hint of annoyance.

"You're right. Although Jin doesn't have any leads of his mom's whereabouts anymore," Blake said.

"How rude of Wiz being a jerk. As if those two dolts, Wiz and Boomstick, could do any better," Weiss huffed.

"Yeah! Teach that ogre a lesson, Jin!" Ruby exclaimed.

Boomstick: Ah, nothing tastes better then sweet, sweet revenge. Except for maybe Mom's cooking. Well, unfortunately, it didn't last long as he got shot up by his grandfather.

"What?! Why would Heihachi do that?! He's a bad grandfather too!" Ruby yelled.

"You read my mind, lil sis. He's a terrible father," Yang said angrily.

"Even my dad isn't that bad," Weiss signed.

Blake sympathized with her friends.

Boomstick: Ah, that son of a *****! Mama always said never trust a bald man who tells his barber "Give me the Wolverine!".

WOMBO COMBO

RWBY was shocked and covered their ears.

"What was that? That noise hurt my ears!" Ruby said.

"It messed up my four ears," Blake groaned.

"Maybe it was a fighting sound? I don't know," Yang said.

"Boomstick. If this is your doing, I will strangle you, you intolerable dolt!" Weiss shouted.

Popup: Due to this betrayal, Jin forced himself to 'unlearn' most of the Mishima Style martial art and instead mastered traditional Karate.

Wiz: But, Jin had a surprise for Heihachi. And for himself, actually. Thanks to his family line, he has inherited the dreaded and parasitic Devil Gene.

"This Devil Gene sounds awesome. Tell me more about it," Yang said eagerly.

Boomstick: Which turns him into a flying, laser-shooting demon person. Now that's one genetic disorder you can sign me up for!

"Oh my goodness! That's really cool! Please, sign me up for this awesome power, too!" Yang cheered.

"I like the wings. They look like wings a bird faunus would have on their backs," Blake smiled.

Ruby was almost jumping in excitement at what the Devil Gene can do. Weiss thought it was cool and is interested in learning more about it.

Wiz: Good news, then: I've been working on an artificial, digestible version of the Devil Gene myself.

"Wait. Wiz has been working on something like that?" Yang asked, full of hope.

Popup: The Devil Gene was previously thought to be a form of demonic possession, but has since been established to be a genetic mutation passed down generations.

Boomstick: Oh yeah? Would that happen to be the chewy fruit candy in the blue bucket?

"I can see where this is going," Weiss said while rolling her eyes.

Wiz: What did you do?

Boomstick: Well my dog Jack Spaniels was wandering around scrounging for food as he does and uh, I was wondering why he suddenly grew horns… and wings.

"I knew it," Weiss said, rolling her eyes again.

Wiz: You've got to be ******** me.

The girls laughed at Wiz's reaction.

"Hey. What if Zwei used the Devil Gene? We'd get an adorable, awesome demon Corgi as a pet!" Ruby said in excitement.

"Oh yeah! A demon Corgi with horns and wings that shoots lasers? I want one so badly. I'd have it fly with me while I'm on a space motorcycle. There is nothing more awesome that," Yang said with optimism.

"No way. A demon dog would end up destroying everything in sight. Dogs shouldn't use powers like that," Weiss said while crossing her arms.

"I agree. I think a demon dog would be too much for me," Blake shuddered in fear at the image of a demonic dog.

Ruby and Yang signed at Weiss's and Blake's less optimistic responses.

 **Devil Form:**

 **Created by Devil Gene**

 **Increases physical abilities (Yang likes this)**

 **Originates from the Hachijo Clan**

 **Causes some loss of control**

 **New Abilities (Ruby and Yang liked these abilities)**

 **Flight**

 **Devil's Beam**

 **Inferno**

 **Hellfire Blast**

 **Telekinesis**

Boomstick: Anyway, compared to his base form, Devil Jin's strength, speed, and durability are better than ever.

"I would love to have an artificial Devil Gene to use," Yang said with stars on her eyes.

Wiz: Devil Jin is strong enough to throw people dozens of feet and even smash them through walls. For this instance, in particular, he's pushing Heihachi through the limestone wall of an Aztec pyramid. To do this, Jin must have struck the wall with force equal to at least 10 tons per square inch.

"Devil Jin is really powerful. Now that I think about, I wonder if Atlas is working on making an artificial Devil Gene. Or something similar like that," Weiss pondered.

Boomstick: Hell, Jin is stronger than this guy called Raven who can toss around this giant war robot named... NANCY!

"Wow! That's a cool robot! But why is it named Nancy?" Ruby giggled.

Wiz: When compared to real life robots of similar size and accounting for additional weaponry and gear, this machine should weigh anywhere between 15 to 30 tons. Also, Jin is fast enough to dodge bullets and fly into orbit.

"That's so cool! Jin can fly into space! I want a Devil Gene so bad!" Ruby had stars on her eyes.

"How does Jin breath in outer space though? Or is breathing in space not a problem for him?" Weiss asked.

"We've seen combatants who can survive in outer space before. This isn't really a new thing," Blake responded.

"I wish I had a space motorcycle," Yang said quietly. "I'd ride it everywhere. Including space."

Boomstick: And survive falling all the way back down!

"Shadow the Hedgehog fell from space all the way to Earth. It's still just as impressive," Ruby retorted.

Wiz Which puts his maximum flight speed over escape velocity: that's more than 25,000 miles per hour.

"That's a lot calculations. All these feats and measurements just indicate that Jin is fast and powerful," Weiss was awe-struck.

Boomstick: He can even punch so fast he causes shockwaves. That's right: Jin throws punches faster than the speed of sound. Remind me never to give him a high five.

"If my punches are that fast, I'd be unstoppable when it comes to punching! I'd high five everyone I come across!" Yang squealed in delight.

"Please don't high five anyone if your punches are that strong. Your hugs are already strong," Blake stated.

"Now you know how I feel, Blake," Ruby signed.

"Don't worry, lil sis. I won't hug you too hard next time," Yang giggled.

 **Feats:**

 **Won 3 Tekken tournaments**

 **Obliterated an entire forest**

 **Created shockwaves with punches (Yang: I want to try that!)**

 **Survived point blank gunfire**

 **Flew over 25,000 mph**

 **Withstood a fall from orbit**

 **Started World War III**

 **Defeated Ogre, Kazuya, Jinpachi, Azazel**

Wiz: Totally reasonable considering his grandfather can catch bullets in his teeth from just 20 feet away.

"Hey! Just like Dante!" Ruby commented. "I want to learn how to catch bullets with my teeth!"

"Bad idea, you dolt. I doubt you would be fast enough to ever catch a bullet. And besides, it's too dangerous and reckless," Weiss told Ruby. Ruby signed.

Boomstick: And surely Jin can do better than that. Heihachi doesn't even have the Devil Gene.

"What? He doesn't?" RWBY asked all at once.

Wiz: That's right. The Devil Gene traces back not to Heihachi, but to Jin's grandmother...

Boomstick: Who freakin' rides tigers!

RWBY was awe-struck.

"That's the best grandmother I have ever seen in Death Battle!" Yang awed. "Now I want to ride a tiger of my own. But there are no tigers around these parts. Maybe I can ride something else that is similar to a tiger. Or someone else."

"No, Yang. I'm not going to let you get on my back just because I'm a cat faunus. Don't even try," Blake said with a stern tone.

"Awww. You read my mind. And you ruined my fantasy," Yang whined. Ruby and Weiss were amused by this scene.

Wiz: As a result, Heihachi's son Kazuya inherited the Devil Gene and passed it on to Jin.

"So. Kazuya is the father of Jin. I wonder where he has been all this time," Yang pondered.

Boomstick: Kazuya's powers are basically the same as Jin's, and he's shown just how far the Devil form can go. He's shot a blast powerful enough to erupt a volcano and survived a satellite laser straight out of Independence Day.

"Man, Kazuya is incredibly powerful. But seriously, where has he been this whole time? He just left his son and never came back," Yang said, somewhat annoyed.

"What's Independence Day?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe it's a movie from Earth," Blake answered.

"It sounds like a special day from Earth, too," Weiss added.

Popup: Kazuya also shot down this satellite with his laser. Geosynchronous orbit is 22,370 miles high and this laser took 6 seconds to reach it, putting the laser at 13,421,617 mph, or 2% light speed.

Wiz: This is the same laser that once shot the robotic soldier Gun-Jack. By measuring the blast radius and resulting devastation, the laser's firepower appears to equal 3.7 megatons of TNT.

"That's a lot of measurements. It's too hard to follow all these numbers. Thankfully, I can just assume that the laser is powerful," Yang grinned.

Boomstick: You know the bomb that got dropped on Nagasaki in World War: the Sequel? Yeah, this laser's like 176 of those hitting all at once.

Yang whistled. "176? That's insane. That laser is powerful. That's all I have to say."

Wiz: While the Devil Gene can sometimes be difficult for Jin to control, it provides an enormous advantage against almost any foe.

"That kind of sounds like you when you're angry, Yang. A little bit, I guess," Ruby told Yang.

Yang laughed. "I know what you mean, Ruby. I can sometimes get angry pretty quickly. And I get way stronger when I'm angry. But it's okay. I try to keep calm as much as I can. I really don't want to lose control."

Boomstick: With it, he's won three of the four King of Iron Fist Tournaments he's entered. He's defeated Heihachi, Kazuya, and even the supposed OG devil man himself Azazel. Too bad he had to start World War: the Second Sequel just to find him. Kind of a **** move.

RWBY dropped their jaws.

"Wow. That's just wrong," Weiss retorted.

"Couldn't Jin find him without starting a war?" Ruby suggested.

"He should have. It's better to not find anything at all than to find something while causing a war," Blake said. "I wonder if Jin is considered an anti-hero."

"Well, at least Jin is a cool anti-hero in that case. He's done many impressive things along the way," Yang said.

Wiz: Jin's certainly no angel and hardly a hero. Still, when it comes down to it, he is the Child of Destiny and not even the Devil's blood can seal his fate.

Xiaoyu: Can't you understand? All this fighting is pointless! It's never going to end!

Jin: It will end with this bloodline. And that is why I fight.

"I hope the fighting doesn't lead to more problems," Ruby remarked.

Jin, the Tekken champion, debuts into Death Battle, ready to face his opponent. Ruby liked Jin's speed, especially as Devil Jin. Weiss liked Jin's elemental attacks. Blake liked the Devil Gene and the attributes it displayed. Yang liked the Devil Gene as well and just how powerful it was overall.

"Alright guys. Ryu vs Jin is gonna be epic. I can tell already. But I don't know who will win this time around," Ruby announced. "How about you guys?"

"I don't know either. I do think Ryu has some great advantage with the Satsui no Hado and The Power of Nothingness. Those abilities are useful and powerful. I think Ryu will get an advantage over Jin with those abilities," Weiss commented.

"Jin has the Devil Gene. As soon as he uses it, Jin becomes powerful too. And he can fly. That might give Ryu some trouble," Blake said. "Regardless, I'm not entirely sure who would win between these two. They're just so powerful."

"I'm fine either way. No matter who wins, this fight is gonna be awesome. I wonder what scenarios will be used for this fight. I can't wait to see this fight already!" Yang beamed.

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

 **Death Battle**

(*Cues Fight Like a Devil - Werewolf Therewolf feat. Omega Sparx*)

"Nice dojo. I like the black and white. I bet Sun would like to fight in there," Blake commented.

In a dojo, Ryu is seen punching a Wing Chun punching bag. Ryu uses Joudan Sokutogeri to send it forward. Yang noticed the Joudan Sokutogeri and started laughing.

"And Diarrhea Joke Foot! Is the bag going to start throwing up?!" Yang laughed really hard. Ruby started laughing uncontrollably while Blake was laughing with a hand covering her face out of embarrassment. Weiss had an unamused, stern expression on her face, and her hands are on her hips.

"Really, Yang? That lame Diarrhea joke again?" Weiss said, facepalming a few seconds later. Yang laughed even harder when Weiss said 'Diarrhea joke.' Yang thought Weiss made a pun. A few moments later, when everyone finally calmed down, Team RWBY began watching the episode again.

The bag is stopped by Jin, who is now holding the bag with his palm.

"Cool. Jin stopped that bag with his palm. And the video turned to color," Ruby grinned.

Jin throws the bag away and walks towards Ryu.

Jin: There's no way I can lose.

Ryu: Talk is cheap. The answer lies in the heart of battle.

"Now that's a wise quote there," Weiss said.

"It sure is, Weiss," Yang remarked.

Both fighters are ready to fight.

FIGHT!

Jin starts punching Ryu, but Ryu counters. Jin elbows Ryu forward. Ryu dodges Jin's punches and then uses a hook. Jin blocks it and pushes Ryu back with a charged fist. Jin spin kicks Ryu, pushing him back.

"I'm liking this a lot. It's like watching an awesome fighting video game tournament," Ruby said with a smile.

Jin charges at Ryu to get some hits in, but Ryu blocks Jin's attacks. Ryu punches Jin and uses a small Tatsumaki Senpukyaku to push Jin back. Ryu charges at Jin, but Jin gets up and headbutts Ryu. Jin knocks Ryu down with a kick.

"Looks like Ryu is left vulnerable," Blake commented.

Jin somersaults away, jumps into the air, and charges at Ryu with an electric punch. Ryu avoids the attack.

"Wow. That was close. But that electric punch was amazing. I want my punches to be electrical too," Yang said in excitement.

Jin runs to Ryu to use a sweep, who he dodges. After Jin kicks Ryu, Jin uses multiple, quick punches. Ryu blocks all of the punches with his hand and uses a Hadoken.

"Impressive. Ryu just parried all of Jin's attacks with one hand," Blake said in awe. RWY was awe-struck too.

Ryu: Hadoken!

As Jin stumbles back, Ryu channels electricity and he uses a combination of punches and kicks on Jin. Ryu uses an enhanced spin kick and traps Jin in it. After Ryu finishes spinning, he places a fist on Jin's jaw.

"Oh my gosh! That spinning kick was awesome! I want to try that move too! It'll go great with my Semblance!" Ruby said in excitement.

Ryu: Shoryuken!

Jin is sent upward and soon hit the ground, eventually hitting the bottom of a wall. Ryu charges a powerful Hadoken.

"Yeah! Shoryuken! Best uppercut punch ever!" Yang hollered.

Ryu: Shinku... Hadoken!

The Hadoken strikes Jin. An explosion is set off in Jin's location. Ryu stared at the explosion.

"This fight is very entertaining. I'm actually enjoying this," Weiss replied.

"This might be my new favorite fight!" Yang exclaimed.

Ryu: You can do better than that. Come on!

Red electricity surrounded Jin.

Jin: I shall show you fear!

Jin used his Devil form. With wings spread and a third eye appearing, Jin releases a shockwave. Ryu prepares himself.

"Dang! Jin is pretty scary in his Devil form," Ruby said, awe-struck. WBY agreed too.

Jin: Out of my way!

Jin strikes at Ryu, who barely avoids the attacks. Jin flies towards Ryu to knee him in the stomach. Jin punches Ryu until he is sent upward.

"Ryu is going to have a hard time landing hits in. Jin has the ability to fly," Blake commented.

Jin: You insect!

In the air, Jin hits Ryu and grabs him. Jin slammed Ryu into the ground, both going underground, making a big hole in the dojo's floor.

"That poor dojo is destroyed. How are people going to train in there now?" Ruby questioned.

From underground, Ryu falls a great distance before hitting the surface. Ryu and Jin are now fighting in the Spring Maiden's Vault.

Yang froze when she saw the Spring Maiden's Vault.

"Hey guys," Yang said.

RWB stared at Yang.

"Does that place look familiar to you all?" Yang asked.

RWB took a moment to analyze the Spring Maiden's Vault.

"No. It doesn't look familiar, Yang," Ruby responded. Weiss and Blake didn't think the Vault was familiar.

"That's weird. I think I may have seen that place somewhere. But that's not the weirdest part. The weird thing is, I've never seen that place before. It looks familiar, and yet, I've never seen it before in my life. This is weird and creepy. I don't know how to explain it," Yang said.

"You're shaking a bit, Yang. Do you want to stop watching? It's okay, you know. I'm not sure what is going on, but we can take a break. All of us," Blake comforted Yang.

Yang took a moment to think about what Blake said. Yang didn't want to stop watching the fight. She was having a lot of fun. She wasn't going to let a scenario stop her from having fun.

"You know. If it makes you feel better, I can serve you some of my special tea. You really are shaking quite a bit, Yang, and I think tea will help reduce your stress down a lot," Weiss suggested.

"Ask us anything, big sis. We care about you. We can even stop the video if you like," Ruby smiled at Yang.

"We can watch it another time," Blake suggested.

"Thanks, you guys. But I want to watch the fight," Yang said. RWB looked at Yang to listen to her.

"I really mean it when I said this might be my new favorite fight. I've never had this much fun in a Death Battle episode. So what if I think this place looks familiar or not? I don't even know anymore. I'm completely lost right now and don't know how to explain it. But you know what? I don't really care about that right now. We are going to watch this episode tonight. Nothing will stop me from having fun. I love this episode, and I want to watch it. And Weiss, I would love to try out some of your tea. I'm sure I'll love it," Yang said, a big smile on her face.

Ruby smiled at her sister. She was happy for her, and wants to watch the fight with her as well. Weiss soon prepared a tea to share with Yang, who she was grateful for. Weiss was more than happy to do it for Yang. Blake offered Yang support, telling Yang that if she needs something, all she has to do is ask. Yang was grateful to have Ruby, Weiss, and Blake beside her. After some counseling and more friendly talk, Team RWBY started watching Ryu vs Jin again.

Jin lands on Ryu and stomps him in the face. Ryu starts channeling a red aura as Jin quickly takes note of it and flies backward. Ryu becomes evil Evil Ryu.

"Alright! Evil Ryu vs Devil Jin! This is gonna be great!" Ruby cheered, nearly jumping with excitement. WBY was excited too.

Ryu roars and fires multiple Hadokens at Jin. Large debris starts falling as Jin flies to avoid the Hadokens. Jin lands on a big piece of debris and runs across it. He then leaps to another falling platform. Ryu appears on the same platform Jin is currently on. Both charge towards each other.

"This fight is awesome! It's like I'm there, enjoying the battle while two other fighters take it out in an awesome final fight," Yang beamed. This was truly an epic fight for her.

Ryu fires Hadokens at Jin, who he blocks with his fist. Jin fires a beam at Ryu. Ryu dodges it and uses a downward stomping kick followed by more attack combinations, only for Jin to avoid them as well. Jin punches Ryu in the head. Jin started kicking Ryu, but Ryu blocks Jin's attacks. Ryu used a Hadoken to knock Jin upward. Ryu followed up on two kicks, the last one sending Jin into a giant piece of debris, which shatters on impact.

"Just looking at these fight made me realize how much stronger they really are," Weiss said in awe.

Jin recovers as Ryu charges at him.

Ryu: Here I come!

Jin: Right here!

Both fighters leap into the air, their punches colliding immediately. This sets off a large explosion.

"This is really getting crazy. Who knew a fight in a dojo would lead to this?" Blake questioned.

Both fighters roll on the ground, with Ryu hitting a wall and Jin quickly getting up after rolling. Jin was standing up while Ryu couldn't lift himself up. Ryu's red aura vanishes.

"Oh no! Ryu's power is vanishing!" Ruby announced. RWBY wondered what will happen next.

Jin approaches Ryu and grabs him by the back of his head. Ryu shouts in pain due to the red electricity from Jin's hand. Jin grabs Ryu by the throat, lifting him to his feet. Jin uses his third eye to fire a beam at Ryu's face. Ryu yells in pain.

"Is this the end of Ryu?" Blake asked.

"It might be. That laser is devastating," Weiss responded.

"I'm sure Ryu can get out of this somehow. He can't die like that! Not when he fought so hard," Yang said.

"I think Ryu still has a chance! He hasn't used the Mu no Ken yet!" Ruby commented in suspense.

Ryu starts channeling a white aura, turning his eyes completely white. Now using the Power of Nothingness, Ryu knocks Jin backward. Ryu fires a strong Hadoken. This one is powered up by Mu no Ken.

"It's the Mu no Ken! Nothing can stop Ryu now!" Ruby yelled. Yang laughed a little. She thought Ruby made a pun when she said 'Mu no Ken' and 'nothing' almost at the same time.

Ryu: HAAAAAAAAA!

Jin screams as the Hadoken deals massive damage before disappearing. Jin's body rolls across the ground. There is a hole in Jin's back, and his body left a trail of blood.

"Best finishing blow ever! I gotta try that one day!" Yang hollered.

"That was so awesome," Ruby said in between breaths.

"Ugh. There is a hole in Jin's back. And he left a trail of blood. Now is a bad time to drink tea," Weiss groaned.

"That was quite a finisher," Blake said, amazed.

"I know right? I want to try an attack like that. Do you think I can do it?" Runy asked.

"Shoryuken, little sis!" Yang responded. Ruby laughed as she understood the pun. Her video-gamer mind quickly pieced together that 'Shoryuken' sounded very similar to 'sure you can.'

Ryu's Mu no Ken wears off. Ryu raises his right hand in the air.

Ryu: I walk the path of a true warrior.

"Ryu walks a path with no end, but it is the path of a true warrior," Yang said. RWB was impressed with what Yang said. Yang smiled. "My favorite kind of path."

Ryu's right hand forms a fist and he closes his eyes. Ryu is victorious.

K.O.!

Results

(*Cues Fight Like a Devil - Werewolf Therewolf feat. Omega Sparx again*)

Boomstick: Oh. I get why it's called the Power of Nothingness now. There's nothing left in his chest.

"That makes a _whole_ lot of sense! Get it, you guys? _Whole_? As in a _hole_ in Jin's chest? Eh? Guys?" Yang punned. RWB groaned.

"I liked your 'Shoryuken' pun way better, Yang," Ruby said with slight disappointment.

"Eh. I think both puns are funny," Yang said while laughing. RWB groaned again.

Wiz: This one was a tricky match to decipher. Both Ryu and Jin had many displays of incredible feats, but very few truly showcased the upper limit of their power. We know that in their base forms, both could lift around 30 tons and move at supersonic speeds. Also, we know Ryu could maintain a much better level of control and discipline in Muno Ken than Jin in Devil form.

"Mu no Ken is easier to control than the Devil Gene. In the end, that's one factor that gave Ryu the win," Blake stated.

"And that's why Mu no Ken is my favorite of Ryu's powers," Weiss added.

Boomstick: Yeah, hardcore Tekken fans know he had pretty good control over it in that Blood Vengeance movie, but it's pretty inconsistent with game canon. Even Tekken's creator has said that it's not canon.

"Yup. Devil Gene is really hard to control, alright," Ruby retorted.

Wiz: Also, Jin's fall from orbit feat was impressive, but it is hard to quantify due to its presentation. Even if we assume we are to take it literally, a man of Jin's size landing at terminal velocity would equal around 18 tons of force.

"Okay. I don't know where Wiz and Boomstick get these numbers from, but falling from outer space seemed like a big deal to me. I mean, Jin fell from outer space! That's pretty durable to me," Yang commented.

Popup: Tekken Tag Tournament is not considered part of the canon story. However, unlike his unique devil form in Blood Vengeance, Jin's accomplishments in TT do not contradict his established character.

Boomstick: But to find their limits, we had to scale them to comparable characters.

"Sounds reasonable enough. Nowadays, Death Battle has to compare combatants to other combatants in order to find their limits. It makes more sense because these combatants are insanely powerful," Weiss commented.

Wiz: Scaling Jin to his father Kazuya was logical. Kazuya survived that 3.7 megaton laser blast and it's clear it was necessary for him to be in Devil form to do so. Kazuya's own laser blast was strong enough to help kick off a volcano's eruption, a feat which could require up to 100 megatons of TNT... but that's a very generous estimate and its actual potency is likely much less.

"Okay then. I wonder how strong Kazuya's laser really is," Blake said.

Boomstick: Since their power comes from the same place and Jin's even defeated Kazuya before, it's safe to say Jin can do all this too. As for Ryu, we knew exactly who we had to scale him to: let's talk about Akuma.

"Akuma is super strong! I can already tell Ryu is going to be super strong by this comparison alone," Yang retorted.

Wiz: First off, just to prove the scaling is reasonable, Ryu and Akuma share very similar abilities. Both were trained in the Ansatsuken fighting style and both possessed the Satsui no Hado. They fought each other several times and when the story was all said and done, Ryu emerged ultimately victorious based on his skill alone.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again. Ryu is a winner!" Ruby cheered.

Boomstick: Now that that's out of the way, let's watch Akuma punch an island to death!

"This should be good," Yang said with a grin.

Wiz: With a single strike, Akuma managed to break apart an entire island so thoroughly that Ryu, who was on the island, was left floating helplessly in nearly clear water. Assuming the island is somewhat circular, we've estimated the volume and deduced that in order to fragment the island like this, Akuma's punch must have been over 400 megatons of TNT.

Yang whistled. "I knew this was going to be good! 400 is one big number! Imagine if my punches were that strong!" Yang laughed. RWB could already imagine how destructive Yang would be if her punches were as strong as Akuma's.

Popup: Heihachi survived Akuma's Raging Demon. Jin likely could, as well. It's possible Jin's Kazama and Hachijo blood could resist attacks on the souls. However, this does not negate Ryu's other advantages.

Boomstick: That's more than four times stronger than anything a Devil Gene has pulled off. And Ryu takes blows from this guy all the time.

"I guess that means Ryu is more durable," Weiss replied.

"Ryu just beating Akuma is already strong in my book!" Ruby giggled

Wiz: Sure, Ryu wasn't getting hit with 400 megatons every time Akuma landed a punch, but the most a Devil Gene carrier has ever survived amounts to less than 1% in comparison. Even if Jin could survive a strike as strong as Kazuya's volcano feat, it still pales in comparison. The fact that Ryu survived being on the island as it was blown apart helps justify this scaling to.

"Well. The statistics don't lie. Ryu simply had the edge in endurance," Blake replied.

"I wish I understood these statistics better. I have no idea where these numbers come from at all," Yang remarked.

Popup: Devil Jin has absorbed evil energies like the Satsui No Hado before, but only after defeating his opponent. Even still, there's no reason to assume he could do the same to the Mu no Ken.

Boomstick: Well Jin still takes the speed advantage with that flight into orbit, but it doesn't mean much when the difference of power and toughness is this massive.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, power and endurance was more important than speed this time," Ruby said. Ruby signed in disappointment as speed wasn't a major factor in the results of the fight.

Popup: Jin's high-hypersonic laser is technically faster than Ryu, but not powerful enough to kill him so easily.

Wiz: When it came down to it, Ryu's stronger strength, durability, and control were just too far out of Jin's reach.

"That perfectly summarizes the outcome of this matchup," Blake retorted.

Popup: Also, jin rarely ever uses telekinesis in battle. Even then, it's never shown enough power to surpass Ryu's strength and durability stats.

Boomstick: Wait, Wiz, we forgot about a feat. Remember that Gun-Jack robot? A later model of Jack once destroyed a meteor. Couldn't we just scale Jin to that?

Team RWBY's ears perked up.

"Wait a minute. That's a good feat. Why not use that one instead?" Yang questioned.

Wiz: Well it's unsupported by canon material, but even if we did, guess who destroyed an even bigger meteor?

"I think I know who," Weiss retorted.

Boomstick: Akuma?

Wiz: Akuma.

"I knew it," Weiss stated, unimpressed. "Still, Akuma is really strong. He might be the strongest fighter in Ryu's world."

"I know. Imagine if they bring Akuma back to Death Battle. He's gonna have some crazy feats of power all over his analysis," Ruby added.

Boomstick: Damn. Well, 'Jin' up everybody, Ryu's 'Tekken' care of business.

Yang laughed at the joke. "Ryu left a _whole_ new impression on Jin! Right guys? Come on! It's funny!" Yang laughed some more. RWB groaned.

"We get it, Yang. But it doesn't get funny the more you repeat it," Blake signed.

"Finally. You understand what I'm going through, Blake," Weiss signed as well.

"And besides, the 'Shoryuken' joke was better," Ruby replied. Ruby then grinned. But there was an even funnier one than that."

"Ruby! Don't remind Yang!" Weiss hollered in horror.

"And Diarrhea Joke Foot!" Yang yelled. Yang, Ruby, and Blake started laughing. "Now that doesn't get old through repetition!" Yang exclaimed, barely able to control her laughter.

Weiss facepalmed. "Ruby, you dolt. You just had to remind Yang of that awful joke again, didn't you?" Weiss signed. Yang kept laughing when Weiss said 'joke' through her complaint. Ruby and Blake tried to control their laughter.

Wiz: The winner is Ryu.

Ryu charges up ki in his hands. Ryu fires off one more Hadoken.

Ryu: HADOUKEN!

"Hadoken!" Ruby and Yang yelled at the same time while imitating Ryu's Hadoken.

"You two seem to had a lot of fun in this episode," Blake warmly smiled at Ruby and Yang.

"We did, Blake! When Evil Ryu and Devil Jin started fighting, it was pure awesomeness from there on!" Ruby beamed. "Also, I'm so happy Ryu won! He may have lost to Scorpion, but he defeated Jin. I'm so happy for Ryu!"

"You said it, Ruby! Pour one out for Ryu, guys! This is one of the most epic Death Battles I have ever seen in my life!" Yang cheered. Yang drank her remaining tea. "Ahhh. Great tea, Weiss. You should make more tea for the upcoming Death Battle episodes."

Weiss smiled. "Thanks, Yang. I appreciate it. I will make more tea frequently. It's way better and healthier than soda, after all," Weiss said.

After some time passed, Ruby started getting ready for bed. Weiss packed up her tea set to use for another day. Blake and Yang talked for a few minutes. Yang mostly said how grateful she was to have Blake as a partner. Blake welcomed Yang's gratefulness and continued to support her.

When everyone went to there beds, Yang thought for a moment. She thought about the underground area Ryu and Jin were fighting in. She couldn't stop thinking about that place. She also thought briefly about her mother, Raven. She never told her teammates about that part. Yang didn't thought it was too important.

Yang wasn't sure why she recalled her mother when she witnessed the underground area. For a moment, Yang imagined her mother in the underground area. She also swore she could have imagined someone else in the underground area. But she didn't know who. Somehow, Yang felt like she was there with her mother, in that strange place. It was all weird to her. After some time has passed, Yang got tired of thinking and started sleeping. She told herself she will think more about it another day.

Ruby began to dream once she got into her bed. She dreamed about a video game being made that featured Team RWBY and a lot of people she knew. She thought it would be cool to star in a fighting video game and thought of potential names for the video game. Ruby would love it, and so would Yang. They both loved video games, and Ruby hoped she could play more fighting games with Yang more often. Eventually, Ruby slept happily. "Good night, everyone."

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Check out my profile page for more stories and to vote on polls. I'll update as soon as possible. Once again, thanks. Take care.**


	14. A Yellow Dusk

**Notes: This story reached 100 favorites. Thank you for your support. This chapter is a little different, but I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

Ruby was in her dorm room. She had extra time before Team RWBY watches the next episode. Ruby decided to hang out in her dorm room. WBY was somewhere else at the moment.

After some time passed, Ruby opened the mysterious Death Battle box. She took a look at the Death Battle discs. Later, Yang opened the dorm room and came in. Ruby looked at her older sister and smiled.

"Hi Yang. I was just hanging out here," Ruby said.

"I know, Ruby. I just wanted to see you for a bit," Yang grinned.

"Thanks, Yang. I was also going through the Death Battle box. There are so many discs. I wonder which one I should pick as our next episode," Ruby pondered.

"I'm sure you'll pick a really good one, Ruby," Yang reassured Ruby. Yang looked at the dorm window. "Hey, Ruby. Look outside."

Ruby looked out the window while holding a disc. There was a bright, yellow sunset going on. "That's so beautiful," Ruby had stars on her eyes.

"It sure is, lil sis. There is nothing more gorgeous than a yellow dusk," Yang said with a smile. "And a yellow dusk means Death Battle night is approaching. How about we watch that disc you're holding, Ruby? It looks interesting," Yang added.

Ruby looked at the disc she is holding with her hand. "Yeah. It does look interesting. I didn't notice it," Ruby giggled and talked again. "Okay. It's settled. Team RWBY will watch this disc as tonight's Death Battle!" Ruby cheered.

"That's the spirit, lil sis," Yang laughed. "Okay then. I'll be out for a while. I'll be back when it starts getting dark outside. Weiss and Blake will also be back. I'll see you soon, Ruby," Yang smiled before leaving the dorm.

"Okay, Yang. I'll see you soon," Ruby replied with a smile. Ruby closed the Death Battle box and placed the disc on top of the box to watch it later. Ruby went to her bed and started playing games on her scroll. Ruby didn't knew that the disc she chose contained a very special episode. It was **Yang vs Tifa.**

 **Notes: As I already stated, this story reached 100 favorites. To celebrate, the next chapter will have Team RWBY react to the highly-requested Yang vs Tifa. It will be the longest and most detailed episode yet. I plan on uploading it on Saturday. Stay tuned.**

 **Here is a preview:**

 **Yang after watching Death Battle:**

"Am I real? Am I alone? Who am I really?" Yang asked herself as she stares outside her team's dorm room window. Yang had so many questions. She used to ask herself why her mother left her, why her semblance grants her power when receiving damage, and why here eyes glow red when she is angry. She is frustrated by all these questions. One question led to another. She couldn't believe that all of this started with one specific video of Death Battle: Yang VS Tifa.

 **Before RWBY watches Death Battle:**

"Alright team! Let's watch another episode of Death Battle! I'm liking these fights a lot. But for some reason, I have a good feeling about this one," Ruby replied excitedly.

"Well in that case, let's watch it," Blake smiled at Ruby's enthusiasm.

"I hope it's a really good one," Weiss retorted simply.

"Yeah! Please make it a good one!" Yang said in excitement. She had a can of soda in her right hand, ready to enjoy it with the Death Battle episode.

Ruby played the video.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Boomstick: Punching, the most useful language in the world when words fail.

"Awesome! A punching-based episode! I love those episodes!" Yang exclaimed, taking a sip from her soda.

Boomstick: And these two lovely ladies are fluent in it.

Everyone in Team RWBY froze, including Yang, as they saw Yang appear in the intro, performing some fighting moves.

 **End of preview:**

 **What do you think? I'll upload the whole thing on Saturday hopefully. It will be a unique chapter from the rest of the other chapters. You'll know soon enough when you read it on Saturday.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Check out my profile page for more stories and to vote on polls. I'll update as soon as possible. Once again, thanks. Take care.**


	15. RWBY reacts: Yang vs Tifa

**Notes: Thank for reading my story. This story reached 100 favorites and 30,000 views. To celebrate, here is Yang vs Tifa. This will be my last chapter in a long time. I won't update this story in a long time. So enjoy the episode. Someone reported this story anyway, and it might be taken down in the future. This means this story won't have a future later on. It's a possibility. Enjoy it for what it's worth.**

 **Yang belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Tifa belongs to Square Enix.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack. I used the video and script as sources to help me write this story.**

 **All songs and copyright material belong to their respective owners.**

 **DB Ruby: Ruby in Death Battle video.**

 **DB Yang: Yang in Death Battle video. Also the one that fights Tifa.**

* * *

 **Start of chapter:**

 **Yang after watching Death Battle:**

"Am I real? Am I alone? Who am I really?" Yang asked herself as she stares outside her team's dorm room window. Yang had so many questions. She used to ask herself why her mother left her, why her semblance grants her power when receiving damage, and why here eyes glow red when she is angry. She is frustrated by all these questions. One question led to another. She couldn't believe that all of this started with one specific video of Death Battle: Yang VS Tifa.

 **Before RWBY watches Death Battle:**

"Alright team! Let's watch another episode of Death Battle! I'm liking these fights a lot. But for some reason, I have a good feeling about this one," Ruby replied excitedly.

"Well in that case, let's watch it," Blake smiled at Ruby's enthusiasm.

"I hope it's a really good one," Weiss retorted simply.

"Yeah! Please make it a good one!" Yang said in excitement. She had a can of soda in her right hand, ready to enjoy it with the Death Battle episode.

Ruby played the video.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Boomstick: Punching, the most useful language in the world when words fail.

"Awesome! A punching-based episode! I love those episodes!" Yang exclaimed, taking a sip from her soda.

Boomstick: And these two lovely ladies are fluent in it.

Everyone in Team RWBY froze, including Yang, as they saw Yang appear in the intro, performing some fighting moves.

Wiz: Yang Xiao Long, the adventurous huntress from RWBY.

Yang spit her soda and dropped her can. She dropped her jaw as she could not believe what she is seeing and hearing right now. RWB were in the same state of shock as well.

Boomstick: ...and Tifa Lockhart, the Final Fantasy heavy hitter with enormous... power. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

RWBY was in shock, but they caught a glimpse of Tifa. Yang recognized her. Yang thought Tifa was familiar. Oddly enough, Yang didn't know who Tifa was at all. Yang didn't know how this was possible, and she was somewhat scared. She thought it must have been fate that made Tifa stand out to her. She calmed down afterwards.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

RWBY was silent for a long time. They would have missed a good portion of the video. Luckily, Ruby stopped the video before it moved on to Yang's analysis.

"I… I…" Weiss tried to come up with something to say, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Yang. You're in…" Blake said. She couldn't finish her sentence, as she was in much to shock to comprehend what she just saw in the video.

"Oh my gosh. Yang is in Death Battle," Ruby said quietly, very much surprised that her big sister is in Death Battle. "Yang is in Death Battle. Yang is in Death Battle! My big sister is in Death Battle!" Ruby kept repeating, each time more excited. Yang, however, was silent.

"She certainly is. But how in the world is this even possible?" Weiss wondered, very confused. Does this mean we were being observed? Observed by Wiz and Boomstick? Does this mean Remnant and Earth aren't the only worlds in existence? Are there other worlds too? Are the combatants we saw in Death Battle real too? Arrgh! I'm so confused! This is giving me a headache!" Weiss said, out of breath.

"You know. Maybe they're all real. Maybe the worlds, aside from Earth, of course, are real. And maybe the combatants are real too," Blake attempted to give a solution. Everyone continued to listen to her. "Remember when we found that mysterious Death Battle box? It looked so out of place when we found it in Emerald Forest. According to the letters inside the box, and based on what most of the episodes said about the Earth, we all figured out that Earth is very well a real place. We never heard of the Earth before we found the box. It is likely that Earth is in another dimension. These other worlds we heard from the Death Battle episodes must be from other dimensions."

"But that doesn't explain why my sister is in Death Battle, which is pretty awesome by the way," Ruby said. She calmed down a little bit. Weiss was still confused while Yang remained silent.

"Maybe this Earth is in the center of all worlds. And because it is in the center, it must have knowledge of all other worlds, including ours, Remnant. So the hosts, who must be from Earth, must have researched people and animals from all other worlds, so that they can use them for their show, Death Battle," Blake clarified to the best of her ability.

"How were the people in charge of Death Battle able to do this though? Did they come and spy on us?" Ruby asked, scratching her head.

"They better not have spied on us! That is so disrespectful!" Weiss stated angrily. Yang didn't have anything to say.

"You know what guys? I don't know. My guess is as good as yours. I am still shocked by all of this," Blake signed, tired from talking a lot. "Hey, Yang. Are you okay? You haven't talked to us in a while," Blake noticed Yang's lack of speech.

"Yeah. What gives, Yang? I'd figured you'd talk a lot, considering you're in this episode," Weiss told Yang.

"Are you okay, big sister?" Ruby asked Yang.

"I'm okay, guys. More than okay, actually," Yang said. RWB stared at Yang. Yang laughed a little bit and continued to speak. "Sorry, guys. I'm just surprised like you all are. I never thought about appearing in Death Battle. But now, looking at myself inside the show, I can't really think of what to say. All I can say is that I'm not only just surprised that I was chosen to be in the show. I'm also very excited to see myself show up in this show. We saw many awesome combatants in this show. I would love to meet them in person one day. I want to explore their worlds. I want to explore Earth too. It's gonna be awesome. I love adventure. Especially with you three on my side. Ah, that would be the best thing ever."

WBY smiled at Yang. They can tell that she is excited. Yang opened up to her teammates more and more. Yang smiled at Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. Yang immediately realized that the video has been paused for a while.

"Oh! I'm delaying this episode with all my talking. I talked a lot, didn't I? I'm sorry! I was quiet one moment, and then talking a lot in the next moment. I'm just very excited for this episode," Yang said.

"It's okay, Yang. We were all talking too. We are excited to see you in Death Battle," Blake smiled at Yang.

"Understandably so. It's quite exciting to see someone from Remnant show up in Death Battle, especially from our team," Weiss replied.

"You're the best, coolest, and strongest big sister in the world, Yang. That's why you were chosen to fight in Death Battle," Ruby smiled at Yang.

Yang smiled at her teammates. She almost shed a tear at their beautiful quotes.

"Thank you so much, guys. I'm blessed to have all of you in my life. And hey! I'm sure you three will show up in Death Battle one day. I look forward to it," Yang beamed.

"Awww. Thanks, Yang. You deserve to be praised," Ruby happily retorted. "I can't wait to show up in Death Battle. I want to see Weiss and Blake in Death Battle too!"

Weiss and Blake got excited at the possibility of appearing in Death Battle. They smiled at the sisters in delight.

"Okay! Let's watch this episode already! Let's see and hear how awesome I am!" Yang cheered.

Ruby quickly played the video again out of pure excitement.

 **Yang Xiao Long**

(*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 1 Score*)

Wiz: The world of Remnant is... well, crazy. Vicious creatures called Grimm run wild, entire cities have gone to waste and every single weapon, is also a gun. Even Nunchucks.

"Remnant is a unique world, alright. And Wiz is right about every weapon being a gun," Ruby giggled.

"I just realized that there aren't that many worlds out there with weapons that can be transformed into guns," Blake replied.

"It's weird to see all of these scenes in this video. It's like we're having flashbacks or something," Weiss commented.

"This is so awesome! It's like being on TV! But I don't recognize some of these scenes. It must be because I wasn't in those areas at the time," Yang said. "I wonder what other events happened that I didn't saw."

Boomstick: Ooh, that sounds like Disneyland to me, the happiest most gun-filled place on Earth.

Wiz: Luckily, the world is protected by the Huntsmen and Huntresses, an elite group of expertly trained warriors.

"That's right! We're the experts when it comes to delivering justice to the evil in Remnant! Right, sis?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Right, Yang!" Ruby cheered.

Boomstick: And where else would you get the training to kill bloodthirsty monsters than from high school.

DB Yang: Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever!

DB Ruby: Please stop…

Yang laughed as she turned to Ruby. "You were so adorable when I hugged you like that! That was truly the best day ever! I could just hug you again right now!"

Ruby laughed nervously. "Thanks, Yang. But I think one hug like that is enough for me."

Weiss and Blake giggled at the sisters trip to memory lane.

(*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 4 Score*)

 **Background:**

 **Height: 5'8" | 172.7 cm**

 **Age: 17**

 **Has a motorcycle called Bumblebee**

 **When angry, eyes turn red & hair produces fire**

 **Infamous for her puns (Yang: My puns are not bad!)**

 **Hot-headed... figuratively & literally (Yang laughed)**

 **Inspired by Goldilocks**

 **Trained by Qrow Branwen**

Wiz: After losing her mother to mysterious circumstances and being trained all her life by her hero legend of an uncle, Yang Xiao Long was accepted into Beacon Academy.

Yang looked down in sadness at the mention of her mother. Blake noticed this and put her hand on Yang's left shoulder. Yang cheered up a little and smiled at Blake. Blake smiled back.

Boomstick: It's kinda like Hogwarts, except replace wands and books with swords, sniper rifles, and giant transforming scythes. Man this place just keeps getting better and better. Seriously, I know where I'm gonna retire now.

Ruby squealed as she hugged Crescent Rose. She began to talk to it. "They showed my baby! You hear that, Crescent Rose? You showed up in the video! We're gonna be in Death Battle one day. I just know it." Yang smiled at Ruby's optimism. Weiss looked in pride as the video showed her wielding Myrtenaster. Blake hoped to see her weapon in the video.

Wiz: A natural fighter and thrill-seeker at heart, Yang fit right in and soon found herself a member of the color coordinated team, RWBY, lead by her younger sister, Ruby.

"Cool poster!" Ruby said as she looked at the RWBY poster, showing the four RWBY girls.

Boomstick: Because that's not confusing at all.

"I know right? It's confusing and a little absurd. Absurd like when I fell off my bed because of your whistle, Ruby," Weiss told Ruby. Ruby looked at Weiss with a sad expression. "But I suppose I kind of like RWBY as time passed by." Ruby became happy again.

DB Ruby: I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang.

DB Yang: I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I Right?

Yang laughed. "My favorite pun! Thank you for bringing it up, Wiz and Boomstick!" RWB groaned.

(Yang is hit by an apple)

(*Cues: RWBY Volume 2 - Sacrifice*)

Boomstick: Anyway Yang's time at Beacon was well spent and she became the master of punching all the things.

"Food fight! We should do that again sometime," Yang said as she saw a scene from the cafeteria fight.

"Please. Let's not do that again. One is enough," Weiss retorted.

Wiz: See while Yang's fellow Teammates wield a scythe, a couple swords, some big guns, Yang's style of combat takes a more... direct approach.

Blake smiled as she finally saw her weapon, Gambol Shroud, in the video. RWBY looked in delight at the scene of them working together in a fight against a Nevermore.

Broomstick: Yeah she does, with her Shotgun-Gauntlets!

"Ember Celica!" Yang yelled, excited.

 **Ember Celica: (Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets)**

 **AKA Shotgun Gauntlets**

 **Fires Kinetic pulses**

 **Holds 12 shots each**

 **Can use momentum of pulses to boost speed and jumps**

 **Ammunition:**

 **Orange Shells: Long-Range shells**

 **Red Shells: Explosive rounds**

Wiz: Her two golden bracelets aren't just stylish, they extend to form a weapon called the Ember Celica.

Yang laughed again. "Yeah! Ember Celica! Best weapon ever! Please talk more about it!"

"It is a cool weapon, Yang," Ruby laughed too. _But my Crescent Rose is the best_ , Ruby thought in her head.

(*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Red Like Roses Part II [Full Version with Buildup]*)

Boomstick: With just a punch, the Ember Celica fires off a flash of kinetic energy, blasting a foe with an explosion of force and a beautiful sound.

"I love this part! Guys, watch me shoot blasts down the Nevermore's mouth," Yang announced to her teammates.

(Yang jumps into a Nevermore's mouth and repeatably fires her blasts down its mouth)

DB Yang: I hope you're hungry!

"See? That's how you deal with a Nevermore!" Yang said delightfully.

"I think I may have saw that. You and that Nevermore were way up in the sky when that happened though," Weiss replied.

"You did a great job, Yang," Blake complimented Yang.

"No. We, Team RWBY, did a great job," Yang said joyfully.

"That's right! We, Team RWBY, are unstoppable!" Ruby cheered.

Boomstick: To top it off, the concussive blasts can fly several hundred feet! Yang is one of the few people I know who can punch a bird out of the sky. That's what ya get for crapping on my car.

"Heh heh! You're welcome, Boomstick," Yang retorted.

 **Aura:**

 **Superhuman Strength (Yang: My favorite)**

 **Superhuman Durability**

 **Can block deadly attacks**

 **Heals minor wounds**

 **Semblance (Yang: Best Semblance ever)**

 **Draws Strength from damage taken**

 **Power stems from her hair**

 **No defined limit**

 **Must remain conscious to absorb power**

 **Not limited to physical attacks**

Wiz: In addition, like most huntresses, Yang can manifest her soul as an Aura. Aura can be used to block deadly attacks, and heal minor wounds, and Yang's is no different.

"Aura is a highly effective tool for combat. Without it, we're more vulnerable to attacks," Weiss commented.

Boomstick: But my favorite way she uses her Aura, is when she goes Super Saiyan.

"Super Saiyan? You mean when Goku makes his hair blonde and becomes more powerful? I love that transformation!" Yang hollered.

(*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - I Burn Remix*)

Wiz: Many Hunters and Huntresses possess a Semblance: A special power unique to them that makes Beacon Academy look a little more like the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.

"Is that like a Beacon Academy for superheroes? That sounds pretty cool! I would like to go there," Ruby said in excitement.

Boomstick: Yang's Semblance absorbs damage from hits she takes, adding them to her own physical power. After taking just two attacks from a Mech Suit she was strong enough to shatter the whole thing in one go.

"Great move, Yang. I remember that attack. You were spectacular," Blake complimented Yang.

"Thanks, Blake. But I couldn't have done it without you. Your Gambol Shroud was very helpful," Yang said. Blake smiled at Yang's nice response.

Yang turned to Ruby and Weiss. "And you two were also great out there. You all make awesome teammates."

"Yes we all do, Yang! The power of teamwork conquers all!" Ruby beamed.

"You're such a big fan of teamwork, aren't you, Ruby?" Weiss said with a slight smile. "But I respect that about you."

(*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 16 Score*)

Wiz: Unfortunately her Semblance does not increase her Aura's defense. So she feels the full force of everything that hits her Aura, and can only absorb power so long as she remains conscious.

Yang flinched at the scene of her unconscious form while Neo approached her during that fight in the train. RWB gasped at that scene too. Blake puts her hand on Yang's shoulder, this time her right shoulder. Yang shudders in fear and steps away from Blake. Blake was confused. Ruby and Weiss didn't understood either. Yang realized what she did.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," Yang said quickly.

"Are you okay, Yang?" Blake said, worried.

"I'm fine. It's just that I remembered something scary. But I'm fine now, thanks to your support. You're a great friend Blake," Yang smiled.

"Anytime, Yang. I'm here for you. I won't run away. I promise," Blake smiled back at Yang, although still a bit worried. Ruby and Weiss were also relieved that Yang was alright.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake assumed Yang was scared of the scene of Neo approaching Yang's unconscious form. They didn't know that Yang was also afraid of something else.

 **Feats:**

 **Beat Junior's gang singlehandedly**

 **Blocked attacks from Paladin-290**

 **Obliterated Paladin after her Semblance absorbed two hits (Yang's favorite example of her Semblance's use)**

 **Survived being hit 10000 feet in the air**

 **Fought Beowolves for a whole day**

 **Punched Junior through a pillar without using the Ember Celica**

Boomstick: Luckily she's pretty tough. Yang survived a punch that easily smashed her through a concrete pillar. You know, the ones designed to hold up entire bridges.

"That's insane, Yang! I wish I was as durable as you!" Ruby exclaimed.

Yang smiled at Ruby. "Well, I think you're perfect the way you are, Ruby."

"Thank you, Yang," Ruby said with a smile.

Wiz: And during a food fight, remember this is high school, Yang was knocked up into the air and did not come down for about 100 seconds: More than enough time to reach Terminal Velocity. This means upon landing she took an impact of nearly 50 tons of force!

"That's a big deal. I never thought to bring that up. I think we should have prioritized on your well-being after that fall, Yang," Blake said in concern. Ruby and Weiss agreed too.

"It's no big deal, you guys. Thanks for your concern. But I can take a lot of damage and keep on fighting," Yang said with a smirk.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you're okay, Yang," Blake smiled.

Boomstick: And stood right back up like it was nothing. Ah, what a waste of good food.

"Finally. Somebody acknowledges the issue regarding food fights. That was indeed a horrible waste of food," Weiss crossed her arms.

Wiz: Despite this Yang can only take so much. Her Aura has a limit, as does her short temper. Pushing both of these too far leaves her extremely vulnerable.

"As I much as I hate to admit it, Wiz is right about my short temper," Yang laughed nervously.

"Please don't over-exhaust yourself, Yang. You're important to our team. If you need a break, take it. I don't mind," Ruby advised Yang.

"Thanks, lil sis. I'll keep that in mind," Yang said.

Boomstick: Like when this Ice-Cream lady knocked her out because Yang had been fighting monsters all day with no sleep.

"Oh, come on! Do you really have to show that again?" Yang signed. RWB sympathized with Yang.

(*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 5 Score*)

Wiz: It's also worth noting that Yang is less adaptable when fighting against foes specializing in kicks.

"I'd say you're improving a lot in fighting enemies with a specialty in kicking. You've been practicing a lot," Blake told Yang.

"You bet I was practicing a lot, Blake. I have to prepare myself for those situations," Yang responded. "Those twins in Junior's place were a real pain to take down. I was able to pull through in the end. It's nothing I can't handle."

Boomstick: Still she's confident she's one of the best in her class and dedicated to graduating Huntress School so she can travel the world fighting everyone just for the thrill of it.

"I'm not confident I'm one of the best in my class. I am one of the best in my class," Yang cheered.

"You're the best, Yang!" Ruby cheered on.

"You're also a great partner, Yang," Blake added.

"Awww. Thanks, you guys," Yang smiled.

"I must advise you that you shouldn't let overconfidence cloud your judgement, Yang. What if your next enemy has a dirty, unknown trick that'll completely catch you off guard?" Weiss advised Yang.

"Don't worry, ice princess. I know what I'm doing. I got this," Yang responded while lightly laughing.

"Please stop calling me that," Weiss groaned.

(Yang is seen speeding across the top of a forest, shooting downwards to stay in the air and lands on a tree and jumps to the next one, finally landing on the ground.)

DB Yang: Nailed it!

"I gotta try that again one day. That was so much fun. Oh, how I miss that feeling," Yang said.

Yang is not only ready to watch Death Battle. She is ready to engage in it. Ruby looks up to her sister and wants to be like her when she grows up. Blake enjoys having Yang as a teammate and promises to never leave her side, no matter how hard life can be. Weiss may not share Yang's sense of humor, but she does share Yang's desire to spread good to the world, and she deeply respects Yang for that, and much more. Yang is proud of who she is and where she is at. She won't let anything get in her dreams. And most importantly, she won't let anything hurt Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, her newfound family. Yang stands tall and proud, stronger than ever.

 **Tifa Lockhart**

(*Cues: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Tifa's Theme*)

Wiz: Far to the west on the planet Gaia lies a small mountain village called Nibelheim. At first glance, this town appears calm and peaceful, not worth a second look.

RWBY sees a photo of Zack, Tifa, and Sephiroth.

"Hey. It's that girl with black hair again," Yang commented. "I think Boomstick said her name. Tifa Lockhart. I think that's her name. She's my Death Battle opponent."

RWB now knew what Yang was talking about. RWB also said what they wanted to express.

"That's Sephiroth," Blake announced, talking about the one-winged angel.

"Did Wiz say Nibelheim? Oh no. That's the town Sephiroth destroyed, right?" Weiss stated.

"What a shame. Nibelheim looked so peaceful and nice," Ruby signed.

(*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Those Chosen by the Planet*)

Boomstick: Until a sword-wielding goth guy found his alien mother hidden inside. He celebrated with fireworks!

RWBY remembered this scene from Sephiroth vs Vergil. They felt bad for Nibelheim.

 **Background:**

 **Height: 5'5" | 162 cm**

 **Age: 23**

 **Date of Birth: May 3**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Born in Nibelheim**

 **Owner of the 7th Heaven bar (Yang is interested in this bar)**

 **Trained by Zangan**

Wiz: After losing her parents and watching the madman Sephiroth burn her hometown to ashes.

RWBY felt really bad for Tifa.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: Tifa Lockhart joined AVALANCHE, a group dedicated to protecting the planet from ecological harm, and meteors.

"Oh. So, Tifa Lockhart, the girl with black hair, is my opponent. That makes sense. No wonder she looks familiar. And yet, I never knew about her before. That's weird. It must be fate or something. I don't know. But I'm still really excited," Yang remarked happily while laughing lightly, trying to find humor in the situation. RWB was happy for Yang.

"Maybe it is fate, Yang. You said Tifa was familiar to you, didn't you? Even though you don't really know who Tifa is. Something must've told you that Tifa would be important later on. You were destined to fight Tifa in Death Battle. Well, in a simulated fight at least," Ruby told Yang.

"I guess you're right, lil sis. Thanks. You sounded very wise there for a moment, though," Yang told Ruby while laughing.

"Thanks, Yang," Ruby laughed lightly.

RWBY decided to worry about this issue later. Time to continue to enjoy Death Battle.

Boomstick: Speaking of meteors, check out the size of the-

"No! Don't you dare, Boomstick!" Weiss yelled.

Wiz: Boomstick!

Boomstick: What? I was talking about the meteor.

Wiz: Sure you were.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I know your real intentions, Boomstick."

Blake and Yang blushed.

"Well, Tifa is pretty attractive. I'll give her that," Yang laughed lightly.

Ruby was confused by Boomstick's line and her teammates' reactions.

Boomstick: Anyway Tifa was thrust into the stereotypical gender role of housekeeper by maintaining the hidden AVALANCHE homebase 7th Heaven. But it wasn't all bad because it doubled as a bar!

Wiz: And she doubled as a bouncer.

"Does Tifa like to hang out in bars? I'm sure she and I will get along fine. Except for the part where we are foes in a Death Battle, of course," Yang grinned optimistically.

(*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Fighting/Those Who Fight Remastered*)

Boomstick: Now I've been thrown out of my fair share of bars, for totally illegitimate reasons, but not even I would urinate on the 7th Heaven jukebox with Tifa on guard.

"Good for you, Boomstick," Weiss rolled her eyes.

Wiz: Smart choice since she is a master of close quarters combat. Tifa is a Feint Brawler, adept at surprising foes with quick powerful strikes, and as she traveled with her friend Cloud to save the planet she learned 7 legendary techniques, the Limit Breaks.

"Oh! Limit Breaks? They sound really cool!" Ruby said eagerly.

 **Limit Breaks:**

 **Beat Rush**

 **Somersault**

 **Waterkick**

 **Meteodrive**

 **Dolphin Blow**

 **Meteor Strike**

 **Final Heaven (Yang likes this)**

Boomstick: Accessing her inner gambler, Tifa's Limit Breaks include rapid-fire punches, explosive throwdowns, and summoning dolphins who uppercut people!? Well, that's just awesome. And if she manages to throw all of them in order she charges the last of her limit energy into one final, titanic punch: the Final Heaven.

RWBY, especially Yang, payed attention to Final Heaven.

(A clip of Tifa using Final Heaven on a Trickplay is shown)

Boomstick: **** you squirrel!

"Now that's just awesome!" Yang exclaimed. "I wonder if Tifa is going to use that move on me in the fight."

"Poor squirrel. I feel bad for it," Ruby replied.

"Don't be. It was probably a monster in disguise. Looks can be deceiving remember?" Blake reassured Ruby, who agreed with Blake's statement.

Weiss rolled her eyes at Boomstick insulting the squirrel.

Wiz: Tifa is ready to throw down at a moment's notice and even wears leather gloves everywhere she goes just in case a fight comes her way.

"Just like I wear my shotgun gauntlets wherever I go," Yang stated.

"One has to be prepared for everything," Blake added.

Boomstick: And if she decides to get really serious, Ms. Lockhart busts out her two round, beautiful, ultimate weapons.

"No! Don't even think about it, Boomstick!" Weiss hollered.

Wiz: Don't you dare!

Boomstick: The Premium Heart!

Yang laughed out loud while Blake laughed lightly. Ruby was still confused. Weiss gritted her teeth out of anger.

 **Weapons & Armor:**

 **Premium Heart (Ruby's favorite)**

 **7.6 x stronger than Leather Gloves**

 **Increases MP by 32 Points**

 **Damage increases as Tifa's limit gauge rises**

 **Materia**

 **Fire (Yang's favorite)**

 **Ice (Weiss's favorite)**

 **Ribbon**

 **Prevents status ailments**

 **Slightly improves defenses & evasion (Blake's favorite)**

 **Minerva Band**

 **Increases physical & magical defense**

 **Nullifies fire, ice, holy, and gravity damage**

Wiz: Oh. Well, the Premium Heart increases Tifa's striking power immensely and continues to do so over time as she builds limit energy, however, they lose this increase after Tifa uses her limit breaks, and need time to charge back up.

"The Premium Heart an efficient battle tool. But since it has its limits, I wonder if it can be destroyed in combat if Tifa is not careful," Blake wondered.

Boomstick: Oh that sounds like it could be a problem, oh if she didn't have magic!

"Oooh. Magic! I like magic! Tell me more!" Ruby exclaimed.

Wiz: In Final Fantasy VII there's a wide variety of magical ability granting gems called materia. Any person can wield any materia, and it's up to the game's actual player to decide who gets what, giving Tifa no standard materia set up. However thanks to the Dissidia fighting series we know Tifa prefers to carry Fire and Ice materia into battle.

Boomstick: These fire and ice materia allow Tifa to wield fire and... ice.

"Well, yeah. Obviously. But I do like ice magic. I hope I can see more of that," Weiss replied.

(*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Staff Roll Remastered*)

Boomstick: Combine that with her freakish superhuman strength and she's like an unstoppable powerhouse.

"Imagine if I can use magic along with my strength. I'll be the one who is unstoppable!" Yang beamed. RWB pictured Yang using magic as well.

 **Statistics: (Compared to Teammates)**

 **Low health & endurance (9033 HP)**

 **Average magic potential (850 MP) (Weiss likes magic)**

 **High physical power (96 Strength) (Yang likes strength)**

 **Low speed (71 Dexterity) (Ruby likes speed)**

 **Low physical defense (85 Vitality)**

 **Average offensive magic (89 Magic)**

 **High defensive magic (96 Spirit)**

 **High luck with critical hits (30 Luck) (Blake likes critical hits)**

Wiz: Well her immense power does come at a price, her skills and speed and defense are somewhat lacking making her something of a glass cannon. But to help make up for this Tifa wears two armor pieces. She wears a ribbon on her arm in memory of her late friend, Aerith.

Boomstick: *sniff* C'mon man, don't bring that up.

"Awww. Poor Tifa. That must've been terrible," Ruby sympathized. WBY felt bad as well.

Wiz: Which protects her from negative effects like poison and paralysis. She also likely wears the Minerva Band to defend herself from fire and ice.

"I always liked those small pieces of cloth that protects you from certain status effects. Maybe I can find one to use one day," Blake said, admiring the ribbon and Minerva Band.

 **Feats:**

 **Survived Being attacked by Sephiroth (RWBY was impressed)**

 **Escaped the Death Chair**

 **Lead AVALANCHE in Cloud's absence**

 **Repaired Cloud's mind**

 **Defeated WEAPONs with her team**

 **Helped stop Shinra & Sephiroth**

 **Throwing Cloud broke Mach 1 (Yang thought this was impressive)**

 **With help from Cid, Red XIII, Yuffie, and Vincent**

 **Endured a slap battle with Scarlet (Ruby giggled at this feat)**

Boomstick: Glass cannon or not her strength is ridiculous. She's strong enough to fight an embodiment of Sephiroth and throw giant monsters around like nothing.

"Pfft. I can throw giant monsters like nothing too," Yang said with a smirk.

Wiz: And there was the time she helped throw Cloud high enough to reach the flying monster Bahamut SIN. After leaving Tifa's hand you can see a mach cone form around Cloud, which means Tifa must've helped throw him with enough force to break the sound barrier.

"That sounds so cool. I don't know what that means, but Tifa is pretty strong," Ruby awed.

"Oh please. I'm sure I'm stronger than that, lil sis," Yang replied with a smirk.

Ruby smiled at Yang. "I know you are, Yang. You are super strong and super awesome."

"Awww. Thanks, Ruby," Yang happily retorted.

"You're welcome, Yang," Ruby giggled.

Weiss and Blake smiled at the sisters' conversation.

Boomstick: Eh Cloud's a lightweight, c'mon, how high can that be?

"Cloud has the Buster Sword, doesn't he? I don't think he's a lightweight," Blake commented.

Wiz: Well factoring in the weight of Cloud and his giant weapon...

Boomstick: Heh.

"Don't get any funny ideas, Boomstick, you dolt," Weiss retorted, seething.

Blake and Yang blushed a little bit. Ruby grabbed her head with both hands. She is having a hard time comprehending her teammates' reactions to Boomstick's words.

Wiz: He must have been thrown with up to 153 tons of force.

Boomstick: Well ****, talk about power! You don't want to mess with Tifa's strong, twin, firm...

"Will you please shut up, Boomstick!" Weiss screamed.

Wiz: No...

Boomstick: Fists. Also, she's got a really nice rack, did I mention that yet?

Yang laughed really hard. Blake blushed a little and turned away. Weiss looked at the video, an enraged expression on her face. Ruby couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"I can't believe you, Boomstick," Weiss slowly said, with a hint of anger on each word.

"Okay, Weiss. I get it. You're upset. Hang on. I think I know what can cheer you up," Yang told Weiss. Yang got up and looked inside the dorm room mini-fridge. The fridge contained cold drinks, ranging from sodas, milk, juice, and milkshakes. Yang took out a milkshake and gave it to Weiss, who accepts it without hesitation. Weiss soon finds herself calmed down.

"Oh. Thank you for the milkshake. I really needed that refresher. Otherwise, I would be throwing a fit, much to my embarrassment. I simply can't stand Boomstick's moronic one-liners. Honestly, I'm very surprised Boomstick hasn't said anything perverted about you in your analysis. That would make me more angrier than I already am," Weiss said, all calmed down.

"Awww. You do care about me, Weiss. You're welcome," Yang laughed.

Weiss signed. "Of course I do. We're all teammates here, after all."

"Um. Can anyone tell me why you all are acting strange everytime Boomstick is going to mention something about Tifa?" Ruby asked innocently.

"I don't think you want to know, Ruby," Blake responded to Ruby, still blushing from Boomstick's quotes.

Ruby signed in disappointment.

Tifa: (while performing Final Heaven) Feels like you're flying, doesn't it?

(Tifa is seen defeating Tidus)

Tifa: Ahh... all done.

"That's Final Heaven again, isn't it? I gotta try that sometime," Yang said in optimism.

Tifa is ready to battle, and Yang is more than ready for a fight. Ruby admires Tifa like she admires Yang. Both are valuable members of a team. Weiss likes Tifa's ability to use magic, especially ice magic. Blake is reminded how much she likes Yang as a teammate just by watching Tifa fight alongside Cloud and his friends. Yang respects Tifa and her role as a team player. Yang likes a lot of Tifa's attacks, especially Final Heaven. She also likes Tifa's fire magic. Yang knows Tifa is going to put up a good fight, and Yang is ready to engage in said fight.

"I'm rooting for you, Yang! You can beat Tifa! I know you can! You are the best sister ever, and I know you can beat her!" Ruby suddenly shouted in excitement, a big smile on her face.

"I'm rooting for you too, Yang. I hope you're not too cocky in the fight though. Otherwise, you have what it takes to beat Tifa," Weiss said with a small smile.

"You have this, Yang. Your Semblance and Aura will play an important role in the fight. I just know it. You will win, Yang," Blake said, smiling.

Yang let a small tear fall from her face. She was happy with what she is hearing. "You guys are the best. Thank you so much. I'm blessed to have you in my life. Don't worry. I'm gonna win this. It's gonna be the most awesome fight ever. I will get us our first victory for Team RWBY!" Yang said with high optimism. She pumped her fist in the air and signaled her teammates to cheer with her at the same time.

"For Team RWBY!" Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang yelled all at once. Now, it is time for Team RWBY to witness Yang VS Tifa on the big screen.

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

 **Death Battle**

(*Cues: Gimme the Bass - Royalty Free Music*)

Inside a bar, a lot of people are dancing. DB Yang shows up at the entrance as a bouncer stops her.

"That's a nice bar. I can see myself ordering a strawberry sunrise there," Yang commented.

"There are people that are completely black like they're shadows. There are some that are completely pink. This reminds me when I came to Beacon for the first time," Ruby retorted.

Bouncer: Hold up! Let me see some ID.

DB Yang punches the bouncer through the doors. Tifa notices this action. DB Yang enters as people start fleeing.

"Hey, nice punch, me! I wish I could've seen it," Yang said.

"Yang, you just punched a bouncer doing his job," Weiss remarked.

"Yeah, I've noticed. But this is Death Battle me. Not real life me," Yang laughed lightly.

DB Yang: Hello! No need to panic people, I'm just looking for someone. I will take a Strawberry Sunrise though! No ice. Thanks!

Yang laughed. "Death Battle knows I have good taste in drinks."

Tifa confronts DB Yang.

(*Cues: Max Anarchy - It's All About Me Instrumental *)

Tifa: Sorry miss, I think you better turn yourself around and look elsewhere.

"This is not gonna end well," Weiss said.

"You're right. This is not gonna end well. For Tifa!" Yang finished, determined.

DB Yang equips Ember Celica.

DB Yang: Sooo, does this mean no sunrise?

Both fighters charge at each other.

RWB cheered for Yang. Yang watched the video with excitement.

FIGHT!

Tifa's kick collides with DB Yang's punch.

"Nice collision," Blake said.

(*Cues: Max Anarchy - It's All About Me*)

DB Yang begins attacking, but Tifa dodges DB Yang's attacks. Tifa blows DB Yang away and uses her ice Materia. DB Yang dodges the ice-based attack and she and Tifa exchange blows.

DB Yang: Having fun? I sure am!

"I'm having fun too, Death Battle me!" Yang beamed.

Both fighters' fists collide.

Tifa: Don't mock me!

Tifa tries to kick DB Yang, but DB Yang grabs Tifa's leg. Tifa kicks DB Yang away with her other leg.

"I can fight foes with a specialty in kicking just fine. I don't know why Wiz made a big deal out of that," Yang retorted.

"Probably just to bring a weakness or two in your analysis. Most likely an excuse to point out your flaws. I wouldn't worry about it though. You're an excellent fighter, Yang. Regardless of who you're fighting against, you put up a great fight," Blake reassured Yang.

"Thank you, Blake. All these compliments are making me so happy," Yang chuckled.

DB Yang uses her shotgun gauntlets to charge towards Tifa. DB Yang punches Tifa until she is hurled at a mirror, cracking it. Tifa notices the Premium Heart behind the bar counter.

"Why is the Premium Heart inside a bar? It's far too valuable to be inside a common, seedy bar," Weiss crossed her arms.

DB Yang throws a chair at Tifa. Tifa dodges the chair and grabs the Premium Heart. Tifa picks up the bar counter.

"Tifa is pretty strong to be able to lift that bar counter," Ruby awed.

"I bet I could lift that bar counter too," Yang smirked.

Tifa: Ok brat, warm-up's over!

Tifa throws the counter at DB Yang. DB Yang shoots the counter down to pieces.

"Yeah! Go, Death Battle me! Show Tifa what I'm made of!" Yang cheered.

Tifa equips the Premium Heart.

Tifa: I'm going to blow you out of the water!

Tifa freezes DB Yang. RWBY is worried for DB Yang.

Tifa: Take this!

Tifa fire punches DB Yang to another area of the bar.

(*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - I Burn*)

Tifa: Had enough?

DB Yang starts bleeding and her hair glows. RWBY gasps in horror.

"I hope you're going to be okay after that, Yang," Ruby muttered nervously.

"Don't worry, lil sis. I can take it, and much more," Yang reassured Ruby.

She reloads her gauntlets with explosive shells.

DB Yang: Not even close.

"I'm not playing around," Yang said with a smug.

Both fire at each other with fire blasts and dodge. They dodge each others' attacks. Tifa uses an ice attack on DB Yang. DB Yang launches herself upward to avoid it and punches Tifa.

"I wish I could learn that ice attack. Of course, I would use it to help you out, Yang," Weiss remarked.

"Thanks, Weiss," Yang said with a smile.

Tifa gets the upper-hand and hits DB Yang multiple times in the air. Tifa knocks DB Yang to the ground.

"Tifa seems to be getting the upper-hand here. This is getting me worried," Blake said. RWY was worried too.

Tifa: You're going down!

DB Yang gets up. Tifa prepares a large ice projectile. RWBY looked on in surprise.

Tifa: Don't move!

Tifa throws the ice projectile at DB Yang. DB Yang punches the ice, shattering it.

"That wasn't so bad," Yang grinned.

The ice shards hurt Tifa. Tifa prepares her Limit Breaks. A slot machine appears behind her.

"Well that's just silly. How does a slot machine suddenly appear like that?" Weiss put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. The combatants we saw in Death Battle so far have done many things that make no sense," Blake clarified.

Tifa: All right, let's see if you can keep up with this!

DB Yang blocks Tifa's Beat Rush and Water Kick. Tifa stuns DB Yang with Somersault. Tifa successfully uses Meteodrive, Dolphin Blow, and Meteor Strike on DB Yang.

"Okay. Things are looking pretty tight for you, Yang," Blake commented. Ruby and Weiss agreed as well. Yang kept watching the video, refusing to believe that she would lose the Death Battle.

Tifa: Here it goes!

Tifa throws DB Yang onto the ground. DB Yang explodes.

DB Yang: Ugh, did I just explode?

DB Yang sees a piece of her hair fall.

"Huh?" Ruby questioned at the sight of Yang's strand of hair falling. Weiss and Blake were also curious about this. Yang, on the other hand, had a small smile on her face. She was upset to see a piece of her hair fall like that, but she also knew what happens when someone messes with her hair.

Tifa readies her ultimate attack.

Tifa: Final Heaven!

DB Yang is covered by a large explosion as her hair piece falls. DB Yang sends the explosion's fire away from her.

Tifa: What in the world?

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake cheered up a bit.

"Yang! Is that your Semblance?" Ruby asked.

"Yes it is, lil sis," Yang smirked.

DB Yang activates her Semblance. She charges at Tifa and destroys her Premium Heart. DB Yang repeatedly punches Tifa.

"Wow. That's some massive strength," Blake said as she witnessed DB Yang destroy the Premium Heart. Yang kept on smiling.

DB Yang: Like that?

DB Yang gets Tifa in an armlock. DB Yang uses her shotgun recoil to snap Tifa's neck, killing her.

RWB was shocked by this but began smiling as they realized DB Yang won the fight. They thought Yang snapping Tifa's neck was out of character for Yang. They later shrugged it off and just celebrated Yang's victory. After all, it was a simulated fight.

Yang shuddered as she saw DB Yang snap Tifa's neck, an uneasy feeling consuming her.

 _Did I just kill someone? I snapped a person's neck,_ Yang thought in her mind. Yang was creeped out by this. Eventually, Yang, like her teammates, shrugged this feeling off. She told herself it was a simulated fight. Yang became really happy with winning the fight and celebrated with her friends and sister.

DB Yang walks away, as a poster for the Vytal Festival Tournament appears.

"Oh my goodness! It's the Vytal Festival Tournament for Vale!" Ruby squealed at the poster appearing in the background. WBY noticed this as well.

DB Yang: Nailed it.

"Oh yeah! Definitely nailed it, alright!" Yang yelled, fist-bumping the air.

K.O!

Tifa's body vanishes. DB Yang puts on sunglasses and walks away.

"Sunglasses! Death Battle didn't forget about them either!" Yang laughed as she took out her sunglasses and held them up high.

"Yay! Yang won! Great job, Yang!" Ruby cheered for Yang.

"Congratulations, Yang," Weiss said with a small smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Yang," Blake told Yang, smiling.

"Thanks, everyone! Finally, a win for Team RWBY!" Yang beamed.

Results

(*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Gold*)

Boomstick: Sigh... cross another potential wife off the list.

Weiss signed. "Okay. That's enough, Boomstick."

Wiz: Tifa was naturally stronger and more experienced than Yang, but Yang's Semblance quickly turned all of Tifa's power against her.

"That's right! My Semblance is the best!" Yang hollered in glee.

Boomstick: Even the Minerva Band, the best of Tifa's armor options to counter Yang's strength and shotgun blasts, was eventually overtaken by the Semblance.

"Like I said, you possess some massive strength, Yang," Blake was impressed by Yang's Semblance. Yang smiled in pride.

Wiz: Plus while Tifa could lift many creatures heavier than Cloud using her Limit Breaks, she never shows this kind of strength anywhere else, implying those powers are exclusive to those Limit Breaks instead of something she possesses naturally.

Boomstick: And even though Tifa's Premium Heart increased in power over time, they reset after her Limit Breaks while Yang's power kept on rising.

"And Yang was able to destroy the Premium Heart," Weiss commented.

Wiz: However, Yang's real trump card was her Aura. Her Semblance would've been useless if she could not survive Tifa's attacks. Luckily her Aura is durable enough to take a punch that shattered a concrete pillar about four feet wide. A feat that requires at least 1,400 tons of force.

"That's so cool! Your Semblance and Aura are so awesome, Yang!" Ruby fangirled.

"Thanks, Ruby! Your Semblance is really cool too," Yang told Ruby. Ruby grinned and thanked Yang for the compliment.

Boomstick: That's the equivalent of having 360 jetliners fall on your face. Yang's power just pulled through in a snap.

Yang laughed really hard at this. RWB groaned at Boomstick's pun.

Wiz: The winner is Yang Xiao Long.

"This is the best Death Battle night ever! It really does feel like I'm in TV! I feel like a star!" Yang shouted in joy.

"Yes it it! It was so cool to watch Yang in a Death Battle! Maybe I will show up in Death Battle one day! I would love that so much!" Ruby hollered in excitement. "I would love to see Weiss and Blake in a Death Battle too!"

"Thank you for the nice comment, Ruby. But I don't know if I really want to show up in Death Battle though. Especially with Boomstick as a host. He better not make any rude comments about me. Ugh, how I would hate that," Weiss said sternly. "Regardless, I wouldn't mind being in a Death Battle episode."

"I wouldn't mind showing up in Death Battle either. I think it would be very interesting and a real honor to be in this show," Blake replied.

"That's the spirit, you guys! If I can be in Death Battle, then so can you guys. I'll be rooting for you all. And I know you three are gonna be winners. You can count on that," Yang said with a big smile.

"Thank you, Yang! You're the best!" Ruby beamed.

"Thanks, Yang," Weiss said, simply and warmly.

"Thank you, Yang. Once again, I'm happy for you," Blake said with a warm smile.

"Thank you all for supporting me. I will support you too," Yang responded happily.

Everyone went to bed. Ruby started fantasizing about possible opponents she might face against in a Death Battle. She had no idea who the opponent could be as it can be anyone or somebody completely unknown to Team RWBY. Regardless, she kept on thinking as it gave her a feeling of excitement at the possibility of showing up in Death Battle. "Good night, everyone," Ruby said her usual line every time she and her team are ready to sleep.

"Good night, everyone. And good night to you, Ruby, my sweet little sister," Yang responded Ruby. Ruby was caught by surprise, but immediately smiled. Ruby was so happy to have Yang as a sister. She couldn't be more fortunate.

Yang fell asleep. She started dreaming about anything that makes her happy. She mainly dreamed about spending time with Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. Tonight, Death Battle made Yang happy. But Yang is even happier of having her sister and friends by her side.

 **Yang's nightmare:**

Yang woke up to the sounds of flames. She immediately knew something was completely wrong. Team RWBY's dorm room is filled up with smoke, causing Yang to cough a lot. She went to notify her teammates about this, but they were nowhere to be seen. There bed were empty. Only Yang remained in the the dorm room.

Yang busted out of the dorm room really quickly, knocking the door down. Yang was greeted by the sight of burning hallways. Smoke was everywhere as Yang was forced not to take to many breathes. She screamed out her teammates' names. "Ruby! Weiss! Blake!" No luck.

Yang kept running while shouting for her teammates. Eventually, she made to Beacon's cafeteria. The cafeteria was destroyed as there were many flames in sight. Yang found someone in there, but it wasn't who she was looking for. In fact, this surprise person is someone Yang never would have expected to encounter.

Standing in the middle of the cafeteria is a copy of Yang. Yang was shocked at the sight of another copy of herself. The Yang replica turned around to face Yang. The Yang copy had a visible red aura surrounding her. The replica had eyes glowing bright; they were completely red.

The copy began to talk to Yang. "I'm surprised you knew how to make it here," the copy said.

Yang was scared, but she was also angry. Yang thought that her replica was responsible for all of the destruction in Beacon as well as the disappearance of her teammates.

"Where are my friends?! What did you do to them?! Where is Ruby?! Give them back now!" Yang yelled at the copy.

"Your friends don't exist, Yang. And neither do you," the copy said in a creepy voice.

Yang shuddered and got even angrier than ever. "What did you say about my friends?" Yang made fists with her hands. She had equipped Ember Celica for this very reason. "I'll make you regret saying that!"

Yang jumped at the copy, ready to punch it. When Yang was near her target, the copy vanished. Yang looked around for a while. "Show yourself, coward!"

The copy quickly appeared and grabbed Yang's right arm. Yang gasped. "Be careful what you wish for, Yang," the copy said creepily.

The next moment, Yang began screaming in pain. She felt pain and fear like no other. Yang looked at her right arm, only to notice its absence. The copy removed Yang's right arm and held it in triumph. The Yang replica threw the right arm away in the air, soon to be consumed by fire. Yang collapsed to the floor, too weak to move.

"There are so many things wrong with you, Yang," the copy said. "Didn't you felt horrible for snapping that girl's neck in the video? Evil, even? Do you think you can do that again?" Yang thought about what the copy said. Yang began to cry.

"Speaking of killing," the copy said as she turned Yang's head to the direction of her earlier punch. Yang saw Ruby, Weiss, and Blake on the ground, all unconscious. Yang noticed the single marks on their bodies. She recognized the marks; they were from her very own punch. Yang cried more as she realized she hit her friends under an illusion caused by her copy. Yang concluded that it was her anger that caused her to hurt her friends by accident.

The copy started to talk again. "Don't worry. Your friends never existed. And neither did you, Yang. You are just a piece of fiction from another world." Yang cried even harder at the copy's words.

"That's not true! I'm real! My friends are real!" Yang cried out.

"You are nothing but fiction, Yang," the copy placed Yang under an arm-lock. "And soon enough, you'll be gone, forever."

Yang's vision started to black out.

 **After Yang's nightmare:**

Yang woke up, gasping. She took a few moments to realize it was all a nightmare. She was thankful it was all over.

Yang got out of her bed to look at her friends. They were all asleep in their beds. Yang smiled. That was all she needed to know. Yang made her way to the window and stared into the distance. The nightmare made her question a few things.

"Am I real? Am I alone? Who am I really?" Yang asked as she gazed into the night skies from the window. Yang signed and stared for a while. She asked herself who she was again and continued to stare. Yang hated her nightmare, but it made her question a few things.

"A great partner and a great friend for one," Blake responded. Blake woke up a small while ago. She only heard Yang asking herself who she was, though.

Yang turned around, surprised. "Blake?"

Blake smiled. "Don't worry, Yang. I actually woke up because I wanted to go use the restroom. But it's true. You're a good friend."

Yang hugged Blake. "Thank you, Blake. You're the best partner I ever had," Yang sniffled a bit and let a single tear fall from her face. Blake noticed this.

"What's the matter, Yang?" Blake was worried for Yang.

Yang sniffled. "I had a horrible nightmare, Blake." Blake looked at Yang in concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blake asked Yang.

Yang nodded and proceeded to talk about her nightmare. "I woke up to notice you, Ruby, and Weiss were gone. Beacon was on fire. There was smoke and fire everywhere. I ended up going to the cafeteria and found another me in there. A copy of me. Its eyes were completely red. It said some horrible things. It said that all four us never existed. I don't know what it meant by that. I got angry and tried to punch it," Yang stopped to take a breath. "I ended up hurting you, Ruby, and Weiss in my anger." Yang sobbed and stopped for a while. Blake comforted her by staying near her, not leaving her side.

"The torture doesn't stop there," Yang signed. "The copy asked me how I felt about killing. It kept on repeating how the four us never existed," Yang groaned.

Blake was sympathetic of Yang. She put her hand on Yang's right shoulder. Yang shuddered and took a step away from Blake. Blake was worried for Yang. Yang realized what she did and decided to explain the situation to Blake.

"I need to tell you something, Blake," Yang said. "In that nightmare, I lost my right arm. I have a fear of losing my right arm. In the Death Battle episodes, whenever someone loses their right arm, I get so scared. I'm so scared, Blake. I don't want to lose my right arm." Yang sobbed a little bit. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Blake stood near Yang. They both faced the window and looked outside. "That's a horrible nightmare you had, Yang," Blake said. "But it's only a nightmare. It doesn't exist. It could never exist. I can prove it to you." Blake offered Yang some comfort. Yang listened to what Blake had to say with interest.

"We are real, Yang. All of us. You, me, Ruby, and Weiss. We are practically family. You told me that a long time ago. And this special relationship is very well real. And don't think of yourself as a bad person or anything less. You might get angry easily, but you would never hurt us, no matter how angry you are. You are like the big sister of Team RWBY. You look after us, and we are grateful for it, and much more," Blake said to Yang.

Yang nodded, feeling slightly better. "Thank you, Blake. That means a lot to me. I'm so happy to have you guys in my life." Yang lightly scratched her right arm as if it were itching. Blake noticed this act.

"Yang. I'm not sure where that fear of possibly losing your right arm came from, but what I do know is that it is just a fear. Like a nightmare, it won't come true, no matter how real it looks. I promise you won't lose your right arm. Here, hold this with your right hand," Blake said, offering Yang a small object. Yang grabbed it and noticed that it was a small, yellow ribbon.

"I made a ton of these ribbons a while back. I hold onto them because it makes me feel better. It makes me feel like myself, without having to worry about anything. You can keep that yellow ribbon. I just want you to know that your nightmare won't come true. And most importantly, I'll always be by your side. Even in your most desperate times, I won't leave you, Ruby, or Weiss. I won't run away from you," Blake said.

Yang smiled at Blake's words. "You promise?"

Blake smiled back. "I promise."

"Thank you, Blake. You're really helpful and kind. You're the best partner ever. Tonight, you three made me feel special and valuable. You always have and always will," Yang said as she embraced Blake in a long, soft hug.

"Tonight's Death Battle episode was my favorite. But I enjoyed it even more with you guys by my side. I have never been so happy and excited before in these Death Battle nights. All my problems go away just by spending time with you, Ruby, and Weiss. I'm not going to lose my right arm. We won't separate from each other. I know this from the bottom of my heart. You made feel better about the present and the future. Thank you. This is the best night ever," Yang said with high optimism while still hugging Blake softly.

"You're welcome," Blake smiled.

"Hey. You needed to use the restroom, right?" Yang asked.

"Oh. You're right," Blake said.

"Sorry to keep you here for a while," Yang said.

"Don't worry about it," Blake responded. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Have a good night, Blake," Yang said.

"You too, Yang," Blake said back.

With that, Blake went to the restroom. Yang returned to her bed. Once she settled down, she looked at the yellow ribbon Blake gave her. Yang smiled as she held onto the yellow ribbon with her right hand. Yang was very happy to know she has support from all her friends. "Nailed it. And thanks to my friends," Yang said warmly.

Suddenly, the future looked very bright once again. Yang started thinking about what activities she can do with her teammates tomorrow and so on. As simple as it sounded, it was enough to keep her optimistic. She is the older sister of Team RWBY, and she wanted to make her teammates happy more than anything. Eventually, sleep overcame her and she began to rest. "Good night, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake."

 **End of chapter:**

* * *

 **Notes: What do you think of the episode? Did you like it? Should I change something? I hope you enjoyed it. I must remind you that I won't work on this story for a long time. I'm too busy with life right now. It's so stressful. I might post updates in my review section or on my profile page though. Email me if you want. But right now, this is good-bye. I don't know when I'll come back. But I'm happy knowing you read and enjoyed my story. Thank you so much. I'm going to miss working on Fanfiction for a while. But I'll be back one day. If the stress goes away, I might come back again. Keep in mind that some people are trying to get rid of this story. This story might cease to exist, so enjoy it for what it's worth. This concludes my temporary good-bye. Thank you. Take care.**


End file.
